The Earth Crystals
by Jeremy Ray Logsdon
Summary: The Power Rangers find themselves facing their toughest enemy yet, Lord Zedd's Mother.
1. Chapters One thru Six

###  The Earth Crystals  
by : Jeremy Ray Logsdon  
Chapter One - An Old Beginning

It had all started when Billy had sent a distress signal from Aquitar. A previously unknown menace was attacking the water planet, and the Alien Rangers couldn't defeat the foe on their own. Naturally, the Earth Rangers felt that one good turn deserves another. Tommy, Adam, Rocky, Tanya, and Kat all agreed that since the Alien Rangers had helped save the Earth on two separate occasions, then they should help Aquitar. Jason, who had recently given the Gold Ranger power back to Trey, was going to stay on Earth and help Alpha with the Aquitar problem from the Command Center. Billy teleported back to Earth to also help monitor the situation, as he had not yet developed a computer system on Aquitar quite equal to that of Zordon's Command Center. Tommy, Adam, Rocky, Kat, and Tanya left for Aquitar on January 31. Billy teleported to Earth at the same time. Fortunately, the five Rangers arrived on Aquitar and Billy reached Earth before the unknown foe destroyed the Time Line.  
  


* * *

  


"AYE-YI-YI!!!" Alpha cried. Billy had just arrived in a white streak of light seconds before the Command Center alarms went haywire.

"Alpha!" Jason cried. "What's happening?!"

"I fear that the worst possible thing that could have happened to us has finally occured," Zordon said.

"What is it, Zordon?" Billy asked. He immediately joined Alpha and began to download the volumes of incoming data.

"The evil space demon Jenga has activated her dreaded Crystal of Time," Zordon said.

"What does that mean?" Jason asked.

"The Time Line which governs the entire universe has been utterly thrown off track," Zordon said. "Fortunately, the Zeo Rangers reached Aquitar and Billy made it here before the distortion occured. If they had been in teleportation mode when the Crystal was activated, the sub-atomic particles that comprised their bodies would have been utterly destroyed."

"Talk about cutting it close," Billy said. "Is Jenga the evil being who attacked Aquitar?"

"Techincally, yes. However, Aquitar is no longer her concern," Zordon said. 

"What are you getting at Zordon?" Jason asked.

"She attacked Aquitar just to get all of the Rangers that protect the universe away from Earth. Trey, the Aquitian Rangers, the Zeo Rangers, and many other leagues of superheroes that you have not yet met," Zordon said. "Earth is now essentially unprotected from her powerful armies."

"Well, can't you teleport the Rangers back here?" Billy asked.

"No," Zordon said. "The Crystal of Time has completely isolated our entire solar system from the rest of the Galaxy. No one can teleport in, and no one can teleport out. And we do not have time to construct a spaceship and fly to Aquitar."

"If this Jenga lady is as tough as you say she is," Billy said, "she would blast any spaceship into space dust."

"Your assertions are correct, Billy," Zordon said.

"Why does she want the Earth?" Jason asked.

"It is a very complicated story," Zordon explained, "and is as follows. The Crystal of Time was created on Earth. Long before Rita and I had our battle here, Jenga arose from the darkest depths of all that is evil and stole the Crystal of Time. When The four pieces of the Crystal of Time are locked together, time stays on track. The owner, however, can travel to any point in time. Using it's power, she hop-scotched through time, drawing power from various sources of energy, including our Power Coins before they were assigned to six Rangers, the Zeo Crystal while it still lay in the Caves of Deception, and many other sources of power distributed throughout the universe. After she had drawn enough power to gain immortality, or at least as close to immortality as any creature can get, she created a Command Post in a Black Hole in the outskirts of the universe and waited for the ideal time to strike and ultimately gain control of the entire universe."

"Our computers show that her original plans were to begin the attack on Earth yesterday!" Alpha 5 cried.

"She must have learned of the Thirteen Earth Crystals," Zordon said.

"Earth Crystals?" Jason and Billy asked in unison.

"The Earth Crystals were created to power the Earth and all forms of Rangers," Alpha said. "However, the various forces of good throughout the Universe, of which Zordon and your friend Ninjor are a part of, felt that the Earth Crystal in it's entirety was much to strong to keep together. It was broken into thirteen parts and scattered throughout different parts of the planet."

"Until this point, only beings of pure good have known of the thirteen Earth Crystals," Zordon said. "I do not know how Jenga could have possibly learned of the Earth Crystals."

"Well, can we teleport the Earth Crystals here to protect them?" Jason asked.

"No, because no one knows the exact location of the Crystals," Zordon said.

"We could possibly locate their general area," Alpha said, "but we would have to know the exact co-ordinates to teleport them here."

"Couldn't we find the Earth Crystals the same way the Rangers found the Zeo Crystals?" Billy asked. "Can Jason and I teleport near the crystals, locate them, and bring them back here?"

"I fear that, although the trek will be very dangerous, it is our only hope for saving Earth," Zordon said.

"What would happen if Jenga should get the thirteen Earth crystals?" Jason asked. "How bad of a situation are we looking at here?"

"Jenga would be able to obliterate all forces of good that have had contact with the Earth Crystals. Myself, Ninjor, and the many other Forces of Good would be immediately destroyed if all thirteen Crystals should fall in the hands of evil. Also, any and all Rangers throughout the universe would lose their morphing capabilities."

"That's not an option," Billy said. "I think we can handle it, Jason."

Jason stuck out his fist. The former Blue and Red Rangers hit their knuckles together affirmatively.

"AYE-YI-YI!!!" Alpha cried. "The scanners have not only revealed the first Earth Crystal, but also told us some of its powers!!!"

"What do you mean, Alpha?" Jason asked.

"Yes Alpha," Zordon said. "Please tell the rest of us."

"The first Earth Crystal also has some mild power drawn from the Crystal of Time! When we get it here, we can get the red, blue, pink, yellow, black, and green Power Coins!"

"Then the Earth will have Rangers to protect it from Jenga until the Time Line is re-established," Zordon said.

"It will also boost the teleportation unit," Alpha said. "Although we won't be able to teleport out of the solar system, we can teleport Zack and Trini here to assume the Black and Yellow Ranger Power Coins again!"

"What about Kim?" Billy asked.

"Give me a few minutes, and I can teleport her here now," Alpha said. "Searching Florida."

"The three of us can probably locate the first Earth Crystal together," Billy said. "Then, we can be Power Rangers again!"

"This could be the best thing that has ever happened to us," Jason said. "Not the worst."

"I am sorry to say you are wrong," Zordon said. "It is a good thing you are getting your Powers back. Hopefully, you can get them back before Jenga arrives. If you can't, then may the Power protect us all."

"Here comes Kimberly!" Alpha cried, waving his robotic arms in the air. A white teleportation beam streaked into the Power Chamber.

"Hey?" Kimberly asked. She was facing away from Billy and Jason.

"Kim, over here," Billy said.

"Billy?" she asked. She turned around and saw her two old friends. "Jason!" She ran over to them and hugged them both at the same time. "Where am I?"

"In the new, updated Command Center," Alpha said, "now called the Power Chamber."

"Wait till you hear what we've got coming up," Jason said.

"What? Are we gonna be Rangers again?" Kimberly asked with a laugh. Her face dropped when no one laughed with her. "Really?" Kimberly asked. "We're going to be Power Rangers again?"

"For a while, at least, yes," Zordon said.

"We just have to go on a little adventure to get a special crystal," Billy said. "Then we get our powers back. And if we don't, then the universe is doomed."

"Kimberly, Jason, and Billy. You do not have to go on this quest," Zordon said. "The choice is entirely up to you."

"I'd never think of refusing," Kimberly said. "I know it's been a while, but what I promised on Day One is just as true today."

"That's true for all of us," Billy said.

"You know it," Jason said.

"Billy," Alpha said. "Please help me scan for the First Earth Crystal. I've got it pin-pointed to a twenty-five mile radius, but I think we might be able to get it down further."

Billy and Jason both helped Alpha while Kimberly was briefed by Zordon. They had no more than finished their discussion when the first Crystal was located. "Where is it, Alpha?" Kimberly asked.

"The First Earth Crystal is located in Ireland," Alpha said. "I have pin-pointed it's location to somewhere in a five mile radius."

"What will it look like?" Billy asked.

"All of the Crystals are either in the shape of a pyramid, cube, or sphere, except for the Thirteeth Crystal, which is in the shape of a pair of wings," Zordon explained. "If my memory serves me correctly, the first crystal is a Cube."

"When will Jenga arrive?" Jason asked. "Do you know?"

"Computers indicate her space fleet will enter our Solar System in approximately forty-five minutes," Alpha said.

"I guess we're ready," Kimberly said.

"I will immediately begin work on a device to help you in your quest," Alpha said. "As soon as it is created, I will teleport it to you."

Kimberly moved over between Billy and Jason. Alpha pushed a few buttons on the Control Panel before him, and all three teenagers melted into streaks of white light. The white light lifted into the air, and disappeared.

"Aye-yi-yi," Alpha said softly. "Please be careful Rangers."  
  


* * *

  


Rita Repulsa, Lord Zedd, Rito Revolto, Goldar, Squatt, Baboo, Finster, and all of the Tenga Warriors moved back into Zedd's old palace. After some cleaning, accomplished via Zedd and Rita's staffs, the palace was in tip-top evil shape again. "I can't believe we're back in business, Zeddiekins!" Rita cried happily. "The Machine Empire is gone, at least for the time being, and the Zeo Rangers have left for Aquitar! The Earth is ripe for the plucking!!!"

Zedd walked out to his balcony, overlooking the moon and the Earth, and looked up into the universe. "RITA!!!" Zedd shouted.

"I'm coming! I'm coming!" she shouted back. She hurried over to him. "What is it Zedd?"

"Look up there," he said. "What do you see?" She looked into her Repulsa Scope and sighed. "Oh my gosh!! Is that, could it really be? Is that Jenga?!"

"My mother has returned!!!" Lord Zedd cried.

"We will reign supreme!" Rita laughed happily.

Finster suddenly ran out onto the balcony. "I am afraid I have some bad news," Finster said sheepishly. "Bad news?" Rita asked. "Bad news! What could be bad news now?!"

"Apparently, the Rangers are on a trek to search out a crystal that will restore their original morphing capabilities."

Zedd and Rita turned to look at Finster. "I'm getting a headache!!!!" Rita screeched.  
  


* * *

  


### Chapter Two - The First Crystal

The white teleportation streaks journeyed across the Atlantic ocean and touched down on the small, emerald Island of Ireland. Jason, Billy, and Kimberly landed on a grassy knoll overlooking a vast meadow. Sheep grazed in it lazily. "So this is Ireland?" Kimberly asked.

"We have no idea where to look," Jason said. "I guess we have to wait for Alpha's device."

"Perhaps not," Billy said. "The Crystal will probably be hidden in some sort of crevice or cavern underground."

"A cave?" Kimberly asked.

"Yeah," Billy said. "I can't imagine it would be just lying on the surface, but I could be wrong."

"I don't see any caves around here," Kimberly said. "How big of an area do we have to look?"

"It's somewhere within five miles of us, right now," Billy replied. "It's just too large of an area to search with no clue whatsoever. Jason's right. We have to wait for Alpha's device."  
  


* * *

  


Jenga's entire space fleet zoomed toward Earth's moon. Jenga saw her son's palace on the cold, stone surface. "Zedd?" she asked. "Well, I was ondering where he's been. I think I'll stop by and pay my baby boy a visit. She crossed her arms, and burst into black flames. She disappeared from her space ship.  
  


* * *

  


Jenga looked nothing like her son, Lord Zedd. In fact, she looked remarkably human. Her hair was mostly ruby red, curly, and hung to her waist. There were three inch-wide blue streaks in her hair, one that ran down the middle and then another on each side of it. She wore black jeans, and a green blouse. Her eyes were a bright blue, and she had a smile that could melt any man's heart. Yet she was one of the most evil creatures the universe had ever seen. Rita turned around and saw her mother-in-law. "Wha?" Rita asked. "Zeddie! She's here!"

Lord Zedd turned around and saw his mother for the first time in almost twenty thousand years. "Mom!" he cried.

"What have you been up to?" Jenga asked cheerfully.

"We just destroyed the Machine Empire!" Rita cried happily.

"Wow," Jenga said. "They're very powerful. I'm impressed."

"They used a bomb!" Rito Revolto cried. "In a present!"

"It was more than you did," Rita sneered.

"So, Zedd, are you still using Putties to fight your battles?" Jenga asked.

"Hardly, mother," he said. "We have Tenga Warriors now."

"That I brought for Ed here!" Rito cried.

Goldar growled deep in his throat and shook his head.

"What?" Rito asked, puzzled.

"I've come here to claim the Earth Crystals," Jenga said. "Ever hear of them?"

Rita and Zedd both shook their heads.

"Well then," Jenga said, "I've got quite a story to tell you. It all started about three weeks ago when a band of Rangers from the planet Polari were engaged in a battle with my Hercu-Lo Monster. While they were fighting, my main henchmen Perkiz managed to tap into their leader's Command Post. We downloaded all of their files, and discovered this thing called the Earth Crystals. They were hidden on Earth so Zordon could look over them. If they fall in the hands of evil, all Rangers lose their morphing capabilities."

"Ooo the possibilities," Rita sighed.

"Well, I've arranged for the Zeo Rangers to be on Aquitar, so the Earth is currently unprotected!" Jenga cried.

"I hate to say this," Goldar said in his throaty growl, "but the Zeo Rangers could just teleport back to Earth."

"SHUT UP YOU GOLD BABOON!" Rita screeched. "I'm sure Jenga has already thought of a plan."

Jenga gave Goldar a dirty look and continued her story. "I've set up an energy barrier around this entire solar system so nothing can teleport in or out. And, my best warriors are on direct orders to blast any spaceship out of the sky," she explained. "And without any further interruptions, I'll finish my story, and how my favorite son and his wife fit into the picture."  
  


* * *

  


"How is the device coming, Alpha?" Zordon asked.

"I'm almost finished, Zordon," Alpha Five answered. Showers of sparks were raining all around him. "There!" Alpha cried. "Aye-yi-yi! I hope this works!"  
  


* * *

  


Jason's communicator, the only one the three of them had, beeped the ever familiar beep. "We're here, Zordon," Jason said. "Alpha is teleporting you the device now," Zordon said.  
  


* * *

  


"I just hope it makes it!" Alpha cried. "Between teleporting the Zeo Rangers to Aquitar and the other Rangers to Ireland, the teleportation system is in desperate need of a recharge!"

"Fortunately, Alpha," Zordon said, "as soon as we have the First Earth Crystal, the Power Chamber will receive a major Power Surge that should bring everything back on-line."

"I hope you're right, Zordon," Alpha said. "Aye-yi-yi. Here goes everything." The small hand-held device disappeared into a white streak of light and darted up through the ceiling of the Power Chamber.  
  


* * *

  


The small, silver device landed in Billy's hands. "Billy," Alpha said through Jason's communicator. "The device works similar to a compass. The small green arrow on the display will point in the direction of the First Earth Crystal. Good luck."

Billy turned the device on. A small green arrow appeared in the center of the screen. "It looks like radar," Kimberly said, chuckling. The arrow spun in a circle around the small display. It then slowed to a halt and pointed to Billy's left. "I guess we go this way," Billy said, pointing.

"Let's go," Jason said. The three teenagers walked off in the direction of the First Earth Crystal.  
  


* * *

  


Finster was in his own, private laboratory, reading over the files that Jenga had downloaded from the Command Post on Polari. He suddenly saw a piece of information that Jenga's henchman had overlooked. Overjoyed, he ran to Zedd, Rita, and Jenga on the balcony overlooking Earth. "Jenga! Lord Zedd! Rita!" Finster cried. All three turned and looked at him questioningly. "According to the information from Polari, the Earth Crystals have an extra special bonus!" Finster cried.

"What?" Lord Zedd asked gravely.

"When all thirteen fall in the hands of evil, all forces of Good such as Zordon, Ninjor, and all of the others like them in the entire universe will cease to exist. There will be no Rangers or new leaders to even try and make new Rangers. Evil will be able to rule supreme!" Finster cried happily.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAAH!" Rita laughed.

"The Power Rangers and Zordon are history!!!" Zedd suddenly halted. He grunted and glared at the Earth. A red beam of light shot from his visor. "NO!!!!" he bellowed. He beat his fist against the balcony railing. His entire body was glowing bright red.

"What is it Zedd?" Rita asked.

"Those RANGERS!!!" he screamed.

"What rangers?" Jenga asked.

"Yeah Zeddiepie," Rita said. "The Zeo Rangers are on Aquitar."

"No, the old Rangers!!" he yelled. "Jason, Billy, and Kimberly!"

"WHAT?!" Rita screeched.

"Oh great," Jenga said. "Someone else is trying to get the Earth Crystal, too."

"You don't seem very concerned," Rita said. She hoisted her skirt above the ground and tromped off away from the balcony.

"Why should I be?" Jenga asked. "They aren't Rangers. If your Tenga warriors can't defeat three Earth teenagers, I'm sure my Wulf Warriors can."

"You have Wulf Warriors?" Lord Zedd asked.

Wulf Warriors were one of the few fighting forces that were stronger than Tengas. Except for Ivan Ooze's OozeMen, but they were long gone, since Ivan was the only one who could make them. The Wulf Warriors were very muscular, six feet tall, and had the head of a wolf. Their bodies were covered with either red, white, black, brown, or gray fur. Wulf Warriors were virtually undestructible. Only a Power Ranger had a chance of actually winning a battle with a Wulf. "I say we send some Tengas down to destroy that little machine that's leading them to the Earth Crystal. They'll never find it without it," Jenga said.

"Those three are no ordinary kids," Rita said. Goldar growled in agreement.

Lord Zedd nodded his head. "They are three of the first five Rangers on Earth. They will get under your skin and drive you crazy! They give me SUCH A HEADACHE!!!!!!!"

"Send the Tengas," Jenga said. "Trust me."  
  


* * *

  


"That thing sure is beeping loud enough," Jason said as they walked across the pasture.

"Billy," Kimberly said, putting a hand on his arm. "Look. A cave. You were right!"

"The arrow's pointing right at it," Billy said. "Come on!" The three teenagers ran for the cave. They were almost at the entrance when purple and black light streaked through the air.

"Oh no!" Kimberly cried.

"Tengas!" Billy shouted.

Twelve of the fierce birds landed in a circle around the teens. "We were so close!" Kimberly shouted.

"Kim, you and I can hold them off long enough for Billy to run in the cave and get the Crystal," Jason said.

"Right," Kimberly said.

"On the word go, Billy," Jason said.

"Agreed," Billy replied.

The Tengas suddenly attacked. Jason jumped high in the air and kicked two birds in the chest at the same time, one with each foot. Kimberly did a cartwheel away from Billy and landed in front of a Tenga. She punched it in the stomach and then high-kicked it in the chest. With a painful squawk, it stumbled away backwards. "Go Billy!" Jason shouted.

Billy ran for the cave. Two Tengas jumped in front of him. Without stopping, Billy leapt into the air and flipped gracefully over the two birds. He landed on his feet and kept on running for the cave. However, the two birds jumped at him from behind. They hit him in the back and knocked him to the ground. The device flew from his grip and landed on the grass. "NO!" Billy shouted. Another Tenga ran over to the device. The bird picked it up and ripped the machine apart. "NO!"

"Let's get out of here!" the Tenga that destroyed Alpha's device said. All twelve birds flew into the air and disappeared. "No," Billy said. He crawled over to the broken machine.

"Can you fix it, Billy?" Kimberly asked.

"Not out here in the middle of nowhere," Billy said.

"Well, maybe we can find the Crystal anyway," Jason said. "I mean, we know it's in the cave."

"We don't have a choice," Kimberly said, "unless we can contact Alpha and Zordon."

"It's worth a shot," Jason said. He pushed the button on his communicator. Before he could say anything, radio static came out.

"I figured this would happen," Billy said. "Our teleporter isn't designed for long-range teleportation. At least not all at once. What with me coming here and the others going to Aquitar, teleporting Kimberly from Florida, and then all three of us here, along with the device, I'd say the Power Chamber is maxed out."

"The Zeo Crystal also isn't here on Earth helping power it either," Jason said.

"Right," Billy said. "The other guys took the Zeo Power with them."

"How will we get home then?" Kimberly asked.

"Maybe in the time it takes us to find the Earth Crystal the Power Chamber will have at least powered up enough to get us there," Billy said. "But, no use worrying about it now. Let's go find that Crystal."

"Right," Jason and Kimberly said. The three teens went into the small, cave opening.  
  


* * *

  


"They're going into the cave, Jenga!" Rita shouted. She pointed the RepulsaScope at the beautiful woman. "LOOK!"

"Relax, Rita," Jenga said. "Relax. That's why you're all the time having headaches."

"Hhhmph," Rita said. "Well, what do you propose we do?"

"I'm going to send three of my Wulf Warriors into the cave after them," Jenga said. She stuck her right arm out. A bright blue flash centered around her palm, and a blue scepter appeared in her grip. A blue sapphire sat atop the scepter. "Just watch. And remember, relax." She pointed the scepter at Earth. Three balls of white light shot out of the sapphire and disappeared into the darkness.  
  


* * *

  


"The Earth Crystal is definitely here," Billy said as soon as they entered the cave.

"It is so bright in here," Kimberly said. The cave was filled with a mysterious light.

"It's beautiful," Jason said. They walked through a stone archway into a huge, huge room. They walked out onto a small stone ledge that overlooked the giant room. Stalactites and stalagmites were everywhere. A crystal clear waterfall led into a small, clear, calm pool of water.

"Hey, look," Kimberly said. "That's where the light is coming from. That pool of water."

"That's where the Earth Crystal is!" Billy shouted.

"How do we get down there?" Jason asked. "There's a way here," Kimberly said.

"It's sort of like a naturally occuring staircase," Billy said. "Let's go."

Carefully, they started to walk down to the pool.  
  


* * *

  


A dark red Wulf, a black Wulf, and a brown Wulf appeared at the opening of the Cave. "In here!" the red Wulf shouted. All three crawled into the cave.  
  


* * *

  


Billy, Jason, and Kimberly finally reached the pool of water. "Who wants to go get it?" Kimberly asked.

"I'll go," Jason said. He took off his shoes and socks. He then took off his black t-shirt.

"Your communicator," Kimberly said. "We probably shouldn't get it wet."

"You're right," he said. He took it off and handed it to Kimberly.

"Good luck Jase," Billy said.

Jason nodded and dove into the pool. Kimberly and Billy moved together and looked into the pool. They could barely see his body as he swam beneath the water. A few seconds later, he resurfaced. He took a deep breath of air and dove back under.

Three powerful growls came from the top of the cave. Kimberly and Billy spun around and looked up. "What are those things?" Kimberly cried.

"I have no idea!" Billy shouted back.

"They look dangerous," Kimberly said, pressing tight against Billy's body.

"They sure do," Billy said.  
  


* * *

  


"Aye-yi-yi!!!" Alpha cried. "I've finally got them on the Viewing Screen and I don't like what I see?! What are those Zordon?!"

"Those are Jenga's Wulf Warriors. They are one of the most formidable fighting forces in existence. They will tear the Rangers apart without their morphing abilities. You must teleport Jason, Billy, and Kimberly out of there."

"We don't have enough energy, Zordon!" Alpha cried. "AYE-YI-YI-YI-YI-YI-YI-YI-YI-YI-YI-YI-YIIIIIIIIIII!"  
  


* * *

  


Jason swam toward the source of the light. He was tempted to get another breath of air, but he wanted to hurry up and get the Earth Crystal. With his hands out before him, he brushed against a square rock. The Earth Crystal! he thought to himself. He grabbed the fist-sized cube and swam to the surface. He quickly crawled out of the pool and joined Kimberly and Billy.

"Jason!" Kimberly cried. The three Wulf Warriors suddenly jumped off of the balcony.

Jason's mouth dropped open in awe. Suddenly, three beams of light shot out of the Earth Crystal. The light struck the three Wulf Warriors. They hit the ground, and disappeared.

"Huh?" Kimberly and Billy asked simultaneously.

"Where'd they go?" Jason asked.

"How'd you do that, Jason?" Kimberly asked.

"I don't know," he said. "I just thought that I didn't want to deal with more bad guys, and then that happened. Hold this while I get dressed."

Billy took the cube, and Jason sat down on the ground to put his shoes and socks back on. Kimberly handed him his shirt and communicator. "Okay," he said after he was dressed. "You guys hang on tight and we'll try to teleport home."

"No, wait a second," Billy said. "There's no use putting more strain on the teleportation system than we have to. You teleport to the Power Chamber, and then have Alpha power everything back up to max with the Earth Crystal."

"Yeah," Kimberly said. "And then come get us."

"Okay," Jason said. "Are you sure?"

"We'll be fine," Billy said.

Jason held the First Earth Crystal in the crook of his arm and pushed the teleport button. He melted into white light and lifted a few feet off of the floor. Then, with a pitiful whine, the white light dropped back to the floor. The white light turned back into Jason. "Oh man," Billy said. "We don't even have enough power to teleport you home."

"Well, I'm heavier than you both are," Jason said. "Why don't you try it, Kimberly?"

"That won't work," Billy said. "You didn't get but two feet off of the floor, and we need to travel six thousand miles."

"Maybe we should just walk to the nearest town and hop on a plane," Kimberly said. "Anybody got any money?"

"I've got an idea," Billy said. "Jason, give me your communicator." He took the communicator, and then knelt down to the ground and pulled his shoelace out of his right sneaker.

"What are you gonna do?" Kimberly asked. "We're going to send the Earth Crystal back by itself," Billy said, "and wait for Alpha to teleport all three of us." Billy tied his shoestring to the Communicator. Then, he wrapped the shoestring around the cube several times, and tied the loose end around the communicator again. "I hope this works," Billy said. He pushed the button on the communicator and tossed the Cube into the air. It turned into white light and shot straight up through the cave.

"Let's hope," Kimberly said.  
  


* * *

  


The small white teleportation stream teleported into the Power Chamber. "Aye-yi-yi! It's the First Earth Crystal!!!"

"It has been a very long time since I have seen that Crystal," Zordon said. "Hurry and get our power reserves to full power. First thing, try and get Jason, Billy, and Kimberly back here."

"Right Zordon," Alpha said. He put the Crystal on the counter before him and began to work. Just a few seconds later, he had two electrodes attached to the Crystal. The Power Chamber immediately began to power up. "We have enough power now, Zordon," Alpha said. He punched a few buttons on the panel before him. Three streaks of white light appeared in the Power Chamber. Jason, Billy, and Kimberly were standing there.

"We made it back," Billy said.

"And we have the first Earth Crystal," Alpha said. "Congratulations, Rangers."

"The Power Chamber is now fully powered up," Zordon said. "Alpha, teleport the others here."

"Right," Alpha said.

"Others?" Kimberly asked.

Two white teleportation streaks appeared in the Power Chamber. "Huh? Where are we?" Trini asked.  
  


* * *

  


###  Chapter Three - Return of Some Old Friends

"Man," Zack muttered under his breath. "This place is awesome."

"Oh my gosh!" Kimberly cried. "I can't believe it's you!"

Trini and Zack turned around and saw their three old Ranger friends. "Kim? Billy?"

"Jase!" Zack cried. Trini and Kimberly quickly ran for each other and hugged tightly. Kimberly then hugged Zack while Trini moved on to Billy and Jason.

"Where are we?" Trini asked.

"The new Command Center," Zordon said.

"Zordon!" Zack cried, suddenly seeing his old mentor.

"Aye-yi-yi!!!" Alpha cried. "This is so emotional!!!"

"Alpha," Trini said, laughing. She went over to the robot and gave him a hug. "How have you been?"

"I've missed you guys," Alpha said. "Aye-yi-yi!"

"We were in Switzerland doing research on a project to bring up before the Peace Conference," Zack said, "and then the next thing we know . . . "

"Here we are!" Trini cried. "But, what are we here for? A visit?"

"I wish it were that simple," Zordon said. "We need you to resume your old powers."

"What?" Zack asked. "Billy told us in a letter that the Power Coins were destroyed and the Rangers were powered from the Zeo Crystal."

"Yeah, but the Zeo Rangers are on Aquitar," Billy said.

"Aqui-what?" Zack asked.

"It's a planet on the other side of the galaxy," Jason said. "And a new bad guy is attacking Earth."

"Lord Zedd's mom," Kimberly said. "Her name is Jenga."

"I hope Master Vile doesn't come here and try to stir things up," Alpha said. "Aye-yi-yi."

"Huh?" everyone but Billy asked.

"Master Vile is Rita Repulsa's father," Billy said. "He was the one who ultimately caused the destruction of the Power Coins by turning us back into little kids."

"I am really looking forward to being a Ranger again," Kimberly said. "Sometimes I really regret leaving."

"It's really hard for me," Billy said. "I didn't realize how much I loved it until I gave up my Zeo Crystal. And when I thought I had a chance to be a Ranger again, we discovered that my body couldn't accept the Gold Ranger powers." Billy and Jason suddenly stopped. "Oh no," Billy said. "Does this mean I can't be the Blue Ranger?"

He turned around and looked up at Zordon. "No, Billy," Zordon said. Billy breathed a sigh of relief. "Your body only rejected the Gold Ranger powers because it was of alien origin and not designed for the Earthling body."

"That's why I lost the powers eventually," Jason explained.

"You all kind of lost me back there," Zack said. "The coins were destroyed, but we're going to be the original Rangers again? How?"

"Jenga activated the Crystal of Time which threw the entire Time Line off," Zordon explained. "Because we now have a very powerful crystal in our possession, known as the First Earth Crystal, we can teleport the coins here from some point in the past, before you were even assigned the Power Coins. Then, when Jenga has been defeated, we will send them back."

"We can even teleport the Green Ranger's coin here," Alpha said. "Rita and her henchmen are in a mode of hibernation in their Space Dumpster in the past, but the Green Coin is still in her possession. All I have to do is get a lock on it."

"Who will be the Green Ranger?" Kimberly asked. "Tommy is on Aquitar."

"Aye-yi-yi!" Alpha cried. "Just when we thought things were going so well!"

"There is one candidate for the Green Power Coin," Zordon said. All five Rangers and Alpha looked up at him.

"Who?" Trini asked.

"Aisha," Zordon said.

"I thought she was in a different time," Jason said.

"Actually," Billy said, "while the Zeo Quest was supposed to be to a different time and a different place, there is no reason why Aisha's quest couldn't have been to the same time and a different place."

"That is correct, Billy," Zordon said. "I thought this for some time, because Tanya was very well adjusted to our present time. My thoughts were confirmed when Aisha sent Tanya the key of Auric through the mail, and Tanya was able to locate her parents. Alpha, scan Africa and locate Aisha."

"Right Zordon," Alpha said. A few moments later, a white teleportation beam streaked into the Power Chamber.

"Wha?" Aisha asked. "Where am I?"

"Aisha!" Kimberly cried.

"Kim?!" Aisha cried. She spied Kimberly, and then saw the rest of her friends. "Oh my gosh! Is this some kind of reunion?!" She and Kimberly shared a big hug.

"Aisha," Zordon said, "you would be proud to know that Tanya has been an exceptional Ranger."

"I'm glad," Aisha said. "But, I still don't get what I'm doing here. Or what happened to this place."

"It's the new and updated Command Center," Billy said. "The Power Chamber."

"Aisha, I will be blunt and to the point," Zordon said. "Would you like to accept the Green Ranger powers?"

"Huh?" she asked. "Green? Zeo green or Dragon green?"

"The Green Dragon Power Coin," Alpha said.

"Can that be done?" Zack asked. "The Green Ranger was a guy."

"Yes, originally. However, any of the Rangers can be either a guy or a girl," Alpha said.

"Alpha, begin scanning all time for the Power Coins," Zordon said.

"Right," Alpha said.

Trini, Zack, Kimberly, Jason, and Billy moved over to the side while Zordon conferenced with Aisha. "You guys, I just thought of something," Billy said. "Where are we going to stay?"

"Well, I can tell my mom and dad that I've come home for a surprise visit," Zack said.

"My parents are still in Angel Grove, too," Trini said.

"My mom is in France, and my dad is on the East Coast," Kimberly said.

"My parents moved to Aquitar with me and Cestria," Billy said.

"Really?" Aisha asked.

"Yeah," Billy said. "I mean, well, I'm an only child, and my parents were only children, and my grandparents are all dead, so we didn't leave any family behind. And, my parents are as big into science as I am, so they jumped at the opportunity."

"Didn't they question why you had the opportunity to move to a different planet?" Trini asked.

"Actually, Zordon gave me permission to tell them I was a Ranger since I was leaving Earth," Billy said. "We've got an underwater Pod next door to Cestria, and they're getting to do a lot of experiments they never would have had a chance to on Earth, so we're all really, really happy."

"My parents are out of town for the next two weeks," Jason said. "They let me stay by myself so I wouldn't miss two weeks of school. Anyone can stay at my house that wants too. Even if my parents were home, they woulnd't mind though."

"Rangers!" Alpha cried. "I have located the Power Coins."  
  


* * *

  


"WHAT?!" Jenga cried.

"AAAAH!" Rito shouted. He jumped away from the evil sorceress and ran into Goldar. "What are you yelling about?!"

"That bucket of bolts has found a way to get their original Power Coins back!!!"

"Hey! Sis! Ma!" Rito shouted.

"I am not your mother," Jenga said to the skeleton.

"Yeah you are. Rita married Ed," Rito said. "Anyway, let me go down with some tengas and hassle 'em before they get their powers!"

"Or my Wulf Warriors," Jenga thought outloud. "Good idea. Rito, take twelve of my fierect Wulves to Earth and find those aggravating teenagers."

"Right!" Rito shouted. His head bounced off of his shoulders, and then his body burst into black flames and disappeared.

"Hey!" Lord Zedd growled. "Why don't you have your Wulf Warriors destroy the teens, and then steal the coins. That way, we can have our own evil Rangers!"

"Excellent idea, son," Jenga said. She pointed her scepter at Angel Grove. Twelve balls of light burst from the sapphire at it's point and flew through the darkness of space.  
  


* * *

  


"I'm teleporting the Power Coins here from 12:34.56 p.m. July 2, 1953. At that point in time, I was cleaning the Command Center, and the computers were off line because I was trying to blast all of the desert dust out of here," Alpha said. "Since the computers were off line, the alarms won't go off. Then, when we've defeated Jenga, I can teleport the coins back, and the Alpha and Zordon of 1953 will never know they were missing."

"What about the green coin?" Aisha asked.

"That will be teleported from the same date," Alpha said. "Rita and her crew were still deep in hibernation on the moon, so they'll never know the coin was gone either."

"Wait a minute," Kimberly said. "Why can't we just keep the green coin this time? When we're through with it, you can teleport it back to you all in the past and then you can give Tommy the Green Ranger powers when you gave us our powers."

"That is not a good idea, Rangers," Zordon said. "We now know how the Green Ranger saga turned out. Everything ended happily, and it is always best to keep from disturbing the time line."

"Teleporting now," Alpha said.

Two teleportation streaks came into the Command Center. A white streak and a green streak, each producing a small wooden chest. "Rangers, accept your Power Coins," Zordon said.

Aisha took the Green Coin's Wooden Chest. The Green Dragon Coin lay against a black velvet cushion. A green sparkle appeared and ran along the edge of the coin.

Jason held the wooden chest and opened it. Pink, yellow, blue, red, and black energy shone from the box. "They're just as beautiful today as they were then," Trini said.

"Rangers, accept your Power Coins," Zordon said. As each Ranger touched their coin, it disappeared into their body. "Aisha," Zordon said. She stepped forward and looked up at her mentor. "You now possess the powers of the Green Dragon." In a flash of green light, she was wearing the Green Armor. A powerful, gold metal shield covered her shoulders and chest. An enlargement of the coin was in the middle of the shield. She removed her helmet and held it in the crook of her arm. "You will command the DragonZord which you can call on with your Dragon Dagger."

"Jason," Zordon said. "You command the power of the Tyrannosaurus." Jason was suddenly wearing his old red armor.

"Trini, you have the power of the Saber-Tooth Tiger."

"Zack, you draw your power from the Mastodon."

"Kimberly, you will once again receive your power from the Pterodactyl."

"And Billy," Zordon said. "You have served this planet bravely longer than any human ever has. It is with much honor that I return to you the power of the Triceratops."

Billy closed his eyes as the blue light overwhelmed him. He was once again in his armor, complete with the Triceratops Coin on his chest.

"It is great to be back," Zack said, laughing. An alarm filled the air.

"What is it, Zordon?" Jason asked.

"Rangers, Jenga has sent Rito Revolto and twelve of her Wulf Warriors to the park," Zordon said.

"I guess it's time to take these powers out for a test drive," Billy said.

"Make sure you morph first, Rangers," Alpha said. "You are currently in unmorphed mode. The suits are just an illusion." Alpha pushed a button on the control panel before him, and the suits fell off of the Rangers in sparkles of light.

"All right, guys," Jason said. "IT'S MORPHIN TIME!!!" The Rangers thrust their hands behind their back as the morphing grid was activated.

"GREEN DRAGON!!!" Aisha cried.

"MASTODON!!!"

"PTERODACTYL!!!"

"TRICERATOPS!!!"

"SABER-TOOTH TIGER!!!"

"TYRANNOSAURUS!!!"

Six teleportation streams lifted out of the Power Chamber and disappeared. "Aye-yi-yi," Alpha said softly. "Welcome back, Rangers."  
  


* * *

  


The six Rangers touched down in the center of the park. "Hey!" Rito said. "I know you guys! Except for you." He pointed at the Green Ranger. "You I've never seen before."

"Sure ya' have, Rito," Aisha sneered. "It's just that last time I wore yellow."

Trini flinched slightly at Aisha's innocent comment. She hoped that she and the girl would be friends and the yellow Power Coin wouldn't come between them.

"Wulf Warriors!" Rito shouted. Twelve vicious bipedal wolves appeared around him. "ATTACK!!!!!"

"RANGERS!!!" Jason shouted. "ATTACK!!!!"  
  


* * *

  


Billy found himself surrounded by the three Red Wulfs. "Power Lance!" he cried. The three Wulves suddenly leapt at him.He deftly dropped to the ground in a full split and spun the Lance above his head. The sharpened blades at both ends of the Lance solidly connected with each Warrior.  
  


* * *

  


Kimberly was grabbed roughly by two black Warriors. "Let go of me DOG BOYS!!!" she shouted. She flipped out of their grip and cartwheeled away. "Let's even up the odds," she said. "POWER BOW!!!" In a matter of mere milliseconds, the powerful pink weapon was in her hands. She pulled back on the taut string, producing a shimmering arrow made of pure energy. "Now don't mess with me."  
  


* * *

  


Trini and Aisha were suddenly separate from the group. "POWER DAGGERS!!!" Trini cried.

Aisha pulled her Dragon Dagger out of her holster and held it before herself. Four Wulf Warriors, two grey and two white, approached the two girls. "Hey," Aisha said, spinning the Dragon Dagger deftly in her left hand. "This thing is almost identical to the Power Daggers."

"Just a different color," Trini said with a smile, although the smile was hidden behind her bright yellow helmet.

"Let's mess these Wulves up!" Aisha cried.

"RIGHT!!!" Trini shouted. The two girls slapped each other a quick low five and then jumped at the warriors.  
  


* * *

  


"Power Sword!" Jason cried.

"Power Axe!!!" Zack whipped the Axe around in the air before him and then held it before him. "This is your last chance to back off."

"NEVER!!!" the three remaining Wulves cried in unison. The Red and Black Power Rangers ran at the approaching Wulves.  
  


* * *

  


Billy silently commanded the Power Lance to power down. He then whipped his Power Blaster out of the holster on his left hip. "You might be strong," he said, "but you'll never be able to beat a Power Ranger!"  
  


* * *

  


Kimberly smashed the Power Bow into the chest of the closest Wulf Warrior. The Wulf Warrior suddenly exploded in black light. "Hah!" Kimberly cried. "You guys aren't so tough."

Suddenly, the remaining Wulf Warrior became enraged. He rushed at Kimberly and kicked her in the stomach. With an "oof", she flew through the air and collapsed on Billy. They both hit the ground in a painful heap.

"Kimberly," Billy said. He stood up, pulling her up with him. The two armor clad Warriors backed up from the rapidly approaching warriors. Billy's and Kimberly's attackers had teamed up, and the two Ranges were quickly outnumbered.  
  


* * *

  


Trini and Aisha flipped over the two Wulf Warriors, their movements perfectly in sync. However, before they hit the ground, their assailants rushed them. They flew through the air like paper dolls, knocking Billy and Kimberly to the ground again.  
  


* * *

  


"Geez you guys!" Kimberly cried. The four multi-colored heroes scrambled to their feet. Eight Wulf Warriors approached them, silently and menacingly getting closer.

"These things sure aren't Tengas," Aisha said.

"Or Putties," Trini added.  
  


* * *

  


"We're winning!!!" Rita shouted. "We're winning, we're winning, we're winning," she began chanting, dancing around the balcony.

"You really are a hyperactive little thing, aren't you?" Jenga asked.

"We're winning, we're winning, we're winning," Rita sang, ignoring Jenga's comments. Goldar growled and shook his head.

"Hey," Jenga said, "gold monkey boy. Where's Zedd?"

Goldar growled at her attitude, but knew better than to challenge her authority. "He's in his quarters," he said, "trying to super-power some Tengas with your scepter."

"I was wondering where that went to," Jenga said.

Jenga and Goldar stood in silence for a few moments. Finally, Goldar interrupted the silence by saying, "Why are you such an ugly creature?" Jenga slowly looked up at him, her eyes sparking with anger. "That's not what I meant!" Goldar suddenly recanted. "I just want to know why you look like an Earthling, when someone of your power doesn't have to!"

"I happen to think that Earth women are very attractive," Jenga said, "so I decided to make myself look like this about ten thousand years ago, although I change the clothes design every so often. You know, whenever I see something I like on one of those television broadcasts bouncing around in space. I spent two decades in a wedding dress."

"I think you'd look better in gold armor," Goldar said.

"Maybe," Jenga said, looking at her green blouse and black jeans and visualizing shiny, gold armor covering her body. She suddenly realized what he was implying and whipped her gaze back at him. "Don't you wish, monkey boy," she smarted.  
  


* * *

  


"Zordon!" Alpha cried. "I've found the Second Earth Crystal! It's in Mammoth Cave!"

"Unfortunately, Alpha, we cannot spare any of the Rangers at this moment in time," Zordon said. "They still have eleven Wulves left to defeat."

Alpha looked up at the viewing glove just in time to see Jason and Zack get thrown by the Wulves into the other Rangers, knocking all six to the ground.  
  


* * *

  


"I think I'm just going to stay down here this time," Billy said.

"Guys," Jason said. "Let's make the Power Blaster!"

"RIGHT!!!" all but Aisha cried. She silently stepped out of the way as her five comrades quickly combined their five weapons into the very powerful Power Blaster. "FIRE!!!" the five Rangers shouted. Five streams of light, red, blue, yellow, black, and pink, burst from the weapon. The beams of light hit the eleven Wulf Warriors. With a cacophone of screams, the eleven Wulves burst into black light and disappeared.

"Uh oh," Rito said.

The Power Blaster disappeared. "Who is that guy?" Zack whispered to Kim.

"Rito Revolto," she whispered angrily. "He's Rita's brother."

"Hey, you can't blame a guy for running," he said. "I ain't got any guts! Ha!" His head bounced off of his body, and he disappeared in black flames.

"And another one bites the dust," Jason said.  
  


* * *

  


"Happens every dad-blasted time," Rita griped. She stomped past Jenga and disappeared into the dark corridors of the palace.

"These Rangers are a bit more than I expected," Jenga said, "but not to worry. Yet."

"You're obviously new here," Goldar muttered under his breath.  
  


* * *

  


As soon as the Rangers teleported into the Command Center, Zordon gave them their new instructions. "Rangers," his deep, booming voice said. "We have located the second Earth Crystal. You must journey to the depths of Mammoth Cave."

"In Kentucky?" Billy asked.

"Yes, Rangers," Zordon said. "The Crystal is located in a part of the Cave yet to be explored. This expedition will prove to be most dangerous, so you must search for the Crystal in your Ranger suits. Alpha has also prepared a number of special abilities for this quest."

"Jason and Billy," Alpha said. "You both have Power Scanners. These will help you locate the crystal. Trini and Aisha, your helmets now possess Power Beams."

"Like we used to have," Aisha said.

"Correct," Alpha said.

Billy and Kimberly looked at each other knowingly. They both knew that Alpha had developed a lot of helmet devices after Jason, Zack, and Trini left.

"And lastly, Kimberly and Zack, you have the Power Scream."

"What?" Kimberly asked.

"The Power Scream," Alpha said. "The Pterodactyl and Mastodon emit a mighty scream that terrifies and frightens off intruders. However, it only works temporarily, so use it wisely."

"You got it," Zack said.

"Let's go," Billy said.

"BACK TO ACTION!!!" Jason shouted.  
  


* * *

  


"Mammoth Cave, huh?" Jenga said.  
  


* * *

  


###  Chapter Four - The Second Earth Crystal

"Thanks for letting us stay here, Mr. Cranston," Tommy said.

"Sure," Billy's father replied. "Now what is it, exactly, that happened?"

Katherine sat beside Tommy on the couch that seemed more like a water bed than a couch. "Well, this lady named Jenga attacked Aquitar, and when we came here to help, Billy went to Earth to help Alpha," Kat explained.

"But it turns out that was just a tactic to have the Earth unprotected," Tanya explained. "And then a force field was put up around our Solar System, and we're stuck here until Jenga is defeated."

"Unfortunately, without Zeo Rangers to protect Earth," Adam said, "I don't hardly see how Jenga is going to be defeated."

Billy's mother walked in from the back of the house. "Hey, you guys," she said, "there's a message here from Alpha Five on the HoloScreen."

"Maybe Alpha's found a way to teleport us home!" Rocky cried. The five teens ran to the HoloScreen.  
  


* * *

  


Six streams of colored light briefly lit up the darkness of Mammoth Cave. As soon as the six Power Rangers had teleported in, the cave was once again dark. "Whoa," Zack said. His voice echoed eerily throughout the entire cave.

"We are standing in a place that no human has ever been to," Trini said, her voice filled with awe. "Cool."

"We need some light," Jason said.

Trini and Aisha said, perfectly in sync, "Power Beams!!"

Immediately, the Green Dragon and the Saber-Tooth Tiger rose up from the helmets. Their eyes opened wide, and bright halogen lights shone out. "Now this is awesome," Trini said.

"Now how are we supposed to find the Crystal?" Kimberly asked. "The Tengas broke Alpha's scanner."

"Me and Billy got it taken care of," Jason said. "Ready man?"

"You know it," Billy said.

"POWER SCAN!!!" both men shouted in unison. Immediately, the black visor on both helmets was covered with a sheet of silver, split horizontally in the middle. A small red light moved back and forth across the split. Their vision was also altered. An X-Y Coordinate grid, which kept track of the Rangers locations, was in their lower left visual field. "Scanning for the Earth Crystal," Billy said.

"Now all we have to do is wait for the results to come in," Jason said.  
  


* * *

  


"I can't understand a word he's saying," Tanya said.

Billy's mother, Rebecca, stepped behind the HoloScreen and checked all of the connections. "The Audio Cable is secure," she said. "It must be a result of the force field around the Solar System."

"He seems hyper," Rocky said, looking at the red and blue robot bouncing all over the screen.

"I wonder if that's hyper good or hyper bad," Adam said.

"I know," Kat said. "If he was a human we could at least read his facial features."

"I'll try and screen out the disturbance," Rebecca Cranston said, "but I'm not making any promises."

"Can I help?" Adam asked.

"Sure," she said. "Let's go to my lab and we'll try and get a lock on the audio disturbance."  
  


* * *

  


"We got it!" Jason shouted.

"Sixty two feet, and three inches, down and to the right, forty-two degrees," Billy said.

"Okay," Zack said. "Now, how do we go through solid rock?"

Jason and Billy looked at each other. "We'll have to go the long way around, I guess," Jason said.

"I'll take up the lead," Billy said.

"And I've got the rear," Jason finished. "We're bound to get there eventually."  
  


* * *

  


"Whattzit?" Rita asked groggily, turning her RepulsaScope to Kentucky. "What?! No! NO!! NO NO NO NO NO!!!!!"

"What is it now?" Jenga asked, lounging in Zedd's throne.

"They're about to find the Second Earth Crystal!!!" she screeched. "NO!!!!!"

"Well, they certainly are persistent. You have to give them that much," Jenga said.

"I'll let you kill Goldar if you kill the Rangers right now," Rita said.

"Hey!" Goldar growled.

"I may kill Goldar later," Jenga said, "just for fun, but I'd rather play with the Rangers before I destroy them. I think I'll go introduce myself. Gold Monkey Boy, Rito, wanna come?"

"You bet!" Rito shouted. His head leaped off of his shoulders, did a loop in the air, and then landed back on his neck.

"And please stop doing that," Jenga said.

"Yeah Monkey Boy," Rito said. "Learn to breathe through your nose."

"She was talking to YOU!" Goldar growled.. 

"Aaaarggggh." Jenga rolled her eyes. The three of them disappeared in black flames.  
  


* * *

  


"We're certainly closer," Billy said. "Trini, shine your light over there. I think I detect a weakness in the rock."

"You got it, Billy," she said. She turned her head in the direction he pointed.

"There's a crevice there, Billy," Kimberly said.

"None of us will fit," Jason said, reading the information filling up his vision via the Power Scanner.

"I bet I could," Jenga said.

"Hey!" Zack cried. All six Rangers spun around and took a defensive stance.

"My God you're gorgeous," Jason said before he could stop himself.

Jenga smiled and leaned to the right, showing off her gorgeous curves.

"Goldar," Trini growled.

"And Rito," Aisha said sarcastically.

"You must be Jenga," Kimberly snarled.

"The one and only," Jenga said with a smile.

"Wow," Jason said.

"Snap out of it, dude," Zack said.

"I've always known I had a hypnotic power over men," Jenga said. "Come to me, Red Ranger."

"Yes ma'am," Jason said.

"Jason!" Trini cried.

He silently walked over to Jenga and stood beside her. Although the rangers couldn't tell because of his helmet, he had a blank face and glowing blue eyes. "We're going to take this little stud-puppy here back to the moon," Jenga said, smiling. "I'm going to figure out what his Power Scan says, find the Second Earth Crystal first, and maybe have my way with him, and then return him to you, brain washed and willing to serve my every command. Rito, Goldar, you can do with the others what you like." Jenga leaped up into Jason's arms. He caught here with the greatest of ease. She wrapped an arm around his shoulders and leaned back, her red and blue hair cascading over his arms. "Catch ya' on the flip side!" She and Jason disappeared in a red flash of light.

"Jason!" Aisha cried.

"Wulf Warriors!" Goldar shouted. "ATTACK!!!"

"Ciao!" Rito said. "Pasta la Pizza!"

As Goldar and Rito disappeared, dozens of Wulf Warriors appeared. "I've got an idea," Zack whispered, loud enough to be picked up by the radio in the Rangers helmets but not loud enough for the Wulf Warriors to here. "Kim, let's use the Power Scream. There is some kind of hole behind them."

"Got it," Kimberly said. "Guys, cover your ears. I think this is going to be loud."

"POWER SCREAM!!!!!!!!" Kimberly and Zack shouted.

Suddenly, the Pterodactyl stood off of the helmet. Kimberly's helmet was white with a pink plastic Pterodactyl standing just above her visor. Zack's Mastodon's trunk lifted off of the visor. The Mastodon's head rose up from the helmet, and the trunk pointed straight forward. The Pterodactyl's beak flew open. An ear shattering screech blasted from it's mouth. Billy, Trini, and Aisha quickly put their hands to their ears, although it did little good. A tremendous trumpeting burst from Zack's helmet. The screech and the trumpet combined into a blast of sound that measured 200 decibels, according to Billy's Scanner. The Wulf Warriors, clutching their ears in pain, flew backwards and into the pit. "Power down!" Kimberly and Zack cried. The Pterodactyl and Mastodon returned to their helmet position. The Power Screams continued to echo about the cave.

"I think I'm deaf!!!" Billy shouted.

Trini shook her head, trying desperately to get the ringing out of her ears. "We have to get Jason back before she figures out how to use the Power Scan for herself," Trini said.

"Or else get the crystal for ourselves, first," Aisha said.

"I've got an idea," Zack said. "Billy, you stay here and get the crystal. Aisha can stay with you to provide light. Trini, you come back to the Power Chamber with Kim and me and we'll see if we can find Jase."

"Sounds like a plan," Billy said. Aisha nodded in agreement.

"We're out of here," Kimberly said. Pink, yellow, and black light temporarily flashed in the cave, leaving Aisha and Billy alone. "Let's hurry and find the Crystal," Aisha said. "I'm sure they could use your brains in the Power Chamber."

"Right," Billy said, not really taking time for her compliment to sink in. "We're pretty close as it is. Let's just hope that hole is so deep the Wulf Warriors can't climb out."  
  


* * *

  


"There's a Ranger in the palace!!!" Lord Zedd shouted.

"Relax, Zedd," Jenga said. Jason carried her through the open room and stopped before Lord Zedd.

"Did you put a spell on him?" Rita asked.

"Of sorts," Jenga said. "I just turned on my feminine charm, and altered the hormones in his body, so now he has a crush on me like you would not believe!"

"Ahh," Lord Zedd said. "To be seventeen again. All hormones, not a brain cell in your skull."

"What was your excuse?" Rita asked smartly.

"Put me down, honey," Jenga said. Jason carefully set her down. "Okay," she said. "Now, well, I guess business before pleasure. Tell me exactly where the Earth Crystal is located."  
  


* * *

  


Zordon looked down upon the Power Chamber. He, too, was as happy as the Rangers were. He knew he should have been more concerned with the current state of dangers, but he couldn't. Trini, Zack, Kimberly, Jason, and Billy were back, as was Aisha. He looked at Trini as she hustled about the Power Chamber - her helmet sitting on a computer, her yellow armor gleaming beautifully.

Zack and Kimberly's helmets sat beside hers, shining just as brightly. They were trying their best to help, but Trini was working just as fast as she could think, and they stopped trying to help because it was just slowing her down. The Power Ranger team had been through a great many changes in just the last three years. He had seen a grand total of seventeen Rangers since Rita Repulsa was set free. Jason, Zack, Trini, Kimberly, Billy, Tommy, Adam, Rocky, Aisha, Katherine, Delphine, Cestro, Aurico, Tideus, Corcus, Tanya, and Trey. Of course, the Aquitian Rangers and Trey did not have Earth based Ranger Powers, but they were Power Rangers he had dealt with in the past three years none-the-less.

"Yo! Zordon!" Zack cried.

"I'm sorry Zachary," Zordon said. "My mind was elsewhere."

"We can't get a lock on Jason!" Trini cried. "I've tried everything I know to do, but I'm not familiar with these new controls. It's a two man job, and I'm afraid I'm no substitute for Billy."

"It's okay, Trini," Alpha said woefully. "We'll just have to keep trying and hope Billy gets back soon."  
  


* * *

  


"Shine light down there, Aisha," Billy said, pointing. "Once we get in there, we've almost got it."

"Right," Aisha said. She pointed her gaze in the direction he pointed, shining her bright lights on a small crevice.

Billy crawled over to the crevice and lowered himself down into it. He hung onto the edge of the crevice with one hand. The last thing he needed was to drop into a five hundred foot deep pit. Despite the darkness, his Power Scanner still worked. He saw that the floor was just eighteen feet below him, so he let go. Aisha followed close behind him. As soon as he reached the floor, he saw the light from the Crystal. The Crystal was hidden behind a huge stalagmite. Aisha silently commanded her Power Beams to turn off. Billy hurried to the stalagmite and picked up the spherical Crystal. It was roughly the size of the bowling ball, and completely smooth. The Crystal did not contain a single blemish.

"We're out of here," Aisha said with her usual bubbliness. The two rangers teleported out in blue and green teleportation streams.  
  


* * *

  


"Okay," Goldar said, "Simon Says, Stand on One Foot."

Jason, still in Ranger suit but without his helmet, stood on one foot. His face was completely void of emotion, and he didn't blink more than once every two or three minutes.

"Simon says," Goldar began.

"Quack like a duck!!!" Rito shouted. Jason began to quack like a duck. "Sorry," Rito said. "I couldn't resist."

"Shut up!!!" Goldar shouted at Jason. The quacking continued. "Oh great," Goldar growled. "You broke him."

"No I didn't," Rito said. "You didn't say Simon Says. HA!!!"

"Simon Says Shut Up!"

Jason promptly shut up. Goldar growled. He smacked Rito on the back of his head. Jenga sat before a large, silver table with Finster. She had taken the helmet apart and was trying to get the Power Scan to work. "I can't get this stupid thing to work," she griped softly.

"It doesn't matter anymore, anyway," Rita said woefully. "That blue Power Brat just found the Second Earth Crystal!"

"Well, if we can get this thing to work, we can still find the Third Earth Crystal," Jenga said.

Rita stopped griping, and took a deep breath. "I guess that could work," she muttered. "Simon Says Dance with Me!"

Jason moved over to Rita, took her in his arms, and the two of them began an elaborate ball-room type dance. Goldar growled and walked away.  
  


* * *

  


"We're back!" Aisha cried. She removed her helmet and placed it beside the others.

"Have you found Jason yet?" Billy asked. He handed the sphere to Alpha, who disappeared with it into one of the Power Chambers' rooms.

"We can't get a lock on him," Trini said.

"It's probably the electrical interference surrounding Zedd's palace," Billy said. "There's only one way to get Jason back."

"What's that?" Zack asked.

"We're gonna have to fly there and get him. I'll take Tommy's Phoenix," Billy said. "Right Zordon?"

"Well, now that we have the original Power Coins and two Earth Crystals, we can probably recreate the DinoZords. That way, Kimberly can accompany you in her Pterodactyl Zord."

"I'll download the blueprint for the DinoZords from our old archives right away," Alpha said. "They should be ready in just a few minutes. We still have the old parts, they just aren't in working order. It shouldn't take any time at all till they are back in tip-top shape."

"You saved the ThunderZords?" Billy asked.

"Of course," Zordon said. "We never knew if an occasion like this should arise again. Until now, though, we didn't have the Earth Crystals to supply the needed power."

"The Pterodactyl is done," Alpha said, "and is in a brand-new hiding spot."

"Ready Kimberly?" Billy asked.

She picked up her helmet and moved over to him. "As always," she said.

"BACK TO ACTION!!!!" Billy shouted.  
  


* * *

  


###  Chapter Five - One Step Closer

Kimberly and Billy teleported to the Zeo Zord holding bay. Kimberly half expected to see her old teammate, the pink and silver Pterodactyl, waiting for her. Sadly, it wasn't there. Just all of the Zords that she had seen in the news but had never had the chance to pilot. 

"Alpha," Billy said to his wrist, "have you reprogrammed the Phoenix to recognize my genetic markers?"

"Affirmative, Billy," Alpha said.

"Good luck, Rangers," Zordon said.

"Do you know what to do, Kimberly?" Billy asked.

"I think so," she said. "I'm gonna go outside to call on her though. Don't leave without me, okay?"

"You got it," Billy said. Kimberly teleported away in a pink flash of light. Billy looked up at the shiny red and black Phoenix. "All right girl," he said to the mighty Zord. "You know me. I've worked on you before. I'm gonna need you to help me out, okay? ZEO ZORD V!!! POWER UP!!!!"

The Phoenix's eyes immediately sparked to life. Billy leapt into the air, and was overcome with a shimmering blue light. He found himself in the cockpit of the Phoenix Zord, decorated entirely in red. He looked at the flashing panel before him, and placed his hand on the control lever. "Launching sequence initiated." The cannon slowly extended from the mountain. With a surprisingly loud boom, the Phoenix was catapaulted into the air. Billy immediately took control.  
  


* * *

  


Kimberly stood on the grassy knoll just outide the Holding Bay. She watched as the Phoenix was fired into the air. Billy took the Zord through a couple of barrel rows, getting a feel for the mighty bird. "Okay, Kimberly," he said through their radios. "Do your stuff."

"I need Dinozord Power now!!!" Kimberly cried. The coin in her Power Morpher Belt Buckle and the coin replica on her chest began glowing a bright white. This isn't how we used to call the Zords," she thought to herself. "But, a lot of things have changed. She released herself to the information the Pink Power was telling her and refused to be blinded by the procedure of the past. Her hand went to her belt and removed her Power Morpher. She held the Morpher up to the sky and bellowed, "PTERODACTYL DINOZORD!!!"

A white beam of light shot from her Power Coin and straight up into the sky. She quickly put the Power Morpher back down to her belt where it immediately bonded into place. Kimberly looked up into the sky, and had to hold her breath to keep the tears from flowing freely. "She's back," Kimberly said. The Pterodactyl flew across the sky with the greatest of ease. "POWER UP!!!!" Kimberly shouted.

She took a brief defensive stance, and then thrust her left arm into the sky triumphantly. A pink cast of energy began to run it's course over her body. Her feet slowly left the ground, and she flew up to the Zord. A pink flash overwhelmed her, and she found herself in a pink leather chair, moving quickly down a darkened tunnel. The tunnel immediately opened up, and she was placed before the Pterodactyl Control Panel. A door shut behind her, sealing herself off in a small, closet-sized cockpit. "Nice stereo," she said, reliving the past. She placed her hands on the white and pink central Control Lever. "Okay Billy. Let's go get Jason back."

"Right!" Billy shouted. The two zords moved close to each other and flew up and out of the Earth's atmosphere.  
  


* * *

  


"So, now we just wait?" Zack asked.

"There has to be something we can do," Aisha said.

"If we can locate the Third Earth Crystal," Alpha thought aloud, "then the three of you can go get the Crystal."

"We'll be one step closer," Zack said.

"I'll help you scan," Trini volunteered.  
  


* * *

  


"Sweet merciful crap," Rita Repulsa groaned. She angrily kicked the RepulsaScope, knocking it over.

"I know," Jenga said, walking up to her. "I can't get Jason out of that Red Suit either."

Rita stared at her mother-in-law woodenly for a moment. "Not that!" she snapped, resisting the urge to smack her mother-in-law with her wand. "Billy and Kimberly are on their way up here to get Jason back!"

"Over my dead body!" Jenga cried. She looked down at Earth. Two beams of blue light shone from each of her eyes.

"So that's where Zedd gets that from," Rita thought outloud.

"Is that a Pterodactyl?" Jenga asked. "That thing sure is wide enough. I took a vacation on Earth during the Jurassic period, and Pterodactyls do not look like that."

"You don't seem to get angry very easy," Rita observed.

"Why should I?" Jenga said. "You have no idea what I have hidden up my sleeve. If those Rangers knew what I was about to do, they would be handing over their Zeo Crystals, Power Coins, and keys to their Zords and pleading with me to spare their lives."

"I'm certainly intrigued," Rita said. "Tell me more."

"Sorry," Jenga said. She sat on the balcony overlooking the moon and swung her legs over the side. "I'm not telling anyone. At least not until a few old friends arrive."  
  


* * *

  


"Found it!" Trini cried. "It's somewhere in Australia."

"This can't be right," Alpha said. "It's in downtown Sydney."

"Underground, maybe?" Aisha asked.

"No," Trini said, looking at the computer printout in her hands. "It's not."

"Well, that makes our trek a little bit simpler then, doesn't it?" Zack mused.

"The Second Earth Crystal has boosted our teleportation system," Alpha said. "I think we can narrow the Crystal's Range down to about half a mile!"

"We've almost got it," Trini said.

Aisha strode over to the helmets and picked up Trini's helmet. "We're ready to roll!" she said.

Zack hurried over to her and whispered, "Wrong helmet."

Aisha quickly put the yellow helmet down and snatched up the green one. "Force of habit," she whispered to Zack. She hoped Trini didn't notice.

"We got it," Trini said. She moved toward Zack and Aisha. "I don't know how much good we can do without any type of Scanner, but we certainly won't do any good here."

"Let's do it to it," Aisha said with a smile. "BACK TO ACTION!!!" Zack cried.  
  


* * *

  


"I can't get it," Rebecca Cranston said. "There's just too much disturbance. You having any luck Adam?"

"Fraid not," he said. "Maybe Cestro can help."

"It's worse a shot," Rebecca said. "Hey hon! David!" Billy's father came into her lab. "What?" he asked. "You got it figured out yet."

"No," he said. "Can you contact Cestro for us?"

"I'll do my best," he said.  
  


* * *

  


"What exactly are we gonna do?" Kimberly asked.

"I can't explain the whole thing," Billy said, "in case you-know-who is listening. But if you can just keep open fire on the palace, I can do my part."

"You got it," Kimberly said.  
  


* * *

  


"Uh oh," Finster said, the radio in Red Ranger's helmet still working. "Rita! Lord Zedd! Jenga!" He ran out of his laboratory and into the main palacial room. "We have a slight problem." Jenga looked at him questioningly. "Kimberly and Billy are on their way here right now."

"Old news," Rita said. "I'm gonna go see if Zedd is having any luck with those Tengas."

"But Jenga," Finster said, stepping aside as Rita rushed past him, "Kimberly is about to open fire on the palace, and I haven't had time to reactivate our shield!"

"That could be a problem," Jenga said. "And my space fleet is in orbit around Saturn, mining the ring system for Quadrithian Crystals, so it's doubtful they'll get here in time. I guess I'll just put up a force field myself." She stuck her hand out, and magically, blue tendrils of light began to center around her palm. With a burst of blue magic energy, her blue scepter appeared in her palm.

"HEY!!!" Zedd cried from a back room, his mother's scepter having suddenly left his possession.

"Way to go, Zedd," Rita said sarcastically. "She's gonna have your butt on a platter."

Jenga ignored their banter and pointed the scepter out of the palace. A gigantic blue lightning bolt shot from the sapphire at its point, and an invisible shield was set in place.

"Ah, excellent," Finster said.

"Thank you," Jenga said. She walked away from the balcony to return the scepter to her son.  
  


* * *

  


Zack, Trini, and Aisha landed in down-town Sydney. The reaction from their arrival was extreme. A cacophone of honking horns joined the screams of panicked citizens. "No!" Trini cried. "Don't panic!"

"We're just looking for something."

"You guys?" Aisha said, pointing across the street. "Do you think?"

They all stared at the magnicent building before them. Sydney's Museum of Natural Science. "Let's go check," Zack said. The three Rangers teleported over to the building, rather than risk running through traffic, and entered the building.  
  


* * *

  


"Do your thing, Kim," Billy said. Billy activated the auto-pilot feature and teleported out of the Phoenix.

"Here I come!!!" Kimberly shouted. She had the palace in her sights, and started her attack. Lasers shot from from Pterodactyl's eyes, the crest atop its head, and wing tips. The pink lasers streaked through the vacuum of space. The lasers suddenly struck an invisible target and exploded, sending pink particles rippling over the invisible shield. "A force field!!! Man!" She flew closer to the castle and launched a missile at it. The missile exploded on contact with the force field. "I can't do damage," she said, "but I'll still rock your world! FULL FIRE!!!"  
  


* * *

  


Billy teleported into the palace and immediately ducked into a small alcove. Okay Jason, he thought to himself. Where are you hiding?

He whispered the command for the helmet device, just loud enough to activate the Power Scan. The walls immediately melted away. He saw the red outlines of Finster and Jenga in the main palacial room, and Rita and Zedd in a back room. He was briefly sickened by the image of Rita and Zedd, alone, in their bedroom. Shaking that thought from his mind, he continued searching for Jason. There's Goldar, he thought. And Rito. And JASON!!! The three of them were standing in the back of the main throne room, playing some type of game. Jason was definitely under a spell.  
  


* * *

  


"And you do the hokey pokey and you turn yourself around, that's what it's all about!!!" Rito shouted, clapping his hands and stomping his feet in time with the music. "Hahahaha!" Jason continued doing the hokey pokey with Goldar.

"HEY!!!!" Billy bellowed, leaping out of the shadows. "Give him back!!!"

"A Blue Ranger?" Jenga asked. "Do something you gold monkey!!!"

"Of course!" Goldar growled. His Sword appeared in his hands in a burst of fire. "Prepare to die, Billy."

Billy flipped out of Goldar's way and touched Jason's arm. "I don't think so," he said. "Teleporting now." He touched his belt buckle, and the two of them teleported away in a blue and red stream of light.  
  


* * *

  


Billy landed in the seat of the Phoenix with Jason crowded into the space behind him. "Just hold on man," Billy said. "We're goin' home."

"It's about time!" Kimberly shouted. "I'm not doing a bit of good out here!" Suddenly, a beam of blue light shot from the balcony. The Pterodactyl rolled out of the way, barely missing Jenga's attack. "She's firing at us!" Kimberly shouted.

"We've got what we came for," Billy said. "Let's go home."  
  


* * *

  


"I'm starting to get aggravated," Jenga said. Twin beams of light shone from her eyes as she watched the two zords return to Earth. "That blue one. He really irritates me."

"The pink one gets under my skin," Rita said. "I wasn't real fond of the freak with the long hair either."

"Trini? Aisha?" Jenga asked.

"No," Rita said. "Tommy. The original Green Ranger. Brat betrayed me."

"I don't guess I've met him yet," Jenga said. "Zeo Ranger?"

"Consider yourself lucky," Rita muttered.  
  


* * *

  


Katherine, Tanya, Tommy, and Rocky sat in the living room, talking amongst themselves quietly. A low, shallow pool of crystal clear water was in one corner of the room. "Has anybody figured out what that thing is yet?" Tanya asked.

"I think it's a foot bath," Rocky said.

Rebecca walked into the living room, stretching. "Actually," she said, "it's a rehydration pool. The Aquitians stand in it every so often to recharge themselves. We don't have a use for it though."

The front door suddenly opened. David Cranston and Cestro entered. Cestro and David were both wet up to their knees but otherwise dry. It took the Zeo Rangers a moment to recognize David, for he was wearing a purple device over his head, making him look exactly like an Aquitian. "What is that for?" Katherine asked.

David carefully lifted it off of his head and ran his fingers through his hair. "It lets us go without breathing underwater," he explained. "I know. I thought it was part of their anatomy too, but it's not."

"Aquitians wear these nearly continually, although we do not have to," Cestro said. "Without them, though, breathing air is very difficult. Genetically, we were designed to breathe water. However, when we developed as a civilization, we discovered that it was actually easier to move about and converse with one another in a dry environment, but it was very difficult to breathe the dry air. Fortunately, a few millenia ago, one of our greatest minds developed these devices which allow us to breathe oxygen much easier than it is for us to even breathe water."

Rocky nodded slowly, trying to give it time to sink in. "You don't have to have 'em, but since they help so much, you wear all the time, right?" he asked.

"Correct," Cestro said.

"That was a nice little lesson," Rebecca said, "but we need help. Can you help Adam and me in our lab?"

"Certainly," Cestro said.

"How about that?" Tanya mused. "All this time, it's basically just a hat."

"I wondered why you could see their hair underneath the edge of it," Katherine thought aloud.

"While you all are just sitting here doing nothing," David said, moving toward a closet, "would you like to go exploring Aquitar?" He removed four of the purple helmets.

"I sure do," Rocky said. He leapt to his feet, grabbed one of the helmets, and carefully slipped it on. Immediately, the small round stone just above the bridge of his nose pressed some type of hidden pressure point.

"Shouldn't the pressure crush us?" Tanya asked. "I mean, aren't we under a few miles of water?"

"Oh no," David said. "Well, we are, but we're inside a huge pod that makes up this city. The water is about knee deep, but the air is so damp, it's kind of hard to breathe. But, with the helmet on, it's just as comfortable as good ole Earth air."

Tommy pulled his pony-tail out of the top of his helmet. Katherine and Tanya gave him a strange luck, so he quickly said, "This is how Delphine does it."

"I think I'll just keep my hair underneath," Tanya said.

"Enough talking you guys," Rocky said. "Let's go. Oh, and Mr. Cranston, are there any good restaurants around here?"

"Call me David," Billy's father said. "And as for food, well, don't ever order seafood."  
  


* * *

  


Aisha, Trini, and Zack ran into the lobby of the museum. "Do you think it could really be on display?" Aisha asked.

"Let's hope so," Zack said. "I'll go look in precious metals and gemstones."

"I'll check Natural History," Aisha said.

"I'm going to go ask that lady at the desk over there," Trini said.

"Oh yeah," Aisha chimed in. Zack and Aisha followed Trini to the Service Desk.

The lady at the service desk whined nervously. "Can I help you?" she stammered in her thick Australian accent.

"Yeah," Zack said. "We're the Power Rangers, and we're looking for a special crystal."

"We're the Power Rangers," Trini mocked. "Who else would we be genius?"

"We think it's in the shape of a pyramid," Aisha said, ignoring Trini and Zack's play fighting. "It's about six inches tall."

"The Pyramid Crystal?" the lady asked. "Why do you need it?"

"Earth is under major attack right now," Trini explained.

"And that Crystal is the only thing that can stop it," Zack said.

"Well, I suppose if it's Power Rangers business," the lady said. "Come with me." The three Rangers followed her into a back room. "Wait here," she said. She hurried over to an older man in a business suit. They talked for a few brief seconds before he walked over to the Power Rangers.

"Good evening," he said, extending his hand. Zack returned his hand shake. "You barely caught us before we closed. I understand you need one of our exhibits."

"Yes," Aisha said. "A Crystal."

"We have it on display because it looks like it's been cut, but it was found in a cave two hundred years ago," he said.

"It was cut, actually," Trini said, "but by a league of wizards on the Power of Good." She winced at her awkward description, but she didn't know how else to describe Zordon, Ninjor, Auric, and all of their other acquaintances.

"Will it be returned?" he asked.

"We can't promise you that," Zack said.

"We're asking because we don't want to be rude," Trini said, "but that Crystal is very, very, very important. If we don't get it, the world is doomed. If you don't give it to us, we'll have to take it."

"Of course," the man said. "I understand. Follow me."  
  


* * *

  


Billy, Jason, and Kimberly teleported into the Power Chamber. The Pterodactyl disappeared to it's unknown hiding place and the Phoenix gracefully returned to it's place in the Zeo Zord holding bay. "Aye-yi-yi!" Alpha cried. "What happened to Jason?" 

"He's under some kind of spell," Billy said. "He does whatever you tell him to do. Rito and Goldar were having him do the Hokey Pokey."

"Where's his helmet?" Alpha asked.

"I think Finster has it," Kimberly said.

"When he demoprhs, it should disappear into the morphing grid with the rest of his suit," Billy said. "You'll have to force de-morph him, Alpha."

"Right," the automaton said. He punched a few buttons on the control panel, and Jason's red suit disappeared off of him in red sparkles of light.  
  


* * *

  


"That has to be the Crystal," Zack said, carefully taking it from the Museum Curator's hands.

"You don't know how much you've helped us," Trini said. "The world is in your debt."

"Teleporting out," Aisha said. The Rangers bodies were overcome with a bright light and they teleported out of the museum in three streaks of color.  
  


* * *

  


"I think I have discovered that the spell that Jenga used on Jason," Alpha said. "It's very deftly embedded in his hormones."

"Excuse me?" Kimberly asked. "Hormones?"

"Yeah," Billy said, already starting to blush from the conversation he knew was inevitable. "Testosterone, the male sex hormone as I'm sure you know, is the specific hormone. Jenga altered it when she saw that Jason was overly attracted to her. The alterations made him willing to obey her every command. It will be simple enough to alter the hormones' source, but there is already so much in his body that's been altered. It's going to be pretty tough to get his body cleansed."

"Fortunately," Alpha said, "we have recently devised a full body medical tent. We can place Jason in it for a few hours, and he should be back to normal. Billy, will you help me get Jason in it."

"Sure," Billy said. He took Jason by the shoulders and turned him around. Alpha found a pair of scissors from somewhere and handed them to Billy.

"What are those for?" Kimberly asked.

"You'll have to cut his clothing off with the scissors," Alpha said, "unless you would rather undress him yourself."

"Eeengh," Kimberly grunted.

"I'll take the scissors, thanks," Billy said, turning even darker red.

"The tent is already set up in the Medical Chamber," Alpha said. "Teleporting out." The three of them teleported from the main Chamber to the Medical Chamber in twin flashes of red and blue.

Kimberly looked down at the ground and couldn't help but laugh at the predicament Billy was in. She certainly wouldn't have wanted to cut the clothes off of Trini or Aisha. Suddenly, green, yellow, and black light temporarily lit up the Power Chamber. "We got the Crystal," Zack shouted. A white streak of light landed right before him.

"I'll take care of the third Earth Crystal," Alpha said. "You go to the Medical Chamber and help Billy take care of Jason."

"Right," Zack said. "Black Ranger, Power Down!" The black armor fell off of his body in glossy black sparkles. He reached for his wrist, but realized he didn't have a communicator.

"I'll get it," Kimberly said. She hurried over to the Teleportation Panel, touched the infra-red figure that represented Zack on the small monitor and then hit TELEPORT. In a black flash of light, he teleported away.

"Yellow Ranger, Power Down!" Trini cried. She instantly demorphed.

"Yellow Ranger, Power Down!" Aisha shouted.

"You're green now," Kimberly said with a smile.

"Oh yeah," Aisha said. "Green Ranger, Power Down!"

"You aren't mad," Trini stammered to Aisha, "are you?"

"Mad?" Aisha asked, very surprised. "Why would I be mad? If anything, I should be thanking you. If you hadn't trusted me, I wouldn't be any type of Ranger right now, green or otherwise. After all, yellow is just a color."

"I just thought," Trini said, "that, I don't know, maybe, aw geez. I just wanted to make sure."

Aisha moved over to Trini and gave her fellow Ranger a big bear hug. "Trini, I know I don't really know you all that well, but I'd really like to change that. And the Yellow Ranger armor certainly isn't going to come between us." Trini smiled a huge smile and hugged Aisha back.

Zack's voice suddenly echoed throughout the Power Chamber. "What's he doing naked?!"

Trini, Kimberly, and Aisha burst into maniacal laughter.  
  


* * *

  


Billy, Zack, and Alpha teleported into the main Chamber a few moments later. Trini took a deep breath, wiping the tears from her cheeks. She giggled a few more times, prompting even more chuckles from Kimberly and Alpha. "You all should probably stay out of the Medical Chamber for a few hours," Billy said, turning even darker red. "I don't think Jason would be too pleased after he's back in his right mind that anybody was spying on him."

Aisha laughed even harder and collapsed against a Control Panel. Trini and Kimberly finally succumbed and continued laughing as well.

"Women," Billy muttered.  
  


* * *

  


"Any luck, Cestro?" Rebecca asked. "Adam?"

"We're closer," Adam said. "I've at least managed to make the video even more crystal clear."

"I believe I know how to solve our problem," Cestro said. "Rather than search blindly for the answer, we should send a message to Earth and have it bounce back here. We will then know how to remove the disturbance from this video."

"Right," Rebecca said. "The message will pass through the force field, and since we'll know what the original message was, we can figure out what Alpha's message is."

"Will it matter that our message will pass through the force field twice?" Adam asked.

"Negative," Cestro said. "The return trip will not be affected at all, because the first trip through the force field will have modified the signal to such an extent that the return trip will have absolutely no effect."

Adam rolled his head around, trying to work the stiffness out of his shoulders. "I'm gonna take a break," he said.

"Why don't you go out and catch your friends and David?" Rebecca said. "You've worked long enough."

"That sounds like a good idea," he said.

"Come on Adam," Rebecca said. "I'll show you how the helmets work."

"Helmets?" Adam asked.  
  


* * *

  


"What are you thinking, Billy?" Trini asked after the laughter had finally died down.

"Well, look at these Power Readings for the Power Chamber," he said, pointing at the monitor before him. "The Power is intensified by forty percent from the Earth Crystals. That means our teleportation and location beams are greatly enhanced."

"Yeah, it helps us locate the Crystals easier, right?"

"I'm thinking that it wouldn't be very hard at all to devise a device to scan for the Crystals, and teleport them here," Billy said. "The Third Crystal really helped us out, because know we have enough to figure out the energy patterns from all of the Crystals except the thirteenth."

"Of course," Trini said, a lightbulb turning on in her head. "We can set the computer to search for cubes, spheres, or pyramids, and if that's not how it works, we can extrapolate the energy readings for the next ten because we have the first three!"

"And then we can teleport them here," Billy added. "If we hurry, we can have all thirteen Crystals here in just a few hours!"

"Let's go back to your lab and get to work," Trini said.

"We can't," Billy said. "My lab is on Aquitar. I moved, remember?"

"Oh yeah," Trini said. "Well, the Command Center, er, I mean Power Chamber, should have the supplies. Let's get to work." Before either teen could react, the alarms suddenly went off.  
  


* * *

  


"Mess up my plans, will they?" Jenga asked. "Rita, Zedd. And company. Meet my newest monster, the Energizer."

A bulky, eight foot tall beast covered with green scales and a reptiles' head, complete with a gaping maw full of blood red teeth, appeared before them. "I am ready to serve your every command, mistress," Energizer said, bowing before Jenga.

"Go to Earth," she said, "and destroy the Power Rangers."  
  


* * *

  


###  Chapter Six - Flashback

"Man!" Billy cried, pounding his fists against the control panel. "This is the last thing we need right now!"

"It's called the Energizer," Trini read off of the monitor before her. "It's capable of stealing energy from virtually any source and then firing it back."

"Can it steal energy from the Power Coins?" Zack asked.

"We do not know at this point in time," Alpha said. "Aye-yi-yi! Be careful Rangers!"

"What if we need to call our zords?" Kimberly asked.

"And we're still one man short," Aisha said. "Zordon? What are we gonna do?"

"There are still five of you," Zordon said. "In figurehead, Jason is the leader of the team. However, that leadership mainly applies just for your mental state. Physically and spiritually, you are equal, and are a team so long as there are at least two of you. As for your zords, I am sure Alpha will figure something out. Hopefully, you will not need to call on them too early in the battle."

"Right," Aisha said.

"IT'S MORPHIN TIME!!!" Billy shouted.

"GREEN DRAGON!!!"

"MASTODON!!!"

"PTERODACTYL!!!"

"TRICERATOPS!!!"

"SABER-TOOTH TIGER!!!"

The five Rangers, minus Red, teleported out of the Power Chamber.

"Now, Alpha," Zordon said, "you must immediately get to work recreating the old Zords and powering up the dormant DragonZord."

"Right Zordon!" Alpha said. "I just hope that the other Zords are as easy to create as the Pterodactyl was. The only snag is that the Pterodactyl is the simplest Zord from a mechanical stand-point. It merely has to fly and fire weapons. The other Zords have to be able to move about on the ground and withstand major attacks!"

"Do not worry Alpha," Zordon said. "I have confidence in your abilities."

"Aye-yi-yi, Zordon," Alpha muttered. "I hope I don't let you and the Rangers down." As Alpha started to work on recreating the Zords from scrap metal and blueprints that dated back thousands of years, he suddenly had an idea that could buy everyone some time.  
  


* * *

  


"Gross," Kimberly said upon seeing the Energizer.

"What is it about this park?" Aisha asked, looking around at the familiar surroundings.

"Did I give you permission to speak?" Energizer growled. It pointed a clawed hand at Aisha. Green energy suddenly jumped the gap between them. Aisha grunted in pain. Her body was lifted off of the ground, her arms and legs dangling freely. 

"Aisha!" Kimberly cried. She pulled her Power Blaster from her holster. "Let her go!" A pink burst of energy was fired from the white and pink gun.

"Power up guys!" Trini said.

"Right!" Zack and Billy shouted in unison. The Yellow, Black, and Blue Rangers withdrew their Power Blasters in unison and fired.

Energizer sent a powerful green blast at Aisha. Their connection was broken, and she was thrown backwards. "And now for the rest of you," he growled. The four streams of laser that were striking the beast from the Power Blasts suddenly back-fired. All four Power Blasters exploded in their hands, knocking them a few feet backwards.

"Are you okay Aisha?" Billy asked, hurrying over to his green-clad comrade.

"I think so," she moaned. "Just a little dizzy."

"Power Blasters are powered back up," Trini said, "but we've already established that they aren't gonna work."

"We can't make the combined Power Blaster without Jason," Kimberly cried. "What are we gonna do, Billy?"

He leapt to his feet and cried, "POWER LANCE!!!!" The shimmering blue and silver lance appeared in his grip. "I suggest we fight with brute force."

"POWER AXE!!!" Zack cried. "Let's rock his world!!!"  
  


* * *

  


"Strike," Jenga smiled. "It got Aisha!" She laughed wildly. "It got Aisha!"

"Is Jason back in action yet?" Rita asked.

"Negative," Jenga said. "I guess they haven't figured out how to break my spell yet."

"I've done it!!!" Lord Zedd suddenly shouted from the back of the palace. "I've done it!!!"

"Done what?" Jenga asked, raising her eyebrows.

"I've created Super Tengas!" he cried. "They have the size and agility of a Tenga but the brute strength and determination of your Wulves! Meet my new Tengas!!!" He pointed Jenga's staff at an invisible point in the air. A blue streak of electricity burst form the sapphire atop the scepter. With a crack of thunder, six Tengas appeared out of thin air and dropped to the ground.

"They look the same," Rita said.

"We'll give them a test," Jenga said. She took her staff back from her son, who promptly pulled his silver Z staff out of the air. "Let's make some Wulf Warriors." She waved the wand before her. Six black Wulves sparked into existence.

"Fight!!!" Rita cried.

The Wulves growled viciously as they ran toward the Tengas. The black birds began cawing and screeching and launced an attack the likes of which those in present had never before seen. In a matter of seconds, the Wulf Warriors had been ripped to shreds. "Good job, Zedd," Jenga complimented. She waved her wand over the pile of fur and bones, which promptly disappeared. "I am impressed."

"Way to go, Ed!" Rito shouted from the sidelines.

"It's ZEDD!!!" Lord Zedd bellowed.

"Right," Rito said. "Sorry Ed."  
  


* * *

  


Billy leapt high into the air, his Power Lance tucked beneath his right arm. As he flew past Energizer, he put his entire weight behind the weapon. Much to Billy's surprise, the monster grabbed the Lance and used it as a lever to slam Billy into the ground. "Power Lance power down!" Billy cried before Energizer could drain the energy from his weapon.

Zack whirled the Axe in his hands, and then switched modes. He quickly slid the blade to the other end of the handle and pointed the barrel at the monster. "COSMIC CANNON!" he shouted. He fired six bursts of black energy at Energizer. Energizer was struck soundly by each energy blast. The beast stumbled backwards, not stopped but definitely injured.  
  


* * *

  


"Aisha," Kimberly pleaded. "Please get up."

"Take her back to the Power Chamber," Trini said.

"No," Aisha finally spat out. "Really. I'm okay." She slowly stood to her feet and pulled the Draggon Dagger from it's sheath. "Just a little disoriented."

"Forget this!" Energizer shouted. "You guys aren't any fun at all. I think I'm gonna go massive!" A blue wave of light passed over his body. In an explosive flash of blue, Energizer grew to city-wrecking proportions.

"Do we have our Zords yet Billy?" Zack asked.

"I don't know," Billy said. "Let's get back to the Power Chamber." Blue, black, green, yellow, and pink light teleported away from the Park.  
  


* * *

  


David Cranston handed the young Aquitian his debit card. It wasn't actually a card, as used on Earth. It was perfect circular, and about half the size of his palm. She pressed the debit card against a small screen. Green light flashed, and their meal was paid for. "Thanks Dave," she said.

"Thank you Akiko," he answered with a smile.

Tommy and Rocky carried the unique food plates. The six food containers, as was more correct a term than plates, were transparent glass boxes, about six inches square. Inside it were several round indentations which kept the food from mixing together. "This is interesting," Kat said, examining her meal. She picked up a small, bread-like blue bead.

"There isn't any meat in here, is there?" Adam asked.

"Aquitians don't eat meat," David explained. "The only type of meat on the entire planet is fish, and that's a cardinal sin here."

"Plants, huh?" Tanya asked. "Now, what exactly is this stuff?"

They each had three distinct types of food. The blue beads, a pile of greenish-yellow leaves, and lastly, red sticks. "The blue beads are algae," David said. "They're deep fried, sort of. They don't have oil because they don't eat animals, but it's the same principle. They cook the algae in some type of weird chemical, but it doesn't taste fried, just crunchy. And it's really, really good. The leaves are of a plant not found on Earth. I can't recall the exact name, but it tastes cinnamony. The red sticks are sort of like carrots, but they have more of a fruit taste to them."

Katherine sniffed the blue bead in her hand. "Here goes nothing," she said. Her friends, even Rocky, were waiting to make sure she didn't die from it before they started eating. David just looked on, amused. "Wow," Kat said, chewing up the bead. "Wow. That is really good. It tastes like, I don't know, lettuce and tomato mixed together. Wow. This is fabulous."

"Any dizziness?" Rocky asked. "Loss of vision?"

She jokingly punched him in the shoulder. "I'm not your guinea pig," she said, smiling.

"After we're through here," David said, "we'll go exploring the city. This planet is amazing."

"I'm already amazed," Rocky said. "This food is awesome."

"Good ole Rock," Tanya said. The five of them laughed at Rocky's expense and continued their meal.  
  


* * *

  


"Energizer is full size," Trini said. "Are the Zords ready?"

"The DinoZords are not ready," Alpha said.

"Oh no," Kimberly said. "Maybe I can take him on by myself in the Pterodactyl."

"Actually, Rangers," Alpha said, "I have a better idea. Rather than begin the arduous task of recreating your Zords, I have reprogrammed the ZeoZords to recognize you. Billy, you will pilot the Phoenix. Aisha, you shall pilot Taurus. Zack, you will have temporary control of Sphinx. Trini, you control ZeoZord II, and Kimberly, you will pilot ZeoZord I. Trini and Kimberly, you must exercise extreme caution in your Zords. They each contain nearly half of the ZeoZord's total weapon aresenal."

"How's Jason doing?" Aisha asked.

"His condition is unknown at this time," Alpha said. "You five concentrate on getting rid of Energizer."

"Right," Billy said. "BACK TO ACTION!!!"  
  


* * *

  


"Energizer," Jenga said, looking at her monster through her eye beams. "Invade the city and destroy every building you can find. And skip the abandoned warehouse district. Go for the business district."

"Oooh," Rita said. "Good plan. But, one thing you have to remember, when they defeat your monster, all the damage he has done is going to be reversed."

"Except for death," Jenga said. "He can certainly kill a lot of people by knocking over a few skyscrapers, can't he."

"I like the way you think," Rito chimed in. "So much better than Ed."

"You know," Jenga said, deep in thought. "I think I like Ed better than Zedd myself."

"Lord Ed?" Rita asked critically. "That certainly commands respect."  
  


* * *

  


"We need ZeoZord Power!" Billy cried.

"ZEOZORDS!!!" all five Rangers shouted in unison. "POWER UP!"

The ZeoZord's Holding Bay Door rumbled open. Taurus and Sphinx ran out, dragging ZeoZords I and II behind them. The Phoenix was launched from the cannon, and the five Zords quickly went into action. "They're amazing," Aisha said.

"Let's go guys!" Billy shouted.

"Right!" the other four cried. Perfectly in unison, all five Rangers thrust their hand into the air. They leapt from the ground and immediately line-of-sight-teleported into the Zords. "Whoa," Trini said as her seat moved up to the control panel. "This is hi-tech."

"Can these things move on their own?" Kimberly asked.

"The weapons cannon can move, but that's about it," Billy said. "I've got a lock on Energizer. Zack and Aisha, follow my lead."

"Right!" they shouted in unison.

Billy flew near the Energizer. "Firing Phoenix Missiles!" he ordered. Two bright red missiles launched from the Phoenix's underbelly. Energizer's eyes opened wide. Red light shone from them and landed on the missiles. The two missiles exploded in light, although no damage was done to the Phoenix or Energizer. The swath of light from his eyes intensified and returned to his body. "He absorbed the missiles!" Billy cried. "We're gonna have to hit him low so his eyes can't get the power from our attacks!"

Energizer turned to look at the Phoenix Zord. His eyes opened wide, and the red light, this time much brighter, shone onto Phoenix. The Phoenix was overwhelmed in an explosion of sparks and was thrown out of the atmosphere. "SYSTEM OVERLOAD!!!" Billy cried. "I'VE LOST CONT-..."

Radio static followed. "Billy!" Kimberly cried.

"Hey!" Zack yelled. "Nobody mistreats one of my friends and gets away with it! Let's go guys!"

Aisha charged for Energizer. "Get ready to open fire, Trini," Aisha said, lowering Taurus's head to ram the beast.

"I don't think so, Green Ranger," Energizer growled. Massive red fireballs launched from his eyes and blasted the Taurus.

The Taurus fell over, breaking the cables to ZeoZord II. Trini's Zord continued moving, skidding toward Energizer while simultaneously turning around backwards. "Aisha!" Trini cried. "Aisha! Answer me!" The Taurus lay on it's side, sparks shooting from various joints on the machine's body.

"Trini!" Zack cried. "Energizer is coming for you!"

"I can't get turned around!" she cried.

"Your weapons cannon!" Kimberly cried. "Just turn the cannon to fire backwards!"

"But I'll be firing blind!" Trini cried back.

"Use your monitor!" Kimberly cried.

"This isn't the Zord I'm used to, and the Power's not telling me what to do! Are you guys close enough to fire?!?"

"We're hurrying!" Zack cried, "but it's harder to drag a Zord than you'd think!"

"Just fire blind then!" Kimberly pleaded. "You're not facing the city. The only thing behind you are some mountains and Power Lines. And hurry Trini! He's two hundred feet away and closing!"

"He's opening his eyes to attack!" Zack shouted. "TRINI!! FIRE!!!"

ZeoZord II's cannon rotated one hundred and eighty degrees. "FIRING ALL WEAPONS!!!" Trini cried. Yellow lasers burst from the Zord's twin cannons.

"You're firing too high!" Kimberly shouted. "Aim lower!"  
  


* * *

  


Billy was thrown past the moon, far out of Earth's orbit. "I can't go in the asteroid belt!" he cried as he flew past Mars. Gathering up all of his strength, he pulled back on the Control Lever. The Phoenix flew dangerously close to the Asteroid Belt. "I think I'm going in!" Billy cried.  
  


* * *

  


"We're almost there, Trini!" Zack cried.

"And you're doing great!" Kimberly shouted. "He's stopped firing!"

"Aisha is still down," Trini said. "I think she's knocked out."

"... no...," Aisha's voice transmitted weakly. "I'm... okay."

"Teleport back to the Power Chamber," Zack said. "You're in no condition to fight."

"I'll just hang out on the sidelines," Aisha said, her strength slowly coming back. "You'll need me if we have to form the MegaZord."

"He's retreating!" Zack cried.

"And he's in my range now!" Kimberly cried. "ZeoZord I! Fire all weapons!" Pink lasers streaked past Sphinx and fired at Energizer's torso. Screaming in pain and anger, he ran away from the Zords.  
  


* * *

  


"Finally!" Billy cried. He fired red lasers at the asteroids whose paths he crossed. "I'm back in control. Can you guys here me?" Nothing. "I must be too far out of range. Well, if you can hear me, I'm back in action." He turned the Phoenix toward Earth, now just a small blue dot, and powered up his thrusters.  
  


* * *

  


"Energizer's hurt," Zack said. "Scanners show he's sixty-seven percent weaker than when he started."

"Run after him Zack," Kimberly said. "Between the two of us, we can finish him off!"

"Right," Zack said. He turned the Sphinx around and ran after Energizer.

"I'm back," Billy's voice suddenly transmitted.

"Billy!" Kimberly shouted. "What happened?!"

"He used my missiles against me," he said, "and blasted me to the asteroid belt. Phoenix is pretty damaged, but I'm back in the game." His Zord entered the atmosphere. He lined up Energizer in his sights and began firing lasers. Energizer doubled over in pain. The Sphinx fired from it's single, smaller cannon on it's forehead, while ZeoZord I fired it's main weapon. Jenga's beast gave one final scream and exploded.  
  


* * *

  


Jason slowly stirred and attempted to sit up. He reached out before him and realized he was in a glass box. "Alpha?" he asked.

"Coming Jason," Alpha said. He scurried over to the Medical Tent and looked at Jason through the glass. "How are you feeling?"

"All right," Jason answered. "What happened exactly?" He glanced down at his body, and then asked, "And where are my clothes and who put me here?"

"Jenga placed you under a spell in Mammoth Cave," Alpha answered. "Billy and Kimberly got you back, and to fix you, we had to remove the toxins from your bloodstream. Billy and Zack helped me get you here."

"Uuugh," Jason muttered, already embarressed. "Can you synthesize me some new clothes?"

"I already have," Alpha said. He pushed a button on the Medical Tent's Control Panel. It disintegrated, leaving Jason sitting on a normal table. Alpha left the clothes for him and returned to the Main Chamber.  
  


* * *

  


Aisha, Trini, Zack, Kimberly, and Billy teleported back to the Power Chamber. Aisha took a few steps, and fell to the ground. "Aisha!" Trini and Kimberly cried. Both girls rushed to their comrade and helped her up.

"I'm okay," Aisha said. "Really. Green Ranger, power down." She instantly returned to her demorphed mode. "That's better," she said, her voice instantly having more life and energy. "Whew. That's a whole lot better."

Alpha teleported into the Main Chamber. "Rangers, I am glad you are back," he said. "You will be pleased to know that Jason is back to normal."

"Alpha," Trini said, "something is wrong with Aisha. During the last two battles, she's almost passed out on us."

"No, really," Aisha said, standing up. "I feel fine now."

"It's just when she's in morphed mode," Kimberly said, her voice saddened.

"Oh no," Zack said.

"Rangers," Zordon said. "Do not leap to conclusions. There is a justifiable cause for Aisha's weakness during battle. It may have absolutely nothing to do with her Green Powers."

"You haven't touched a green candle lately," Trini asked, "have you?"

Billy moved over to the Control Panel. "He really did a number on our Zords," Billy said. "ZeoZords III and I, zero percent damage. ZeoZord II, two percent damage to the base."

"That's when I skidded out of control," Trini said.

"ZeoZord V, forty-nine percent damage. ZeoZord IV, ninety-three percent damage," Billy said. "It might be unsavable. Only time will tell."

"I'm sorry guys," Aisha said.

"It's not your fault," Zack said. "Energizer came straight for you."

"Of course not," Billy agreed. "Besides, the Zeo Rangers still have their SuperZeo Zords. And even if it is that badly damaged, I can always start from scratch and build a new Zord. I'll dispatch the Zord droids to start repairs. But for now, I need to concentrate on building a device to locate the other Crystals. Trini?"

"I'll be glad to help," she said.  
  


* * *

  


"Good news, Aisha," Zack said. "The Taurus is gonna be okay. It's already thirty-three percent operational. I think the ole girl is gonna pull through." Aisha breathed a sigh of relief. She felt that the Zord's near-death was all her fault.

"How are you feeling Jason?" Kimberly asked.

"My pride is a little bit more bruised than my body," he said.

"Hey, I just helped," Zack said, looking up from the Control Panel. "Billy and Alpha did all of the cutting."

"Thanks anyway," Jason said. "At least I can't remember it."

Kimberly giggled at her two friends.

Blue and yellow light suddenly teleported into the Power Chamber. Trini and Billy were holding a small, crudely constructed scanner. "We've made a device that should work," Trini said.

"Alpha, help me hook this up to the computer system here," Billy said.

"How will this work?" Kimberly asked. "In English, if you can."

Billy smiled and said, "It's going to scan the entire planet for the energy readings from the Earth Crystals. If Trini and I have done it right, the scanner will locate the Crystals and teleport them here immediately."

"Hooked up," Alpha said.

"Everybody cross your fingers," Billy said.  
  


* * *

  


Some time later, nine more Crystals sat on the Control Panel. "I can't find thirteen," Billy said.

"Well, at least we have twelve," Kimberly said. "That has to count for something."

"Where's Zordon?" Zack whispered to Jason. He motioned up to Zordon's tube, darkened and empty.

"I don't know," Jason whispered back.

"Alpha, set the computers to extrapolate the data on the first twelve Crystals to come up with every possible energy reading for the thirteenth Crystal," Billy said. "The scanner and program Trini and I made just isn't working."

"Right," Billy said.

"Rangers," Zordon's voice said, indicating his return. "I have been in my Private Chambers, deep in thought. I have some very bad news which will affect all of you." The six Rangers looked up at their mentor and braced themselves for the worst.


	2. Chapter Seven thru Ten

###  Chapter Seven - Goodbye Old Friend

"I am terribly sorry, Aisha," Zordon said. 

Aisha bit her lip and looked down. No no no, she thought. Dear God help me. Not again. She remembered the pain when Lord Zedd and Rita destroyed her Power Coin. She remembered the heart-ache she occasionally felt in Africa, although if she had it to do over again she would have stayed to help.

"The Green Dragon is a creature of mythology," Zordon said. "As such, unless the powers are used for evil, the Green Powers are destined to fail. Tommy's powers were lost as a result of the Green Candle. This time, they will fail you because of Energizer's extreme energy blast. Aisha, I have no choice but to remove the Powers from you. If the coin should fail completely, all of time will be altered." "I understand, Zordon," she muttered. She held her left hand up. A sparkle of green light appeared in her palm, and the small golden coin appeared there. She handed it to Alpha.

"I will send it back in time when the scan for the thirteenth Crystal is complete," Alpha said.

"I know how you feel, Aisha," Jason said. "I lost the Gold Powers. It hurts, I know."

"I'll be okay," she said, forcing a smile. "I can at least help out here with Alpha."

"I can always use a pair of helping hands," Alpha said. "We can start with recreating the Zords."  
  


* * *

  


"Well, at least I managed to destroy one Ranger," Jenga said.

"I destroyed six," Lord Zedd boasted.

"We destroyed six," Rita said.

Suddenly, the entire moon shook to its very core. "That's not good," Rito mused.

"Something just landed," Jenga observed. "Something big just landed."

A large figure stepped into the large room. "My SpaceSkull, to be exact," MasterVile answered.  
  


* * *

  


David Cranston stood up from the booth as he and the Zeo Rangers were preparing to leave. Suddenly, his entire body was wracked with an intense feeling the likes of which he had never felt. He dropped to his knees, clutching his head.

"Mr. Cranston," Katherine said. She dropped to the ground beside him and took his hands in hers. "Are you all right?"

"I don't think so," he said. Blackness was beginning to seep into his vision. "Billy was right." He immediately lapsed into unconsciousness.

"Oh my God," Tanya said. "Hey! Hey! Somebody help us!"

Adam quickly ran up to the counter. "We need some type of Medical Assitance. Our friend has passed out."

"David?" the cashier asked. "He's an Earther right? Billy's father?"

"Yes," Adam said. "Billy's father. Earthling. Or Earther. Whatever. He needs a doctor."

"I'll call for help," she said.  
  


* * *

  


"The Communicators are finished," Billy said. He opened the black box in his arms. Six shiny communicators lay within it. "Brand new."

All six teenagers placed the strange watch-like device on their wrist. "I have really missed this," Trini said. "The little things."

"Yeah," Kimberly said. "Like the weight of it on your wrist, or the way you never know if it's going to beep."

"Like during Thanksgiving dinner," Zack said, "or Ms. Appleby's English class."

"Or while you're taking a shower," Billy agreed.

"The Green Power Coin is fully charged up," Alpha said. 

"Do not send it back in time yet, Alpha," Zordon said. "Perhaps you can isolate the energy pattern in the coin that powers the Dragon Dagger."

"Right, Zordon," Alpha said. "If we can, then we can operate the DragonZord by remote control!"

"I think I'm starting to feel the jet lag," Zack said. "What time is it here?"

"A little after six," Kimberly said.

"A little after three," Jason corrected.

"It's ten o'clock in Switzerland," Trini said, "and I'm really worn out."

"Rangers," Zordon said, "we are probably done for the day. I would imagine that the MoonBase will be relatively quiet for the next few hours, as they have much going on within their own walls."

"Yeah, with Jenga and all," Jason agreed.

"That is not all, Rangers," Zordon said solemnly. "MasterVile has returned."  
  


* * *

  


The five Zeo Rangers, Rebecca, Cestro, and Cestria stood beside the Hibernation Pods that David Cranston was being stored in. The pods greatly slowed the occupants vitals. Their heart beat once every forty-eight hours; they breathed once a week. It was the only way to ensure that the Earthlings would at least have a chance at survival. "What is it that happened?" Rocky asked, breaking the morgue-like silence in the room.

"This was something that Billy has feared for some time," Cestro explained. "He ran some data on the human genetic material and the Aquitian environment through some computers. We weren't sure what his results meant, although we had all theorized."

"The environment of Aquitar is as dangerous to Earthlings as the environment of Earth is to Aquitians," Cestria explained, wiping away her tears. "One of Billy's theories was that each human has a set amount of time on Aquitar, unique for that person, before their body can't handle the environment any longer. I guess if he's right, that means David's time ran out."

"Billy won't be able to stay here on Aquitar," Tommy said.

Cestria nodded in agreement. "As much as I love him, he can't stay here," she said. "He'll die, unless he wants to go back to Earth for a few weeks every time he gets really weak, and that's no life for either one of us." 

Katherine hugged Cestria and let her cry on her shoulder. The others lowered their head in respect.  
  


* * *

  


"I feel so much better right now," Billy said. "I don't know if it's because I have the Power again, or because I'm here on Earth, or if I'm with my old friends. Or maybe some combination."

"What do you mean, Billy?" Jason asked. Jason, Billy, Kimberly, and Aisha were in Jason's living room, bedding down for the night. Zack and Trini had gone to their own homes, delighting their parents who hadn't seen them since six weeks before during a brief Christmas visit.

"Everytime I went to stay on Aquitar, I was feeling pretty weak before long. I didn't know if it was just the change in my environment, or something bigger. So, Cestro and I ran some data through one of his computers. It gave us some inconclusive evidence, but one possibility was that Earthlings are incompatible with Aquitar."

"Like Trey was," Jason said.

"Right," Billy agreed, "only slower. My fears are just more confirmed now that I've returned to Earth and I can feel my strength returning."

"But that means, you and Cestria," Kimberly said.

"We'll have to break up," Billy said. "Lord help me, I hope I'm wrong."  
  


* * *

  


Trini lay on her old bed, slowly drifting off to sleep. I've come home, she thought. I'm the Yellow Ranger again. I got to see my parents and sisters, again. And all I can think about is Billy. She turned her face into her pillow and tried to force the thoughts out of her mind. She couldn't help but visualize, though, all of the opportunities to tell him how she felt but had passed on. "And now it's too late," she said aloud.  
  


* * *

  


Rebecca, Katherine, and Tanya were in an Aquitian park, talking quietly amongst themselves. The guys were with Adam and Cestro, trying desperately to decipher Alpha's message. "I just hope that moving back to Earth will help him," Rebecca said. "If it doesn't, I don't know...." She let the thought die off, not wanting to face even the thought life without her husband. Suddenly, her vision blurred and an extreme wave of dizziness overwhelmed her.

"Rebecca?" Tanya asked. Rebecca started to mutter something, but passed out before any words passed her lips.

"Go get help," Katherine said hurriedly.

"Right," Tanya said.

Katherine got beneath Rebecca's body to keep her from falling beneath the knee-deep water. "If you can hear me," Katherine said, "just hang on. We're going to get help."

Fifteen minutes later, Rebecca's body was being stored in a hibernation pod.  
  


* * *

  


"Zachary!" his mother cried. "A friend of yours is here to see you."

"Who?" he asked, wiping the sleepiness from his eyes.

"Angela," his visitor said, stepping into the house. "I heard you were back in town."  
  


* * *

  


**February 1**

Billy awoke on Jason's couch. He heard the rattling of pots and pans in the kitchen. He ran his hands through his hair and stood up, groggy but too well-rested to return to sleep. He stumbled to the kitchen to find Aisha cooking breakfast. "Good morning," Aisha said. "Hungry? Bacon? Eggs? Sausage? Pancakes? Anything else I can fix for you?"

"What's gotten into you?" Billy asked with a laugh.

"I miss civilization," Aisha answered, poking at the slowly cooking eggs in the pan before her. "I have not cooked a meal indoors in months."

"What?" Billy asked.

"We cook outside," she said, "because fire inside of grass huts is not a good idea."

"How rustic is your village?" Billy asked.

"Well, I exaggerate a little bit," Aisha said, "but we don't have electricity. Or running water. Although we do have a good well. But, I'm happy. My parents are happy."

"That's something I don't understand," Kimberly said from the kitchen door. "How did your parents end up in Africa, too?"

"Well, the Zeo Quest really messed time up," Aisha said. "When I decided to stay in Africa, I was only eleven years old. In actual time, I decided to stay in Africa just a few months ago, seventeen years old. But, between the alternate time when I made the decision, at eleven, and the six years between time that occured in only a few seconds, to us that is, when the Zeo Crystals were activated, well, long story short, I don't know. Billy?"

"There were six years in alternate time between when you decided you wanted to stay in Africa and the time you belonged in. Those six years were enough time for natural changes to occur in your parents lives that turned them toward a move to Africa," Billy said.

"I can pick up from here," Aisha said. "They thought we moved to Africa because I heard about a program through the Animal Shelter to receive an on-hands education abroad, so to speak, and then they learned that my great-aunt Ashala was in charge of the program, so they decided to take a hiatus from work and go with me."

"Coolness," Kimberly said with a smile.

"Good morning all," Zack said, letting himself into the house.

"Just in time for breakfast," Aisha said, spooning the eggs out of the frying pan.

"Call Trini over," Billy said. "We have enough food for an army."  
  


* * *

  


Cestro and Adam worked diligently, far into the night. The other Rangers slept in various places about the house, but Adam wanted desperately to find out what Alpha's message was. If Aquitar was as dangerous to Earthlings as it had already proved, they needed to get home soon. For all he knew, Alpha's message provided the clue. "Finally," Cestro said. "I believe I have removed the disturbance. Replaying message now."

Adam crossed his fingers and looked at the monitor before him.

"Zeo Rangers," Alpha said.

"It worked!" Adam cried. He listened in awe and terror as Alpha finished the message.  
  


* * *

  


"The six of us," Jason said, "back together again."

"Sort of," Aisha said with a smile. She saw no sense in tip-toeing around the fact that she was Tommy's replacement.

Suddenly, the ever-familiar six tone alarm filled the air. Jason smiled as he brought the communicator to his lips. "We're here, Zordon," he said.

"Please teleport to the Power Chamber immediately," Zordon said. "A direct communications link has been opened between Earth and Aquitar."

The six teenagers looked at each other briefly before simultaneously pushing the small button on their communicators.  
  


* * *

  


"Katherine," Adam said. "You're awake."

"Not very well rested though," she said. "Have you had any sleep at all?"

"Not much," he said. "I'm too nervous. Cestro figured out how to decode Alpha's message."

"Why? What did it say?" she asked.

"Listen for yourself," he said. He pushed the play button and turned the monitor for Kat to see. "Zeo Rangers," Alpha said. "Jenga has begun a severe attack on Earth. She wants to gain possession of a very imporant series of Crystals known as the Earth Crystals. We have located the first Earth Crystal so we can protect it from Jenga. This Crystal has enabled us to recover the six original Power Coins."

"Power Coins?" Katherine asked.

"It keeps going," Adam said. "Listen."

"Billy, Kimberly, Jason, Zack, Trini, and Aisha have returned to resume the original powers. However, after running a scan on Billy, I fear for your lives. Zordon and I do not want to tell any of the Rangers currently here on Earth until the time is right, for we do not want them to worry over a situation that is out of their hands. Billy's strength has been increasing steadily since he has returned to Earth. It is quite obvious that Aquitar is deadly to humans. However, according to the data I have collected from Billy without his knowing, I have managed to determine how long each of you will be healthy on Aquitar. I am also sorry to say that being in morphed mode will not have an effect on the amount of time you have remaming.

"Rebecca and David Cranston both had approximately two months time, which means they should have collapsed yesterday.

"Tommy, you can expect to reach fatigue in forty-nine hours.

"Adam, you will last for twenty-seven hours.

"Rocky, you will last approximately three weeks and two days.

"Tanya, you will be safe six weeks.

"Katherine, you can expect to be aware for nine and a half months.

"Rangers, there is an explanation as to how long your endurance will hold up. However, it is too complex for any human mind to understand as most of it lies deep within the human DNA. Please take extreme caution until you can find a way to get off of Aquitar. This is Alpha Five, signing off."

"Oh no," Katherine said. "Twenty-seven hours? How long have we been here?" 

"Twenty-six hours," Adam said. "That means I only have one more hour left. I've already told Cestro. He's got a hibernation pod waiting for me. I'm going to morph before I go into it though, just in case. I don't really have time to explain now, but, well, better safe than sorry."  
  


* * *

  


Aisha, Kimberly, Trini, Jason, Zack, and Trini looked at the viewing screen. The Zeo Rangers were on the other side of the open communications line. "Cestro and I deciphered your message," Adam said to Alpha Five. "I only have about half an hour left."

"What do you mean?" Aisha asked. "Alpha?"

"My parents," Billy asked. "Are they...."

"They're fine, now," Katherine said. "But, yesterday...."

"Their time ran out," Billy explained. "How long will I last on Aquitar, Alpha?"

"I'm sorry Billy," the robot said. "Three months, two weeks, one day."

"Oh Billy," Kimberly said to her friend. "I'm so sorry."

"I was afraid this would happen," Billy said. It was obvious to all present that he was using all of his willpower to keep from crying.

"Billy, do you want us to go get Cestria?" Tanya asked.

"Yeah," Billy said. "I guess so."

"Billy," Zordon spoke. "Do you wish to be alone at this time?"

"No," he said, his voice solid. "I don't want to be alone right now."

Jason reached out and put a hand on his shoulder. "We're here for you, man," he said.

A few moments later, Cestria stood, alone, in the viewing screen. Her eyes were bright red from crying. "Billy," she said. "I don't know what to say."

"I love you, Cestria," he said.

"I love you, too, Billy," she said. "But, we can't... There's no way. You can't stay on Aquitar and I can't stay on Earth. We're from two different worlds."

"I don't know what to say either," Billy said. "But, like we say on Earth, it's better to have loved and lost than never to have loved at all."

"We haven't lost, Billy," Cestria said, mistaking the meaning of his saying but nonetheless helping the situation. "We had two months together. Two months I'll never, ever forget. We had two months, Billy, and nothing will ever change that."

"Cestria," Billy said, "I want you to keep looking for your once in a lifetime love. I don't guess I was it. We weren't meant to be."

"I'll keep looking if you keep looking," she said, crying freely once again. "I just want you to be happy."

"Me too," Billy said, the tears he had so desperately tried to hold back suddenly flowing forth. "I want you to be happy too. You have a different name for God on your planet, but it's the same person, I'm sure. I know he is."

"Yes Billy," Cestria agreed, knowing what he was trying to say. "He wouldn't do this to us if it wasn't for the best. I'll love you Billy, I'll always love you, now and always. We'll both find new loves, but our love was different."

"And we can still keep in touch," Billy said. "Somehow."

Cestria laughed and wiped her eyes. "Somehow," she agreed.

"Billy," Alpha said. "We are going to lose contact in seven seconds."

"Goodbye Cestria," Billy said. "I'll never forget you. Give my love to the Rangers. Zeo and Aquitian."

"Goodbye Billy," Cestria said, her voice frighteningly small. "I'll love you always." She had no more than finished her goodbye when the screen was filled with static.

Billy lowered his head and continued to cry.  
  


* * *

  


"ZEO RANGER IV, GREEN!!!" Adam shouted. A green wave of light washed over his body, and he immediately morphed into his Zeo Armor.

"How are you feeling?" Tanya asked.

"I feel fine right now," he said, "but I've only got a few minutes lef-." He immediately slumped forward. Tommy caught him by the shoulders.

"Let's get him in the hibernation pod," Cestro said. Four medical personnel carefully placed Adam in the blueish glass pod.

The four remaining Earthlings looked at their unconscious friend.  
  


* * *

  


"How's Billy doing?" Trini asked as Zack and Jason teleported back into the Power Chamber.

"Pretty good, considering," Zack said. "He's at least stopped crying."

"Wow," Jason said. "To learn that you can't be anywhere near the person you love. It's got to be breaking his heart."

"We have some good news," Aisha said. "Alpha has rebuilt the Triceratops and Mastodon, and the DragonZord is powered up."

"Do you have a remote controlled device for it yet?" Jason asked.

"Not yet," Alpha said, "but we're still trying."

"We almost have the Tyrannosaurus and Saber-Tooth Tiger finished," Trini said. "Aisha and I have downloaded the info about them from the old databanks, so when they are up and running, at least they can be monitored here from the Power Chamber."  
  


* * *

  


A yellow streak of light flashed, lighting up the room. Billy, who had stopped crying but still didn't feel like talking to anyone, looked up. "Hi Trini," he said.

"Hi Billy," she said feebly. "I know you don't really feel like company right now, but I'm going to go straight to the point. I don't guess this is even the right time, but I'm going to say it now. Okay."

"Okay," he agreed, confused.

"Billy," she began, "when I left for the Peace Conference, I left a lot of things unsaid. Point blank, Billy, I loved you then and I love you now." Billy and Trini simultaneously blushed. He started to say something, but she held up her hand. "I don't expect you to just instantly have feelings for me, but I wanted you to know. I don't know why I felt the urge to tell you now. Actually, I do, Kimberly pressured me into it, but I don't know why I listened to her. I'm sorry. Excuse me." Before Billy could say anything, she teleported away in yellow light.

"I loved you too," he said to the empty room.  
  


* * *

  


"Dad!" Rita and Rito shouted simultaneously.

"The infamous MasterVile," Jenga said icily.

"Jenga," MasterVile replied. His two side faces closed their eyes in respect, but his center "main" face remained alive, his eyes sparking with vibrant energy.

"I've come to get the Earth Crystals," Jenga said. "I don't suppose you've heard of them?"

"No," MasterVile said, not bothering to ask what they were or their significance. "I've spent the last six months recreating the ShogunZords, only an evil version, of course."

"ShogunZords?" Jenga asked.

"ShogunZords!" Rita and Zedd cried in unison.

"I was wondering why you refused to come back and destroy the Machine Empire," Zedd said.

"Well," MasterVile said, "they were more evil than I could ever hope to be, but they were machines, and I had magic, so it's obvious who would win. But I just really didn't feel like doing the grunt work. Let them conquer Earth, then I could come along, cast a spell, and make them melt or something like that. But, you two kept that from happening."

"They blew 'em up with a bomb in a present!" Rito shouted, laughing wildly in his usual manner.

"Anyway," MasterVile droned on. "I have recreated a form of evil ShogunZords, identical in appearance to the Ranger's old ShogunZords, but with the capacity for evil."

"I know for a fact that the ZeoZords are out of commission, temporarily," Jenga said. "Now is a good time to strike."

"Well, why don't we send the ShogunZords to do some damage," MasterVile said. "Give the Rangers a bad name."

"Nope," Zedd said. "They don't use ShogunZords anymore."

"Why not?" MasterVile asked.

"When we blew up the Command Center, the ShogunZords blew up with it!" Rito bragged. "Me and Goldie did it! Ha!"

"Well that certainly takes some of the fun out of it," MasterVile said, deep in thought. "Oh well." He pointed his scepter at Earth. Five balls of light, red, black, yellow, white, and blue, streaked from its tip. "Now we sit back and enjoy the fun," MasterVile said.  
  


* * *

  


"The last two Zords are finished!" Zack cried.

Immediately, the alarm went off, signaling the arrival of Earth's newest threat. "Aye-yi-yi!" Alpha cried. "MasterVile is already at work!"

"Those look like ShogunZords," Kimberly said. The five massive Zords were marching toward the city. "We can't beat those in our DinoZords!"

"Those are not the real ShogunZords," Zordon said. "Alpha will look for a weakness, while you attempt to keep them away from the city."

"I'll contact Billy," Alpha said. A few seconds later, Billy teleported into the Power Chamber.

"We have to hurry," Zack said. "They're getting closer."

"IT'S MORPHIN TIME!!!" Jason shouted.

"MASTODON!!!"

"PTERODACTYL!!!"

"TRICERATOPS!!!"

"SABER-TOOTH TIGER!!!"

"TYRANNOSAURUS!!!"

The Rangers teleported away, leaving Aisha alone. "Good luck guys," she said.  
  


* * *

  


"Those things sure are big," Zack said.

"We don't have a moment to lose," Jason said. "WE NEED DINOZORD POWER NOW!!!"

"Mastodon DinoZord!! POWER UP!!!"

"Pterodactyl DinoZord!! POWER UP!!!" 

"Triceratops DinoZord!! POWER UP!!!"

"Saber-tooth Tiger DinoZord!! POWER UP!!!"

"Tyrannosaurus DinoZord!! POWER UP!!!"

The five Rangers deftly removed their Power Morphers from their belt and flashed the coin to the sky. A white beam of light shot from each Power Coin. "We didn't use to do it like this," Trini observed.

"A lot of things have changed," Kimberly said. A crack of thunder filled the air, and the five DinoZords were flying toward the Earth.

"Wow," Zack said. "Just like I remembered."

"Only last time they didn't fly," Jason said. "Let's do it guys!" Jason said.

"Right!" the other four shouted. They all triumphantly thrust their right hands into the sky. A glowing light overwhelmed their body, and they flew up to their respective Zord.  
  


* * *

  


"COMIN' THRU!!!" Zack bellowed. His Mastodon landed on the ground and immediately charged at the ShogunZords. He struck the Red ShogunZord in the legs, sending the massive machine tumbling.

The Saber-tooth Tiger Zord leapt at the Yellow ShogunZord. "Whoa!" Trini cried, the massive cat's jaws clamped onto the ShogunZord's throat.

"Hang on Trini!" Jason cried.

The Tyrannosaurus ran at the Blue ShogunZord and leaped, it's arms and legs spread open. The Tyrannosaurus Zord landed squarely on the Blue ShogunZord, knocking them both to the ground.

Billy locked the brakes on the Triceratops Zord. "Watch this, Falcon," he said to the White ShogunZord. Two of the Triceratop's horns flew off of the Zord, attached by thick chains. The two horns wrapped around the White ShogunZord's legs. "Have a nice trip," Billy said as the Zord fell forward and slammed into the ground.

The Pterodactyl flew at the Black ShogunZord, firing pink lasers from her Zord's wing tips. The Black ShogunZord ran past each laser which struck the Earth, missing it's target. "Hey!" Kimberly shouted. "Hold still!"

The Yellow ShogunZord reached up to its throat and swatted at the Trini's Zord. Trini screamed as her Zord flew through the air, toppling end over end. She slammed into the ground, alarms going off all around her. "I've been downed!" she cried. "I think I'm out of action for a few minutes!"

Jason in his Zord suddenly flew through the air above her. "Me too!" Jason cried before the Tyrannosaurus hit the ground.

The White ShogunZord rolled over onto its back and grabbed the Triceratops' horns around its ankles. It quickly and effortlessly unwound the chains. "Uh oh," Billy said. The White ShogunZord yanked on the chains, pulling Billy's Zord off of the ground. "I'm airborne!" Billy shouted. He slammed into the ground between Trini and Jason.

The five ShogunZords quickly formed a lined. All five raised their hands to chest level. In a bright flash of light, they formed the massive multi-colored MegaShogunZord. Rather than attack the DinoZords, it began to stomp toward the city.

"We need MegaZord Power!" Jason shouted. A matter of seconds later, the five Zords had combined, and the Rangers were in the newly revised Cockpit of the original MegaZord.

"The ShogunZord is getting closer to the city," Billy said. "We have to hurry!"

"We're on our way," Jason said as the MegaZord ran toward Angel Grove.  
  


* * *

  


The MegaZord may not have been as strong or heavy as the ShogunMegaZord, but it was certainly faster. The Rangers managed to get the MegaZord in front of the ShogunMegaZord before it could invade the city. "Power Sword Now!" the five Rangers shouted. A tall, glimmering silver Sword appeared in MegaZord's hands. At the exact same moment, a Sword of Fire appeared in the ShogunMegaZord's hands.

"Wait a minute," Billy said, suddenly remembering. "It doesn't fight like most Zords!"

"What do you mean?!" Zack shouted.

"It spins!" Billy shouted. "It's entire upper body spins and it just cuts through everything!"

"Duck!" Kimberly cried. The MegaZord immediately dropped to the ground as ShogunMegaZord began it's spin attack.

"What else can it do, Billy?" Jason asked. The Fire Sword came down directly on top of MegaZord, changing its mode of attack and effectively injuring it's enemies.

"We're shorting out!" Trini cried.

"It's too strong for us!" Zack cried. The MegaShogunZord reached down and picked up the incapacitated MegaZord.  
  


* * *

  


"Zordon!" Aisha cried. "I have to do something!"

"Although it is against my better judgement, I see no other way," Zordon said. "Alpha, give Aisha the green Power coin back."

"Right," Alpha said. "Good luck, Aisha."

The coin disappeared into her body as green light streaked up and down her arms. "IT'S MORPHIN TIME!!!" she cried. "GREEN DRAGON!!!" She teleported out of the Power Chamber in green light.

"Here goes nothing," she said. She pulled the Dragon Dagger up to her lips and immediately played the melody that invoked the DragonZord. Seconds later, a massive Green Dragon landed before her, still dripping with sea water. "I'm going aboard!" she shouted, leaping off of the ground.  
  


* * *

  


"Hey!" Aisha cried. "Leave my friends alone!"

"Aisha!" Kimberly shouted.

"We need help," Billy said.

"That's what I'm here for," she said. The DragonZord turned around and plunged it's spinning tail drill into the MegaShogunZord's chest, a tactic the evil machine had not been expecting. Aisha launched into a fierce attack the likes of which she would have never expected. Seconds later, the evil MegaShogunZord was defeated.  
  


* * *

  


"No!" MasterVile shouted. "My glorious creation."

"It's okay," Jenga said sweetly. "You at least managed to put a little fear into 'em." 

MasterVile raised all six of his eyebrows at the beautiful demoness. "Thank you," he said. "And, I must admit, it is quite an honor to be in the presence of such extreme evil."

"Likewise," she said with a smile.  
  


* * *

  


"That was too close," Zack said as soon as the six Rangers teleported into the Power Chamber. 

"Green Ranger, Power Down," Aisha said. 

"Are you okay?" Billy asked. "Aisha?" 

"It is the Green Power," Zordon said. "The Green Power has not yet had time to recharge, and is attempting to draw strength from her own body."

Aisha held her hand out to Alpha as a green sparkle appeared between her fingers. "I will recharge the coin with the Earth Crystals," Alpha said. 

"You must then send it back to Rita in the past. The Green Powers have once again proven themselves too unstable," Zordon said.  
  


* * *

  


"Aye-yi-yi!" Alpha cried, a short time later after having recharged the Coin. "Zordon! Rangers! I have terrible news!"

"What is it, Alpha?" Zordon asked. 

"Energizer's attack is not the only reason the Green Coin failed," he said. "The Coins are from 1953, and they all will ultimately fail in a separate time!"

"What?" Kimberly asked, raising her eyebrows in alarm.

"The other five Power Coins will eventually fail as well!" Alpha cried. "Zordon! What are we going to do?!" 

The six teenagers looked at each other. No one had an answer.  
  


* * *

  


###  Chapter Eight - Jenga's Proposal, Return of Thunder

"Ninjor," Aisha suggested. "Can't we go on another trip to Ninjor's Temple?" 

"I am afraid not, Rangers," Zordon said. "Ninjor's coin making days are over."

"Why?" Kimberly asked. "He's all right, isn't he?"

"Ninjor is fine," Zordon assured. "However, when the Machine Empire arrived, Klank and Orbus tapped into the gold vein that runs into the Temple and sullied it. Until Ninjor finds an alternate metal to make coins from, no more Power Coins will be made."

"Maybe silver?" Trini suggested. "Or platinum? Couldn't we take some unsullied silver or platinum ore to him?"

"It does not work like that, Rangers," Zordon said. "The metal cannot be of any planetary origin, which is why the Gold Vein in the Desert of Despair was so important. Sadly, the Machine Empire knew this and took advantage of it."

"What are we gonna do?" Jason asked. "What with Jenga and this new guy MasterVile. And the Machine Empire can always be rebuilt, we need our powers."

"I'd say the Machine Empire has their best mechanics rebuilding the Throne," Billy said. "It's only a matter of time before we have everything coming down on us at once."

"And this time powerless," Kimberly said.

Everyone looked up at Zordon, but for one of the few times in the wise old sage's life, he was at a complete loss of words.  
  


* * *

  


The Rangers left the Power Chamber soon after hearing the disheartening news. Billy wanted nothing more to be left alone, still heart-broken over the loss of Cestria. He went to the park, home to many of the Power Ranger's battles, in an attempt to get away from the pain in his heart. This is where I used to come when I was beaten up, he thought to himself. He was sitting next to the small duckpond, casting out bread crumbs from a bag he had brought just for his feathered friends.

"Hey Billy," a soft, feminine voice said behind him. 

He didn't need to turn around to know that the voice's source was clothed in yellow. "Trini," he said.

"I'm sorry, Billy," she mumbled, sitting beside him. "About Cestria, I mean." 

They sat together in awkward silence for a few moments, neither knowing what to say. Trini was about to speak up, but Billy beat her to it. "I wish I had said something earlier," Billy said. "Before the Peace Conference." He chuckled and lowered his head so she couldn't see his bright red face. "I had such a crush on you. You and Jason were my two first real friends. I had a lot of sympathy friends before you all, but no real friends. No one that would ever dream of asking me out to the movies, or to the Juice Bar." 

"Billy," Trini said. "That's not true."

"Yes it is," he said. "I spent the first fifteen years of my life virtually alone. Then, I met you two when I came to the High School from elementary. Kimberly and Zack came into the picture, and for the first time ever, I felt accepted. Still paranoid, but accepted nonetheless." He laughed pitifully. "For the first two months after I met the four of you, I was so nervous it was all going to be a big joke at my expense. I'm so sorry I ever thought that, but I was used to getting hurt. Then, we became Rangers, and you basically know the story up to this point. "I had a crush on all of the female Rangers at some point. First you, then you and Kimberly at the same time, and when you left, just Kimberly. Then Kimberly and Aisha. Then Aisha and Kat. Never Tanya, but that's just because I know Adam was interested in getting something started with her when she showed up."

"How did that turn out?" Trini asked.

"They're still in neutral territory," Billy said. "He's too nervous, she's too shy. I don't think they've even officially gone out yet."

"I think all of the guys had a crush on Kimberly," Trini said with a laugh. "I know Skull did."

Billy laughed and looked at Trini. "Do you... think... . that maybe, somehow, there's... Never mind." His face was turning redder and redder with each passing moment.

"A chance for us?" Trini asked. She prayed silently that that was what he was going to ask. If not, she had just gotten herself stuck between a rock and a hard place.

"Yeah," Billy stammered. 

Trini leaned over to him and softly, slowly kissed him on the mouth. "I think it's a very good possibility," she said.

From the other side of the pond behind a tall, powerful tree, Kimberly and Aisha smiled and shared a silent high-five. Billy suddenly broke away from Trini. "What?" Trini asked.

"I just had an idea," he said. "About our powers. Let's get to the Power Chamber."

He teleported away, leaving Trini alone with the ducks. "Same old Billy," Trini said. She pushed the teleport button on her Communicator.  
  


* * *

  


A few minutes later, all six Rangers were gathered in the Power Chamber to hear Billy's latest brainstorm. "We're powerless," he said, "but that doesn't mean we can't drive Zords."

"Billy, Zords are way too complex for ordinary humans," Aisha said. "Even with Powers, they can be pretty complicated."

"Well, Alpha and I can make dumbed-down Zords," Billy said. "We'll take the simplest Zords we've ever had, upload the blueprints for them, and change the console so that an ordinary human could use them."

"That would be the ThunderZords," Jason said. "But we seldom ever used them as Private Zords, just the Mega."

"That can be changed," Billy said. "I'll just put more emphasis on the Single Zords. I don't think we would be able to be that in synch without our powers to operate any kind of MegaZord, anyhow, no matter how simple it was."

"Aisha and I can share the Griffin," Trini said with a smile. "Can they really be recreated?"

"Last time, the DinoZords had to be modified to make the ThunderZords," Zack said. "Is there time to do that?"

"It would be easier to start from scratch," Billy said. "The DinoZords were modified too. That's why the way we called on them was different. They were made with the technology of the ZeoZords. The old ThunderZord blueprints wouldn't work on them. We'll have to start from scratch. Alpha? Any old mechanical parts in the Holding Bay?"

"Why don't we use the evil ShogunZords?" Aisha suggested. "I heard on the news that the Power Rangers had a battle, and for the first time ever, the monster's remains were left behind."

"That's a good idea," Billy said. "All we need is raw machinery, and they should do it."

"I'll teleport the remains to the ZeoZord Holding Bay," Alpha said.

"Let's go check 'em out, guys," Billy said. The six Rangers teleported out.  
  


* * *

  


"There's no pink," Kimberly said.

"Color's not a problem," Billy said. "Design isn't even a problem. As soon as the internal workings are created, the Thunder Animals of Mythology will take over." Billy laughed and said, "You'll have a pink Firebird."

"Are the parts salvagable?" Jason asked.

Billy walked over to the dead MegaZord. It was split into three parts. Lower torso with legs, left arm and half of the chest, and then the right arm, head, and other half of the chest. "I'm not sure yet," he said. "Jason, give me a boost."

The Red Ranger placed his hands into a stirrup and boosted Billy up to the top of the MegaShogunZord's chest. Billy, in turn, helped the other Rangers climb up to take a closer look. "It looks like the Red ShogunZord is salvagable," Billy said. "The main engine seems to be dislocated, but I don't seen any major parts missing."

Trini stood on top of the right arm. "White ShogunZord is in great shape," she said. "There's some hull damage, but I think the innards are in fine shape."

"Same with Blue," Aisha said, standing on the other arm.

Kimberly and Zack hopped down to the lower half of the Zord. "Yellow's okay," Zack said. "I guess. I don't see any major parts missing."

"So is Black," Kimberly said.

"We have a plan," Jason announced.  
  


* * *

  


"What happened to my ShogunZords?" MasterVile demanded. "They aren't where I left them."

"Lousy rangers probably did something with them," Rita snarled. "Figures they'd be sticking their nose where it doesn't belong."

"Don't worry about it," Jenga said with a smile so bright that MasterVile couldn't help but be cheered up. "Those Rangers can't do anything to defeat the two most evil, brilliant beings in the universe."

"I concur," MasterVile said. "Would you, perhaps, like to take a tour of my SpaceSkull? I have a very intriguing gallery of Death and Destruction you might find interesting on board."

"Sounds lovely," Jenga said. She took MasterVile's hand, and the two teleported out in black flames.

"I don't like the looks of this," Goldar growled from the sidelines.  
  


* * *

  


Billy wiped the oil from his hands off on his shirt, effectively ruining it. He was too engrossed in his work, however, to care about it. "What exactly are we planning to do?" Kimberly asked, carefully crawling beneath the massive machinery to help him as best she could.

"I'm just trying to get the Red ShogunZord repaired right now," Billy said. "As soon as it is finished, we'll have five operational Zord Power Cores. Then, Alpha and I can manipulate the rest of the metal components into crude bodies to hold the Power Core. Lastly, I'll personally program the consoles, and once they are charged up with the power of Thunder, we'll be in business." He motioned to the flashlight in her hands. "Shine the light over there."

She pointed the flashlight in the direction he indicated. "And we won't have to be morphed to operate them?" she asked.

"Affirmative," he said. A few moments later, he announced, "Red Power Core is up and running."

"Now what?" Zack asked.

"We teleport back to the Power Chamber, and I get cleaned up," he said. "Let's go."  
  


* * *

  


"It's almost six o'clock," Aisha said. "I was afraid Jenga would send another monster down for us to fight."

"She does seem to have less hang time between battles than Rita and Zedd," Zack agreed. "They at least usually let us go three or four days between attacks."

"I say we be glad we have this break," Trini said, helping Alpha enter raw data into the computers.

"We've got Firebird, Griffin, and Black Lion started," Billy said. Suddenly, the alarms went off. "Oh no," Aisha said. "I jinxed us!"

"Rangers," Zordon said, "MasterVile's SpaceSkull has invaded the Earth's atmosphere. It is not known at this time if he intends to launch an attack or not, although I cannot envisage a scenario where his intentions are not evil."

"Well, the Code says we can't attack before he does," Jason said. "We just have to wait and see what happens."

"I think it would be a good idea to hang onto the Power Coins for a while longer before we send them back," Alpha said. "Just in case."

The two wooden cases sat on the Console, each holding the Power Coins from the past. Without a human host, the Power was not going to fail because of the timeline disturbance. Of course, without a human host, the Power was useless. "I'll keep working on the ThunderZords," Billy said.  
  


* * *

  


Jenga sat in the co-pilot seat of the SpaceSkull. "Have you ever seen the Grand Canyon at night?" MasterVile asked. 

"Hon," Jenga said, "last time I was here the Grand Canyon was a puddle."

"Your capacity for evil is beautiful," MasterVile said. "You know, I've never been in the presence of such evil."

Jenga smiled widely. "Did you ever have the pleasure to meet Ivan Ooze? Wonderful man. We almost got married once. He was evil. Second, in fact, I believe. What did the Aliance of Evil declare you?"

"Fourth," MasterVile said. "Actually, I suppose I'm third now that the Machine Empire was defeated."

"Yeah," Jenga said. "Getting defeated will bump them lower than Rita's henchmen."

"Ivan Ooze was a character," MasterVile said. The SpaceSkull flew, silently, across the Pacific Ocean. "It is such a pity that he was beaten. Hey, actually, I guess now that he's just a few bits of ooze scattered about the universe, I'm number two. Wow. The two most evil creatures in creation."

Jenga chuckled. "And those Rangers actually think they have a chance. Hey, while we're out cruising, would you are to swing by Saturn? That's where my SpaceFleet is at, and I'd like to pick up a few things from my henchmen. I could teleport them here, but, well, I'm enjoying the ride."

"Certainly m'lady," MasterVile said. The SpaceSkull did a sudden one eighty and flew out of Earth's atmosphere.  
  


* * *

  


"He just left," Zack said, looking at the small blip representing the SpaceSkull as it flew away from the Earth. 

"I'll scan for any surprises he might have planted," Kimberly volunteered, since Billy and Alpha were both busy. They were all surprised when the scan showed up negative.

"Guess he was just cruisin'," Aisha said, laughing at the very thought.

"How does the Power of Thunder work?" Jason asked, looking up at Zordon.

"They work in a manner remarkably similar to the Super Zeo Gems," Zordon explained. "There are five round Gems, stored in my dimension, that are the essence of Thunder. I can channel the energies through myself into the Zords."

"Cool," Zack said.

"All right," Billy said. "They don't look like much, but they're technically Zords." The Viewing Screen showed five very bizarre machines in the Holding Bay. All of the Zords were very box-like, not at all the usual stream-lined elegance. "I'll download the info for the Consoles, now." Billy pushed a few of the buttons before him, and then looked up. "In forty-five minutes, they'll be ready to accept the Power of Thunder."

"Well, while we've got a while to wait to for a test drive," Kimberly said, "let's go to Ernie's and get some supper. Is that okay, Zordon?"

"Of course," he said. "Go out and get some rest. It has been a long day for all of you."  
  


* * *

  


"I have missed Ernie's Smoothies," Zack said, taking a long drink from the pink beverage before him.

"And his hamburgers," Aisha said.

Ernie strolled over to the table. "It is so weird to see you guys together," he said. "What brings you back to town?"

"Just a visit," Trini lied.  
  


* * *

  


The two detectives walked into the room. "Hey Bulkie," Skull said. "Do you see what I see?"

"What are you talking about, numskull?" Bulk asked.

"It's the old guys," Skull said, not calling them geeks, dweebs, or nerds, as they had in the past. A lot had changed for these two men in the past three years.

"Well, I'll be," Bulk said. "Let's go say hi."  
  


* * *

  


A few minutes later, the eight teens were seated around a larger table. Zack and Trini were a little hesitant to let the two bullies join their group, but they quickly realized that Bulk and Skull had changed a lot. "We've got a job waiting for us in France," Skull said. "But, we haven't even graduated yet."

"Our parents gave us permission to take it," Bulk said, "but, it's a really big decision."

"We have to decide in the next week or so," Skull added, "or it goes on to someone else."

"I know how that feels," Jason said. "Leaving for the Peace Conference was one of the most important decisions I ever had to make. I had to leave so much behind. Friends, school, family." Rangers, he added silently in his head.

"Skull and I kind of need to be going," Bulk said. "But it was really great seeing you guys again." The two detectives gave their goodbyes, leaving the six Rangers alone.

"That was amazing," Trini said. "They're so mature now."

"They aren't the bullies we left behind," Zack said. "That's for sure."

Suddenly, the six-tone alarm sounded from their communicators. "Time to head back," Billy said.  
  


* * *

  


MasterVile's SpaceSkull returned to the moon with five powerful self-piloted war ships behind it. "These should shake those teenagers up," Jenga said. "It should get the original five to the state Aisha is now, and totally obliterate our little Green Ranger." 

"Jenga," MasterVile said, his right face staring deep into her eyes. "Can I ask you a very serious question?"  
  


* * *

  


"Five Space Cruisers are invading the atmosphere!" Alpha cried. "Aye-yi-yi-yi-yi!"

Six streams of light teleported into the very hectic Power Chamber. "Are the ThunderZords ready?" Billy asked.

"They have just been infused with the Power of Thunder," Zordon said. "Congratulations Billy. You have just created the world's first human friendly Zords."

"They will still be pretty complex," Alpha said, "but not nearly as complicated as the previous Zords."

"I took the Control Levers out and put in a Steering Wheel," Billy said. "Except for Jason's Zord in Red Dragon Mode and the Firebird. They still have the center Control Lever, but that's not too complex." Previously, in all of the ground based Zords, control was accomplished via two Control Levers. It was remarkably simple in Power Ranger Mode, but without powers, it would be easy to lose control.

"The weapons console is the same in all five Zords," Alpha said. He typed a few commands into a Control Panel, and immediately a holographic Zord Console floated about four feet off of the ground.

"Thanks Alpha," Billy said. "Steering Wheel, works just like a car. You can't see it here, but the Zords have accerlators and brakes, just like a car. And Kimberly, make sure not to brake in midair or Firebird will drop like a stone."

"Right," she said, her nervousness showing through.

"Trini and Aisha, you'll be sharing Griffin," Billy said. "Trini, you'll be doing the driving. Aisha, I've made your weapons console a little bit more complicated since you won't have to worry about driving and attacking. The Griffin will probably have to bring up most of the burden."

"Fair deal," Aisha said.

"Okay," Billy said. He began pointing at different areas of the console, explaining what they did. "This button is missile launcher. They're heat seeking, so make sure you're not facing the city when you launch one. This button here is lasers. Except for Griffin, the lasers fire at the center point of the direction you're traveling. Trini, you'll also have a laser cannon you can fire. Aisha, you'll have a laser cannon, but it has to be aimed."

"I can handle it," she said.

"Okay," Billy said. "I wish we had more time, but MasterVile and Jenga are going to start their attack any second now."

"The Space Cruisers are just two miles from Angel Grove!" Alpha cried. "You had better hurry, Rangers."

"Let's go," Jason said. The six teenagers teleported to the Zord Holding Bay.  
  


* * *

  


"This still looks complicated," Kimberly said. "Alpha, open the SkyDoor."

"Right, Kimberly," Alpha said.

A large door above and in front of the Firebird slowly rumbled open. "Here goes nothing," Kimberly said. She carefully put pressure on the acclerator and steered out of the SkyDoor. Jason in Red Dragon was close behind.

The Main Holding Bay Doors slid open. "All right," Zack said. "Guess I'm in the lead." Black Lion steered out of the Holding Bay and into the potential battle. Unicorn and Griffin followed behind.

"This isn't too bad," Jason said.

"Kind of like driving car," Zack agreed.

"There's not a scanner," Aisha said. "Billy, how do we know where the bad guys are?!"

"That's what the windshield is for," Billy answered.

"Speaking of bad guys," Jason said, "here they come. How do I switch to Warrior Mode, Billy?"

"There's a button on your left," Billy answered. "Just push it."

The Red Dragon immediately switched to Warrior Mode and fell, straight to the Earth. "Whoa!" Jason shouted. He put both hands on the steering wheel and tried desperately to bring the Zord under control.  
  


* * *

  


"You're what?" Rita and Lord Zedd asked in perfect unison.

"We're getting married!" Jenga shouted.

Lord Zedd hit the ground, passed out.

"Hey Ed!" Rito shouted. "We're gonna be brothers!"

"I think I'm going to be sick," Rita moaned.

Jenga pulled a glowing blue orb out of the air. "Rita," Jenga said, "this orb contains three very powerful time delayed spells. You can use it in a pinch."

Rita growled and took the orb from her soon-to-be step-mother. "This is sick," Rita said. "Really sick. I'm going to be my husband's sister!"

"Eeew," Goldar and Rito said in unison.

"We're going to go get married at the Alliance of Evil headquarters," Jenga said, "and then we're going to use my Crystal of Time to take a nice long honeymoon in various different eras. We'll be back here in about four days."

"We have five of Jenga's Space Cruisers on auto-pilot attack mode to mess up Angel Grove," MasterVile said. "Try and keep an eye on them."

"Ciao," Jenga said. The two most evil beings in existence, at least in this realm of reality, burst into black flames.

"I'm really gonna be sick," Rita said.  
  


* * *

  


The five Space Cruisers were shaped like the typical flying saucer. They were very streamlined except for the twin weapon cannons perched at the front of the craft. "We can't let those things loose in Angel Grove," Zack said. The craft could easily have maneuvered among the buildings, and the entire city could have been leveled in a matter of hours without any Power Ranger protection.

"Keep us on a steady course, Trini," Aisha said. "I'm gonna try and see if I can take these things out with our missiles."

"Go for it," Trini said.

Aisha aimed the Missile Cannon at the closest Space Cruiser as best she could without any kind of computer help. "Fire!" Aisha cried while simultaneously slamming her hand on a large red button. A yellow missile shot into the Griffin's view. White smoke billowed out behind it.

"Are those heat seekers?" Trini asked.

"Affirmative," Billy answered. "Kimberly and Zack, let's see if we can get these things a little bit further away from the city."

"Right on!" Zack shouted.

The Firebird, Unicorn, and Black Lion ran off toward the horizon. Three Space Cruisers turned completely about and flew after the three Zords. Suddenly, the missile hit one of the Space Cruisers. It exploded in a violent red fireball, machinery raining down onto the Earth. "All right!" Jason shouted. "You got him! I'll try and get the other guy in your range."

"Right!" Trini and Aisha shouted. Trini steered the Griffin into a good vantage point, facing Jason's Zord. Lasers fired from the Red Dragon's eyes. The Space Cruiser dodged each of the red lasers.

"Just a little bit closer," Jason said, moving the Red Warrior Zord a little bit closer to the Space Cruiser. Suddenly, an entire barage of white lasers was launched from the alien vehicle. The Red Warrior Zord was pummeled with the lasers, stumbling backwards of its own accord.

"We got him!" Aisha cried. She fired a missile at the Space Cruiser. Before it could turn face and attack the Griffin, the missile made contact. Seconds later, tons of shrapnel was raining down all around them.

"Let's go help the others!" Trini said. The two Zords ran off toward the horizon.  
  


* * *

  


"Firing now!" Kimberly shouted. A compartment opened in the belly of the Firebird, and a shining pink missile dropped out. Immediately, the missile shot toward the Space Cruisers. "I'm out of here," Kimberly said. The Firebird steered away from the imminent disaster. The missile hit its target, effectively destroying the third Space Cruiser.

The Unicorn charged over the mountain, blue lasers firing continously. The fourth Space Cruiser flew closer to the Unicorn than it intended to, and it was thrown off course by the laser attack. "I'll finish it off!" Zack shouted. He shot a black laser at the wobbling Space Cruiser. It immediately exploded. The last Space Cruiser immediately changed course.

"What's it doing?" Kimberly asked, flying her Zord in circles because she didn't know how to hover or land. The remaining Space Cruiser flew near the other two's remains. White light shone from the belly of the craft, and the remains of the downed Space Cruisers rose up and disappeared into the Machine. The Space Cruiser immediately flew off, vanishing over the mountain.  
  


* * *

  


The Space Cruiser slammed into Jason's Zord, knocking him off of his feet. The massive ten ton Zord fell over, sending a giant cloud of dust up around it. "Good night!" Aisha cried as the Space Cruiser flew past them. "What's it's rush?" 

"Switch back to Red Dragon Mode," Trini said.

"If I can reach the button," Jason grunted, lying on his back.

"Did you guys just see a Space Cruiser?" Billy asked.

"It knocked Jason over," Trini said. "We're on it!" Trini turned the Griffin around, and pushed down on the accelerator.  
  


* * *

  


"What's it doing?" Aisha asked.

The Space Cruiser was hovering above the parts of the two dead Space Cruisers. A white light shone from the bottom. The shrapnel slowly rose up and entered the white light. Suddenly, white light began to shine through the body of the Space Cruiser. It immediately began to transform. In a matter of mere seconds, the small, saucer-like Space Cruiser had transformed into a much larger craft in the shape of a Stealth Bomber.

"This doesn't look good," Trini said.

The new Space Cruiser, hovering, slowly turned to face Griffin. "Uh oh," Aisha said.

Twelve weapons cannons slowly unfurled themselves from the button of the craft. "Get out of there!" Billy shouted.

The Unicorn bounced over the mountain, racing for the Griffin. Aisha and Trini promptly teleported out of the Zord. However, the Space Cruiser didn't fire. Instead, a ball of white light flew down from the sky and entered the Griffin.  
  


* * *

  


"Who's in the Griffin?" Trini asked. "Alpha?"

"Aye-yi-yi!" he cried. "It's Rito Revolto!"

Trini and Aisha looked at each other. Trini immediately issued a warning over the communicator.  
  


* * *

  


"Rito?" Kimberly asked. "In the Zord?"

"We can't let him drive the Griffin back in the Holding Bay," Billy said. "Aisha, come pilot the Unicorn for me. I need to try something in the Power Chamber." The two white teleportation streams passed each other in the air.  
  


* * *

  


"We have to keep Rito away from the Holding Bay," Trini said.

"I didn't take enough precautions," Billy said. "I forgot to make them enemy-proof. If Rito could get in the Griffin, the others can be broken into as well."

"We have to break ties with the Power Chamber," Trini said. "From the Griffin. Right now, he has access to our databanks."

Billy immediately entered a series of numerical commands. "Griffin is out," Billy said. "We have to get the Power of Thunder from it now."

"Billy, the Power of Thunder cannot be removed from one single Zord. It must be taken from all of the Zords as one," Zordon said.

Billy lowered his head in frustration. "I don't know what to do," he said.

"I think I do," Trini said. She brought the communicator up to her mouth and said, "Zack, let me take over your Zord for a while."

"You got it," he said.

Before she teleported away, Trini told Billy her plan. "It's dangerous, but it might work," he agreed. He immediately put the Griffin back on-line.  
  


* * *

  


Trini clumsily steered the Black Lion toward Griffin. "Come on, Billy," she said. "Do your stuff."

The Space Cruiser immediately turned its weapons toward Jason. "I'll get this one away from here," he said. The Red Dragon flew away from Angel Grove; the remaming Space Cruiser was close on his tail. Suddenly, the Griffin's Missile Cannon and Laser raised up from the metal body of the Griffin.

"I hope this works!" Trini shouted. She aimed a laser as best she could at both weapons. A mini explosion of yellow light appeared on contact. "YES!!!" Trini cried.  
  


* * *

  


"She did it!" Zack cried. "Man! That girl has got aim!" 

"Uhm, we have a new problem now," Billy said. He pointed at one of the many monitors set into the Console. "Jason's about to get wasted. They threaten to blast us out of our Zords, and then when we abandon ship, they send a lackey to get into the ThunderZords."

"We've got to get Jason out of there," Zack said. "Even if Rita and Zedd are going to take over the Red Dragon."

"You're right," Billy said.

A few moments later, Jason was standing in the Power Chamber, looking terribly crestfallen. "Who took over Red Dragon?" Jason asked.

"Goldar," Billy answered. "Kimberly," Billy spoke into his communicator, "are you comfortable with the Firebird yet?"

"Fairly," Kimberly said. "What is going on here?"

"I know this sounds weird," Billy said, "but just trust me on it. Goldar is driving Red Dragon. I'm going to make the Red Dragon fire via remote here in the Power Chamber. It's going to be aimed at you. You'll have to shoot the two lasers and the missile cannon as soon as they retract from the hull."

"They aren't supposed to retract, are they?" Kimberly asked. "OH CRAP!! Here comes Red Dragon! What do I do?!"

"They're retracting because I'm making them!" Billy said. "Just calm down. A laser shot at each one will take them out. It's the only way we can disarm the weapons without messing up the Power of Thunder!"

"Okay," Kimberly said frantically. "I'll give it my best."  
  


* * *

  


Kimberly flew directly at the Red Dragon. Suddenly, a missile cannon raised up from the head of Red Dragon. "Fire!" she shouted. A pink laser flew from the Firebird's laser, hitting the missile cannon. "I got it Billy!" Two laser guns emerged from the Red Dragon's eyes. "FIRE!!!" She shot another laser at the right eye of the Red Dragon. "Got one!" Suddenly, Goldar fired the remaining laser. It struck the Firebird solidly in the left wing. Kimberly's Zord dropped down and to the left. "I've lost control!" she cried. "Billy!"  
  


* * *

  


Alarms went off in the Power Chamber. "Kimberly!" he shouted. "The Firebird can still fly! Just overcorrect to the right! Overcorrect to the right!"  
  


* * *

  


Kimberly pushed the Control Lever far to the right. She was flying half cocked, but she was no longer hurtling toward the Earth, which she considered a plus. "I don't think I can aim like this!" she cried. 

"Kimberly," Aisha said, "lure the Red Dragon down here. We can get it on the ground!" Suddenly, the Space Cruiser approached Aisha. She watched in terror as the Space Cruiser began its threat. "Not again!" she shouted. "Billy! Do I stand a chance in the fight?!"

"No!" he shouted. "Get out of the Unicorn!"

Aisha pushed the teleport button, and vanished in white light. Immediately, a ball of white light fall from the heavens and entered the Unicorn. Baboo took control of the Unicorn and set out after Trini in the Black Lion.  
  


* * *

  


The Firebird flew close to the ground with Red Dragon in tail. "This thing sure is harder to drive than before!" Kimberly cried. The Firebird continued to get lower to the ground.

"Pull up Kim! Pull up!" Billy pleaded.

"I'm trying!" she shouted. "I don't think my left thrusters are working anymore!"

"One hundred feet and closing!" Aisha cried over the communicators. "Kimberly! You're about to hit the ground!"

"I can't control this thing anymore!" she cried. The Firebird's belly scraped the ground. "CRAP!!! I'm down!!!" The Firebird skidded across the ground, dust and dirt flying up all around her downed Zord. It tilted to the left, as it continued it's slide. Kimberly put her hands out on the console to steady herself. Her legs pushed against the ground. She tried to stay inher seat, but it wasn't an easy feat with the cockpit tilted forty-five degrees to the left. "Somebody help me!!!" The Firebird finally slowed to a halt. "I don't think she's gonna fly anytime soon," Kimberly said, trying to hold back the tears. "I think my weapons are still operational, though." She looked up through the windsheild, only to see the Space Cruiser creeping toward her.

"Get out of there, Kim!" Jason shouted.

"Right," she said weakly. She teleported out. Squatt teleported in behind her. With a little black magic from Rita, the Firebird lifted off of the ground.  
  


* * *

  


"It's just Trini," Zack said. "She's all that's left. She's a good shot, but even if she can take out the weapons on the other Zords, she can't handle the Space Cruiser by herself."

"There's only one option," Jason said, looking up to Zordon for approval.

"Yes, Rangers," he said. "You must assume the Power once more."

"Trini," Billy said, "come back. We're going to try a different strategy."

A white teleportation stream produced Trini. "Zordon, you have to take the Power of Thunder back. Before the Zords do any real damage."

"You are correct, Billy," Zordon said. "Alpha, please open a link between the ThunderZords and my dimension."

The six Rangers watched as the five Zords immediately returned to their previous, crude form. The Red Dragon fell to the Earth, crushing Unicorn and Griffin. Unfortunately, the four henchmen had already teleported out. "Prepare to assume the Power again," Zordon said. "Call on your Zords and destroy the remainders of the ThunderZords and the Space Cruiser." Alpha distributed the six Power coins.

"IT'S MORPHIN TIME!!!" Jason cried.

"GREEN DRAGON!!!"

"MASTODON!!!"

"PTERODACTYL!!!"

"TRICERATOPS!!!"

"SABER-TOOTH TIGER!!!"

"TYRANNOSAURUS!!!"

Aisha watched as her five friends flew up to the sky and joined with their Zords. She pulled the Dragon Dagger from her hip holster and brought it to her lips. She played the eerie six tone melody. Seconds later, the DragonZord landed before her, dripping with seawater. "Going aboard!" she shouted, leaping into the air. "You guys, I'll take care of the ThunderZord remains."

"Affirmative," Billy said. "We've got Space Cruiser."

The DragonZord quickly made its way over to the silent remains of the ThunderZords, previously Evil ShogunZords. "You guys aren't gonna do this to me again," she said to the machines. Her tail drill was activated, and she began to demolish the old Zords.  
  


* * *

  


The five Rangers sat in the cockpit of the MegaZord, running after Space Cruiser. "Does anyone else feel suddenly tired?" Trini asked.

"It's the time disturbance in the coins," Billy said. "We have to hurry."

"Here it comes!" Jason shouted. "POWER SWORD NOW!!!"

Immediately, a powerful silver Sword appeared in the hands of the MegaZord. The giant robot slashed at the Space Cruiser.  
  


* * *

  


Aisha marched the DragonZord toward the battle. The machinery was decimated, never to work again. "Activate all missiles," she said to the Zord. A powerful missile loaded into the Dragon's Zords fingers. She ran toward the ensuing battle, hoping to get the surprise on the Space Cruiser. She ignored the pain that wracked her body, and joined her friends.  
  


* * *

  


"Get out of the way you guys!" Aisha shouted. "I've got a clear shot!"

"Right!" Jason shouted. The MegaZord flipped out of the way and fell to the ground in a somersault. They all felt the slight euphoria that came from putting a fifty ton machine through a series of motions that no fifty ton machine should be able to do. The DragonZord's hands pointed at the Space Cruiser. All ten finger missiles were launched. Space Cruiser immediately turned toward DragonZord, but it was too late. Seconds later, two tons of metal debris was raining down.  
  


* * *

  


The six Rangers teleported into the Power Chamber. "Green Ranger, Power Down!" Aisha spat. She fell to her knees, gasping for breath. "Never again," she muttered. "Oh Lord, never again."

"Blue Ranger, Power Down!" Billy cried. He rushed to Aisha's aid. "Alpha, scan her energy readings."

The remaining four Rangers demorphed as well. "That was pretty draining," Zack said.

"Rangers," Zordon said. "Regardless of the danger we are in, it is not worth the risk both to yourselves and the Power Coins. Alpha, send the Power Coins back to their time."

"Aisha, you will be fine in a few minutes," Alpha said. "Now, for the Power Coins." The six Rangers gave their Power Coins up, once more. Alpha returned them to their chests. He pushed a few buttons on the control panel, and the chests were teleported back in time.

"It can't end like this," Kimberly said.

"I'll spend tomorrow trying to figure out how to get through Jenga's force field around the solar system," Billy said. "I'm too stressed to start now though. I just want to go home."

He didn't bother to mention that he technically didn't even have a home anymore. Aquitar was out of the question, and his old house in Angel Grove had already been sold.

"I think that is a good idea for all of you," Zordon said. The six teenagers teleported out of the somber Power Chamber.  
  


* * *

  


"At least some good came of this," Trini said. She and Billy were seated on Jason's porch. Despite the fact it was early February, it was Angel Grove, California, and the temperature was in the low sixties.

"Yeah," Billy said. "I guess what happened to Cestria and me really was for the best."

Trini rested her head on Billy's shoulder. He responded by wrapping his hands around hers. "What are you going to do now, Billy?" Trini asked. "I mean, after this whole Jenga thing is over."

"I don't know," he said. "I've already graduated, so I guess I'll go to college. Or maybe travel. I don't know. Tomorrow seems so uncertain right now."

Trini nodded in agreement.  
  


* * *

  


Aisha cooked them all another big breakfast. The six teenagers were slightly more cheerful than they were the night before, but the mood wasn't exactly jovial. Halfway through the meal, all six communicators went off.  
  


* * *

  


"What is it, Zordon?" Zack asked.

"Behold the Viewing Screen," Zordon said.

The six teenagers looked at the round screen set into the wall. "It can't be," Aisha said, her mouth dropping open in awe.

The ThunderMegaZord and TigerZord silently stood with the ZeoZords in the Holding Bay.  
  


* * *

  


###  Chapter Nine - Ninjor's Return

Katherine, Tanya, and Rocky stood in the small room, stuffed with four Hibernation Pods. Tommy, decked out in his red Zeo Armor, lay in the newest. "I can't believe this," Tanya said. "We're dropping off like flies." 

"We should last," Katherine said. "It's going to be awhile before one of us runs out of time. We just have to figure out how to get home."

"Any ideas?" Rocky asked.  
  


* * *

  


"How is that possible?" Trini asked.

"It looks magnificent," Aisha said.

"Zordon?" Jason asked.

"Rangers," their old mentor said. "We have a visitor."

The visitor suddenly appeared in a flash of blue light. "Ninjor!" Kimberly cried.

"It is I!" he announced triumphantly. "And I have a gift for you."

"ThunderZords?" Trini asked.

"Well, yes," Ninjor said, "but the gift I have brought you is much better." He held his hands out before him. A blue metal chest appeared in his blue metal hands with a spark of blue light. "Behold, your new Powers."

The box flew open, revealing six golden Power Coins. Three were blank, while the other three held the image of the Wolf, Crane, or Bear. "Jason, Zack, and Trini," Ninjor said. "You must go on a quest for your true Animal Guide. However, until that time, these Power Coins will serve you well. Billy and Kimberly, it is with much honor that I return the Wolf and Crane Power Coins. And finally, Aisha, your Power Coin is somewhat different from last time. No longer are you the Yellow Ranger. You are now the White Ranger. This coin gives you command of the TigerZord."

The six Rangers reached into the box and carefully took hold of their coin. The coin melted into their hands, immediately upon contact, establishing the power within its holder. "Your armor, except for Aisha, will be the same, with the sole exception of the coin in your morpher and on your chest," Ninjor explained.

"But how?" Billy asked. "I thought your gold vein was ruined."

"I had a thought last night, Rangers," Zordon said, "but I did not want to get your hopes up."

"Zordon sent the twelve Earth Crystals to me and I was able to clean up the gold vein," Ninjor said.

"When do we go on our quest for our totem?" Trini asked.

"In due time, Rangers," Ninjor said. "I will return when the time is right."

Before any of the Rangers could say anything, Ninjor disappeared in the same flash of blue he arrived in. "So that was the famous Ninjor?" Zack asked.

"He's a character," Billy agreed.

"I can't believe we have Powers back!" Kimberly cried.

The alarms immediately went off. "Looks like we have a chance to take them on a test drive," Jason said.

"Aye-yi-yi!" Alpha cried. "It's one of Jenga's beasts!"

"I thought Jenga left?" Billy asked. "On her honeymoon."

"Jenga is famous for her time-released spells," Zordon said. "This spell was probably cast days ago."  
  


* * *

  


Her newest creation slowly walked through Angel Grove Park. The beast, known as Hercu-Lo, had been defeated on the distant planet of Polari. This was his fifth reincarnation, and despite his repeated failed attempts at destroying any one band of Rangers, he always managed to take a lot of fight out of them. Hercu-Lo was covered with thick, knotty muscle. He wore brown leather armor and a pith helmet. His sole weapon was a mighty club, capable of delivering fatal blows to buildings, and near-fatal blows to Rangers and Zords alike. He suddenly stopped. Jenga had given him many gifts, one of them superb hearing. The familiar WHOOSH of teleporting Rangers came to his ears. He readied his club, eager to fight for his empress once more.  
  


* * *

  


The six teens landed in the park in streams of black, pink, blue, yellow, red, and white. "Does anybody see him?" Trini asked.

Hercu-Lo suddenly dropped out of a tree, directly in front of them. With a cacophone of gasps and ki-yahs!, the six Rangers took a defensive stance. "Rangers of Earth," Hercu-Lo growled. "I have been sent here to destroy you and vanquish your planet."

"We have been sent here to stop you," Jason answered, very calm.

Hercu-Lo didn't give any indication he was about to attack; he merely attacked. He swung the club at Jason. The red Ranger dropped to the ground in a perfect split, letting the club swing over him. He somersaulted backwards away from Hercu-Lo and rejoined his friends. "IT'S MORPHIN TIME!!!" Jason shouted.

"WHITE TIGER -- BEAR!!!" Aisha shouted.

"MASTODON!!!"

"PTERODACTYL -- CRANE!!!"

"TRICERATOPS -- WOLF!!!"

"SABER-TOOTH TIGER!!!"

"TYRANNOSAURUS!!!"

In a flash of colors, the six teens morphed into a powerful fighting force. Zack, Jason, and Trini were in their familiar armor, except that the coin in their morpher and the emblem on their chest was blank. Billy and Kimberly were in their ever-familiar blue and pink armor, complete with the Crane and Wolf Power Coins. Only Aisha was the serious departure from the norm. Her armor was white, her chest guard was black and gold, her Power Coin carried the image of the Bear, and her helmet was that of the White Tiger. However, this White Ranger had a female body.

"Nice show," Hercu-Lo said. "But can you withstand my devasting attacks?" Brandishing the mighty club before him, he ran at the Rangers.  
  


* * *

  


Rocky, Katherine, and Tanya sat around the Cranston's kitchen table. Katherine had tried her best to cook lunch, but her unfamiliarity with both the kitchen appliances and the food itself prevented her from doing a very good job. "Thanks for trying, anyway, Kat," Tanya stammered, poking at the crusty blue leaves with a two-pronged fork-like tool.

"We have to find someway to get home," Rocky said. "That's all there is to it."

"We have three weeks until one of us joins the others," Tanya said. "That should be enough time to figure something out."

"We can't teleport home," Kat said, "and we can't fly home because Alpha told us that the Space Fleet is going to be shooting down everything."

"Maybe Cestro has a space ship we can borrow that's stronger than Jenga's Space Fleet," Tanya suggested.

"Wait a minute," Rocky said. "I know of a space ship that very well could be stronger than the Space Fleet. At least if we just plowed through."

"What?" Katherine asked.

"Let's go to Cestro's," Rocky said. "Maybe he knows who we can make contact." Rocky jumped up from the table, pulled a protective helmet on, and ran out into the knee-deep water.

"Slow down, Rocky!" Tanya asked. The two girls were close behind him.  
  


* * *

  


"SABBA!!!" Aisha cried. She stuck her right arm out. White light began to shine from her fist. Sabba, the Talking Saber, immediately appeared in her grip.

"My word," Sabba said, "that was some nap. Tommy?"

"It's not Tommy," Aisha said, "but I could use your help."

"Aisha?" Sabba asked. "What are you doing with the White Power?"

"It's a long story," she said, "and I promise I'll tell you later. Right now, we're fighting a losing battle."

"I'm always glad to help," Sabba said. Aisha held Sabba before her and ran at Hercu-Lo.  
  


* * *

  


Kimberly ran up a small hill and leapt into the air. She fired a shimmering pink energy arrow from her Power Bow. Hercu-Lo put his club up before the arrow struck. The club splintered down the middle. Uh oh, he thought to himself.

"Let's double-team 'im Jase!" Zack shouted. Jason raised the Sword above his head.

"You're on!" The two Rangers rushed at Hercu-Lo. Zack swung the Axe at the beast's legs; Jason made a broad swipe at its chest. Trini was right behind the two Rangers. She flipped over the monster, knocked it's pith helmet off with her Power Daggers, and hit the ground running.

Billy flipped over to Hercu-Lo and slashed at its midsection with one end of his weapon. Before Jenga's monster could react, he spun the Power Lance in his hands and slashed with the other end.

"Let us finish him off!" Sabba cried in his distinct British accent.

"He's all yours!" Billy cried.

Sabba flew from Aisha's possession and began to circle Hercu-Lo. The muscular beast whipped his head back and forth, trying to see the flying silver and white saber. "WHITE RANGER POWER KICK!!!" Aisha cried. She ran at Hercu-Lo and surrendered herself to the White Power. A white, energetic tingling overcame her body, and she flew, straight as an arrow, at Hercu-Lo. Her body was straight, and her legs struck Hercu-Lo square in the chest. The beast grunted and stumbled backwards. He had fought many Rangers, but never had he come across the determination and strength of these Earthlings. He immediately sent a mental distress signal to Rita and Zedd.  
  


* * *

  


Blue and white lightning shot down from the sky. The lightning, from Rita and Zedd's staffs, struck Hercu-Lo's still body. He leapt to his feet, and immediately grew to massive proportions. "All right guys!" Jason shouted. "We know what we have to do!"

Aisha thrust Sabba into the air and cried, "TIGERZORD POWER, NOW!!!"

The other five immediately fell into a line formation and shouted, "THUNDERZORDS!!! POWER UP!!!"  
  


* * *

  


Seconds later, the two MegaZords arrived from the Holding Bay, powered up and ready to fight. The six Rangers line-of-sight teleported into the massive Zords. Aisha gave Sabba a thumbs-up and planted him in the Control Panel. She immediately had full control of the Zord. "Okay Sabba," Aisha said, "I will explain everything as soon as Hercu-Lo is history."

"As a team we are unbeatable!" Sabba cried.  
  


* * *

  


Ernie and the usual gang of teenagers were gathered around the bar, watching the news. "The events of the past three days have been among the most bizarre regarding the Power Rangers," the newcaster said. "For reasons unknown, the Zords of the past have been resurrected and seen fighting monsters in Angel Grove. Three days ago, the ZeoZords fought a green beast outside of the city. Yesterday, the DinoZords and DragonZord destroyed the ShogunZords which seemed to have been on some kind of rampage. This morning, the Thunder and TigerZords defeated a muscular beast in a pith helmet. An interesting side note to the Ranger mystery is the story of a Museum Curator in Sydney, Australia. According to his account, the original green, yellow, and black Power Rangers came and asked to borrow a crystal the museum had on display to combat a new, evil force. We will keep you posted."  
  


* * *

  


Aisha and Kimberly teleported into Jason's living room, carrying an armload of suitcases. "I am glad Zordon let me go to my apartment in Florida to get this stuff," Kimberly said. "I'm also glad I didn't run into Coach. I bet he's jumping up and down by now."

"My parents caught me," Aisha said. "Fortunately, Ashala knows the whole Power Ranger story, so she's going to tell them everything for me. I'm still probably going to be grounded till kingdom come."

"I wish I could get my clothes here," Billy said.

"You're free to wear anything I've got," Jason volunteered.

"Thanks, but your clothes are too big," Billy answered. "And I don't have any money here. I guess I'll have Alpha synthesize some stuff for me."

"Let's get out and enjoy this warm spell," Kimberly suggested. "Go to the park, something."

"I know just the place," Jason said.

However, before the teens could leave to find Zack and Trini, the alarm went off. "Rangers," Zordon said, "please teleport to the Power Chamber immediately. We have an incoming message from Aquitar."

"We're out of here," Billy said. White, pink, blue, and red columns of light shot up and out of Jason's house, leaving the room empty.  
  


* * *

  


###  Chapter Ten -- Pyramidas to the Rescue

The massive golden pyramid slowly sank to the bottom of the Sea of Peace. Cestro recommended it as the ideal landing spot, due to the fact that it lived up to it's name. A storm had never hit that particular small region of the gigantic ocean that covered all of Aquitar. The waters never churned, and the dangerous animals stayed far away from the crystal clear water. Immediately upon reaching the bottom of the many miles deep ocean, Trey turned the vehicle toward the LifePod of Sharq, home to the Alien Rangers, and currently the Zeo Rangers.

A few seconds later, Pyramidas had traveled the thousands of miles to the LifePod of Sharq. A gargantuan bubble extended from the pod and surrounded Pyramidas. The water drained out, and a tunnel opened up. The vehicle slowly and carefully drove into the city.

The Alien Rangers, many medical attendants carrying the four hibernation pods with Earthlings intact, Cestria and her family, friends the Cranstons had made upon moving to Aquitar, and the three remaining Zeo Rangers stood in the knee-deep water before Pyramidas. Katherine, Tanya, Rocky, Cestria, and her family had spent several hours packing the Cranston's belongings. They all knew that no Earthlings would ever again return to Aquitar, at least not permanently.

A gold flash of light shot out of the pyramid. Trey was suddenly standing before the crowd. "Rocky, Katherine, and Tanya. I am going to entrust you with Triforia's most powerful Zord. I am giving you temporary control of Pyramidas with the utmost confidence that it will be returned safely."

"It will," Rocky promised.

"However, before I can give any of you temporary control of Pyramidas, you must be in morphed mode. If you are not in morphed mode, the Golden Powers will be transferred instead of control of Pyramidas," Trey explained. The three Zeo Rangers didn't need to conference. They knew what they had to do.

"It's MORPHIN TIME!!!" Rocky shouted.

"ZEO RANGER I, PINK!!!"

"ZEO RANGER II, YELLOW!!!"

"ZEO RANGER III, BLUE!!!"

The Zeo Rangers removed their helmets and looked at the Gold Ranger in his royal attire. He held his hand out and closed his eyes. Gold wisps of light began to center around his hand, and immediately the Golden Power Staff appeared in his grip. "Rocky," Trey said, "I give you temporary control of Pyramidas. After reaching Earth, put Pyramidas on auto-pilot for Triforia."

Rocky reached out and took the Power Staff. Golden light flashed, and control of the Zord was given to Rocky. "Thank you," Rocky said. "You don't know how much this means to us."

"You saved me in my time of need," Trey said, "it is with much honor that I do the same for you. I am already feeling greatly weakened by the environment of Aquitar. I must return to my home before I succumb to the elements. The Golden Powers will tell you how to pilot the Zord. If anything can survive a trek through an area infested with Jenga's Space Fleet, Pyramidas can." Before the Zeo Rangers could thank him again, he teleported away.

"You must hurry," Delphine said. "Our computers in our Ranger Base shows that Jenga has temporarily disappeared from this time. Now is the optimum time to sneak back to Earth."

"How long will it take us to get there?" Tanya asked. "How far is Earth?"

"I have preprogrammed Earth's coordinates on this desk," Cestro said, giving Katherine a clear round disk, similar to a CD only transparent. "Just enter this into Pyramidas' computers and you should have no trouble reaching Earth by this afternoon."

A section of the Zord opened up. The Aquitians began moving the hibernation pods and the glass boxes containing the Cranston's belongings into the craft. The Zord sensed how much was going to be stored, and the compartment had sized itself down so that the storage space was an exact fit.

A few minutes later, the Zeo Rangers were prepared to leave. The three Earthlings stood before the Aquitians. "There is so much I want to say," Katherine said, "but can't."

"You took us into your culture like we were one of you," Tanya said. "This is the third time in my life it's happened to me. People like you lead me to believe that the universe isn't as bad of a place as the Machine Empire would like it to be."

"Please," Cestria began, "tell Billy that I'll love him and miss him, but to get on with his life of love." She turned and fled before she started crying publicly.

Delphine, Aurico, Tideus, Cestro, and Orcus stepped before the Zeo Rangers. The five Aquitian Rangers were holding their hands in the standard Aquitian pose of tranquility.

"This isn't goodbye," Katherine said. "I don't believe in goodbyes."

"It's just a see-ya later," Rocky said. "Someday, we'll need you or you'll need us."

"We promise we'll be there," Tanya promised.

"We as well," Aurico, the Red Aquitian Ranger, said.

"Promise us you will stay in contact," Cestro said.

"We promise," Rocky said.

"Wait," Tanya said, "before we go." She pulled her purple helmet off and handed it to Corcus, the Black Aquitian Ranger. Her breathing was immediately labored. Each breath felt as if it would be her last. She wasted no time in putting her Zeo helmet back on, letting the Power protect her.

"What is this for?" Orcus asked.

"We won't need them on Earth," Tanya said.

"We will place this on display in our Ranger Base," Delphine said, "as a tribute to the Rangers of Earth, and the Cranstons." Tommy, Adam, Rebecca, and David's helmets had all been removed before being placed in the hibernation pod. Cestro already had their helmets, as well as the one Billy used while on Aquitar, at his home.

"I will place the others on display as well," Cestro promised. Katherine and Rocky quickly removed their Aquitian helmets and put their Zeo Helmets on in place.

"May the Power protect you," Delphine said.

The three Zeo Rangers teleported into the cockpit of Pyramidas. Rocky planted the Golden Power Staff into a small groove in the console, and immediately took the controls. He guided Pyramidas out of the LifePod, drove it rapidly to the Sea of Peace, and began the ascent to the surface.

"I can't believe this," Tanya said. "Poor Billy."

"I feel really despicable for even thinking this," Katherine said, "but I can't help but be relieved that Billy is coming back to us to stay."

"I thought the same thing," Rocky said.

Pyramidas suddenly rose up out of the vast ocean. Water extended about them in all directions. "Goodbye Aquitar," Tanya said softly. Pyramidas completely turned around and flew out of the atmosphere.

Katherine looked as they flew away from the second planet from their sun. Aquitar quickly became a small blue dot, and then disappeared into the cosmos.

"Let's head for home," she said.  
  


* * *

  


"Delphine," Billy said, peering into the static-filled Viewing Screen. "Is that you?"

"We cannot talk long," she said. "We just wanted you to know that the Zeo Rangers are on their way home."

"They didn't teleport, did they?" Billy asked, suddenly frantic. "They'll be killed if they try to teleport through the force field!"

"Calm down, Billy," Cestro said, stepping into view. "Trey of Triforia has given Rocky temporary control of Pyramidas. We all decided that Pyramidas has the best chance of getting through Jenga's defenses unharmed. They are also bringing your parents and belongings as well."

"Thank you, Cestro," Billy said. Seconds later, the image blanked out.  
  


* * *

  


Rita Repulsa and Lord Zedd walked across the large room of Jenga's Main SpaceCruiser. Her head henchmen, Perkiz, was waiting for them. He was truly a spectacle to behold. He was a black Wulf Warrior, cloaked in armor similar to Goldar's except silver. 

"Rita Repulsa. Lord Zedd," Perkiz acknowledged. His voice was surprisingly normal, not at all the sterotypical extremes of Rita Repulsa and crew. "My empress Jenga has sent a message that you be contacted immediately. That is why I called you here."

A hologram suddenly flickered into being before Rita and Zedd. Jenga stood before them. She had changed into a simple, yet elegant, blue summer dress. A broad-rimmed white hat sat on her head. Her red hair was pulled over her right shoulder, sporting a green bow. Only one of her blue streaks of hair could be seen. "I see you've changed clothing again," Rita said.

"Well, the weather here is so warm," Jenga said. "You and Zedd may look the gloom and doom and thunderstorms, but I prefer blue skies, sunshine, flowers." Lord Zedd lowered his head in shame. "Don't worry," his mother said. "I'm not going soft on you. Just because I am the pinnacle of evil doesn't mean I can't enjoy the nicer things in life."

"What is this message about, mother?" Lord Zedd asked.

"Ah yes," Jenga said. "I want you to send Perkiz and my other henchmen back home. You see, the Zeo Rangers are coming home in the Gold Ranger's Zord, Pyramidas. Perkiz, set the entire Space Fleet in Kamikaze mode. I want Pyramidas destroyed, as well as the Power Chamber."

"But your majesty," Perkiz said, "the entire Space Fleet?"

"How has the mining for Quadrithium crystals been?" she asked.

"Exceptionally well," Perkiz said, suddenly understanding. "Of course."

"Right," Jenga said. "I was just going to trash my old Space Fleet anyway to make way for my new, more powerful Space Fleet constructed of and powered by Quadrithium crystals. Regarding the attack, I also want Washington D.C., New York, Los Angeles, Paris, London, Moscow, and Sydney attacked. As well as any points in between. "

"The entire Space Fleet," Lord Zedd mused. "All life on Earth could be totally annihiliated. This sounds like fun!"

"Probably not that much," Jenga said, "but I think we can certainly destroy the Power Chamber."

"And then pick the Earth Crystals out of the rubble!" Rita screeched happily.

"Correct," Jenga said. "Well, MasterVile is calling. We'll be home in about two more days of your time. Hasta luego!" The hologram flickered out of existence.  
  


* * *

  


"This can't be happening," Billy said. "We don't have the manpower to handle an assault like this."

"At least the computers managed to pick up Jenga's holographic signal," Trini said, "or we would have really been in the blind about this."

"She said they're coming for the Power Chamber," Jason said. "The means we have to have our greatest defenses set up here."

"But Pyramidas," Kimberly said. "They're going after that too."

"Pyramidas can hold it's own," Jason said. "Trust me, that Zord has got power."

"Yes," Zordon said, "but you must realize that Jenga's Space Fleet is composed of thousands upon thousands of SpaceCruisers. The ones that attacked you just a few days ago are among her weakest."

"I think I know a way to protect both," Billy said. "We can pilot flying Zords into outer space to help Pyramidas. We have Pterodactyl, Firebird, Red Dragon, Phoenix, and the Super ZeoZords. We can set ZeoZords I and II up here at the Power Chamber. We also have Triceratops, Mastodon, Tyrannosaurus, Saber-Tooth Tiger, Green Dragon, Griffin, Black Lion, Unicorn, White Tiger, Taurus, Sphinx, Warrior Wheel, and Red BattleZord."

"Right, Billy," Alpha said. "We can dispatch those to the various cities specified to be under attack and I can control them here, via remote."

"This might work," Trini said.

"I will dispatch a warning to all of the governments of Earth," Zordon said.

"Airports too," Billy said.

"Yeah," Zack agreed. "That slimebag Jenga is sure to give orders to attack any flying craft without any defense."  
  


* * *

  


Every radio and television signal was simultaenously blocked. Zordon's message played instead. A direct feed was also being given to every government in power. The message had been translated into every known language. Within one hour after hearing Jenga's message, the entire planet had been notified. Airports were shutting down, and the planes in the air were finding emergency places to land.  
  


* * *

  


"Even if we do manage to destroy the entire Space Fleet," Billy said, "imagine all of the shrapnel. Tons and tons and tons of it, raining down on the Earth."

"There's nothing we can do about that," Kimberly said. "We'll just have to hope nothing too extreme happens."

"We'll have to try and take most of them out in space," Jason said.

"Yeah," Billy said. "That'll at least keep the shrapnel off of the planet." 

"Maybe we can make it crash into Rita and Zedd's palace," Aisha said with a smile.

"Rangers," Alpha said. "We have an incoming message from Pyramidas."  
  


* * *

  


"We're going to be giving you guys as much cover as possible," Jason promised.

"The entire Space Fleet," Rocky thought aloud.

"They've already given us a taste of what they can do," Trini said. "They're pretty powerful."

"Alpha is going to try and take care of the attack on the cities," Kimberly said.

"It won't be enough," Billy said, "but it's all we've got."

"We'll just have to take out as many of these guys in space as we can," Katherine said.

"Right," Tanya agreed. "If we blast 'em in space they can't very well attack the planet."

"That's the spirit guys," Zack said.

"Rangers," Alpha said. "There are two hours until the attack. I suggest we start getting everything ready."

"We'll meet you in the air," Katherine said. "Pyramidas, signing out."

"Well, we need to decide who flies what," Billy said.

"What are your suggestions?" Jason asked Billy. "You know more about the Zords than anyone here."

"I'm thinking Kimberly in Pterodactyl, Jason in Red Dragon, Aisha in Firebird, myself in Phoenix, and Zack and Trini in any two of the SuperZeoZords," Billy said.

"I'll take yellow," Trini said.

"Zack," Billy said, "I know it's kind of embaressing, but I recommend pink. The Pink and Yellow Zords have the ability to fire pure energy from the emblem on their bodies."

"Good deal," Zack said. "And these things can fly?"

"They don't look like it," Billy said, "but they can. And since your new Power Coins were designed to work for you in this time, the Power should tell you everything you need to know about the Zords."

"Billy," Zordon said. "I have already told the governments about the Zords that will be stationed near their cities. It would be best to move those into place now."

Billy nodded in agreement. "We just need to decide exactly where to put them," he said.

"This should help," Alpha said. He pushed a button on the Control Panel before him. A holographic image of the Earth floated in the air before him.

About fifteen minutes later, the Zords were in place.  
  


* * *

  


Sphinx, Triceratops, and Mastodon sat just beyond the Potomac River, ready to defend Washington D.C.

Saber-Tooth Tiger was positioned in the Rocky Mountains, some distance from Los Angeles but still close enough to defend.

Tyrannosaurus and White Tiger were in the Appalachians, waiting to protect New York City.

Griffin and Unicorn were stationed on an old, abandoned farm just a few miles from London.

Warrior Wheel and Green Dragon were in an uninhabited region of forest in France to protect Paris.

Moscow was being watched over by Taurus and Black Lion.

Lastly, Sydney was being defended by Red BattleZord. The thirteen Zords were prepped and ready for battle. They would have no pilot, but Alpha had them programmed to target and shoot down any enemy aircraft.

Meanwhile, ZeoZords I and II were stationed to protect the Power Chamber. SuperZeoZords III, IV, and V were going to be kept in the Holding Bay, just in case one of the flying Zords was put out of commission.  
  


* * *

  


"The Space Fleet is leaving Saturn's orbit," Alpha said.

"And Pyramidas is only about five minutes from the forcefield," Billy said.

"Rangers," Zordon said, "I understand your apprehension, but the time has come. I chose you for a reason, and I have the utmost confidence in you."

"IT'S MORPHIN TIME!!!" Jason shouted.

"WHITE TIGER --- BEAR!!!"

"MASTODON!!!"

"PTERODACTYL --- CRANE!!!"

"TRICERATOPS --- WOLF!!!"

"SABER-TOOTH TIGER!!!"

"TYRANNOSAURUS!!!"

The six Rangers teleported out of the Power Chamber and into their Zords. There was no flashy call for the Zords. It wasn't needed. Alpha already had the Zords prepped and ready to go into battle.  
  


* * *

  


The Space Fleet separated. Three quarters flew to attack Pyramidas, and the remaining fourth flew to attack the Earth.  
  


* * *

  


Katherine quickly crossed herself and spun her seat around to face the instrument panel.

"Hey guys," Billy said. "We're here to help."

"Billy," Katherine said. She looked at the monitor before her and saw the six Zords approach Pyramidas.

"We're armed to the teeth and ready to kick butt!" Zack proclaimed.

"Everybody get ready, then," Trini said. "Here they come."

"We're too close together," Billy said. "We'll have to spread out." He turned the Phoenix out of the formation and turned toward the approaching Space Fleet. Behind his helmet, we turned ghostly pale as he saw the Space Fleet. His entire vision was full of the silver machines.  
  


* * *

  


"The Power Rangers are doing a fine job," General Ebbing said. He stood before the large room, filled with military of all branches, services, and troops. "However, the fact remains, the battle has been going on for only fifteen minutes and several thousands deaths have already occurred. We can and will do all we can to help the situation."  
  


* * *

  


"They're leaving!" Kimberly cried. She turned Pterodactyl at the fleeing Space Cruisers and fired openly.

"They're going to attack the Earth," Jason said.

"We need more Zords!" Tanya cried.

"I have an idea," Katherine said. "Teleport Adam and Tommy out of Pyramidas. Revive them and they can join us in battle. Tanya, you and I can pilot SuperZeoZords III and IV."

"You guys," Rocky said, "I don't know if I can pilot this thing and fire at the same time."

"I can," Jason said. "Rocky, you take Red Dragon and I'll take Pyramidas. Teleporting now."

Jason appeared in Pyramidas' cockpit just in time to see Rocky teleport out in blue light. He took the center seat. Katherine and Tanya gave Jason a thumbs-up and then teleported to the SuperZeoZords.  
  


* * *

  


"I feared this would happen," Zordon said. "Upon seeing how much damage just one fourth of Jenga's Space Fleet did to the Earth, the other three-fourths decided to forget Pyramidas and launch an attack upon Earth."

Suddenly, four hibernation pods teleported into the Power Chamber. "I will wake Tommy and Adam up. Adam can help in Pyramidas and Tommy can pilot SuperZeoZord V."

"You must also wake up Billy's parents and teleport them out of the Power Chamber," Zordon said. "They are not safe here."

"Right away, Zordon," Alpha said.  
  


* * *

  


"Holy crap," Billy said. "Is anybody else near the U.S?"

"Why?" Kimberly asked.

"There are thousands of fighter jets out here," Billy said. "What are they doing?! They're going to get themselves killed." Billy opened a direct communications line with the aircrafts. "Identify yourselves. This is the Blue Power Ranger. Identify yourselves at once."

"This is General Ebbing of the U.S. Air Force, Blue Ranger," the reply said. "We're here to help you out."

"You guys are basically putting yourselves in a kamikaze mission!" Billy cried.

"We understand," General Ebbing replied, "but people are already dying by the thousands, and we want to do all we can to protect the people of this country."

"We respect your decision," Zordon suddenly said, over the open radio lines. "Rangers, we have some help."

"Always glad to have some help," Jason said.

"I have an idea," Billy said. "General Ebbing, I'm about to close radio lines with you. But have your men follow my lead. I'll take head."

"Yes sir," General Ebbing said. Billy closed the communications line and quickly sped to the head of the massive fleet of Fighter Jets. The jets quickly fell into an arrow formation behind Billy.

"Rangers," Alpha said, "the entire fleet is about to invade Earth. Good luck, Rangers."  
  


* * *

  


Tommy sat up and put his hands up to his head to steady himself. "Whoa," he said. "Where am I?"

"You are back in the Power Chamber," Alpha explained. "We are under extreme attack. You must pilot SuperZeoZord V into battle."

"Right," Tommy said. "BACK TO ACTION!!!" A few minutes later, Adam awoke and was promptly dispatched into battle.  
  


* * *

  


Adam and Jason flew Pyramidas toward Washington D.C.

"Main Cruiser is headed for the Pentagon," Adam said. "We have to take this one out now!"

"We're almost there," Jason said. "Zordon, issue a warning to the Pentagon. Tell them to get as far underground as possible!"

"I've got it lined up in my sights!" Adam shouted. "FIRING ALL WEAPONS!!!"  
  


* * *

  


Katherine flew over Australia, firing lasers at the dense cloud of Space Cruisers. She flew from one coast to the other, shooting blue lasers at the small Space Cruisers and launching blue missiles at the larger ones. Despite her best efforts, the Space Cruisers were firing upon her home country. She had taken out dozens, but hundreds still remained.

Upon reaching the west coast, she turned around and flew across Australia again.  
  


* * *

  


Aisha and Tanya flew across Africa. Hundreds of Space Cruisers were attacking the entire continent, both cities, tribal villages, and countryside. The two girls fought valiantly to defend the majestic continent, but they were quickly being outnumbered.  
  


* * *

  


Zack and Trini flew to Russia. They flew over the remains of Moscow. The Main Cruiser had obliterated the once powerful city, leaving nothing but smoking debris in it's wake. "Oh my goodness," Trini said.

"The Space Cruisers won't fall for it but once," Zack said, "but we can probably take out hundreds at once with that Shine Attack Billy was telling us about."

"Let's do it!" Trini said. The two Zords flew side by side and approached the armada of Cruisers. Pink and yellow light shone from the bellies of the two Zords. Any Space Cruiser that happened to have the pure energy fall on them immediately exploded. Hundreds rained down upon the land. Those remaining fled.

"On their tail!" Zack cried. The two Zords flew after the retreating Cruisers.  
  


* * *

  


Rocky and Tommy flew over South America. Red lasers and missiles shot from both Zords. Space Cruisers fell onto the land and exploded, but they were barely making a dent in the total number of Space Cruisers remaining.  
  


* * *

  


Kimberly flew Pterodactyl across the Indian Ocean. The alien vessels were falling into the ocean below, but even more tailed her. "I hope this works," she said to herself.

She immediately pulled back on the Control Lever. Pterodactyl immediately stopped. Kimberly put her hands out on the Control Panel before her to brace herself from the sudden stop. The Space Cruisers continued to fly past her. Kimberly took control of the Pterodactyl again and began firing upon the confused Space Cruisers.  
  


* * *

  


Billy and the fighter pilots plunged into the crowd of Space Cruisers. He began firing freely, not even bothering to aim. Dozens fell with each powerful laser, but many more remained. The men behind him were doing an exceptional job in combat. Unfortunately, the Space Cruisers began to target the tan jets. Billy did his best to defend the troops behind him.  
  


* * *

  


Pyramidas hovered above the Main Cruiser. Golden lasers streaked from various places on the Pyramid. Golden missiles launched themselves at the Main Cruiser.

Slowly, a massive weapons cannon began to rise up from the Main Cruiser.

"I've got an idea," Jason said. "Did you see _Independence Day_?"

"What does that have to do with anything?" Adam asked.

Jason fired a single missile into the weapons cannon. "I hope this works," Jason said. He immediately turned Pyramidas around and flew away.  
  


* * *

  


The Main Cruiser exploded from the inside out as soon as the missile from Pyramidas hit the missile in the Weapons Cannon. The explosion traveled down into the Main Cruiser. As the Main Cruiser fell upon the city, the Space Cruisers all around the planet lost control and crashed into the Earth.

The battle was over.  
  


* * *

  


The eleven Rangers teleported into the Power Chamber. "All of the Zords are seriously depleted," Alpha said. "I hope no one attacks us for the next forty-eight hours or we are doomed!"

"Pyramidas is safely on it's way back to Triforia," Rocky said.

"It's a good thing we had Pyramidas," Jason said. "If we hadn't..."

"Or if you hadn't seen _Independence Day_," Adam said with a laugh.  
  


* * *

  


"This has been a very sad day for Planet Earth," the newscaster said. "Moscow has been obliterated, millions of lives have been lost due to the shrapnel from the alien vessels raining down upon the planet, and the world's military forces have been reduced by half. Total lives loss is estimated to approximately one billion. Fortunately, it appears as though we are no longer in immediate danger. We will keep you posted."

Jason reached over and turned the television off. "I can't believe this," he said. "No one has ever died on us before."

Tanya hurried into his house. "Some good news," she said. "No one died in Angel Grove, although Ernie said Bulk, Skull, and Emily are missing. There are some reported deaths outside, though."

"David," Tommy said. He jumped to his feet and ran out of the house.

"You don't suppose they had left for Paris, do you?" Kimberly asked.

"Emily," Jason muttered.

"Come on," Billy said. "We'll go look for everybody."  
  


* * *

  


"Ernie," Jason said, running up to that bar out of breath. "Have you seen Emily."

"I'm right here, Jason," she said. "I was out of town when the battle started and I couldn't get in because they closed the roads. I'm all right, really." Jason ran over to her and grabbed her in a bear hug.

"You have no idea how scared I was when I heard you were missing," he whispered into her ear.

"Do you want to go out tonight?" she asked. "I'm leaving tomorrow to go stay with my grandmother for a little while.

"Sounds good," Jason agreed. The two left the Juice Bar arm in arm.  
  


* * *

  


Tommy barely had his truck in park before he leapt out. The remains of a Space Cruiser was lying in the midst of the once beautiful reservation. "DAVID!!!" Tommy shouted. "David! Are you here?!"

"I thought I recognized that guy," a voice said behind Tommy. He spun around and saw his brother, alive and well.

"Oh thank God," Tommy breathed. "I thought you might be dead."

"No," David said, walking up to his brother. "Not dead. The entire reservation evacuated before the attack. Tomorrow, me and a few of my friends are going up in the mountains for a few days. They have a cabin up there. Care to join us, or are you sort of busy?"

"I'm sort of busy," Tommy said. "What with this most recent attack, who knows what's going to happen next. Would you believe I have spent the last four days on a different planet?"

"I'll believe anything anymore," David said with a laugh.  
  


* * *

  


Kimberly, Katherine, Aisha, Tanya, and Billy ran through the over crowded airport. "Over here," Billy said. "Maybe she can help us."

Billy ran up to the information desk and began talking before the woman working it could say anything. "I need to know if two of our friends have left anytime recently," he said.

"Farkus Bulkmeier and Eugene Skullovich," Katherine added. "It is very important."

"Hey Bulkie," a very familiar voice said near them. "Did you hear that? Our friends came to look for us."

"Skull!" Kimberly cried. It surprised everyone present, especially Skull, when she launched herself at him and grabbed him in a big bear hug. It took him a few moments to return the hug.

"Man," Billy said, "we knew you all were thinking about taking the job in Paris."

"We were gonna leave this afternoon," Bulk said, "but the airplanes were grounded. I guess we'll leave on a flight tomorrow morning."

"We are just so relieved you aren't dead," Aisha said. "Man alive. You guys gave everybody a scare."  
  


* * *

  


Rebecca and David Cranston stood in front of their old house. They were relieved to see that the For Sale sign was still up in the yard. "Well, it's a good thing Cestro exchanged our Aquitian money back into American dollars," Rebecca said. "Let's go buy our home back."  
  


* * *

  


Rebecca and David ended up sleeping in Jason's parents bedroom. They were planning to buy their house back the next day, and hoped to be moved back in before nightfall.

The Rangers slept heavier that night than they ever had. Even though they knew they had done their best during the major battle, the loss of a billion lives rested on their minds.  
  


* * *

  


Jason, Billy, and Kimberly awoke to the smell of bacon. Aisha and Rebecca were in the kitchen, cooking up a storm. "I have missed meat," David said. "I want bacon."

"How was Aquitar?" Kimberly asked.

"Wet," David Cranston replied, "but I'm glad I went. It's the type of thing you never forget."

"Do any of your parents know?" Rebecca asked.

"My aunt does," Aisha said. "But she was kind of pulled into the whole ordeal during the Zeo Quest."

Suddenly, the six-alarm tone sounded. "We have to go," Aisha said. "I'll go wake up the guys."  
  


* * *

  


A few minutes later, the eleven Rangers were gathered in the Power Chamber. Ninjor stood beside Alpha, waiting for their arrival.

"Today is a day that shall go down in Power Rangers history," Ninjor said. "Zeo Rangers, you shall receive a new Power Coin that contains your powers. Katherine, Tanya, Jason, Zack, and Trini, you shall go on a quest to attain your animal guides. You shall all receive new NinjaZords And, most significantly, the time has arrived to select two new Rangers."

All eleven mouths dropped open in perfect unison. "Two new Rangers?" Billy asked. "Who?"

"That choice is yours," Zordon said. "Select two individuals in your lives that you truly believe will make excellent Rangers."

Jason and Tommy glanced at each other. They conferenced silently with their eyes, and then Tommy turned to Zordon. "I know two perfect people," he said, "and I'm pretty sure everyone here will agree with me."

"Then you must go find these two at once," Ninjor said.

"I just hope they haven't left yet," Tommy said. He teleported out in a streak of red light.


	3. Chapters Eleven thru Thirteen

###  Chapter Eleven - Two More Rangers

"Two more Rangers," Aisha said. "Then there will be thirteen of us." 

"That is precisely why there must be two more Rangers," Ninjor said. "There are thirteen Earth Crystals, something unfortunate in the world of evil revolves around the number thirteen, so it stands to reason that there should be thirteen Rangers."

"Aye-yi-yi!" Alpha cried. "Something very bizarre has happened in the Holding Bay!"

"Oh yeah," Ninjor said. "I forgot. Billy and Kimberly. Your NinjaZords have already arrived."

"What about the rest of us?" Adam asked. "Those of us who know our animal guide?"

"You may know your Animal Guide, little frog," Ninjor said, "but you have changed colors and suits on me. Your Zords must be redesigned. It is for that reason that all of you, except Kimberly and Billy, must return with me to the Temple of Ninjetti."  
  


* * *

  


Tommy walked up to his prospects. They haven't left, he thought to himself. "Uhm, guys," he said, causing the two to turn around. "Can we go somewhere to talk?"  
  


* * *

  


"Unbelievable," Skull said. "Unbelievable. I told you Bulkie! Didn't I tell you those guys were the Power Rangers!"

"Keep your voice down, numskull," Bulk snapped. "I thought it was yoguys because, well, you're really good at martial arts, and you are the only person I've ever known who says sie-kyahh instead of ki-yaah, and the White Ranger does too. Are you the Red Ranger now?"

"Yeah," Tommy whispered.

"And then when Kim left and Kat came," Skull said, "the Pink Power Ranger got like six inches taller all of a sudden. And, when Rocky, Adam, and Aisha came, the Red Ranger wasn't nearly as muscular as before, and the Yellow Ranger got a whole lot shorter. The only one who never did change was the Blue Ranger."

"That was Billy," Tommy said.

"Plus, when the Zeo Rangers showed up, Tanya just mysteriously appeared, and you, Rocky, and Adam started wearing different colors," Skull said.

"Unbelievable," Bulk added.

"How long have you known?" Tommy asked.

"Not really all that long. About the time we became detectives, it just sorta occurred to me, so I went back and dug up all these old newspaper articles and pictures and stuff like that about the Power Rangers, and it all just fit together," Skull explained.

"Nice story," Bulk said, "but why did you tell us?"

"I'm not sure you'll believe me," Tommy said. "Try us," Skull said.

"We need two more Power Rangers," Tommy said, a bit louder than he had intended to.

"I must be hearing things," Bulk said. "It sounded like you just asked us to be Power Rangers."

"I did," Tommy answered.

"Really?" Skull asked. "Really?! YES!!!" He jumped out of his seat and pumped his fist vigorously into the air, drawing stares from the people in the small cafeteria.

"Now come with me," Tommy said. "We have to teleport to our center of operations."

Bulk and Skull flashed each other a thumbs-up and followed Tommy to the men's room. They each held onto his arms, and he pushed a button on his communicator. A streak of red light, surrounded on both sides by a column on white light, lifted out of the rest room and darted away.  
  


* * *

  


"Unbelievable," Zack said. "Bulk and Skull?"

Trini smacked her friend in the arm. "Welcome," Trini said.

"Hi guys," Bulk said. "How's it goin'?"

"Bulk and Skull," Zordon said in his loud, powerful voice.

The two detectives spun around and saw the floating head. "Hi," Skull stammered.

"Welcome," Alpha Five said. "My name is Alpha Five, and that is Zordon. This is the Power Chamber."

"What kind of Rangers are we gonna be?" Bulk asked anyone who was listening.

"That has yet to be determined," Ninjor said. "You must first accompany the other Rangers on a trek to the Temple of Ninjetti and find your Animal Guide. There, you shall receive a Power Coin which will give you your Powers. You will also receive a NinjaZord."

Kimberly smiled. It was obvious that Bulk and Skull were so excited they could barely contain themselves.

"I should probably warn you guys," Bulk said. "And I really don't want to say this because I'm afraid it might jeopardize my chances at becoming a Ranger, but I'm not much of a martial artist."

"Neither am I," Katherine said. "The Power tells you what to do. Don't worry Bulk, you'll do fine."

"We must go," Ninjor said. "I am sorry to say that I cannot accompany you on your Quest. I will, however, be waiting for you in my temple. Let your inner strength guide you, and all will ultimately be well."

"Good luck Rangers," Alpha said.

"Remember Rangers," Zordon said, "your morphing abilities will not work on this journey."

"This is so cool," Skull said.

Ninjor vanished in a flash of blue light. Alpha punched a few buttons on the console. Three white, a pink, two yellow, a green, a black, a blue, and two red columns of light rose up out of the Power Chamber. Billy and Kimberly, alone, remained behind. "I can't believe Bulk knew what jeopardize meant," Kimberly said.

"Bulk and Skull," Billy said. "Power Rangers."

"They've changed a lot," Kimberly said.

"I'm sure they will serve the team well," Zordon said.  
  


* * *

  


The eleven teenagers teleported to the Desert of Despair. A sorrowful moaning carried on the wind, giving the desert it's much earned name. "What is this place?" Skull asked.

"Desert of Despair," Rocky answered. "Anybody remember how to get to Ninjor's Temple?"

"Rangers," a powerful female voice said behind them. They all turned around, but only four recognized the voice's source.

"Dulcea?" Aisha asked.  
  


* * *

  


Billy and Kimberly sat beside the peaceful duck pond in Angel Grove Park. Billy brought a big back of bread crumbs with him, and the two were feeding the beautiful birds. "Life is so strange," Kimberly said.

"Tell me about it," Billy said. "Just five days ago I was living on a different planet, in love with an alien."

Kimberly smiled and said, "Just five days ago I was training in Florida. My story may not be as bizarre, but I sure wouldn't have expected to be the Pink Power Ranger again."

"I wonder why there isn't a purple ranger," Billy thought aloud.

"I've wondered that too," Kimberly said. "Pink isn't even a real color. It's red with white mixed in. I don't think a light blue Power Ranger would be accepted. Why pink? Roy G. Biv."

"Roy G. Biv?" Billy asked.

"Red, orange, yellow, green, blue, indigo, violet," Kimberly said. "That's how I remembered the color spectrum in science class. It seems to me that the pterodactyl should have been purple, a real color, instead of pink, a shade."

"Or orange," Billy said. "Eew." 

"Eeew is right," Kimberly said. "Orange? I don't think so. But purple would make sense."

"Are we bored right now?" Billy asked.

"I think so," she said.

"We could go ask Zordon why," Billy said. "You know, if we're that bored." 

Kimberly nodded in agreement. "Let's ask him," she said. "I really do want to know." The two teens teleported out in the seated position.  
  


* * *

  


"What are you doing here?" Tommy asked. "I thought you couldn't leave the Ninja Temple on Phaedos?"

"I'm really confused now," Skull said.

"I am the being that led the Rangers to the Great Power," Dulcea explained.

"But, I thought, Ninjor," Bulk stammered.

"It's like this," Adam said. "Dulcea gave us the Great Power, which led us to our Animal Guides. Ninjor gave us Power Coins which let us call on our Animal Guides to morph."

Bulk slowly nodded as the info sank into his brain.

"Although Ninjor could also lead you to your Animal Guides," Dulcea said, "it will be more efficient if I take you on that quest."

"How can you be here though?" Tommy asked. "You told us you would age if you left the Sacred Grounds."

"Yes," Dulcea said, "but when Jenga activated her Crystal of Time, I can safely travel beyond the Sacred Grounds. Tommy, Aisha, Rocky, and Adam. You must continue to Ninjor's Temple. Jason, Zack, Trini, Katherine, Tanya, Bulk, and Skull, you must come with me. Together, we will find your Animal Guides." Dulcea and the seven Rangers without their totems disappeared in a gigantic flash of white light.

"Let's get going," Rocky said.  
  


* * *

  


Dulcea and the other seven teleported out of the hidden dimension containing the Desert of Despair and landed on Phaedos. "Wow," Tanya said softly. "This place is beautiful."

"This is the temple of the Ninjetti," Dulcea said honorably. "Also known as the Sacred Grounds. For reasons unknown to any human mind, everyone is strongly connected to their totem in this area."

"What do we do?" Jason asked.

"Look," Dulcea said. "I will be back when you have all discovered your Animal Guide." She immediately transformed into a snow owl and flew off.

"She certainly was vague," Zack commented.

A fire suddenly sprang into life in the center of the temple. Trini found herself compelled by the blazing reds, oranges, and yellows of the fire. She closed her eyes, and was suddenly thrust into her quest.  
  


* * *

  


"I think it was this way," Adam said, pointing at the valley below them.

"I think you're right," Tommy agreed. "The Tengas attacked us right beside the Tunnel Entrance."

"This places looks familiar," Rocky muttered. Suddenly, the ground gave way beneath his feet.  
  


* * *

  


"A Purple Ranger?" Alpha asked. "Aye-yi-yi! What a thought."

"But why not?" Kimberly asked. "Purple makes good sense."

"There is, in fact, a reason that may surprise you," Zordon said. "There are a few Purple and Orange Rangers in the universe, but they draw their power from a different source than any type of crystal or coin. The primary reason for why there is no Purple or Orange Ranger is that Ninjor does not like purple or orange."

"You're kidding, right?" Billy asked.

"No," Zordon said. "Ninjor does not like purple. Plus, pink is a color synonymous with femininity, just as blue is a color synonymous with masculinity. It is for that reason we have a pink." Kimberly and Billy looked at each other.  
  


* * *

  


Trini walked through the corridors of her mind. "Helloooo?" she called.

Her voice echoed endlessly. "Young warrior," Dulcea's voice said from no particular source. "You are very spiritual and full of grace. Be careful not to walk away from your Animal Guide. Perhaps you are looking too hard."

"Spirit and grace," Trini mused. She turned around and was suddenly in a garden full of beautiful flowers. White birds fluttered all around her. She stuck her hand out, and one of the graceful creatures alighted on her hand. "I am the Dove," Trini whispered.  
  


* * *

  


"Rocky!" Aisha cried. "Don't move!" He had fallen in the same trap she had on their first visit to the Desert of Despair.

"Form a human chain!" Tommy ordered. He got as close to Rocky as he possibly could, Adam grabbed ahold of his belt, and Aisha latched her arms around Adam's waist. Tommy took Rocky's hands, and the three Rangers pulled on their fallen comrade.  
  


* * *

  


Zack found himself walking across a wide, seemingly endless plain. Yellowish brown grass blew in the gentle breeze. "What is this place?" Zack asked. His voice was immediately lost in the vastness of the plain. He suddenly found himself high above the ground. He could see much farther than before. Zack looked down at the ground, and saw his body standing there looking up. He was immediately forced back into his body, looking up. "Giraffe," Zack whispered.  
  


* * *

  


Rocky was a bit more cautious for the rest of his journey. They were all especially careful not to pick up any rocks, remembering what had happened last time. "Well," Aisha thought aloud, "now we just have to remember which rock crack to crawl through." The four Rangers looked at the vast valley before them. It was going to be a daunting task.  
  


* * *

  


Katherine frowned and looked around her. The other six were already in some deep state of meditation. Even Bulk and Skull, she thought to herself. What am I doing wrong? She stared at the fire and tried desperately to begin her quest.  
  


* * *

  


Jason opened his eyes, startled to find himself performing an elaborate kata. He was working out, alone, on a mountain cliff, overlooking a gorgeous green valley. "Amazing," he said softly. A guttural growling came from behind him, but he wasn't alarmed. The growl didn't seem threatening. It also seemed welcoming. Jason turned around and saw his Animal Guide. "Cougar," he said proudly.  
  


* * *

  


Bulk climbed to the top of the rock formation and looked proudly about him. "Well this is different," he said to himself. "Wasn't this in the Lion King?" It looked as if he could see the entire world from his standing point. Thousands of animals were lined up beyond the rock formation. Zebras, giraffes, elephants, birds of all colors, tigers, jaguars, leopards, and hundreds of other animals he could identify. "Oh great," Bulk muttered. "Which animal am I?" It suddenly came to him. A lioness walked up beside him. Bulk looked into the cat's eyes. The lioness motioned with her head to an area behind him. He turned and saw his Animal Guide. "I am the Lion," Bulk said proudly.  
  


* * *

  


"It's not in here," Adam said, stepping out of the dead-end crevice. 

"Man," Tommy said. "Last time we were attacked by Tengas and we managed to find it. This time, we're all alone and we can't find it."  
  


* * *

  


"Was that a request?" Lord Zedd asked.

"Tengas!!!" Rita shouted. "Go to the Desert of Despair and attack!!!"  
  


* * *

  


Tanya was one of the luckier ones. She had a very strong assumption as to what her Totem was. Ashala had taught her much about the legend of the Totem, despite the fact that its origins were in Native American folklore as opposed to African. She knew, or atleast strongly suspected, that her animal was the Elk. She realized she was no longer in the temple. She knew she was outside. But she was warm. She could feel the sunshine on her skin. "I don't think the Elk lives here," she said aloud.

Suddenly, she entered into a sea of pure movement. No physical body, just movement. Gracefully, she bounded up, hit the ground, and jumped again. Kangaroo? she thought. She suddenly opened her eyes and was immediately cut off from the sensation. Instead, she was standing in a pack of leaping deer-like creatures. "Gazelle!" she laughed. The golden brown animals continued leaping past her.  
  


* * *

  


"Tengas!" Adam cried.

"You had to jinx us!" Rocky shouted back. He executed a quick 360 spin kick, downing the closest Tenga.  
  


* * *

  


Skull opened his eyes. A beautiful, clear blue sky stretched above him. He looked to his right and saw that he was lying in a field of green clover. Perfectly round purple flowers accented the lush green vegetation. He sat up, propping himself up with his elbows. "What is this place?"

"Skull," Dulcea said.

"Dulcea?" he asked, looking around.

"I am not here, Skull," she said. "In the same sense that you are not here. Free your mind, and the rest will follow."

"That sounds so familiar," Skull murmured. "Hey, wait a minute." The clover next to him began to slowly move. He soon saw the source of the movement. A small, brown rabbit was nibbling the clover. "Rabbit?" he asked. "I'm a rabbit?"  
  


* * *

  


"I've found it!" Aisha cried. She side-kicked a Tenga that got too close and squeezed into the narrow crevice. "It's in here!"

Adam was the first to follow. Tommy grabbed a Tenga and flipped it. He then darted toward the crevice and crawled to safety. Rocky was close behind him. "We're almost there," Adam murmured, trying to catch his breath.  
  


* * *

  


"What is wrong with me?" Katherine asked. She felt just as vivid and awake as ever. The other six were sprawled out, unconscious. No doubt on a quest for their animal guide. Suddenly, a pink cloud invaded the temple. Katherine jumped to her feet, and realized it wasn't a cloud at all. "Butterflies," Katherine sighed. An exceptionally large pink butterfly flutted over to her. She stuck her hand out, and it carefully alighted on her. "Are you my Animal Guide?" Katherine asked.  
  


* * *

  


"It's about time you woke up," Tanya said.

"Dulcea's back," Bulk said.

The owl flew into the Temple and immediately turned into the green bikini clad warrior. "Congratulations, Rangers," Dulcea said. "Now, you must return to your other friends and join them on their quest to Ninjor's Temple. Let the Power protect you."

The Rangers all began to glow a bright white light. The light combined into one small ball of light which quickly flickered out of existence.  
  


* * *

  


Kimberly spent the afternoon helping the Cranstons move in. They had had no trouble buying their house back. The neighbors had some questions, but fortunately, they already had a story prepared. Rebecca spent most of the afternoon telling the same story, over and over. It consisted of a scientific institute at Oxford that wanted Billy, but funding fell through and the Cranston's just couldn't afford to keep him there on their own money. Kimberly and Billy were working in his bedroom when their communicators went off. "What is it, Zordon?" Kimberly asked. She wiped the sweat off of her forehead with forearm.

"Report to the Power Chamber immediately," Zordon said. "A new foe is attacking Angel Grove Park. Behold the Viewing Screen."

"SilverHorns," Billy muttered.

"That was the first battle Rocky, Adam, and Aisha went into," Kimberly said. "What's this guy doing back here?"

"Most likely another of Jenga's Time-Release Spells," Zordon said.

"Good luck, Rangers," Alpha said.

Kimberly and Billy glanced at each other and took the morphin stance. "IT'S MORPHIN TIME!!!" Billy shouted.

"PTERODACTYL --- CRANE!!!"

"TRICERATOPS --- WOLF!!!"  
  


* * *

  


"Hey!" Billy shouted. "SilverHorns! Remember us?!"

"I'm not SilverHorns as you remember," the beast snarled. "I'm Energizer reincarnated."

"Oh crap," Kimberly said.

SilverHorns suddenly fired a silver rope of energy at Billy. It wrapped around his waist and yanked him through the air. He landed on the ground before the beast. SilverHorns raised a heavily clawed hand up in the air and planted it on top of Billy. The Blue Ranger was trapped in SilverHorns' grip.

"Help me!" Billy pleaded. He suddenly melted into blue light and was absorbed into SilverHorns' clawed hand.

"Billy!" Kimberly cried. "GIVE HIM BACK!!!"

"Why don't you join him?" SilverHorns taunted. He hurled another energy rope at Kimberly. She flipped out of the way and quickly brought her Communicator up to her mouth. "Zordon! Alpha! SilverHorns got Billy!"

"Report to the Power Chamber," Alpha said frantically. Kimberly teleported away before SilverHorns could steal her energy as well.  
  


* * *

  


Jason, Zack, Trini, Tanya, Katherine, Bulk, and Skull appeared in a brilliant flash of white light behind Rocky, Adam, Aisha, and Tommy. The eleven banded together, and continued to walk through the underground cave.  
  


* * *

  


"Geez," Kimberly said. "It's already full size!"

"You must pilot your CraneZord into battle," Zordon said. "It is currently being held in the ZeoZord Holding Bay. To free Billy, you must bombard SilverHorns with such a large amount of energy that he has no choice but to dispel Billy."

"How?" Kimberly asked.

"Your lasers," Alpha explained. "SilverHorns will either have to absorb the lasers or get killed."

"What if he's on a kamikaze mission?" Kimberly asked. "Will Billy be killed with him?"

"Yes," Zordon said, "but that is a chance we must take."

"All right," Kimberly said. "BACK TO ACTION!!!"  
  


* * *

  


"Dead end," Bulk said. "Now what?"

"I think this is the place," Rocky said.

"Only one way to find out," Tommy said. He stepped up to a nearby wall and walked through it.

"Uhm," Skull said, "was that supposed to happen?"

"Ninjor's Temple is on the other side," Adam said, following Tommy through the wall. Bulk and Skull watched as the others walked through the wall. They then glanced at each other, and stepped through.  
  


* * *

  


"NINJA CRANE ZORD!!!" Kimberly cried. "POWER UP!!!"

A loud boom sounded, and the Crane was launched from the cannon. Kimberly glanced up at her white and pink Zord, and line-of-sight teleported into the cockpit. "All right, Silverhorns," Kimberly threatened. "I want my friend back now." She flew the small, sleek Zord into battle.  
  


* * *

  


"This place is beautiful," Katherine remarked. The eleven teenagers walked through the elaborate garden.

"Where is this place?" Skull asked.

"Different dimension," Adam answered.

"Of course," Bulk said.

"Hey!" Tommy cried. "Here we are!" They all stopped before two heavy iron doors.  
  


* * *

  


Kimberly swooped near gigantic SilverHorns, firing lasers from the Crane's eyes and wings. Each pink laser struck SilverHorns body and was immediately absorbed. "Please let this work," she pleaded. She continued firing lasers, circling around SilverHorns at a distance close enough to have an easy strike but not so close that she would be put in unnecessary danger. After all, she was the only Ranger currently on duty. SilverHorns' body suddenly began to glow pink. A blue ball of light was ejected from SilverHorns' skin. Kimberly sent the CraneZord back to the Holding Bay and teleported down to what she hoped would be Billy.  
  


* * *

  


Billy landed on his back in Angel Grove Park. He was demorphed, and covered with black smudges. His tank-top was torn to shreds, and he was missing his right shoe. "Billy!" Kimberly cried. She scooped her fallen comrade up in her arms, and teleported to the Power Chamber.   
  


* * *

"Aye-yi-yi!!!" Alpha cried. "Just a second, Kimberly!" Alpha hurried over to a nearby console and began punching various buttons.

A silver Medical Table appeared before the Pink Ranger. She carefully set Billy down on the table. "Pink Ranger! Power Down!"

"Scanning for vitals," Alpha said. A white line of light passed over Billy's body, scanning him from head to toe and then back up to his head. "He's unconscious, but will be okay," Alpha said. "I will attempt to wake him now."

A few moments later, Billy slowly sat up. "Man," he said. "What happened?"

"SilverHorns absorbed you," Kimberly said. "Are you all right?"

"Actually, I wanted to know what happened to my clothes," he said, fingering his tattered tanktop.

Kimberly smiled feebly, not that amused at his attempted joke. "This is serious, Billy," Kimberly said. "How did you demorph?"

"I did that myself," Billy said. "Before he absorbed me. I didn't want him to get the Blue Power."

"So you let him absorb your own personal energy!" Kimberly cried. "You idiot!"

Billy frowned and hopped off of the table. "Billy is expendable," Billy said. "Blue Ranger isn't."

"That is not true, Billy," Zordon said. "While your actions may have been selfless, they were not the most intelligent thing to do."

"Sorry, Zordon," Billy muttered. "It just seemed like the right thing to do, at the time."

"Rangers!" Alpha suddenly screeched. "SilverHorns is invading the city!!!"

"We gotta get back," Billy said.

"IT'S MORPHIN TIME!!!" Kimberly cried. "PTERODACTYL --- CRANE!!!"

"TRICERATOPS --- WOLF!!!"  
  


* * *

  


Dulcea and Ninjor were waiting on the other side of the Temple Doors. "Rangers," Dulcea said. "Welcome."

"Please line up and prepare to receive your new Power," Ninjor said.

The eleven Rangers formed a circle, with Dulcea in the center. She began to move to each Ranger in turn. "Jason," Dulcea said. "Strong in body and mind. Your Animal Guide is the Cougar.

"Trini, full of peace and grace. You will be shown the way by the Dove.

"Zack, lover of fun and joy. You are at one with the Giraffe.

"Tanya, courageous and quick. You have connected with the Gazelle.

"Katherine, nimble and wise. You shall be guided by the Butterfly.

"Skull, intelligent and true. Your Animal Guide is the Rabbit.

"And Bulk, strong and loyal. You are at peace with the Lion.

"Rangers," Ninjor said. "Your Animal Guides have always been with you, and always will be. Turn to them in times of strife."

Suddenly, the Temple was filled with flashes of varied colors. Jason, Zack, and Trini were in their previous armor, with the exception that the Power Coin on their chest had the emblem of their Animal Guide stamped on it. The Zeo Rangers were in a near-perfect replica of their Zeo Armor. A Golden Coin was in the center of their black and gold Chest covering, bearing the image of their Animal Guide. Aisha was once again in her White Ranger armor. Skull was dressed as the Green Dragon Ranger, his Dragon Shield holding the image of the Rabbit. Bulk was cloaked as the Golden Zeo Ranger, a Lion Power Coin in his Chest Plate.

"Hey Bulkie!" Skull cried. "What happened to the rest of you?!"

Bulk and Skull both obviously had new bodies beneath their armor. Bulk had slimmed down, Skull had bulked up. Both were covered with muscle beneath their armor, just as the other Rangers were.

"Your Zords are waiting for you in the Holding Bay," Ninjor said.

"However, you must first defend the Temple from the Tengas who are once again trying to soil it's inner peace," added Dulcea.

"Right!" Tommy said. "Let's do it guys!" Eleven teleportation beams floated up and away.  
  


* * *

  


The WolfZord leapt over SilverHorns. A blue missile fell from a compartment on the Zord's belly. SilverHorns looked up at the falling missile. It stuck one, massive claw up and grabbed ahold of the missile. "It didn't explode," Kimberly said.

"It can absorb energy through its skin!" Billy cried. "It's the new, improved version of Energizer!"

"Our Zords can't do anything except fire lasers and missiles!" Kimberly cried. "What are we gonna do?!"

"ThunderZord," Billy said. "Let's send these back to the Holding Bay and see if we can get the ThunderZord to work for just the two of us."

"Right," Kimberly said.  
  


* * *

  


Billy frantically pushed buttons on the Computer Console. His and Kimberly's helmets sat side by side on the console before him. Kimberly watched in the viewing screen as SilverHorns got closer and closer to the city. "There," Billy said. "Griffin, Red Dragon, and Black Lion are on remote. Let's go."

"BACK TO ACTION!!!" Kimberly cried.  
  


* * *

  


"Hey Tengas!" Katherine cried. The eleven Rangers stood on a ledge high above the numerous black and purple birds.

"Look!" one of the bird screeched. "It's rangers!"

"ATTACK!!!" Tommy shouted. The eleven Rangers jumped off of the ledge and into the crowd of Tengas.  
  


* * *

  


Kimberly and Billy piloted the ThunderMegaZord into battle. "I never realized how hard these things are to run without a full team," Kimberly said.

"Let's go right for the ThunderSword," Billy said. "It's the only thing SilverHorns won't be able to absorb."

"But we'll have to be careful," Kimberly said. "He might be able to draw energy from the Zord itself if he's in contact with the Sword for any length of time."

"Right," Billy said.  
  


* * *

  


Bulk suddenly found himself off to one side with three of the bird creatures to fight. "This is all happening so fast," he said. Suddenly, the power told him exactly what to do. "GOLDEN POWER STAFF!!!" He elbowed the bird behind him, jabbed the bird in front of him with the Power Staff, and side kicked the bird to his right in one, fluid movement. "Awesome!"  
  


* * *

  


The ThunderMegaZord jumped out of the way as SilverHorns shot an energy blast. The robot raised the Sword high above its head and brought it down at the monster. Sparks sprayed out as the metal sword collided with SilverHorns' horns. "Billy," Kimberly said. "I've got an idea. Give me full control, but back me up."

"You got it," Billy said.  
  


* * *

  


Tanya and Aisha backed up against each other, drawing six of the Tengas with them. "We can do this," Tanya said.

"You know it," Aisha said. "SABBA!!"

Tanya stuck her hands up to her face. The Power of Balance emblem on her helmet extended out to her hand and transformed into a pair of yellow Nunchucks. Tanya whipped the Nunchucks like a true martial arts expert. Two of the Tengas watched her movements, almost hypnotized. She stopped spinning the Nunchucks and jumped at the two birds, beating them with the weapons.

Aisha held Sabba out before her securely. Two Tengas jumped at her. She slashed at them with Sabba, knocking them back several feet. Before they could retaliate, she grabbed both birds and threw them over her back.  
  


* * *

  


The ThunderMegaZord ran at SilverHorns. Upon reaching it, the Zord's right knee struck SilverHorns in the stomach. Before the beast could retaliate, the left leg fully extended and high kicked SilverHorns in the chin. The monster flew, screaming, through the air.

"LET'S FINISH THIS GUY OFF!" Kimberly cried. The ThunderSword was pulled from it's holster, and thrown, straight as an arrow, at SilverHorns. The huge, silver sword penetrate SilverHorns' body. The monster looked up, and suddenly exploded. The ThunderMegaZord grabbed the Sword as it was hurled past them and took the typical stance of victory.  
  


* * *

  


Katherine, Adam, and Rocky were simultaneously hurled into the stone wall by two powerful Tengas. The three Zeo Rangers crawled to their feet and produced their Zeo Weapons. Kat wielded a pink Power Shield, Rocky had two non-descript triangular blades, and Adam's weapons were similar to Rocky's only green and rectangular. "Let's mess these birds up!" Rocky cried.

"You got it!" Kat and Adam agreed.  
  


* * *

  


Tommy and Jason slowly circled a cluster of five Tengas. Both Red Rangers already had their Swords out, ready to defend. "What's with these birds?" Jason asked.

"They're stronger than they've ever been," Tommy said.

The five Tengas suddenly rushed the Rangers. Jason and Tommy began their attack.  
  


* * *

  


"They've been gone for hours," Kimberly complained. "Did it take us this long?"

"Not that I remember," Billy said, plugging his computer into the wall. "There. My room is finished."

"You need some posters," Kimberly said, looking at his bare blue walls.

"Well, I spent most of my time in my lab," Billy said. "At least I used to."

"Life is amazing," Kimberly mused.

"We talked about that earlier," Billy said.

"Yeah, I know," Kimberly said, "but do you realize we have spent three years of our lives defending the planet?"

"It is kind of mind-boggling when you look at it from that angle," Billy answered.

"I can't believe how blind I was," Rebecca said from the doorway.

"Mom," Billy said. "I wasn't aware that you were listening."

"Was it just us?" she asked. "Or did none of your parents know?"

"No one," Kimberly said. "Except for Aisha's aunt Ashala, you two are the only non-Rangers that know about us."

"That we know of," Billy said.

"Well, I would imagine that the other Rangers parents know now," Rebecca said. "Their kids just disappeared for three days."

"Actually," Kimberly said, "we took care of that."

"Yeah," Billy laughed. "We told Tommy's, Rocky's, and Adam's parents that they were staying with Jason and me since I was back in town."

"And I told Kat's parents that my coach had given me a brief vacation and Kat and Tanya were staying with me in my hotel room," Kimberly said with a smile.

"We've had to lie more than we've wanted to since we became Rangers," Billy said.

"Yeah," Kimberly said. "It's been more than a little inconvenient. In 1995, we all had to get up and leave in the middle of Thanksgiving Dinner."

"That's where you went," Rebecca said. "I remember that. All of a sudden, Billy looked really nervous, and then he stammered something about an emergency he had to take care of, and he left. Then, he showed up about half an hour later, about the same time the news was telling of how the Power Rangers had saved Angel Grove. I can't believe I never made the connection."

Suddenly, a six tone sound filled the room. "We have to go," Billy said. Kimberly and Billy teleported away in two streaks of colored light.

"I am such a moron," Rebecca said. "I always thought that was his watch alarm."  
  


* * *

  


Zack, Trini, and Skull were cornered by ten Tengas, cawing and screeching. "You guys know what to do?" Skull asked.

"You got a plan?" Trini asked.

"No, I was hoping you'd tell me what to do," Skull said.

"Surrender to the power," Zack told him. "Just let your mind go and let the power tell you what to do. POWER AXE!!!" Zack swung his black weapon, making the Tengas jump back a few feet.

Skull whipped the Dragon Dagger from his holster and held it out before him protectively. "Here goes nothin'," he said. He jumped at a Tenga and slashed it across the chest. Before the bird could retaliate, he high kicked it to the head. He executed a quick back flip and leapt into the air. He kicked two Tengas, one in front and one behind, simultaneously. Anchoring himself on his left leg, he leaned over and side kicked in a 360 circle.

"I think you've got it," Trini said. "POWER DAGGERS!!!"  
  


* * *

  


"Do the scanners indicate what it is?" Billy asked.

The large red blip was slowly moving toward our Solar System. "It could be one of three possible things," Alpha said. "An alien craft of unknown origin, an asteroid, or the Machine Empire."

"It's too slow to be an asteroid," Billy said. "It's got a high ice content, but comets are much, much faster."

"Why would the Machine Empire have a high ice content?" Kimberly asked.

"It shouldn't," Billy answered. "This just doesn't make sense."  
  


* * *

  


The eleven Rangers circled the remaining Tengas. "You may be stronger," Adam said, "but so are we."

"Let's get out of here!" one of the Tengas screeched. In a purple and black flash, they disappeared.

"We did it," Skull said.

"You have your own world to defend," Ninjor said. "I am sorry to say that I cannot help you in this mission."

"Why not?" Tommy asked.

"You will understand in due time," Dulcea explained. She and Ninjor disappeared in a bright flash of light.

"Let's go home guys," Aisha said.

"How?" Bulk asked.

"Touch your Belt Buckle, and think of the Power Chamber," Trini instructed. Eleven streams of light lifted out of the Desert of Despair and darted away.  
  


* * *

  


"How big is it?" Kimberly asked.

"Fourteen miles in diameter," Billy answered. "I tried an interior scan, but it's got some kind of energy block. It's definitely some type of ship."

The Power Chamber was suddenly illuminated with bright light of various colors. "You did it!" Kimberly cried.

"I can't believe we're Power Rangers," Bulk said. He reached up and carefully removed his black and gold helmet.

"Thirteen Rangers," Zordon said thoughtfully. "Bulk and Skull, I am sorry that your transition into the world of being a superhero has not been smoother."

"That sounds familiar," Tanya said with a laugh.

"Hey," Billy said. "Eleven new Zords just appeared in the Holding Bay."

"Well?" Kimberly asked. "What are your Animal Guides?"

"I am the Lion!" Bulk shouted triumphantly.

"I'm a Butterfly," Katherine said. "How cool is that?"

"I'm a Rabbit," Skull said sorrowfully.

"Join the club," Adam said. "I'm a frog."

"I feel your pain," Skull said.

"One of the Zords is so tall it doesn't even fit right," Billy said. "It's bent over."

"That would be me," Zack said. "I'm the Giraffe."

"Normally, I would not condone such behavior," Zordon said, "however, this is a special day. Why don't you all take your Zords out for a test drive."

"Really?" Skull asked. "Thanks Zadrock!"

"Zordon," Bulk snapped.

"Sorry," Skull muttered.

"It is okay," Zordon answered with a smile. To be young, he thought. So carefree and full of joy. If they only knew the real reason I am letting them take their Zords out to 'play.'

All but Billy teleported to the Holding Bay. "Tell me the truth, Zordon," Billy said. "You're letting us get used to our Zords because of that unknown blip. Right?"

"Once again, you have proved wise beyond your years," Zordon said. "Your assertions are correct."

"Do you know what it is?" Billy asked.

"I am afraid that who it is is not nearly as dangerous as the cargo they carry," Zordon said.

"How bad are we talking here?" Billy asked, growing more and more nervous.

"This could be the true demise of the planet Earth," Zordon said sorrowfully.  
  


* * *

  


### Chapter Twelve - Dangerous Cargo

"This is awesome!" Zack cried. His shiny, black GiraffeZord stood at eighty feet tall, towering high above the planet. His cockpit was in the Giraffe's head, the highest vantage point on the body.

"I never realized how much fun a flying Zord could be," Trini said, circling Zack's Zord.

"I still can't believe I'm a Power Ranger," Skull said. His RabbitZord bounded over a nearby hill and landed beside the Giraffe. He paused for a moment and then leapt again. Tanya saw him leaping and immediately took after him in her GazelleZord, leaping with him in perfect unison.

Jason and Bulk raced up the side of a nearby mountain. The two cat Zords were nearly identical, aside from the color, and the fact that Bulk's Lion had a shiny golden mane.

The CraneZord and ButterflyZord flew silently near Angel Grove. Rocky's blue ApeZord knuckle-walked over to Zack's GiraffeZord and looked up. "That things tall enough," Rocky said. "Aren't you a little bit airsick?"

"Man, don't say things like that," Zack said.

The new red FalconZord and green FrogZord raced to catch Bulk and Jason. "You know Adam, your new Zord looks better in green," Tommy said. FrogZord ribbited in response.

"Has anybody seen Billy?" Tanya asked.  
  


* * *

  


"Zordon," Billy said, "if the cargo is as dangerous as you say it is, we have to do something."

"You are correct, Billy," Zordon said. "We must break a Power Rangers Code. We must make the first attack."

"What is this cargo?" Billy asked. "And what if they are good guys?"

"Believe me," Zordon said, "no being of good would have that in their possession."

"What is it?" Billy asked.

"It would be best at this point in time if you did not know," Zordon said.

Billy nodded. Zordon could be really stubborn when he wanted to be.  
  


* * *

  


"Hold up guys," Tommy said, bringing the Falcon down for a gentle landing. "We're being paged. What is it Zordon?"

"Billy, actually," came the reply. "Take your Zords back to the Holding Bay and get here quick. We've got a pretty serious situation on our hands."

"We're on our way," Tommy answered.  
  


* * *

  


"The Machine Empire?" Katherine asked.

"Not necessarily," Billy said. "That's just one of the two possibilities. The other is that it's some type of evil alien craft. In fact, I doubt it is the Machine Empire. It's covered with some type of ice, and the Machine Empire has no need for water in any form. They'd rust in wat...." Billy stopped cold.

"What is it, Billy?" Aisha asked.

"Aquitar," he said. "Aquitian water doesn't cause metal to rust."

"I will open a direct communication line with Aquitar now," Alpha volunteered.

"Thank you," Billy breathed.

Rather than actually have an open communication line, an automatic message was relayed from the Ranger Base. Delphine's voice spoke calmly, but the fear in her voice was apparent. "Aquitar is under a state of emergency. I repeat, Aquitar is under a state of emergency. We, the Rangers of Aquitar, are trying our best to repel this foe. We advise all peace-seeking ships and Rangers of other worlds to stay away."

"Under attack," Adam said. "But we were just there."

"That might be why they were attacked," Billy said meekly.

"Rangers! Wait!" the message suddenly blurted. The automatic message stopped repeating. "It is I, Delphine."

"What's going on there?" Billy asked.

"Some gigantic ship just launched fire on our planet. Then, they entered our water and polluted the entire ocean," Delphine said sadly. "Some kind of green oil."

"Cog oil?" Tanya asked.

"Cog oil is not used solely by the Machine Empire," Zordon explained. "Many interstellar ships use it as engine lubricant."

"We do not know if it was the Machine Empire or some other foe," Delphine said. "Fortunately, no life was lost. However, we will soon be running out of safe water."

"Why did they attack?" Katherine asked.

"We do not know at this time," Delphine replied. "They have four smaller crafts circling our planet. Cestro has determined that the function of these four crafts is to prevent any help from arriving."

"Delphine, would you please have Cestro contact any planet in this Galaxy with Rangers?" Zordon requested.

"Cestro has already began a series of transmissions to all Ranger planets in the Milky Way," Delphine said. "Why?"

Rather than answer her, Zordon said, "Alpha. Scan the outer limits of the Milky Way Galaxy for any type of disturbance."

"Right, Zordon," Alpha said. A few nervous minutes later, the scan was finished. "AYE-YI-YI!!! Jenga has done it again! There is some type of force field around the entire galaxy! Only this time, it's not just hazardous to energy! It can also destroy physical matter!"

"Time released spell?" Zack asked.

"A force field of this caliber must have come directly from Jenga herself," Zordon said. "Jenga and MasterVile have returned."

"But what's the point of the attack on Aquitar and the force field around the galaxy?" Trini asked.

"They're putting us under involuntary quarantine," Billy said. "Rangers outside of the Milky Way can't come here to help us out."

"Why didn't they just put up one of those physical barriers around our solar system?" Rocky asked.

"We do not know at this time," Zordon said.

"Is being a Ranger always this scary?" Skull asked.

"Just recently," Billy said.

"Rangers of Earth," Cestro said. "We are not the only planet that has been attacked by this unknown foe. Triforia and many others you have not had contact with. Aquitar has had the worst hit, although all have been incapacitated and are being watched by alien crafts that broke off of the main craft. We will keep you posted on the latest developments."

"Thank you Cestro," Billy said.

"We have to stop this new guy," Jason said. "He can't be any stronger than Jenga, right?"

"That's true," Billy said. "Jenga is number one evil."

"I have already entertained the notion of attacking the alien vessel," Zordon said, "and despite the fact that it will be breaking a Power Rangers Code, we must. That vessel contains cargo that cannot reach Earth."

"What's the cargo?" Kimberly asked.

"It would be best if you didn't know at this time," Zordon explained. "Kimberly, Katherine, Trini, and Tommy. Pilot your Zords up to the alien vessel and launch a full attack."

"And remember, guys," Billy said. "If you start to feel guilty because they didn't attack us first, just remember that they've incapacitated dozens of planets in this galaxy. Aquitar may not even survive."

"Right," Tommy said. Kat, Kimberly, Tommy, and Trini lined up. "BACK TO ACTION!!!"

Red, pink, and yellow light flashed as the four Rangers teleported out. "I can help, too," Jason said. "Let me pilot Red Dragon into battle."

"That is an excellent suggestion," Zordon said. "Someone can also pilot Phoenix as well."

"Billy's had the most experience with Phoenix," Zack said.

"You're right," Billy said, "but I might be needed here."

"I can do it," Adam said.

"I will reprogram Phoenix to recognize you," Alpha said.

"SuperZeoZords," Billy said. "They can fly as well. "Zack, you can take I. Tanya, II. Rocky, III. Skull, IV. Bulk, V. Is that okay with everybody?"

"You know it," Zack said.

"We must be careful that we do not leave Earth unprotected," Zordon said.

"Billy and I will still be here," Aisha said. "And we have plenty of Zords we can put on remote if we have to."

"Plus, Bear is a pretty strong Zord," Billy said. "And, the alien vessel is just two light years from our solar system. That's close enough we can call them back here in just a few seconds."

"Two light years?" Skull asked. "I thought that was really, really far off."

"It is," Billy said, "but with our Zords we have much faster than light travel. In fact, the others are almost there now."

"The Zords are programmed to recognize their pilots," Alpha said.

"BACK TO ACTION!!!" Jason cried.  
  


* * *

  


"Daddy!" Rita cried.

"We're back!" MasterVile cried. "How long were we gone?"

"Barely three days," Rita answered.

"Four centuries in our time," Jenga said. "Benefits of having the Crystal of Time." 

"You two are going to have any kids, are you?" Rito asked.

"Don't even think it," Jenga said, taking a Kentucky Wildcats baseball cap off of her head. "I was pregnant with Zedd for four millennia and I had morning sickness every single day. Never again."

"Kentucky Wildcats?" Rito asked.

"They won the NCAA championship in 96," Jenga said.

"Think they'll make it in 97?" Rito asked.

"Never happen," Jenga said. "I'd love to see it happen, but it won't. Well, plus Earth will probably be a smoking pile of rubble by March Madness, but that's aside the point."

"Mom," Lord Zedd said cautiously. "The Rangers are taking their flying Zords into space."

"Oh yes," Jenga said. "MasterVile and I ran across an old friend on our way home. They will be arriving here tomorrow."

"Who is it?" Rita asked.

"You'll find out when they get here," Jenga said. "I assure you, you'll be pleasantly surprised."

"It had better not be that dad-blasted King Mondo," Lord Zedd growled. "So help me, if it is, all hell is going to break loose."

"Relax, Zedd," Jenga said. "You worry too much. It's no wonder you two have conquered this measly little planet, yet."

"Hhmph," Rita grunted.  
  


* * *

  


"That thing is huge," Tommy said.

"It doesn't look like the Machine Empire," Kat observed.

"It doesn't look like much of anything," Kimberly said. The craft in question was a gigantic oval, fourteen miles in diameter at it's widest point and three miles thick in the center. It's surface was emerald green and shiny. The craft was completely smooth with absolutely no rivets or panels anywhere.

"Zordon said this guy was evil," Trini said. "Let's take him out."

"ALL FIRE!!!" Tommy shouted. He brought the Falcon closer to the craft and began firing numerous lasers and missiles.  
  


* * *

  


Aisha and Billy monitored the attack from the Power Chamber. "Tommy, Kat, Kim, and Trini are there," Aisha said. "The others are on their way."

"I just wish I knew who is piloting that ship," Billy said. "We know they are evil, but we don't know if they're somebody we've already dealt with or somebody totally new."

"Aye-yi-yi!" Alpha said. "The alien vessel has some type of barrier around it that carries Jenga's energy signature!"

"What does that mean?" Aisha asked.

"It means that Jenga has given them some type of barrier," Billy said. "Rita and Zedd hate the Machine Empire as much as we do. I think we can safely eliminate the possibility that the ship belongs to King Mondo."

"Could they have joined forces with the Machine Empire?" Aisha asked.

"Very unlikely," Billy said. "Rita and Lord Zedd blew them up a few weeks ago. I doubt the Machine Empire has even been rebuilt yet."

"Maybe they won't be rebuilt," Alpha suggested. "After all, the entire Royal family was destroyed, and Cogs aren't much smarter than putties."

"We can hope," Billy said.

"The others are about to rendezvous with the craft," Aisha said.

Suddenly, an alarm in the Power Chamber went off. "Aye-yi-yi!!!"  
  


* * *

  


Katherine's shiny pink ButterflyZord flew over the length of the craft. Pink lasers were rapid-fired from the Butterfly's antennae. A small, miniature explosion arose from each impact point, but no serious damage seemed to be done.

Trini flew to the center of the craft and dropped a hefty load of missiles. Twelve yellow missiles fell from the underside of the DoveZord. She banked to the right seconds before the missiles made contact. A giant, yellow mushroom cloud rose up from the craft's surface.

"It barely made a scratch!" Kimberly cried, flying the CraneZord upside down along the bottom of the alien vessel. "FIRING ROCKETS!!!" She slammed her hand down on a pink button on her console. Several pink rockets were fired from the Crane's body. She circled away from the craft as the rockets moved toward their target.

"You guys need some help?" Jason asked. The Red Dragon zoomed over the surface of the vessel.

"Hey Tanya!" Zack cried. "Let's do that shine attack thing."

"You got it!" Tanya shouted. The yellow and pink SuperZeoZords flew across the top of the craft, pink and yellow light shining from the Zord's emblem. Rocky, Bulk, and Skull followed close behind Zack and Tanya, firing lasers at the craft.

"We're not doing enough damage! All we've managed to do is knock the ice off of it!" Trini cried.

"Why aren't they firing?" Adam asked as he brought the PhoenixZord in. Suddenly, purple lasers began to fire from uniformly placed cannons all along the vessel. "Sorry I asked!" Adam shouted.

"RETREAT RETREAT RETREAT RETREAT RETREAT!!!!!!!" Tommy ordered. "NOW!!!"

"Don't have to tell me twice," Bulk said.

The eleven Zords turned and flew from the alien vessel.  
  


* * *

  


"They're trapped out there," Billy whispered.

"What?" Aisha asked. 

"A force field that destroys matter has been put up around our solar system," Alpha explained. "Like the one around the galaxy."

"They can't come home?" Aisha asked.

"Send a message to the Rangers, Alpha," Billy said. "I'm going to try and analyze the energy signature of the force field and see if there is any way at all to get through."  
  


* * *

  


"What a way to spend the rest of my life," Skull thought miserably. "I finally get to be a Power Ranger and now I get to drift through space. Forever."

"Guys," Kimberly said, trying to cheer up the two new Rangers who were obviously depressed. "If anybody can get us home, it's Billy."

"She's right," Zack said. "Billy will figure something out."  
  


* * *

  


"Now is the time to strike!" Lord Zedd announced. "Zordon is down to only two Rangers!!!"

"Excellent suggestion," Jenga said. "I think I might like to take them on myself."

"Wha?" Rita grunted. "Yourself?"

"Sure," Jenga said. She snatched Goldar's Sword and swung it at him. "I'm a big girl. Ciao!" She vanished in black flames.  
  


* * *

  


"It must be Jenga," Aisha said. A giant woman in blue shorts and a pink blouse, wielding Goldar's Sword, was sitting atop a skyscraper in Angel Grove's Business District.

"Oh Power Rangers," Jenga said. "I know you're watching me right now. If you don't show up and challenge me in the next two minutes, this building is going to fall."

"I'll go," Aisha said. "You stay here and keep working on the force field."

"I expect both of you," Jenga said. "White and Blue."

"We have to," Billy said. "We'll send her packing as quick as we can."

"BACK TO ACTION!!!" Aisha cried.

"NINJA BEAR ZORD!!!"

"NINJA WOLF ZORD!!!"

The two Zords raced through downtown Angel Grove, barely making it before Jenga's two minute time limit.

"I thought you weren't going to show," she said.

"What do you want with us, Jenga?" Aisha snarled.

"I want to play," she said. She raised her Sword high above her head and brought it down on top of BearZord.

"WHOA!!!" Aisha cried, barely rolling out of the way. The Sword slammed into the pavement, creating a giant schism in the street.

"Why don't you leave us alone, Jenga?!" Billy shouted. The WolfZord leaped at the demon. The Zord's jaws clenched onto her throat and held on.

"Hey!" Jenga bellowed, suddenly enraged. She grabbed ahold of the Zord and hurled it away. Black blood poured from her throat. She brought her right hand up and covered the wound. When she pulled her hands away, her throat was healed. "You've just made your first fatal mistake."

"If you can't stand the heat," Aisha said, prepping her Zord for attack, "then get out of the kitchen." The BearZord leapt at Jenga and pinned her on the ground. White lasers were fired from the Bear's eyes, each shot penetrating Jenga's skin.

"Aisha," Jenga growled. She wrapped her slender hands around BearZord's throat and pulled it away from her body.

"Uh oh," Aisha said. Jenga slowly stood to her feet, carrying BearZord with her. "Let me go, Jenga!" Aisha fired every weapon she had at Jenga, but she was either ignoring the pain or was so enraged she wasn't feeling it.

"You are going to die, little bear," Jenga growled. She began to squeeze her hands together.

"Hey!" Aisha cried. A flashing red light filled the cockpit. "Negative Helm Control!!! I'm imploding!!!" She continued shooting rockets, missiles, and lasers at Jenga, but they were having no effect. Black blood spurted from each wound, but it wasn't slowing her down at all. Jenga suddenly threw the BearZord forward. Aisha thought she did it on purpose, but she didn't travel that far. Aisha hit the street, but managed to gain control before leveling any buildings. She glanced up just in time to see Jenga hit the street with WolfZord standing on her back.

"Aisha!" Billy cried. "Are you all right?"

"I've been better," she said. "But I've got control back! Hold her down!"

"Easier said than done," Billy said.

Jenga struggled to get up. Aisha ran over to her, but before she could attack, Jenga disappeared in a gigantic burst of black fire. "I get the feeling she got tired of playing with us," Aisha said.

"Let's get back to the Power Chamber and get the others home," Billy said.  
  


* * *

  


"Why did you stop?!" Rita cried. "You nearly had them destroyed!"

"I never intended to destroy them this early in the game," Jenga said. "There is still some vital information I need to get from Billy. I just wanted to let them know who is ultimately going to win."

"I told you she had a plan," Lord Zedd muttered.  
  


* * *

  


"Guys," Aisha said, "Billy and Alpha are trying their best."

"We figured as much," Jason said. "How are things coming?"

Aisha shoot Billy a frantic glance. "Lie," he whispered.

"He's almost got it figured out," Aisha lied.

"Liar," Tanya said.

"Am I that transparent?"

"Yes," Adam said simply.

"They really are working really hard," Aisha said. "Jenga about kicked out butts today."

"Did you beat her?" Zack asked in shock.

"Hardly," Aisha answered. "She got tired of playing with us and went home. Chestnut Street is closed in Angel Grove because of the attack. Since we didn't beat her, the damage wasn't repaired by magic."

"Any casualties?" Tommy asked seriously.

"Nothing like that," Aisha said. "Nobody was hurt. But we did total a few cars. The mess is from all of the blood."

"Demons bleed?" Kimberly asked.

"She bled black," Aisha said. "Chestnut street is about a foot deep with black blood. It's a mess. They've got a bunch of fire trucks out there trying to wash it away."

"Aisha," Billy said, "could you come over here and help me for a sec."

"You bet," she said. "Gotta go guys." She closed the radio link. "What is it, Billy?"

"I don't actually need help," he said. "I just need to talk to Zordon, and I don't want the guys to hear." Aisha nodded.

"What is it, Billy?" Zordon asked.

"I can't do it," Billy said. "The force field is magic. It's not science. If it was science I could do it, but I'm not a magician. I don't know how to get them home."

"The force field is designed not to let anyone through," Aisha said. "I guess me and you'll just have to take Jenga out ourselves. We have several MegaZords here we can use. We'll just have to do our best. Or maybe even round up eleven people to go to Ninjor's Temple. As long as they are in morphed mode, they'll be all right."

"Ninjor's Temple is not an option," Zordon said. "There is no way to get to Phaedos, and no human can be positive of his or her Animal Guide without the help of the Sacred Grounds."

"Wait a minute," Billy said. "Aisha, what did you just say?"

"Which part?" she asked.

"You said the force field is designed not to let anyone through, right?" Billy asked. Aisha nodded, perplexed. "Well, if there is absolutely no way to get through it, why did she put one up around the Milky Way and our solar system. Plus, the alien vessel has put small vessels surrounding every planet with Rangers in this galaxy. That means someone is afraid that the alien Rangers all throughout our galaxy might be able to get through the barrier to help us!"

"Your reasoning makes good sense, Billy," Zordon said.

"Alpha, can you plot the alien vessels journey from it's point of origin?" Billy asked.

"Perhaps," Alpha said.

"Do that," Billy said. "I have an idea."  
  


* * *

  


"The alien vessel originated in the Psi Arm of the M-51 Galaxy," Alpha said.

"Home of the Alliance of Evil Headquarters," Zordon said.

"Great," Billy said. "Can you tell me when the alien vessel crossed into the Milky Way Galaxy?"

"Certainly," Alpha said. He manipulated the data before him, and then announced, "Done, Billy."

"Yes!" Billy shouted. "I was right!"

"Right how?" Aisha asked.

"The alien vessel crossed into the galaxy long after the barrier was put up," Billy said. "The force field around the vessel allows it to safely pass through the barrier."

"How does that help us?" Aisha asked. "We don't have those kind of barriers on our Zords."

"But if we can analyze the force field on the vessel and reproduce it, we can incorporate it into the Zords," Billy said. "Scanning alien vessel, now." Although Billy couldn't scan the inside of the alien vessel, he could certainly determine how the force field worked.

"Can you reproduce it?" Aisha asked.

"I think so," Billy said. "It's got a bit more magic in it than I would care to work with, but I think our computers can reproduce it. I just need to download the info for each Zord and customize it to each particular Zord. It'll take a few minutes, but it should work. Get on the wire and tell the Rangers the good news."  
  


* * *

  


"Hang tight, guys," Billy said. "I'm downloading the force field now. I'm not sure if this will work, but...."

"We're willing to take that risk, Billy," Kimberly said.

"Yeah," Adam said. "We know you did your best."

"Here goes," Billy said. He pushed the ENTER button. "That should do it."

"Billy!" Aisha cried. "I think it worked!" She pointed at the Viewing Screen. The Zords were shiny green.

"Let's go home, guys," Tommy said.  
  


* * *

  


Eleven streaks of light teleported into the Power Chamber. "I never thought I'd see this place again," Tanya said with a laugh.

"Whew," Billy said. "That's something I don't care to have to try and do again."

"Things were pretty frantic on this side," Aisha said.

"Uhm, Rangers," Alpha said softly.

"Things were pretty frantic out there, too," Bulk said.

"Bulk, I can't get over your body," Skull said. "Wait a minute. That sounded bad. I'm still trying to figure out where the rest of you went. That's what I meant."

"Rangers," Alpha said again.

"The Power is pretty cool that way," Rocky said. "We all got more muscular."

"I don't suppose this is permanent, is it?" Bulk asked.

"Afraid not," Katherine said. "As soon as you power down, your old body comes back.

"Rangers!" Alpha cried.

"Alpha?" Trini asked.

"The alien vessel has landed on the moon," Alpha said.  
  


* * *

  
Jenga, MasterVile, Rita Repulsa, Lord Zedd, Goldar, Rito Revolto, Squatt, Baboo, and Finster walked across the barren surface of the moon. The green vessel rested, silently. Jenga pointed her blue scepter at the craft. The green force field slowly shimmered away, revealing what the craft actually was. "Uh oh," Goldar muttered.

"On behalf of my family," Jenga said to her visitors, "welcome."  
  


* * *

  


###  Chapter Thirteen - The Most Unfortunate Alliance

"I'm going to do an interior scan, now," Billy said. "Sensors indicated that the shield is down."

"Feed the raw data into my dimension," Zordon instructed.

"Right," Billy said.

The thirteen teenagers looked up at their mentor's face. Zordon suddenly went very pale.  
  


* * *

  


"MOM!" Lord Zedd shouted. "That mechanical bucket of bolts is not coming in my palace!"

"Calm down, Zedd ol' boy," King Mondo said. "We know when we've been licked. Besides, you don't actually think we would try something with your mother here, do you?"

"I'm getting a headache," Rita muttered.  
  


* * *

  


"The Machine Empire," Tommy breathed. He closed his eyes and leaned against the instrument panel.

"They can't be any stronger than Jenga, right?" Zack asked.

"Correct," Zordon said. "However, they must have joined forces. King Mondo and Jenga each hold items that, when combined, can successfully destroy the planet."

"The cargo?" Billy asked.

"Yes," Zordon said.

"So, what's the cargo?" Bulk asked slowly.

"He won't tell us," Alpha said.

"You will be told when the time is right," Zordon said. "But now, Bulk and Skull. The time has come to welcome two new Rangers. To keep your Power, you must agree to three rules, one I am sorry to say we broke today.

"1. Never use your powers for selfish reasons.

"2. Only use your powers to defend, not attack.

"And 3. Do not let anyone know your identity."

"We will, Zordon," Bulk promised.

"One question," Skull said. "What do we tell our parents?"

"Well," Billy said, "they think you went to Paris. Let them keep on thinking that."

"Where will we stay?" Bulk asked.

"Join the ongoing party at my house," Jason volunteered. "We'll go get your things, and find someplace you can sleep."

"Uhm, Bulkie," Skull said. "I just thought of something. Everything we own is on it's way to Paris."

"Oh crud," Bulk muttered.

"It's okay," Alpha said. "As soon as the airplane lands, I can teleport your things here."

Bulk and Skull immediately relaxed. Then, the reality of the day finally caught up with them.  
  


* * *

  


Kimberly, Billy, Jason, Bulk, Skull, and Aisha sat around an empty fireplace in Jason's living room. It was so warm in Angel Grove, there was no need for a fire at the moment. Billy could have moved in to his real room, but he decided he wanted to stay and let Bulk and Skull learn from his experiences. "Farkus Bulkmeier, the Gold Ranger," Kimberly said.

"I never thought this day would come," Bulk said. "Me, a Power Ranger."

"Where exactly is the Power Chamber?" Skull asked.

"About twenty miles out of the city, and about half a mile underground. We used to be on top, but an explosion about ten months ago destroyed the Command Center. It was rebuilt, but underground, so we don't have to worry about any more intruders," Billy explained.

"Okay," Bulk said. "I have another question. What is Zordon?"

"He's a powerful wizard who was fighting one of our enemies Rita Repulsa about ten thousand years ago. She trapped him in an alternate dimension, void of time, and that tube of green light is how he communicates with us," Kimberly explained.

"And Alpha?" Skull asked.

"Alpha Five is Zordon's assistant," Aisha said.

"Now, who exactly are the bad guys?"

"It used to be Rita Repulsa, Goldar, Squatt, Baboo, Scorpina, and Finster," Billy began. "Then, Lord Zedd kicked Rita out of the palace and took over. She came back about a year later, and then she and Zedd got married. Ivan Ooze was unearthed on June 30, 1995, and he trapped Lord Zedd and Rita in a snowglobe. We defeated Ivan Ooze, and Rita and Zedd were set free. After awhile, Rito Revolto and MasterVile showed up. Rito is Rita's brother, and MasterVile is their father. Then, back when the Command Center blew up, the Machine Empire arrived. They kicked Zedd and Rita off of the moon. About two months ago, Rita and Zedd blew the Machine Empire's Royal Family, and they finally moved back in last week. Then, Jenga came on the scene. She's Lord Zedd's mother, and the most evil person ever. And now, the Machine Empire has showed back up and they've all joined forces."

"Ivan Ooze is dead?" Skull asked.

"As dead as he can get," Aisha said. "You can't exactly kill a demon." 

"But right now," Kimberly said, "he's just a few lumps of ooze floating around the solar system."

"We tricked him into flying into outer space with us," Billy said, "and then we got him in the path of Ryan's Comet."

"Hey," Skull suddenly asked, "will I get to drive DragonZord?"

"Well, we have DragonZord on remote," Billy said. "I could probably singularize the energy signature in order to get it to work in conjunction with your Dragon Dagger."

"Huh?"

"Yes," Jason said.

"What happened to the putties?" Bulk asked, "and where did those big birds come from?"

"Yeah, and then those metal guys?" Skull asked.

"Rito brought tengas, they replaced putties, and then King Mondo brought cogs," Kimberly said.

"Knock knock," Zack suddenly said from the front porch.

"Hey man," Jason said. "I thought you and Angela were gonna get something goin'."

"Nah," Zack said. "She just dropped by to say hi. I was hopin' though."

Kimberly and Aisha threw each other a quick, knowing glance. "Zack," Aisha said, "do you want to go somewhere? Tonight?"

"Why not," Zack said. She jumped to her feet, and the two teenagers left the house.

"Let's all go out," Kimberly said. "Somewhere, something." The other eleven Rangers together and spent a night on the town.  
  


* * *

  


"Jenga," King Mondo said, "do you have them?"

"All but four," Jenga replied.

"Wait a minute," Queen Machina interrupted. "We only have three."

"What do you mean?!" Jenga cried, leaping to her feet. "I have nine, you have three. That doesn't add up to thirteen."

"We thought you had ten," King Mondo said, moving over to Jenga.

"I suppose we'll just have to go through with the plan as though we had all thirteen," Queen Machine said, flipping her fan open.

"It doesn't work like that," Jenga growled. "We have to activate all thirteen at once."

"Hey, Daddy," Prince Sprocket said, walking into the conference chamber with Klank and Orbus in tow. "I know what happened to the fourth one."

"What?" Queen Machina said.

"Gasket and Archerina wiped your memory banks and made you think you just had three and they took the other one."

"How do you know of this?" Jenga asked.

"Oh, they didn't think I saw them take it, but I did," Sprocket said proudly.

"I take it you and your eldest son still haven't made amends?" Jenga asked, although it was hardly a question. King Mondo's snort was all the answer she needed. "I'll take care of things," she said. "Klank, Orbus, please go tell Finster to send a message to Archerina and Prince Gasket. Tell them that Jenga requests their presence, immediately. Or else. And send them the code for the force field that will allow them to pass through my barrier."

"Aye Madam," Klank said.

"Now," Jenga said, her blue scepter appearing beside her. "Do Archerina and Prince Gasket have emotion chips?"

"Unfortunately," Queen Machina said.

"Well, in that case," Jenga said, "they can be hurt." She pointed her scepter at the table she and the Royal Family were standing around. Two shimmering, blue computer chips, about the size of a quarter, appeared. "These two chips will enable them to experience pain. As soon as they arrive, these chips will implant themselves into their bodies, and if they don't return with what rightly belongs to us, I will continually cause them pain."

"Excellent plan," King Mondo said. "If I had known Zedd was your son, I'd have asked to join forces."

Lord Zedd snorted from the other side of the door. Suddenly, pink and white light streaked into the Conference Chamber. "Jenga," Prince Gasket said. "I am here to serve you." He then caught sight of his family and turned away. The two computer chips suddenly flew from the table and attached to the two machines.

"What is this minor annoyance?" Archerina demanded.

"A pain chip," Jenga said. "We are under the impression that you stole something from your father. We want it back."

"I stole nothing," Prince Gasket said. He suddenly winced and dropped to his knees. "What is HAPPENING TO ME?!"

"It's called pain," Jenga said. "If you don't return it, immediately, the pain will increase. Continually. In twenty-four Earth hours, the pain will overwhelm your body, and you will self-destruct."

"We'll do what you want," Archerina said. "Please don't hurt him." White and pink light flooded the chamber, and Gasket and Archerina teleported out.

"I love the smell of burning cog oil in the morning," King Mondo said.

"Kind of makes me nauseous," Jenga complained.

"I'm bored," Prince Sprocket declared.

"Tell you what," Jenga said. "Go find Finster and tell him that I said he is going to make a monster for you, and you can take it to Earth and attack Angel Grove with it."

"All right!" Prince Sprocket. "Can I Dad?!"

"Of course, son," King Mondo said. "Have fun."

"Oh boy oh boy oh boy," Prince Sprocket said, running off to find Finster.  
  


* * *

  


"Well, how about Pudgy Pig?" Finster asked, holding up a small clay statue. "He's always been one of my favorites."

"No way," Prince Sprocket said. "Jenga said you were going to make a monster for me!"

"All right, please don't yell," Finster said. He pulled a glob of bluish-gray clay out of a bucket on the counter. "What do you want your monster to do?"  
  


* * *

  


"I wonder if we'll have to fight Rito and Goldar?" Bulk asked.

"Most likely," Billy answered, helping Aisha get breakfast ready.

"They sure were cool before they turned evil again," Skull said.

The entire kitchen paused. "What?" Kimberly asked.

"About the time the Zeo Rangers showed up," Skull said, "Rito and Goldar came to our garage and said they would be our servants if we would give them a place to live. All they knew about themselves was their names. Then, a few months ago, they got a package from Rita and Zedd, and they turned evil again."

"They stole our motorcycle," Bulk complained. "But they were fun, weren't they?"

"Yeah," Skull said.

"You two have always been in the middle of so many battles," Jason said. "Like when you two were teleported into Gasket's other dimension and helped rescue us by shutting the force field down so we could teleport out."

"And that time we lost our memories, and you saved us by throwing the prisms at the Kaleidoscope monster," Aisha said. "You discovered who we were that day, but his beam hit you and you forgot."

"I remember waking up," Bulk said, "but that's about it."

"And we've saved you no telling how many times," Kimberly said. "Like when Lord Zedd showed up."

"Or when you tried to open Rita's space dumpster," Billy said.

"Zordon and Alpha knew who you were before you showed up yesterday," Jason said.

"Guys," Bulk said, suddenly very serious. "I'm really sorry."

"We both are," Skull said.

"For what?" Kimberly asked.

"For the way we used to be," Bulk said. "You know, bullies."

"That was a long time ago," Billy said. He couldn't stop the flashback though. Getting beaten up on a nearly daily basis by the two. Cowering in a corner of the bathroom, getting pummeled by four fast-flying fists.

"I would give anything," Bulk said, "to go back and make amends to all of the people we have beaten up. Anything."

_I'd give anything if I had stood up for myself,_ Billy added silently.

Six very familiar notes sounded on the six communicators in the small kitchen. "Do you ever get used to that?" Bulk asked.

"Eventually," Jason answered. "What is it, Zordon?"

"All rangers, please report to the Power Chamber at once," Zordon said.

"We're outta here," Aisha said, hurriedly pulling the pans off of their burners before teleporting out. Six streams of light, red, blue, pink, white, green, and black lifted out of the kitchen and disappeared.  
  


* * *

  


"I'm back!" a very familiar female voice said.

"Ungh?" Rita Repulsa grunted. "Who was that?"

"AAAH!!" Goldar screamed. He jumped away from their newest visitor, brandishing his sword like a samurai warrior.

"Where have you been?!" Rita shrieked.

"Sorry it took me so long to get back," Scorpina said. "I was on my honeymoon."

"You're married?" Goldar asked. Scorpina nodded. "YES!" Goldar shouted. He threw his sword aside. "You're married! AHAHAHAHA!" He immediately launched into a happy little dance. Scorpina had always been after him to marry her. The happiest day of Goldar's life was when Scorpina left to find Rita after Lord Zedd sealed her up in the space dumpster. "Who did you marry, exactly?" Goldar asked.

"Hello, Goldilocks," a male voice said. With a glimmer of light, her husband appeared in the doorway.

"Oh crap," Rita muttered. "Zedd!"  
  


* * *

  


"I want it to be able to turn into liquid, no, acid!, and set things on fire, and download computer viruses!" Sprocket shouted. "Yeah! And give it three eyes, a long pointed nose, and a great big alligator mouth full of real sharp teeth. And make it real hungry so it wants to eat everything. But make it want to eat metal, so that way it'll eat the Zords."

Finster stopped molding the clay and looked at the frantic hopping machine.

"Yeah! Yeah! And give it wings so it can fly! Great big insect wings! No! Bat Wings! YEAH! And, and then, uhm, wait a minute, no, wait, give it, uhm, give it, no wait a minute, uhm, give it a real long tail that it can knock buildings down with! And real sharp claws it can tear up the pavement with! Yeah! Do that Finster! Do that! Okay?! And make it blue, like me!"

"You listen to me, you little mechanical bucket of bolts," Finster said. "After your defeat, I am technically a more evil being than you are, and if you ever try and boss me around again, I will turn you into a fat computer geek's 14.4 modem! You got that?!" Finster sighed with relief. For the first time in twenty thousand years, he had thrown a fit. And it felt good.

"I'm gonna go tell Jenga," Prince Sprocket said, turning to leave the lab.

"No!" Finster said. "I'm sorry! I take it all back! I'll make your monster or die trying!"

"That's better," Prince Sprocket said. "If you make my monster right, I won't tell Jenga. I knew you'd buckle."

"Story of my life," Finster muttered to himself.  
  


* * *

  


"Finster has created yet another monster, known as Sprocket the Second" Zordon said. "According to our scanners, it can set things on fire with a single glance from it's three eyes, has a hunger for metal, wings which give it the ability to fly, and a long tail it can use as a battering ram for knocking over buildings."

"It will take all of you combined to keep this beast from destroying the city," Alpha said. "I've managed to knock his teleport beam off course, and it was thrown about fifty miles into the desert. It's already full size, so you have to hurry your Zords out there and keep it from reaching civilization!"

"We can do this guys," Tommy said. "IT'S MORPHIN TIME!"

All thirteen Rangers, including the Zeo Rangers, pulled a shiny morpher out of thin air, complete with golden Power Coin.

"GREEN DRAGON - RABBIT!"

"WHITE TIGER - BEAR!"

"MASTODON - GIRAFFE!"

"PTERODACTYL - CRANE!"

"TRICERATOPS - WOLF!"

"SABER-TOOTH TIGER - DOVE!"

"TYRANNOSAURUS - COUGAR!"

"ZEO RANGER I, PINK - BUTTERFLY!"

"ZEO RANGER II, YELLOW - GAZELLE!"

"ZEO RANGER III, BLUE - APE!"

"ZEO RANGER IV, GREEN - FROG!"

"ZEO RANGER V, RED - FALCON!"

"GOLD RANGER POWER - LION!"

The thirteen Rangers teleported out of the Power Chamber and into the Holding Bay.  
  


* * *

  


"Flying Zords, circle behind," Tommy instructed.

"Ground crew!" Jason shouted. "Cougar, Lion, Giraffe, Bear, Ape, charge!"

"Weapons Squadron!" Billy shouted, referring to those who weren't capable of winning a fight with brute strength. "Prepare Specialized Weapons!"

Trini, Katherine, Kimberly, and Tommy flew around Sprocket the Second, attempting to disorient the blue-skinned beast. Jason, Bulk, Zack, Aisha, and Rocky charged at the monster. Zack swung his Zord's long neck in the beast's path, causing it to trip. Aisha and Bulk rushed Sprocket II as it tumbled forward. It flipped completely over. Jason and Rocky rammed it in the side, sending Finster's creation rolling. Gazelle and Rabbit hopped toward the monster. Adam shot a silver tongue at Sprocket II. It wrapped around the beast's blue head, covering up all three eyes. Green electricity flowed down the tongue, shocking the beast enough to anger it but not do any serious damage. Billy had a vivid flashback to his and Adam's battle with Scorpitron, and jumped at Sprocket II's tail. He clamped down on the long, powerful tail. Sprocket II screamed in anger, and lashed it's tail up in the air. The WolfZord was flung back and forth, but didn't unclench.

"Hey Tanya," Skull said. "What kind of special attack does a Rabbit do?"

"You're keeping your mind closed, Skull," Tanya said. "It happened to all of us when we first started. Just relax and let go. Let the Power tell you what to do."

"Right," Skull whispered in reply.

The yellow Gazelle raced at Sprocket II. When it was about two hundred yards away, it stopped. The two, long silver horns atop it's head were launched at Sprocket II. They were connected to the Zord by a long, silver chain. The two horns wrapped around the tail. Tanya was careful not to snag Billy in the process. When she saw it was clear, she pressed the large red button on the console before her. The two horns immediately began to burn red hot. "All right, Eugene," Skull said. "I don't know if this was what Rabbit was built for, but I'm gonna do it." The green and silver Rabbit leaped forward in huge bounds. He got closer to Sprocket II than any of the other Zords, except Billy, had attempted.

"Skull!" Bulk shouted. "You're new at this! Back off!!"

"I have to!" Skull replied. The Rabbit's head reared back and the mouth opened wide. Four sharp teeth, two at the top and two at the bottom, gleamed in the early morning sunlight. Before losing his courage, he put the Zord through it's movements. Rabbit firmly bit down into Sprocket II's side.

"You go Skull!" Kimberly cried.

"Attaboy Eugene!" Bulk shouted. The Rabbit was suddenly acting more like a rabid dog than a rabbit. It was shaking its head violently, trying to cause even more damage. There was no bleeding of any type, but Skull was pretty sure he was doing harm to the beast, judging by its horrific screams.

"I've got an idea!" Trini cried. "We four flying Zords can circle around and come in at it from all four directions. If the Ground Zords are at a safe distance firing as well, all thirteen of us should decimate this thing in no time!"

"It's a plan," Billy said. "Skull, Adam, Tanya. Let's disengage!"

"Ground crew!" Jason shouted. "Be ready to charge if Sprocket II tries to get away."

"You got it!" Zack shouted. He could see everything from his cockpit. He was eighty feet straight up in the air, and could see into the heart of Angel Grove, a good sixty miles away. Unfortunately, he also discovered that the Power did little to protect from feeling overwhelmed from the great height. The MegaZord was much taller than eighty feet, but it had a broad base which didn't make it seem quite as ominous.

Dove approached from the west, Butterfly from the east, Tommy flew in from the south, and Kimberly from the north. The nine ground based Zords watched as Sprocket II slowly tried to get from his feet. "FIRE!!" Tommy shouted. An entire barrage of lasers of all different colors landed on the blue monster. It was Finster's most powerful monster, yet also the one taken down in probably the shortest Zord battle ever. Blue clay flew everywhere as Sprocket II exploded.

"Man," Jason said, "it's a shame we haven't always had thirteen Zords."

"Being a Ranger is easy," Skull said. "Heck, this is kind of fun."

"I wouldn't go that far," Kimberly said. "Let's head back, guys."  
  


* * *

  


"Finster!" Sprocket whined. "My monster blew up! Make me another one."

"Oh hush, dear," Queen Machina said from the doorway. "Jenga only had Finster make you a monster to tie up the Rangers so she could execute her plan."

"The one about my lame-o brother and his retard wife?" Sprocket whined.

"I do not want to hear you speak that way ever again," Queen Machina snapped. "Don't say retard. Say mentally challenged. And no, it was a different plan."

"Sorry Mom," Sprocket said. He walked off into Zedd's palace's corridors, pouting.

"Well, Finster," Queen Machina said, "thank you for keeping Sprocket occupied."

"Certainly ma'am," Finster said. A sudden cacophone of screams, grunts, yells, and bellows burst from the main palacial room.

"We should go see what that is," Queen Machina said, hurrying away from the small laboratory.

"Yes, I suppose we should," Finster sighed.  
  


* * *

  


"Billy!" Alpha cried. "I am so glad you all are back! Jenga has sent some kind of signal into space. The computers picked up on it right away. There are thousands of data packets being sent out right now! I'm downloading as fast as I can, and I haven't even had a chance to look at the message!"

Billy powered down, and ran over to the console. He ripped a print-out from the printer and looked at the numerical code on the white sheet of paper. "Oh crap," Billy said.

"What is it man?" Jason asked.

"Jenga is sending out thousands of complete packets of the information on how to construct that green force field that lets ships pass through the barrier around the galaxy," Billy said. "It's also got a detailed message in it, but it's not in English. It's some weird computer language."

"Done," Alpha interrupted. "She has finally stopped sending the messages."

"Alpha," Zordon said. "How many data bundles did Jenga transmit?"

"Five thousand, eight hundred, and ninety-three," Alpha said. "Why, Zordon?"

"There are 5,897 distinct allied groups in the United Alliance of Evil," Zordon explained. "I suspect that Jenga is sending a message to all other beings of evil in the universe. Alpha, have the computer decipher the computer language message."

"Right, Zordon," Alpha said.

"But there are four other groups that she didn't send the signal to," Tanya said. "Why?"

"The other four groups are Jenga and her crew, MasterVile and his henchmen, Rita and Zedd, and the Machine Empire," Zordon explained.

"The ones that are already here," Zack complained.

"The computer has analyzed the message," Alpha said. "Playing now."

"Greetings, beings of evil," Jenga's voice said. "MasterVile, Rita Repulsa, Lord Zedd, and family, along with the Machine Empire, have joined forces with me to obtain possession of a powerful set of crystals that will destroy all forces of good in the universe. Among them, the hated Zordon of Eltare. These crystals will also destroy all morphing capabilities currently in existence. There are currently thirteen Rangers protecting Earth. We need your help. If you do not come and help us, you will be destroyed. For those of you who don't know me, I am Queen Jenga of the Xett Empire, the most evil being in existence. I have recently married MasterVile, the current second most evil being, and we have allied with the Machine Empire, previously ranked third. We urge you to cooperate, not for fear of your lives, but because if we succeed, this universe will, at long last, be ruled by the forces of evil. I promise I will be a just queen, once the Earth Crystal is in my possession. The force field I have sent you will grant you admittance into the Milky Way Galaxy, as well as Earth's Solar System. Jenga out."

"All evil in the universe," Katherine whispered.

"Here to attack us," Trini finished. "The thirteen of us."

"We picked the wrong day to join this club," Skull muttered to Bulk.  
  


* * *

  


Lord Zedd wrapped a clawed hand around Scorpina's upper arm and pulled her into a side passageway. "I don't want to see that man in my home again, woman," he growled.

Scorpina yanked out of his grip. "Frankly, I don't care what you think," Scorpina said. "But he's already told me about the bad blood between you two, and he's prepared to make amends."

"Amends, huh?" Lord Zedd asked.

"Zedd," Jenga said, "you are going to go out there and apologize to your guest for throwing such a hissy-fit. Then, you are going to welcome him and Scorpina and tell them of our plans to destroy the Earth. Got it?"

"Yes mother," Lord Zedd growled.  
  


* * *

  


Pink and white light streaked past Rita Repulsa and King Mondo. The large metal man raised up from the RepulsaScope's eyepiece and looked behind him. The pink and white light materialized into Prince Gasket and Archerina. She was holding a smoke-colored crystal about the size and shape of a baseball. "You've returned," Jenga said, walking out of a backroom. She took the crystal from them. "I will remove your pain chips. This time, however, you don't have to leave. In fact, I'm ordering you to stay."

"Yes," Prince Gasket said. "We received your message transmission."

"Excellent," Jenga said. "In forty-eight hours, all evil will have been notified, and in a week, they will all be here to help us fight."

"Well, enough chit-chat," King Mondo said. He turned back to Rita Repulsa. "If you don't mind, would you please show me how this telescope of yours works. I can't quite seem to get it to focus right."  
  


* * *

  


Lord Zedd stared at Scorpina's husband. He had managed to forget the bad blood between him and the Machine Empire. But not this one. He could never forgive Ivan Ooze. He looked just like he did last time Zedd saw him. He was the same vibrant shade of purple, with an evil, yet humored, scowl. Lord Zedd's only question was how Ivan Ooze had survived the comet.

"Lord Zedd," Scorpina said sweetly. "I know you and Ivan aren't exactly on the best of terms."

The demon slowly turned to look at the yellow and black clad warrior. Aside from the hideous black claw that took the place of her left forearm, she was a very attractive woman, seemingly Japanese in heritage. "You could say that," Lord Zedd muttered.

"He really is sorry about that," Scorpina said. "But think about it. Wouldn't you be cranky if you spent six thousand years in a hyperlock chamber?"

"Oh don't even go there," Rita said from somewhere in the distance, reminding Scorpina of her ten thousand years in the Space Dumpster.

"Six thousand years is a nap where I come from," Lord Zedd said.

"Yeah, but he had just been defeated by Zordon's first team of Power Rangers, and it was kind of a crushing blow to his ego," Scorpina whispered. "He was more than a little bit cranky when he got out, because he had great plans for Earth. He had this map he had stolen from some good lady before he was locked away. What was her name? Ranch? Italian? Bleu Cheese?"

"Those are salad dressings!" Lord Zedd bellowed.

"Whatever," Scorpina said. "Anyway, he stole this map from her, and it told of thirteen special magical Crystals hidden on Earth. It didn't say what the Crystals were, or what they did, but he had every reason to believe that they were very powerful."

"Thirteen crystals?" Lord Zedd asked. "Does he still have the map?"

"Yeah," Scorpina said. "That's why we came back. He was going to show it to Rita's dad, because he figured MasterVile would be the highest ranked demon he could get ahold of. But, we found a message at MasterVile's domicile in M-51, and it led us here. Imagine our surprise to find that Jenga is here as well. Did you know Ivan Ooze and your mom almost got married about six hundred thousand years ago?"

"Right after Dad was defeated," Lord Zedd said. "Yeah, I know. But the map."

"Why is everybody here?" Scorpina asked, ignoring Lord Zedd's every word. "Some kind of party?"

"If you would shut up I'll tell you," Lord Zedd spat out. "We are after thirteen very powerful Earth Crystals. If Ivan Ooze's map is the map to the Earth Crystals...."

"I'll go get him," Scorpina said.

"Mom!" Lord Zedd shouted. "I have good news!"

"Thousand Island? What was her name?!"  
  


* * *

  


Rito Revolto crawled out from underneath the mobile home. "Goldar!" he whined, "Jenga said we have to get this thing out of the way before everybody shows up. Help me get this thing moved!"

"I already told you!" Goldar growled. "I say we just trash the thing!"

"And destroy all of those years worth of memories?" Rito asked.

"We spent sixteen days in this piece of junk," Goldar reminded him. "What memories?"

"Oh yeah," Rito said. "Well, I can use it for spare parts or somethin'. I know! I'll make an Alpha Six!"

Goldar kicked the rear bumper of the mobile home. "You moron!" he shouted. "You can't make a robot out of a mobile home." Both henchmen watched as the vehicle slowed rolled away.

"AAAAH!" Rito shouted. "I'll be right back!" He burst into black flames as he teleported to the castle.  
  


* * *

  


Ivan Ooze pointed both hands at the small, black table from Finster's laboratory. Magically, thirteen glass blocks shimmered into being with purple light. He picked up the block with a large, white #1 on it and handed it to Jenga. "According to this map," he said, "the first crystal is in Ireland."

"Oh my goodness," Jenga breathed. She turned to look at King Mondo. "We're really going to win this time."

Rito materialized behind the table. He spied the large glass blocks. "This'll do," he said to himself. He picked one up, and vanished again in black fire. No one saw him come or leave.  
  


* * *

  


Rito appeared at the bottom of a small hill. Goldar was running frantically behind the rolling mobile home. "Don't let it hit Serpentera you idiot!" Goldar shouted.

Rito turned around and saw the massive, green warship behind him. "Uh oh!" Rito shouted. He glanced down at the block briefly. _Well that's just plain weird,_ he thought to himself. _A map of Cairo, Egypt. Oh well. It'll at least make a good speed bump._ He set the block down in the moon dust and jumped back. When he was a safe distance away, he pointed his Sword at the block. Mustering up all the magic he had, he fired a white bolt of energy at the block. It immediately grew to about four feet square. The mobile home rolled into the large glass block. The front end of the mobile home dented in as the glass block exploded into tiny fragments. The vehicle slowly turned around backwards and toppled over, breaking every window in it. "Whew," Rito said. "I'm glad nothing important got broken."  
  


* * *

  


"Ivan," Jenga said. "This is not funny."

"What's not funny?" he asked.

"Where's number thirteen?"

"It's at the back of the table," Ivan said, examining the map to number twelve.

"It's not here!" Jenga said. "Look for yourself." She placed her hand where it should have been, and suddenly knew.

"Rito," she growled.  
  


* * *

  


"The time has come for you to learn of the dangerous cargo the Machine Empire brought with them," Zordon said. "This truly could be the one force the Earth will not survive."

The thirteen Rangers looked at each other. The fate of the human race rested in their hands.


	4. Chapters Fourteen thru Seventeen

###  Chapter Fourteen --- The Anti-Earth Crystals

"You really screwed up this time, Rito," Goldar said.

"How was I supposed to know it was important?!" Rito whined. "Mr. Ooze shouldn't have left it lying around where children can get ahold of it!"

"It's wasn't lying around!!!" Jenga screeched. "And you aren't a child!!!"

"That's debatable," Rita said.

"Did you at least look at the map before you destroyed it?" Ivan Ooze asked.

"Yeah, I think I did," Rito said.

"Excellent," Jenga hissed. "What did it say?"

"Oh, I didn't memorize it, I just looked at it," Rito said.

"Finster," Jenga said, turning her gaze at the small white alien. "Can you hypnotize Rito and see if he remembers what was on that map?"

"I can certainly try," he said. "Come on Rito."  
  


* * *

  


"The dangerous cargo was none other than the Anti-Earth Crystals," Zordon began. "These thirteen crystals are identical in form to the Earth Crystals, but are a smoky gray in color. The Anti-Earth Crystals were created four hundred thousand years ago at the same moment the Earth Crystals were cut.

"The entire Alliance of Peace gave permission for the carving of the crystals," Zordon said. "However, the vast majority of the work and planning was done by the Alliance of Eltare."

"Your people," Billy said.

"Correct. Eltare, a planet long since destroyed, is my home world. There are only two Eltarians left alive, myself and another I have not had any contact with in over ten thousand years. Actually, it is a distinct possibility that I am the last of my race," Zordon said. He paused for a moment, and then continued. "Eltarians were known for their work with Crystals, as well as Temporal Distortions. It was this knowledge that enabled me to create the time warp that extends between this dimension and my own, private pocket dimension that has kept me alive. However, the information we knew about time was meager compared to what we knew about Crystals.

"The Earth Crystals were originally intended to be the Eltare Crystals. However, four hundred thousand years ago, when your ancestors were just beginning to form a civilization, we learned that Jenga, Emperor Xett, Mistress Revolta, MasterVile, and Ivan Ooze, the five most evil beings in existence at that time, were going to launch an attack on Eltare and destroy us.

"We would have fought back, but all of the manpower in the Alliance of Eltare was already dedicated in the carving of the thirteen Crystals. We thought that if we hurried and created our Crystals, we would pull through the situation unscathed.

"However, the forces of evil had no plans to launch a physical assault. Instead, they attacked us from the inside. Ninjor, Dulcea, myself, and several others you have yet to have contact with, had just developed the concept of Power Rangers a mere ten thousand years prior. That is what we originally intended the Crystals to do, sustain the Universal Morphing Grid. This is one aspect of the Crystals that survived.

"The Master Carver, Helena, had more knowledge of Crystals than any being alive, even those of the carvers of the Zeo Crystals. Jenga and Ivan Ooze summoned up a demon from the very depths of hell. It's identity was unknown. I say it is unknown not because we merely don't know, but because the demon has no true identity. It is an evil being that does not take over the victim physically, but instead turns the victim evil.

"Helena was possessed by this entity, and she became evil. After carving the thirteen Eltare Crystals, she carved thirteen Anti-Eltare Crystals. Her husband managed to expel the demon, but it was far too late. She had created the crystals that would destroy Eltare.

"Helena confided to myself and another Eltarian high warrior that she had altered the Eltare Crystals. If they should all fall in the hands of evil, all forces of good, Eltarian or otherwise, would be destroyed. Also, the Anti-Eltare Crystals were going to destroy Eltare unless quick measures were taken. The twenty-six Crystals were reconfigured to work with a planet that we all thought would never need to be protected by Rangers. That planet was Earth. The thirteen Earth Crystals were created, and I left Eltare, brought them here, had them hidden so that even I would not know their location, and became an inhabitant of Earth. The Anti-Earth Crystals were kept on Eltare.

"We thought all would be well, but Jenga was not satisfied. A full scale attack was launched on Eltare, and with the exception of one person, everyone died. Eltare, however, fought valiantly. Emperor Xett and Mistress Revolta were killed in the attack. The entire planet was obliterated, reduced to nothing but trillions and trillions and trillions of tons of debris. Jenga sifted through the rubble and found nine of the Anti-Earth Crystals. She could not find the other four.

"A few hundred years later, Queen Machina found the other four. However, rather than join forces with Jenga and destroy us all, the Machine Empire broke away from the United Alliance of Evil. This was fortunate for us, until now. The thirteen Anti-Earth Crystals have been brought together, and if they are planted in the location that the original thirteen Earth Crystals were hidden for four hundred thousand years, the Earth will be destroyed."

"Well, we don't know where the thirteenth Crystal is at," Rocky said.

"Right!" Tanya cried. "We'll be okay!"

"Yes," Zordon said, "for now. However, even twelve Anti-Crystals can start the destruction."

"We're gonna have to find these Anti-Crystals as soon as they are planted," Adam said.

"Easier said than done," Alpha said. "The Anti-Crystals cannot be picked up by our scanners. We do know the locations of the first and second Earth Crystals, so that is where the first and second Anti-Earth Crystals will be planted. However, the other ten are a mystery."

"There might be a way around not being able to track the Crystals," Billy said. "We can't track their energy signature, but we can monitor the actions of Jenga and her crew."

"Of course!" Alpha cried. "We can follow their movements, and see where they plant the Anti-Crystals!!!"

"We got a plan," Tommy said.  
  


* * *

  


"Told ya, Finnie ol' boy," Rito said. "I can't be hypnotized."

"THAT'S BECAUSE YOU HAVE THE ATTENTION SPAN OF A TWO YEAR OLD EARTHER!!!!" Finster screeched.

"The politically correct term is Earthling," Rita reminded.

Finster kicked Rito in the shins and stomped away.

"What?!" Rito cried. "Aw, come on, Finster! Don't be mad at me! I'll try harder next time!!"

Jenga stood on the balcony, away from the numerous conversations occurring the main palatial room. Beings who had sworn to never speak again were having jovial conversations. Queen Machina and Rita Repulsa were acting like sisters, and King Mondo, Ivan Ooze, MasterVile, and Lord Zedd joked like they were the best of friends and always had been. Klank, Orbus, and Finster were almost always together, sharing knowledge. Rito Revolto was treating Sprocket like the little brother he had never had, and now that Scorpina was married, Goldar found himself liking her more and more. Only as a friend, as he was oft quoted reminding everyone. Jenga, alone, was the exception. She had yet to bond with anyone present, but that would soon change. For the last fifteen minutes, she had been watching a large ship, shaped like a fish, cruise across the Solar System. "It's about time she's shown up," Jenga said. "I'm gonna go welcome our newest visitor," she said to anyone who cared to listen. Jenga leapt off of the balcony and floated, gracefully, to the lunar surface twenty-five feet below. She extended the environment bubble surrounding the palace to cover her. Not that she couldn't survive on the dead moon without warmth or air, but because she wanted to talk to her friend.

The large, green fish craft slowly landed on the moon. The fish's eye opened, and a silver ramp extended down to the surface of the moon. "Jenga!!!" a bright, female voice called.

"Diva Tox," Jenga said sweetly. "So glad you could join us."

"You know I'm not one to miss a good party," Diva Tox said. "How long has it been? Forty thousand years? Fifty?"

"At least," Jenga said. "How have you been?"

"Well, here in a few months, I'm going to get married," Diva Tox said.

"Let me guess. Maligore?" Jenga asked.

"You know it."

"You always did have an eye for him. I've recently gotten married."

"Really?" Diva Tox asked. "To who?"

"MasterVile," Jenga said proudly.

"Well, isn't that ironic," Diva Tox said. "How did Rita and Zedd take it?"

"Not real well, but that's their problem," Jenga said. "Let me tell you what. I am so glad you're here. I have been so lonely. MasterVile hasn't paid me a bit of attention since we got back from our honeymoon. Would you believe he, Zedd, Ivan Ooze, and King Mondo are just having a grand old time up there? Never mind that they've all spent the last fifty thousand years being sworn enemies. Men are so weird."

"Really," Diva Tox agreed. "Men. You can't live with 'em ...... the end."

"I see you've changed your hair color again," Jenga said.

"Hmm?" Diva Tox asked. "Oh! You mean purple." She pulled her long, slightly purplish ponytail over her right shoulder. "I haven't had green hair for at least forty millennia. But, I guess it's been that long since we've seen each other. I see you still have the blue streaks."

"Of course," Jenga said, "but mine is natural."

"Are you implying mine isn't?" Diva Tox asked good-naturedly.

"No, I'm just saying I don't need magic to make my hair have blue streaks in it," Jenga said with a smile. "Oh, and by the way, tell Elgare, Rygog, and your other goons they can come out. I DON'T BITE!!!" Jenga shouted so they could hear her. "I just ate," she whispered to Diva Tox.

"You heard her boys!" Diva Tox called. The two friends then walked away from the craft.  
  


* * *

  


"Hey Zordon?" Trini asked. "You know of Diva Tox? She just showed up."

"Aye-yi-yi!!!" Alpha cried. "The space pirate!!!"

"According to this," Billy said, reading the information from the monitor set into the console, "the Alliance of Evil ranked her fourth. Let's see, it's Jenga, MasterVile, Lord Zedd, and then Diva Tox."

"What happened to the Machine Empire?" Adam asked.

"After Rita Repulsa and Lord Zedd destroyed them, they were bumped to the back of the list," Zordon said. "Rest assured, though, that they will be moving back up."

"This is interesting," Billy said. "Rita is two hundred and third, Goldar is one thousand and twelve, Finster is fifteen hundred three, Scorpina is two thousand twelve, Baboo and Squatt are five thousand six and five thousand seven. Does the Alliance of Good have a rating system like this?"

"Yes they do," Zordon said.

"Who's number one?" Aisha asked.

"The number one and two spots are currently unknown, for one member of the Alliance has not been heard of in over six thousand years," Zordon said. "If this person is alive, I am number two. If not, I am number one."

"Wow," Rocky said. "That's really cool. What's Dulcea and Ninjor?"

"Ninjor is third, or second, and Dulcea is fifth, or fourth," Zordon said. "The Alliance of Evil has absolutely no knowledge of the missing person. It is not known if she is dead or alive."

The Rangers were silent in respect.  
  


* * *

  


"This place sure is busy," Diva Tox remarked. "I still can't believe the Machine Empire has made amends."

"They didn't have a whole lot of choice," Jenga whispered. "Well, while Rygog and Elgare are getting settled, why don't I fill you in on the whole situation? In a while, we're going to plant the Anti-Earth Crystals, and watch the destruction begin."  
  


* * *

  


Jason and Tommy were sparring at the Youth Center. Bulk was spotting Billy on the bench press. Adam and Tanya were using the boxing bag, Trini was engaged in an elaborate Mantis Kung Fu kata, and Kimberly was practicing on the balance beam. Rocky was helping Katherine with her kick boxing, a talent she had that surprised everyone when they learned it. Aisha and Zack were quietly talking at the bar, and everyone else decided to give them their space. Skull was engaged in his usual Youth Center workout. He was watching Kimberly, while trying to make it look like he wasn't.

He knew that Kimberly had dumped Tommy for a new boyfriend. However, that meant Kimberly still had a boyfriend. It just happened to be someone he didn't know. He noticed that Tommy and Kimberly hadn't said more than ten words to each other, at least in his presence. He really did hate to see them like that. Even before they had begun dating, seemingly eons ago, they were really good friends. Now, they seemed very cold and distant. It didn't seem right.

Kimberly gave up on gymnastics. She couldn't concentrate, and Skull's stares were starting to make her self-conscious. She and Tommy hadn't even spoken yet. She realized it was all her fault. Not only had she dumped him for someone else, the person she had dumped him for ended up dumping her. She was completely single again. Kimberly didn't necessarily want Tommy as a boyfriend, again. Besides, he was dating Kat. But she did want him as a friend, again. "Don't think it's gonna happen though," she muttered.

She sat down on the padded mat and propped her head up on her elbows. "I sure screwed things up," she thought to herself.

"You okay, Kim?" Skull asked. He sat down beside her on the mat.

"Yeah, I guess," she said, forcing a smile. "I just feel kind of bummed."

"About what?" Skull asked. "You and Tommy?"

"How'd you know? Kimberly asked.

"You have this look that says either you feel like you've hurt someone's feelings, or you just saw your puppy get run over," he said.

Kimberly smiled. "I really hurt him, didn't I?" she asked.

"He moped for days," Skull said. "Then, he finally got over you, and a few months ago, he and Kat got together. So he's okay now."

"But I'm not," Kimberly said. "I have to talk to him. Do you think I should talk to him?"

"Will it make you feel better?" Skull asked.

"There's only one way to find out," she said. "Thanks Skull."

"No prob," Skull said softly. He watched as Kimberly walked over to Tommy and Jason, said something to them, and then she and Tommy left the Juice Bar.  
  


* * *

  


"Tommy," Kimberly acknowledged.

"Kim," he replied.

"I don't know what to say," Kimberly said. "I really don't. I am so sorry. I met Josh, we dated for a while, and then a friend of mine, Renee, caught him sleeping with her roommate. I had never realized how sheltered Angel Grove has made me. Stuff like that doesn't happen in Angel Grove. I could handle being cheated on, I could handle being dumped, it was his excuse that tore my heart in half."

"What was his excuse?" Tommy asked softly.

In an over-dramatic chauvinistic pig voice, Kimberly grunted, "How can you expect me to date you when you won't even put out? We've been datin' two whole months and I ain't got any action from you. I'm a man and I have manly urges." She shook her head, reliving the angering memory. "I have never been so hurt and mad at the same time. I kind of went ballistic on him, and Renee told me that her roommate said I broke his nose." Kimberly smiled in spite of herself. "I was hurt that Josh had done that to me, but I was even more mad at myself. I dumped a great guy for that waste of flesh."

Tommy looked at his feet, unsure what to say or do. "Kim," he stammered. "I..."

"I'm not finished," Kimberly said. "I know you're dating Kat now, and I'm really happy for the both of you. You both really deserve each other. I'm not trying to win you back, I'm not trying to make excuses for my dumping you, I'm just saying I'm very sorry, and I'd like to be friends again."

"I never stopped being your friend," Tommy said sincerely.

Kimberly bit the insides of her cheeks to keep from crying and gave her friend a big hug.  
  


* * *

  


"We now know the original location of the first twelve Earth Crystals," Jenga said. She glared at Rito. "We could plant the thirteenth Anti-Earth Crystal, and get the thirteenth Earth Crystal for our own purposes, but we have a slight snag in our plans." The entire room turned to look at Rito, who was picking his teeth with a small metal spike.

"What?" Rito asked.

Jenga growled deep in her throat and brought her attention back to the Anti-Earth Crystals. "Anyway, the time has arrived to plant the first twelve crystals.

"Goldar," Jenga said. She picked up a small smoky cube. "This one goes to Ireland. And don't worry about the exact placement. I'll teleport you there, and Finster and I have created a circle of energy to lie where the original crystal was at."

"Yes, Jenga," Goldar growled.

"Rita, this crystal goes to Mammoth Cave." She handed Rita a large crystal, nearly the size of a bowling ball.

"Give me the heavy one," Rita griped.

"Zedd, this crystal goes to New Guinae. King Mondo, take this one to the Great Coral Reef."

"I'm a machine, Jenga," King Mondo said. "And salt water is especially corrosive."

"Fine," she said. "Scorpina, take it instead. Mondo, you can take the fifth Crystal to a small cave in northern China."

"That's better," King Mondo said. "Thank you."

"Queen Machina, numero seis is to be planted in a small cave hidden deep in the Andes."

"Numero seis?" Rito asked.

"Number six in Spanish you dolt," Jenga snapped. "Ivan, take this one to a trench in the center of the Pacific. Klank and Orbus, this crystal is to be placed in Germany. Elgare, number nine is to go to Kenya. Rygog, number ten belongs in Switzerland. Diva, eleven in Alaska, and MasterVile, twelve in, well, how about that, also in the Mammoth Cave. But, before any of you go, we have to preoccupy the Rangers."

"How so?" Lord Zedd asked.

"Finster has recreated three of his finest monsters. Eye Guy, King Sphinx, and Scarlet Sentinel," Jenga said. "As soon as the attack is underway, then you can plant the crystals. We certainly don't want those Rangers interfering with our plans."

"Three of our finest?!" Rita laughed. "HAHAHAH!!!"

"But can't they just come along behind us and pick up the Anti-Earth Crystals?" Ivan Ooze asked.

"Nope," Jenga said. "As soon as they are planted and activated, they cannot be moved by anyone. Even us."

"Cool," Scorpina said.

"Very cool," Jenga agreed. "Finster, do your stuff."  
  


* * *

  


Thirteen simultaneous alarms went off in the Youth Center. Ernie smiled a knowing smile to himself, and expected to see Tommy, Adam, Rocky, Tanya, and Katherine, and perhaps Billy now that he was back, disappear. However, he watched as Jason, Zack, Trini, Kimberly, and Aisha left with them. But, that didn't surprise him either. His jaw almost hit the floor with Bulk and Skull left with them. "When did those two become Power Rangers?" Ernie whispered to himself. He shrugged and return to scrubbing the counter, whistling a very familiar six-tone melody.  
  


* * *

  


Thirteen colored streams of light streaked through the air high above Angel Grove. Just a very few seconds after leaving the Juice Bar, the teleportation beams entered the Power Chamber. "What is it, Zordon?" Tommy asked.

"Jenga has unleashed three old monsters on Angel Grove," Zordon explained. "Behold the Viewing Screen."

"Talk about recycling," Kimberly said.

"These guys are old," Zack said. "But, we've beat them before."

"The time has come to reveal the secrets of your new NinjaZords," Zordon said. "They can combine to make one, very powerful NinjaMegaZord, or three separate MegaZords. NinjaMegaZord I is piloted by the Blue and Pink Rangers. NinjaMegaZord II is controlled by the Red, Black, and White Rangers. NinjaMegaZord III is created from the Zords of the Green and Yellow Rangers.

"Billy, Kimberly, Katherine, and Rocky, you must go fight Eye Guy.

"Jason, Tommy, Zack, Bulk, and Aisha, you shall go after King Sphinx.

"And Trini, Tanya, Adam, and Skull. You will protect the city from Scarlet Sentinel. Let the Power protect you."

"IT'S MORPHIN TIME!!!" all thirteen Rangers shouted at once.

"GREEN DRAGON --- RABBIT!!!"

"WHITE TIGER --- BEAR!!!"

"MASTODON --- GIRAFFE!!!"

"PTERODACTYL --- CRANE!!!"

"TRICERATOPS --- WOLF!!!"

"SABER-TOOTH TIGER --- DOVE!!!"

"TYRANNOSAURUS --- COUGAR!!!"

"ZEO RANGER I, PINK --- BUTTERFLY!!!"

"ZEO RANGER II, YELLOW --- GAZELLE!!!"

"ZEO RANGER III, BLUE --- APE!!!"

"ZEO RANGER IV, GREEN --- FROG!!!"

"ZEO RANGER V, RED --- FALCON!!!"

"GOLD RANGER POWER --- LION!!!"

With an overwhelmingly loud crackle of electricity, the thirteen Rangers teleported out of the Power Chamber.

"Aye-yi-yi!" Alpha cried. "Thirteen Power Rangers."  
  


* * *

  


"There it is," Billy said.

"We have to be really careful," Kimberly said. "No matter where we're at, he can see us."

"You guys've beat this thing before," Rocky said. "What's his weakness?"

"His main eye," Billy said.

Eye Guy suddenly turned around so that his main eye was facing the four Rangers crouched down behind the hill. "He's seen us!" Kat cried.

"ATTACK!!!" Kimberly cried. With a resounding hi-yaah, the four Rangers leapt into battle.  
  


* * *

  


"Sie-kyaah!" Tommy cried. He suddenly appeared out of thin air and executed a perfect Power Kick at King Sphinx.

Aisha was next in line. She high kicked him in the chin with her left foot, promptly kicked him again with her right, and flipped away backwards.

Zack ran at Aisha. She dropped down into a crouched position. He stepped onto her shoulders and launched himself over King Sphinx. He landed on the ground behind the blue and gold beast, leapt straight up into the air, and side kicked it in the back.

King Sphinx was forced forward and tripped over Aisha. Jason ran up to the monster, grabbed it by the shoulders, and high-kicked it to Bulk. "He's all yours!!!" Jason shouted.

Bulk cartwheeled backwards as King Sphinx was forced before him. The Gold Ranger planted his left leg firmly on the ground, and brought his right leg up and around, kicking King Sphinx in the head. Bulk flipped away before King Sphinx could retaliate.

"You've made five very fatal mistakes," King Sphinx growled as two powerful wings unfolded from his back.  
  


* * *

  


"She's beautiful," Skull said.

"That's part of her attack," Trini said. The four Rangers stared down at the blue and maroon monster. She gleamed in the midday sun, and carried herself with dignity.

"It looks like a tube of lipstick," Tanya observed.

"It is," Trini said. "If it starts singing, get out of the way."

"What?" Adam asked.

"When it sings, energy notes burst out of her mouth. If they hit you, you're out," Trini explained.

"Say we rush her?" Skull asked.

"Good deal," Trini said. "Her weak point is her legs."

"CHARGE!!!" Adam shouted. The four Rangers jumped over the hill and darted down at the Scarlet Sentinel. The beast gasped and jumped away from the Rangers.

"La-la-la-la-la-la-LAAAAA!" Scarlet Sentinel screeched. A stream of silver and golden musical notes burst from her mouth. Tanya and Skull dove out of the way as the notes hurtled at them.

"This is like something in a video game," Skull said.

Trini flipped over to Scarlet Sentinel and side-kicked her in the chest. Before Scarlet could react, Trini dropped down to the ground and swept her left leg beneath the monster. With a melodious shriek, Scarlet Sentinel hit the ground, giving Trini time to roll away.

"Ki-yaah!" Adam cried, leaping into the air. He landed on top of Scarlet Sentinel just as she climbed to her feet. Adam grabbed ahold of her shoulders and pulled her to the ground with him. Skull cartwheeled over to Scarlet Sentinel and kicked her off of Adam. "Thanks man," Adam said as Skull helped him to his feet.

"Not a problem," Skull said.

Tanya ran up to the monster, pushed off with her left leg, and high kicked Scarlet Sentinel in the chest. Tanya landed on both feet as Scarlet Sentinel stumbled backwards. The lipstick monster tried desperately to regain her composure and sang, "Prepare to diiiiiiiiie!!!!"  
  


* * *

  


"POWER BOW!!!" Kimberly cried. She jumped into the air and fired two pink arrows at Eye Guy. The two arrows pierced an eye on each of Eye Guy's shoulders. He bellowed in pain and immediately clamped a heavy, eyelid over his main eye.

"POWER LANCE!!!" Billy shouted. Kimberly flipped out of the way as Billy ran past her. The Power Lance was held out before him like a ram. Just as the Lance was about to pierce the main eye, Eye Guy grabbed the Lance and flipped Billy over his head. "WHOA!!!" Billy cried. He let go of the Lance in mid-air and landed, several feet away, in a painful pile.

"Billy!" Kimberly cried. She immediately ran to help her fallen comrade.

Rocky brought his hands up to his visor and shouted, "ZEO III ARM BLADES!!!" Two, blue triangular weapons appeared in his possession. He rushed at Eye Guy. Flipping into the air, he slashed at Eye Guy as he passed over the monster. Screaming in pain, Eye Guy tried to hit Rocky, but Rocky was much too fast for him.

"ZEO I POWER SHIELD!!!" Katherine shouted. Her visor began to shine with a pink light. Instantly, the pink circle of light from her visor extended into her right hand and materialized into the Pink Power Shield.

"You're goin' down, Eye Guy!!!" Katherine taunted. She jumped into the air, holding the Pink Power Shield over her head. The Zeo Power overtook her body, and her body became parallel with the ground, seemingly defying gravity. She immediately began to turn, over and over, and flew, straight as an arrow, at Eye Guy. She struck him in his center eye with her Pink Power Shield. Kat's body melted into a streak of pink light, and she teleported over to Billy, Rocky, and Kimberly.

"NO!!!" Eye Guy screamed, both of his hands coming up to protect his center eye.

"You got his main eye!" Rocky cried.

"I got his main eye-lid," Kat corrected.

"More than I did," Billy said slowly, groggy from being slammed into the ground.

"Can you hit his main eye with an arrow, Kim?" Rocky asked.

"One way to find out," Kimberly said, raising the Power Bow up before her.  
  


* * *

  


Aisha and Bulk tumbled backwards. King Sphinx's wings were flapping rapidly, and they were the only two Rangers not able to roll away from his windstorm in time. "SABBA!!!" Aisha cried, sticking her hand out. Sabba materialized in her grip in a flash of white light. "We need some help!!!" Aisha tried desperately to climb to her feet, but the wind was too strong.

"I'll do my best," he said. Sabba left her grip and tried to fly at King Sphinx. However, the wind was pushing against him so hard, he didn't move.

"Let me try!" Bulk cried. "GOLDEN POWER STAFF!!!" From his crouched position against the wind, he pointed the Power Staff at King Sphinx. The emblem at the staff's end opened up, and numerous golden balls of fire shot out. They moved through the wind with the greatest of ease and struck King Sphinx at numerous points on his body. He stopped flapping his wings and hit the ground, giving Bulk and Aisha time to roll out of the way.

"ZEO V POWER SWORD!!!" Tommy cried.

"POWER SWORD!!!" Jason shouted. The two red Rangers rushed at King Sphinx with their Swords out before them.

King Sphinx pulled a sword out of the air and blocked both of their blows. King Sphinx kicked Tommy and slashed at Jason with his sword. Jason screamed in pain and jumped out of the way. Seconds after the attack, his armor blocked the pain, allowing him to regain his composure.

"POWER AXE!!!" Zack shouted. He rushed King Sphinx. He put all of his weight behind the axe and chopped at King Sphinx. With an angry bellow, King Sphinx punched Zack, sending him rolling.

"HEY!!!" Aisha shouted. "YOU MESS WITH HIM, YOU MESS WITH ME!!! SABBA!!!" She ran at King Sphinx, enraged. She slashed at his face and kicked him squarely in the stomach.

"Dang girl," Zack said.

"Let's take this guy out!!!" Jason shouted.

Tommy, Jason, Bulk, Zack, and Aisha ran at King Sphinx from all sides, surrounding him. They brought their weapons down for what they thought would be the combined fatal blow, when King Sphinx suddenly extended his wings and flew straight up into the air.

"Man!" Tommy shouted. "We should have had him!!!"  
  


* * *

  


Trini and Skull ran at Scarlet Sentinel. They leapt into the air and stabbed at her with their Daggers.

"ZEO II NUNCHUCKS!!!" Tanya cried. Immediately, two yellow nunchucks appeared in her hands. She began to spin them with grace and skill that should be accomplished only after decades of intense training.

Tanya stood before Scarlet Sentinel and whipped the nunchucks before her hypnotically. Scarlet Sentinel began to sway back and forth. "ZEO IV POWER HATCHETS!!!" Adam shouted. He ran up to Tanya, jumped up to her shoulders, and launched himself over Scarlet Sentinel. As he passed over her, he brought his Power Hatchets down at her head, sending showers of sparks from each wound.

"EEEEEYAAAAAAAA!!!!!" Scarlet Sentinel sang. She ran at Tanya, grabbed the Yellow Ranger, and threw her over her head.

Tanya screamed as she flew over the monster and at her friends. She slammed into Skull, Trini, and Adam, knocking them to the ground.  
  


* * *

  


"What are they doing?!" Jenga cried. She jumped to the top of the balcony railing and glared at Earth. A beam of blue light shot from each eye, enabling her to see the fight on Earth. "My monsters are losing!!!" She stuck her right arm out and summoned her scepter. "Try this on for size," Jenga snarled. She pointed the scepter at the Earth. Three balls of blue light burst from the sapphire tip and disappeared into the blackness of space.  
  


* * *

  


Kimberly let the arrow fly. Eye Guy attempted to cover his main eye up. Suddenly a ball of blue light sank into his body. With a triumphant bellow, Eye Guy shot straight up into the air, hundreds of feet tall. Kimberly's arrow hit his foot and bounced off.

"Oh no," Kat said.

"We're gonna have to go for the MegaZord," Rocky said.

"Let's do it," Billy said.

"NINJA CRANEZORD!!!"

"NINJA WOLFZORD!!!"

"NINJA APEZORD!!!"

"NINJA BUTTERFLYZORD!!!"  
  


* * *

  


A brilliant flash of blue light exploded in the air above them. King Sphinx landed back on the ground, but he was no longer his normal six feet. "Uh oh," Bulk muttered. "Time for the Zords, right?"

"Right!" Tommy cried.

"NINJA COUGARZORD!!!"

"NINJA GIRAFFEZORD!!!"

"NINJA BEARZORD!!!"

"NINJA FALCONZORD!!!"

"NINJA LIONZORD!!!"  
  


* * *

  


"I've had it with this thing!!!" Trini shouted. "Let's get our Zords!!!"

"Right," Skull muttered, dazed at the creature's sudden, tremendous height.

"NINJA DOVEZORD!!!"

"NINJA RABBITZORD!!!"

"NINJA GAZELLEZORD!!!"

"NINJA FROGZORD!!!"  
  


* * *

  


The Holding Bay doors rumbled open. The sky doors slowly folded back. The flying Zords sparked to life and flew out of the opening. The other nine land Zords moved out of their positions and left the Holding Bay. The two doors closed back up, and the thirteen Zords ran to their Rangers.  
  


* * *

  


"NINJAZORDS!!!" all thirteen Rangers shouted in perfect unison, despite the fact that the three battles were occurring miles apart. "POWER UP!!!" The Rangers jumped into the air and teleported into the cockpits of their Zords.  
  


* * *

  


"I hope this works," Rocky said.

"Can four Zords make a MegaZord?" Katherine asked.

"We're about to find out," Billy said.

Suddenly, the four Zords doubled in size. "Wow!" Kimberly cried. "Was that supposed to happen?"

The ApeZord split in half, producing the lower torso and legs. The Wolf twisted and contorted itself, creating the MegaZord's upperbody. CraneZord split vertically down the center. Each half created an arm. Katherine's butterfly folded into itself and formed a shiny, pink and silver head which clamped onto the MegaZord's shoulders.

The four Rangers slid into the MegaZord's Main Cockpit. Kimberly and Billy sat at the top level, and Rocky and Kat on the bottom. "Let's rock Eye Guy's world!!!" Rocky shouted.

"Right!!!" the others agreed.  
  


* * *

  


Falcon soared overhead as the other four Zords underwent the MegaZord assembly. Cougar and Lion shifted shape and snapped together, forming the lower torso and legs. Aisha's BearZord produced the chest, while the GiraffeZord formed both arms and the head. Lastly, Tommy's Falcon locked onto the back, giving NinjaMegaZord II the ability of flight.

Aisha's chair moved through the dark tunnels through MegaZord's head and emerged in the top center of the cockpit. Tommy sat to her right, Jason her left, and Zack and Bulk were on the level below them.

"POWER UP!!!" the five Rangers shouted.  
  


* * *

  


Frog's legs extended and locked into position, forming the lower body of NinjaMegaZord III. GazelleZord floated off of the ground and separated into two distinct halves, each forming an arm for the MegaZord. RabbitZord leaped into the air and planted itself on top of Frog, producing the chest. Tanya's Zord locked into place, and the Dove twisted and contorted, forming the head. The Yellow Zord came in for a smooth landing on top of the MegaZord.

NinjaMegaZord III took a defensive stance before the Scarlet Sentinel.  
  


* * *

  


Red lights flashed in the Power Chamber; shrieking alarms filled the air. "Aye-yi-yi!!!" Alpha cried. "Zordon! Jenga is having the anti-Crystals planted!!! What are we going to do?!"

"There is nothing we can do until the Rangers return," Zordon said. He shook his head sadly.  
  


* * *

  


The blue and pink MegaZord rushed at Eye Guy, holding the Power Sword out before it. The MegaZord slashed at the monster as it ran past it. Eye Guy stumbled backwards, firing balls of fire at the MegaZord.

"That was a serious hit!!!" Katherine cried as a red light on the control panel before her lit up.

"We have to take him out now!!!" Billy shouted. "Another hit like that and some of our systems will start going off-line!!!"

MegaZord turned around and slashed at Eye Guy again. Eye Guy's body began to explode.

"We got it!!!" Rocky shouted.

"No we didn't," Kimberly said.

When the smoke cleared, only the center eye remained, floating above the ground. MegaZord jumped forward and stabbed through the eye before it could retaliate. It exploded in one final fireball.

"All right!!!" the four Rangers shouted, sharing their customary high fives.  
  


* * *

  


"Forget this!!!" King Sphinx shouted. He unfurled his wings and flew off of the ground.

"Now what?" Bulk asked.

"We go airborne," Tommy said, typing in the needed numeric code to activate Flight Mode.

NinjaMegaZord II lifted off of the ground and darted after King Sphinx.  
  


* * *

  


NinjaMegaZord III high kicked Scarlet Sentinel, causing a melodic outburst from the beast. Before Scarlet could retaliate, the MegaZord punched her and then pulled the Power Sword out of thin air.

"You are no match for *my* Power Sword!!!" Scarlet shouted as a curved blade appeared in her maroon-gloved hand.

"En garde!!!" Skull shouted as the monster and MegaZord began to duel.  
  


* * *

  


"What is that fool doing?" Jenga asked. King Sphinx zoomed near the castle, followed promptly by the black, white, and red MegaZord. "What did ya' bring 'em here for?!" Jenga demanded.

She watched as King Sphinx began to circle the moon with MegaZord II in tow. "No wonder Rita never conquered the planet," Jenga muttered to herself.  
  


* * *

  


"What is the idiot trying to pull?" Zack asked.

"I'm starting to get dizzy," Aisha said as they circled the moon once more.

"Doesn't this thing have any lasers or missiles?" Bulk asked. "We'll never get close enough to use our Sword."

"Activating thrusters," Jason said. The MegaZord began to move closer to King Sphinx.  
  


* * *

  


"What is he doing?" Finster asked.

"Making himself dizzy is all I can see of it," Jenga complained. She watched as the blue and gold streak passed over the palace once more, followed close behind by a red, black, and white streak.

"It's making the whole moon shake," Finster complained as he turned and went back to his lab.

King Sphinx continued to circle the moon. "Hell fire," Jenga griped. She shot a burst of blue light at King Sphinx as he passed over. In a huge explosion, she destroyed the beast. "Idiot," she muttered in disgust.  
  


* * *

  


A tremendous explosion suddenly filled the black void of space. Suddenly, King Sphinx's lifeless head came hurtling toward the MegaZord. "WHOA!!!" Aisha cried, pulling hard on the left control lever. MegaZord II barely steered clear of the flying body parts.

"What happened to it?" Tommy asked.

"Scans indicate the fatal blast came from the moon," Bulk said.

"Guess they were aiming for us," Jason said. "Let's get outta here."

"Right," Aisha said, turning around to head for home.  
  


* * *

  


Scarlet Sentinel staggered forward, greatly weakened. "Let's go for the final blow!!!" Adam shouted.

"NINJA MEGAZORD!!!" the four Rangers shouted. The green and yellow Zord stepped before the monster and slashed down through her body. A dazed look came over her face and she collapsed to the ground before exploding.  
  


* * *

  


Jenga waited impatiently as the twelve demons teleported back, one by one. "What happened to King Sphinx?" Rita asked as she appeared in the palace.

"I destroyed the idiot myself," Jenga said. "Just kept flying around the moon over and over and over again. Got sick of it, blasted him out of the sky." She turned to look at Rito. "Let that be a lesson to you."

As soon as the others were back, Jenga pulled the Thirteenth Anti-Earth Crystal out of a small pocket dimension she had created. "Prepare for the Earth's demise," she said. She let go of the Anti-Crystal, and it remained where it was, floating in the air. She then produced her own scepter. Rita, Zedd, MasterVile, and Mondo followed suit, while Ivan Ooze and Diva Tox merely pointed their right hand at the crystal. "Let's do it," she said. Seven beams of light, red from Zedd, yellow from Rita, Blue from herself, white from MasterVile, purple from Ooze, green from Mondo, and black from Diva Tox, hit the Anti-Crystal. It began to glow with an evil light.

"Excellent," King Mondo growled.

"Hey! You guys!!!" Prince Sprocket shouted. "Look!" He pointed his small, stubby arm at the Earth. They all watched in delight as the numerous white clouds began to turn a dingy gray.  
  


* * *

  


The thirteen Rangers teleported into the Power Chamber. All of them simultaneously pulled their helmets off. "Rangers," Alpha said. "You are too late."

"Too late for what?" Bulk asked.

"The first twelve Anti-Earth Crystals have been planted and activated," Zordon said. Suddenly, a bright red light flooded through the Power Chamber and a previously unused alarm sounded.  
  


* * *

  


###  Chapter Fifteen -- Elements

"What's going to happen, Zordon?" Tanya asked fearfully.

"The Anti-Earth Crystals will turn the Earth against itself," Zordon explained. "The worst disturbances will probably begin here in California."

"Why?" Trini asked.

"It's the Earth Crystals," Alpha explained. "The Anti-Earth Crystals were designed to destroy the planet, and as such, will attempt to destroy the Crystals that protect it."

"And the Crystals are here," Billy finished.

"We have to do something," Skull said.

"We can warn people," Tommy said. "Encourage people to get in their basements, something. Anything."

"That is an excellent suggestion," Zordon said. "Katherine, Tanya, Rocky, Adam, Tommy, and Bulk. You must morph and go warn various television studios. If you go and extend the warning in person, it will carry more weight than if I were to warn them through our radio systems. The rest of you should go help in Angel Grove as much as you can."

"Let's go guys," Jason said. Seven streams of light, green, red, blue, yellow, pink, black, and white floated out of the Power Chamber.

"IT'S MORPHIN TIME!!!" Tommy shouted.

"ZEO RANGER I, PINK --- BUTTERFLY!!!"

"ZEO RANGER II, YELLOW --- GAZELLE!!!"

"ZEO RANGER III, BLUE --- APE!!!"

"ZEO RANGER IV, GREEN --- FROG!!!"

"ZEO RANGER V, RED --- FALCON!!!"

"GOLD RANGER POWER --- LION!!!"

The six Rangers teleported to Alpha's coordinates. "Aye-yi-yi, Zordon," Alpha said. "What should I do?"

"Prepare the living quarters for the Rangers," Zordon said solemnly.  
  


* * *

  


"Billy and I will go to the Juice Bar," Kimberly said.

"I'll go to Angel Grove Hospital," Zack said.

"I'll go with you," Trini offered. The two teens took off running.

"The wind is really starting to pick up," Aisha observed. The sky was sickeningly gray, and heavy, ominous thunderclouds sat just above the city. "We have to hurry."

"Skull, there are some nursing homes near here," Jason said. "Let's go warn them."

"Right," he agreed.

"I'll go see if I can help at the high school," Aisha said.

"We'll meet up with you later," Kimberly said. She and Billy promptly took off for Ernie's.  
  


* * *

  


"Maybe it was Mayonnaise," Scorpina said.

"I prefer Mustard myself," Squatt remarked ignorantly.

"Her name was not Mustard," Scorpina said. "It could have been Thousand Island."

"I prefer ketchup," Baboo added.

"Hey honey!" Scorpina shouted. "Ivan!!! What was that chick's name?!"

"What chick?" Jenga asked.

"That chick he stole the maps from," Scorpina said frustratedly. "I've decided it was either Mayonnaise or Thousand Island."

Jenga shook her head and walked away. "Ooze," Jenga said as she walked past the purple demon. "Your wife needs you."  
  


* * *

  


Kimberly and Billy had just stepped into Ernie's when a powerful boom of thunder shook the entire building. There was no rain, but plenty of thunder and lightning.

"Ernie!" Kimberly shouted, running up to the bar. "You have to get everybody in the basement."

"What?" he asked, still wiping the counter down.

"There's a major storm headed this way," Billy said. "They expect it to level everything in Angel Grove."

"They who?" Ernie asked. "They haven't said anything about it on the news."

"The Power Rangers, that's who," Kimberly said. "And they haven't aired it yet because the Power Rangers haven't got to the t.v. studios yet."

Ernie's face suddenly went pale. "You got it," he said. "Hey! Everybody!!! We have to go in the basement!!! Come on!!!"

"What do we do Billy?" Kimberly asked. "Where do we go?"

"I don't know," he said. "I guess go warn people in the streets."

Ernie ran back up to the bar. "You guys," Ernie said, "be careful." He smiled a knowing smile and followed the crowd of teens to the basement.

"You don't think?" Kimberly asked. "Could he ... know?"

"We'll worry about it later," Billy said. "Come on." They had just reached the doors when a torrent of rain began to pummel the parking lot.

"Should we morph?" Kimberly asked.

"It might cause undue panic," Billy said.

"Right now, I don't think there is such a thing as undue panic," Kimberly said.

"Yeah, I guess you're right," he said. "IT'S MORPHIN TIME!!!"

"PTERODACTYL --- CRANE!!!"

"TRICERATOPS --- WOLF!!!"

In a flash of pink and blue light, their Ranger armor molded itself around the body of the two teens, increasing their muscularity, reflexes, strength, and fighting ability. "Let's go," Kimberly said. They ran out into the rapidly increasing storm.

"The wind's really picking up!!!" Billy shouted.

"Billy! Look!!!" Kimberly screamed, pointing to the left.

They both watched in terrified awe as a heavy, black funnel cloud lowered itself to the Earth.  
  


* * *

  


"You gotta listen to me," Bulk said to the well-dressed man before him. "All hell is about to break loose. You have to put a warning out."

"This is national television," the man said angrily. "We can't go airing problems you should be taking care of."

Bulk kept the anger he felting growing toward this man in check. "Do people really treat the Power Rangers like this?" Bulk asked himself.

The Gold Ranger, suddenly enraged, grabbed the man by the collar and shoved him against the wall. "You listen to me and you listen to me good," Bulk growled. "My friends have put their lives on the line every day for the last two and a half years for people like you, and you don't even appreciate their efforts. If you don't air the warning now, I will do something that we will both regret."

"Yes sir," the man breathed, pale-faced.

"Thank you," Bulk said. "Do it now."  
  


* * *

  


Aisha ran down the halls of Angel Grove High. Class was still in session, as sixth period had yet to end. "Aisha," she thought to herself, "you are supposed to be in Africa. They are going to have questions as to why you're here. Save yourself the trouble."

Still running down the hall, she summoned her Power Morpher and said just loud enough to morph, "White tiger --- bear." White light consumed her body, and she turned into the White Ranger in mid-step.

The White Ranger hurried into the main office, startling the secretary. "Can I help you?" she asked.

"Yes," Aisha said. "A major storm is about to hit Angel Grove. You need to warn the students." Suddenly, the entire building began to shake. "Or an earthquake," Aisha added.  
  


* * *

  


"This is getting exciting," Queen Machina said. Rita nodded in agreement. What had just a few minutes before been a beautiful blue and white planet was now a gray glob of destruction.

"Fires, earthquakes, volcanoes erupting, tornadoes, hurricanes, and general chaos," Jenga said as she walked up beside the two women. "Ooooh. Makes me all tingly." Two twin beams of sapphire blue light shone from her eyes. Immediately, the smile left her face.

"What is it?" Rita asked.

"Those Rangers," Jenga said. "They're trying to warn people."

"So what good can they do?" Queen Machina asked. "They're fighting a losing battle."

"That's not the point," Jenga said. "Mondo. Ooze. Diva. Zedd and Rita. Front and center!!!" The five beings met up in the center of the palatial room.

"What is it, Mom?" Lord Zedd asked.

"We need to send some distractions for our little friends," Jenga said. "Specifically Billy and Kimberly."

"Why those two?" King Mondo asked.

"Because they seem to be the unofficial leaders," Jenga said. "Tommy might be the leader in position, but the blue and pink Rangers are the ones everybody looks up to.

"King Mondo, prepare some cogs. Diva Tox, get some of your best Pirahnatrons. Lord Zedd, some Tengas and Z Putties. Rita, get some of your Putties from the past in here. Ooze, make us some Ooze Men, and I'll throw in some of my best Wulf Warriors," Jenga explained.

"This should be an interesting fight," King Mondo said.

"Rito, Goldar, Scorpina," Jenga said, "if you desire, you may lead this battalion."

"Would be our honor," Scorpina answered for the three of them.  
  


* * *

  


Kimberly and Billy watched as the tornado slowly melted away. Its damage, however, had already been done. Several blocks of suburbia were destroyed, along with countless innocent lives. "Oh my God, Billy," Kimberly sighed.

Just as suddenly as it came, the rain stopped. The lightning remained, but the torrential downpour ceased.

"Destroy -- the -- Power Rangers," a robotic voice said.

Billy and Kimberly turned around to see a bizarre army marching toward them. Cogs on the front line, Wulf Warriors behind, Ooze Men and Tengas one row behind them, and Putties and Pirahnatrons taking up the rear.

"This day just keeps going from bad to worse," Kimberly said.

"This is Billy. Kimberly and I need help. We've got an entire army about to attack on the north side of Angel Grove," he said into his wrist.

Suddenly, Goldar, Rito, and Scorpina materialized before the army.

"Can anybody hear us?" Billy asked frantically. "Hello?!"

"It's not working!" Kimberly cried. "Zordon! Alpha!"

"Looks like we're on our own," Billy said.

"Well, if anybody can do it," Kimberly began.

"We can," Billy finished.  
  


* * *

  


"Just speak into the camera," the stage-hand said to Katherine. "And try not to cause any undue panic. And remember, this is reaching the entire continent of Australia."

"You know, this isn't really how I intended for this to occur," Katherine said.

"You'll do fine," the lady said. "Okay, miss," she said. "You're on in five. Four. Three. ...."

The Pink Zeo Ranger looked into the camera, took a deep breath, and began her spontaneous warning.  
  


* * *

  


"Aye-yi-yi Zordon!!!" Alpha cried. "I don't think those are ordinary earthquakes!!! And people are dying by the thousands!!! Aye-yi-yi Zordon!!! What are we going to do!!! Population has already dropped to 3.6 billion!!!! AYE-YI-YI-YI-YI-YI-YI!!!!"

"Calm yourself, Alpha Five," Zordon said. "We are doing all that we can do. Check the temperature of the Earth below Angel Grove."

"Right Zordon," Alpha said, hustling over to a nearby console. The scan took only a few moments. "Aye-yi-yi! Temperature has already risen forty-seven point three degrees!!!! Molten rock is being forced up to the surface!!! We're doomed!!!!!"

"Is the molten rock coming up from beneath the Power Chamber's Mountain?" Zordon asked, his voice very calm.

"No, Zordon," Alpha said. "Fortunately, the spell you cast ten thousand years ago is still holding. This mountain is rock solid. However, the Zord Holding Bay could be in danger! The lava can't push up beneath it, but lava can pour down into it."

"Hopefully, any lava that does make its way to the surface will not flow out here to the Power Chamber or Zord Holding Bay."

"I certainly hope so," Alpha said woefully.  
  


* * *

  


"Dear God," Zack said.

He and Trini stood at the mouth of the Hospital Parking Lot. They were both soaked to the skin, but that really didn't seem to matter at the moment. The two teens just stared at the smoking pile of rubble that had once been Angel Grove Memorial.

"Those poor people," Trini muttered in a very small voice. She fought back the tears that tried to break free.

Suddenly, a terrible crack of thunder deafened them both. A multi-forked lightning bolt struck the rubble. Trini dropped to her knees with both hands over her ears. A raging inferno sprang to life almost immediately.

"There's probably severed gas mains around here," Zack said.

"Let's get out of here," Trini said, jumping to her feet. A giant red fireball exploded behind them.

"MASTODON --- GIRAFFE!!!" Zack bellowed at the same moment Trini cried, "SABER-TOOTH TIGER --- DOVE!!!" They were in their armor just a split second before the fireball consumed their bodies.  
  


* * *

  


Aisha screamed as the office split down the middle. She watched in stunned horror as the receptionist and her desk full into the gaping chasm that formed right down the middle of the office. The White Ranger lunged at the falling woman, but it was too late.

"No!" Aisha screeched. She crawled away from the gaping schism in the Earth as molten fire began to bubble out of it.  
  


* * *

  


Jason and Skull stopped two blocks away from the nursing home. "We're too late," Skull said as the tornado continued it's path of destruction. Jason turned away from the horrific site, dropped to his knees, and vomited up everything he had eaten that day.

He suddenly felt so useless. He had become a Ranger to save the planet, and then left for the Peace Conference to continue helping, just in a different way. And all for what? Just to have everyone in Angel Grove die. His mother, father. Emily. "No," Jason said. "No. It can't end like this."

"Jason," Skull said. "We're too late. Now pull yourself together and maybe we can help somebody else." Skull spoke with a tone of voice he never would have dreamed he would use on anyone, certainly not Jason who outweighed him by a good eighty pounds.

"You're right," Jason breathed. He wiped his forearm across his mouth and stood up. "You're right. Sorry for losin' it."

"It's okay," Skull muttered. "There's no use following the tornado's path. I doubt we'll find any signs of life that way."

"You're right," Jason said yet again. "We'll head the other way."

He turned around just in time to see the well-defined boundary of rain. The rain seemed to form a solid wall, and it was slowly creeping it's way into Angel Grove. "Hurricane," he whispered.  
  


* * *

  


"I can't take the time to fight any one of these guys," Billy thought to himself. "Just launch a full assault on as many as you can."

"POWER LANCE!!!" he shouted. He held the Lance in both hands before him and ran into the army of warriors.

Kimberly ran to Scorpina. "I thought you were gone," Kimberly said, throwing a punch at Scorpina's face.

"I'm back and stronger than before," Scorpina quipped, catching Kimberly's fist in her own. She pushed Kimberly to her knees by her fist.

"So am I," Kimberly growled. She yanked her hand back, swept her right leg beneath Scorpina and brought her crashing to the ground.

Billy reached the middle of the group and stopped. He began to spin his Lance all around him, producing sparks from the Cogs, ooze droplets from the Ooze Men, and screams from the Tengas.  
  


* * *

  


"They're actually winning," Jenga said. She blinked, shutting off the twin beams of blue light shining from her irises.

"Jenga," Archerina said. "I request permission to go to Earth and help fight."

"Certainly," Jenga said. Archerina nodded, melted into a pink ball of light, and darted to Earth.  
  


* * *

  


"You okay girl?" Zack asked, running out of the flaming inferno.

"I've been better," Trini said, "but yeah. I'm okay. Where do we go now? What do we do, Zack?"

"I don't know," he stammered. The ground began to crack beneath their feet.

"What now?" Trini cried. The two Rangers jumped out of the way as the pavement began to disintegrate. Suddenly, red lava began to spew out of the numerous spiderweb cracks.

Before Trini and Zack could even comprehend the volcano that was forming beneath Angel Grove, the hurricane was upon them.  
  


* * *

  


"Hey!" Rito shouted, kicking Billy to the ground. "Fight me like a real man!!!"

Billy rolled out of the way as Rito's Sword landed where the Blue Ranger had been a split second before. "Real man don't attack when the other guy's back is turned," Billy snapped, bringing the blunt side of his Lance down across Rito's chest.

Suddenly, blue and white sparks filled the air. Billy screamed and fell to the side. "How about Golden Monkeys?" Goldar asked. Billy rolled away, angry at himself for getting sandwiched between the two henchmen. When it came to intelligence, both were lacking, but they were excellent warriors who weren't afraid to play dirty.

"LEAVE HIM ALONE!!!" Kimberly shouted. She fired an arrow at Goldar. The arrow just bounced off of his armor.

"You give pink archists a bad name," a female voice said behind her.

"Who are you?" Kimberly asked, backing away from the pink robot.

"Archerina," the robot said. "Daughter-in-law of the Throne." Without another word, she smashed her own bow into Kimberly's body, knocking the Pink Ranger down with a grunt.  
  


* * *

  


"Now this is much better," Jenga said. She was sitting on the balcony, all alone, with her legs dangling off of the side. "Life is good."  
  


* * *

  


Skull wrapped his arms around a lamppole. "WE HAVE TO MORPH!!!" Jason shouted over the roar of the wind. Skull nodded in agreement. He pulled his right hand closer to his face. Concentrating, he twisted his right hand and simultaneously summoned his Power Morpher from the small pocket dimension Zordon and Alpha had written into his own, personal energy signature. Normally, the procedure was activated by 'It's Morphin Time,' but he wasn't really in the best position to go through the long morphing process.

"GREEN DRAGON --- RABBIT!!!" Skull screamed.

"TYRANNOSAURUS --- COUGAR!!!"

Skull let go of the lamppole and found that the wind scarcely had an effect on him at all. "Zordon," Jason said into his wrist. "Alpha. Jason to Power Chamber. Jason to Power Chamber."

"Why isn't it working?" Skull asked.

"I don't know," Jason said. "Hold on. I'm going to try to teleport." He put his hands on his Morpher Buckle and squeezed the sides, signaling a teleport. However, nothing happened. "Lord help us all," Jason thought to himself.  
  


* * *

  


Archerina placed her foot on Kimberly's chest. Her Bow turned into a Sword, and she prepared to teach the Pink Ranger a lesson she would not soon forget.

"Aren't you going to beg?" Archerina asked.

"I'd rather die than give you the pleasure," Kimberly said. She looked up at Archerina through the black visor on her helmet. From her perspective, it didn't even seem as though she were wearing a helmet. She had her normal field of vision, not impended in the least by the pitch black visor or the pink pterodactyl beak which stuck down through the middle. It was for this reason that it didn't seem her helmet provided any protection. Of course, few monsters actually targeted their heads. Archerina, though, seemed to be intent on inflicting as much painful damage as possible. The pink tip of her Sword was right before her eyes.

Suddenly, a single drop of water appeared on her visor. "Huh?" Kimberly asked. Immediately, the gargantuan hurricane was upon the battle field.

"Water?" Archerina panicked. "WATER!!!! NO!!!!!" She immediately streaked away in pink light.

Kimberly breathed a sigh of relief and got to her feet. The cogs immediately began to break down, reducing the army by one fifth.  
  


* * *

  


"A hurricane," Jenga pondered. "Even Scorpina, Rito, and Goldar aren't strong enough to fight very well in a hurricane." She sent out a spell to call the three warriors back.  
  


* * *

  


Scorpina, Rito, and Goldar surrounded fallen Billy. All three had their Swords raised above his body. Billy was held down by two Tengas, two Wulves, and two Ooze Men. "No no no no no no no," Billy thought over and over. "Not like this.'

Suddenly, white, black, and yellow light flashed above him. He thought his comrades had finally arrived, but an even better situation had presented itself. The three warriors were gone. He was suddenly empowered, and knocked the six beasts off of his body. He leapt high into the air, despite the strong wind and needle rain, and made it to safety.  
  


* * *

  


"I don't know what to do!!!" Aisha screamed over the roar of the wind and crackle of fire. The school was about to be overwhelmed with molten lava, yet she couldn't lead the students outside because of the hurricane. As it turned out, it didn't matter. Just a few seconds later, the school collapsed on itself.  
  


* * *

  


"There's no one left to help, Zack!!!" Trini cried. "I'm going back to the Power Chamber."

"I know," Zack said. The two Rangers stopped and attempted to teleport.

"Wha?" Trini asked. She attempted to teleport again.

"Man, now the Power Chamber," Zack said. "This day just keeps going from bad to worse!"  
  


* * *

  


Billy landed on his back beside Kimberly. He quickly shuffled away from the approaching army. "Billy," Kimberly said, "we can't handle all these guys. People are dying by the thousands all around us. What more harm can they do? I say we get out of here!"

"You're right," he said. They started to run, when the ground began to rumble beneath them.

"Earthquakes and hurricanes?" Kimberly asked sarcastically.

Suddenly, she realized that it was no Earthquake. A large section of the street fell straight down. Billy flipped away from the trouble, but Kimberly was too late.

The Ooze Men, Putties, Tengas, Pirahnatrons, and Wulf Warriors hit a seething river of lava hundreds of feet below the street. Part of the street fell with them, while another part got wedged against some various pipes. It did not fall completely, but it was slanted nearly sixty degrees.

Screaming, Kimberly slid down this slanted section of broken asphalt. At the last second, she grabbed a water pipe. The chunk of asphalt finally broke free, plunging into the lava stream far below.

"BILLY!!!!" Kimberly screamed. The pipe began to bend, lowering her inch by inch to her doom.

"Hold on Kimberly!!!" he cried. However, he had no idea how to save his comrade. She couldn't teleport, and in a matter of seconds, she would fall into the lava far below. She could certainly survive the fall in her armor. She could even survive the scorching river of fire. However, it was moving fast, and he had no idea where it would carry her.  
  


* * *

  


"Thank you very much," Rocky said to the producer at WKTP in New York City. He pushed his belt buckle and waited for the teleport. Nothing. He tried once more. Nothing. "Teleportation is off-line?" Rocky asked himself in horror.  
  


* * *

  


"Help me Billy!!!" Kimberly screamed as the pipe dropped an extra five feet.

"I'm hurrying!!!" Billy called down to her in an equally frantic voice.

He glanced all about him, looking for anything he could use to help Kimberly. He saw a fallen power line and got an idea. Billy pulled his Power Blaster from it's holster and fired at the thick wire. The blue laser sliced clean through it. He promptly shot the wire again at a distance about fifty feet from the first nick. "I've got an idea!" he shouted down to Kimberly. "Just hold on!!!"

"This pipe isn't going to hold much longer!!!" she cried.

Billy ran up to her and, holding tight to one end, tossed the power line down to Kimberly. As soon as it swung past her, she latched hold of the wire and held on for dear life. In just a few moments, he had her pulled to safety. She hugged Billy tightly, not wanting to let go. Despite the hurricane raging around them, he just held her in return.  
  


* * *

  


Aisha ran into Skull. "Skull!" she cried. "Jason!!! The school is gone!!! It collapsed while I was inside it! There's nothing left!!!"

"That's what all of Angel Grove is like," Skull answered. "Nursing homes, suburbs. Business district."

"It's all leveled," Jason said. "And if that weren't bad enough, teleportation and communications are offline."

"Let's find the others," Aisha said. "Maybe Billy know some way to get back to the Power Chamber."

"Sounds like a good idea," Jason agreed.  
  


* * *

  


Zack and Trini found Billy and Kimberly. "It's all gone," Trini said woodenly. "All of Angel Grove."

"The Power Chamber might be gone," Billy said. "We have no way of knowing."

"How will we get back?" Zack asked.

"We can try calling on a Zord," Billy said. "I recommend a flying Zord. At least that way we can travel out to the Power Chamber."

"HEY!!!" a strong voice shouted. "You guys!!!"

"It's Jason," Zack said. "With Aisha and Skull."

The seven Rangers joined up a few seconds later. Billy quickly explained his plan for getting back to the Power Chamber.

"Red Dragon would probably be the best Zord," Zack said.

"Yeah, and it will have room for the rest of us," Billy said. "Do it Jase."

"Right," he said. "RED DRAGON THUNDERZORD!!! POWER UP!!!"  
  


* * *

  


The cannon slowly extended from the Zord Holding Bay. Red Dragon was fired from the cannon and flew into the wind.  
  


* * *

  


"I see it!!!" Trini shouted. Red Dragon flew toward them, despite the lightning, wind, and torrential downpour of rain. "Jason, just get us back to the Holding Bay. Everybody else, we have to line-of-sight teleport into the empty area in the Zord's belly."

"Will that work?" Zack asked. "With the teleportation system off-line?"

"It should," Billy said. "Line-of-sight is activated by the Zords, not from the normal teleport unit in the Power Chamber.

"We're about to see if you're right," Jason said. The seven Rangers jumped into the air and teleported into the Zord.  
  


* * *

  


Skull and Trini had their Power Beams on, providing the only light din the dark belly of the Zord. The Zord finally came to a slow halt, signaling their arrival at the Zord Holding Bay.

"Will line-of-sight still work?" Kimberly asked.

Billy replied by glowing blue. His body collapsed into a thin line of light, and he shot straight down and out of the Zord. The other five followed suit.

Jason took off his helmet immediately. "You guys, we're in real trouble," he said. "There is a lava flow headed straight for the Power Chamber."

"Isn't the Power Chamber protected?" Zack asked. "Something about a spell Zordon cast millennia ago before he was trapped in that tube."

"Yeah, but the Holding Bay isn't," Billy said. "It was built after Zordon was locked away, so he couldn't put a spell on it. But, the hurricane, all that rain, it should solidify the flow before it gets here."

"It's moving too fast," Jason said. "The rain isn't having any effect on it at all."

"Billy, how do we get out of here?" Skull asked.

"Follow me," Billy said. The seven teens ran down a long, winding corridor until they finally reached a nearly vertical stairwell. "Be careful on these stairs."

"I think ladder would be a better term," Zack said as he stepped down onto the narrow, metal steps right behind Billy.

"How far down do these steps go?" Kimberly asked from somewhere above him.

"Only a quarter of a mile," Billy said.

"That's not too bad," Aisha commented.

"Then, we travel straight ahead for about two hundred yards and climb down a ladder that takes us the other quarter mile to the Power Chamber," he finished.

"Man," Skull said, "I don't like this job anymore."

"Neither do I," Jason thought to himself.  
  


* * *

  


Billy led the group into a series of progressively larger rooms. The first rooms off of the ladder were stone walls with dirt floors, but as they got closer to the Power Chamber, they began to show signs of technology. After about an eighth of a mile, the rooms had doors that opened and shut behind them.

"Is it much farther?" Kimberly asked. She giggled in spite of herself when she had a Smurfs flashback.

"Nope," Billy said. "The next room is the Power Chamber." He stepped in front of the silver metal doors which promptly slid open after recognizing his genetic code.

"Thank God," Skull said.

"Rangers!" Alpha cried. "I am so glad you are safe!"

"Why is the teleportation unit off-line?" Billy asked, setting his helmet on a computer console. He immediately began to search for the problem.

"We weren't aware that it was," Zordon said.

"Well, I've found the problem," Billy said. "It was accidentally forced off-line when all hell broke lose up there. The computers are trying to keep track of human lives, and the numerous hurricanes, tornadoes, et cetera."

"Oh no," Trini said, moving over to Zordon's tube. There was a large, rectangular screen just to the left of it. There was a flat map of the entire globe. Red hurricanes, tiny blips representing hurricanes, and numerous other horrific anomalies covered the entire map. But what terrified her was the population display.

"Two point seven billion," Trini said quietly. "Nearly half of the planet has died."

"I will set to work getting the teleportation and communication systems on line immediately," Alpha said.

"How long will it take?" Jason asked.

"The better part of an hour I'm afraid," the robot said.

"That's too long," Billy said. "Zordon, the lava is getting closer and closer to the Zord Holding Bay. We need to move the Zords deeper into the Earth."

"Alpha," Zordon said, "prepare Holding Bay Omega."

"Omega?" Aisha asked.

"There's a holding bay directly below the Power Chamber, only about two miles down. It's large enough for all of the Zords, but we don't keep them there because it's too much trouble to teleport them out of it," Billy explained. "But right now we don't have a choice. Besides, there, Zordon's spell will protect it."

"How do we get them down there without our teleportation system?" Zack asked.

"There's a service tunnel big enough for all of the Zords," Billy said. "We'll have to drive them."

"Skull," Alpha said, "I have DragonZord back on line and programmed to work with your Dragon Dagger. You shall call her from the sea and bring her to Omega Bay."

Skull nodded in agreement. "We have to climb back up that ladder, don't we?" Zack asked.

"Unless you know of another way," Billy said, walking out of the Power Chamber.

"Please hurry, Rangers," Alpha said. "And be careful."

Trini took one last look at the population display before she left. It had already dropped to 2.6 billion.  
  


* * *

  


###  Chapter Sixteen -- Approaching Fire

The seven Rangers ran into the Zord Holding Bay, slightly winded despite the protective power of their suits. "What's the plan, Billy?" Skull asked.

"Alpha has re-configured the Zords to recognize all of us," Billy said. "We just have to move them down to Omega Bay." A huge trap door in the back of the Holding Bay rumbled open, revealing a dark tunnel stretching down into the bowels of the earth.

"Is that big enough for all of our Zords?" Zack asked.

"It should be," Billy replied. "You might have to bend some of them over, but they'll fit." Billy didn't mind saying that he was more than a little worried about the Giraffe, Super Zeo, and Red Battle Zords. The tunnel had been built long before any of them had even been thought of. "Be careful with flying Zords," Billy reminded. "In fact..."

"I'll get them, Billy," Kimberly volunteered. He was glad to know the flying Zords were in her care. She had, after all, driven ninety-five percent of all flying Zords in the Rangers' Zord arsenal.

"Okay," Jason said. "Let's get 'em movin' guys."  
  


* * *

  


Tommy stepped out onto the balcony of the station's high-rise office. His view of Paris at midnight would have been breathtaking had it not been for the hideous cloud resting just above the city. No teleport, no communication, nothing. "The Power Rangers have lost," Tommy whispered.  
  


* * *

  


Jenga walked across the silent, cold vacuum that comprised the moon's atmosphere. She reached her destination, and stopped. Footsteps of Earthlings, more than twenty years old, remained. She considered destroying them but decided against. She never actually intended to kill the population of Earth. At least not as soon as she had been forced to. "Not that I care," she said aloud, although with no atmosphere, her voice did not carry.

She had teleported to the infamous site to destroy the flag that technically claimed the moon, but decided against it. There was no point in it. With a silent chuckle, she teleported back to the palace.  
  


* * *

  


"Careful," Zack said to himself. "Careful." The shiny black Zord was nearly at the end of the long tunnel. He had the neck bent over and was crawling on its knees.

Billy was close behind him in the Red BattleZord. It was crawling on its hands and knees, as were Super Zeo Zords I through IV, piloted by Kimberly, Trini, Aisha, and Jason. Skull was in the process of calling DragonZord from the raging sea.

Zack finally cleared the tunnel. He moved the GiraffeZord to the back of the Omega Bay, line-of-sight teleported out of the cockpit and started the trek back to the top.

As he ran up the steep two-mile stairwell to the Holding Bay, he had a brief, extremely bizarre thought. "What if the Rangers' were like really fast cars? They could drive little go-carts and run real fast. Maybe even have headlights on their helmets! " he thought to himself. "They could have car zords!" He dismissed the thought as an idiotic quirk.

He made it to the Holding Bay in time to see DragonZord enter the building. The giant machine walked over to a far corner. Skull line-of-sight teleported out of the Zord. "What am I gonna do about this monstrosity?" Skull asked.

As if in cue, a ding sounded and two doors slid open. Billy, Kimberly, Trini, Aisha, and Jason stepped out. "How did you guys get up here so fast?" Zack asked.

"Elevator," Billy said. "Did I forget to tell you."

"Yeah," Zack said. "Would've been nice to know."

"What do I do about her?" Skull asked. "Will she fit in the tunnel?"

"I doubt it," Billy said. "She's the size of a MegaZord but not very flexible. We'll have to wait for teleportation to come back on line and teleport her down there.

"But the lava is really close," Skull said, moving the massive green and black Zord to a far corner of the Holding Bay. He had seen how close the lava was, and did not want to see the majestic Zord destroyed. Even though he had yet to pilot the Zord into battle, and the Dragon was not his guide or Power Source, he was wearing the Green Dragon armor and couldn't help but feel a strong connection with the Zord.

"We don't have a choice," Billy answered. "If it were to get stuck in the tunnel, we'd lose all of our Zords to the lava."

"I'm sure it'll be okay, Skull," Kimberly said.

Skull was thankful for the helmet. He knew his face was bright red due to Kimberly's attention. He forced the approaching forbidden thoughts from his mind.

"Jason, you go first with Warrior Wheel," Billy said. "Kim, you take Phoenix. Skull, Trini, and Aisha, you take some NinjaZords down. Zack, come with me."

"What's the plan, Bill-man?" Zack asked.

"You take the Sphinx and ZeoZord I. You'll have to back down the tunnel with Zord I leading the way. There is a button on the Sphinx's console that will make Kat's Zord tilt back about eighty degrees. That's the only way I can see us getting it down the tunnel," Billy said.

Zack nodded in agreement. He hurried to the Zords and began the careful maneuvering that would get it down the tunnel intact.  
  


* * *

  


"Hurry!" Tanya shouted. She was encouraging the people to get indoors. She continued to yell encouragement, despite the fact that very few people around her understood English.

Hail the size of softballs was raining down on the city. They were not having any effect on her due to her shiny, yellow armor. However, the other people were quickly succumbing to the elements.

Suddenly, a low guttural rumbling began beneath the city. "Huh?" she asked, a split second before Tokyo was swallowed by the Earth, along with its many inhabitants and Tanya.  
  


* * *

  


Sabba carefully guided White TigerZord down the tunnel, leaving Aisha free to help with the other Zords. It seemed they had been working for hours, yet it was actually only forty minutes. Despite the length of time they had been working, more than half of the Zords remained.

Billy looked out at the rapidly approaching lava. He knew they had at least twenty minutes before the teleportation would be on-line, and the lava would be inside the Holding Bay in less than ten. He turned around and saw all of the Zords still waiting to be moved. The DinoZords, DragonZord, the ThunderZords, and several of the NinjaZords. "There is just no way," he said to himself.  
  


* * *

  


"Aye-yi-yi, Zordon," Alpha said frantically. "The lava is almost at the Holding Bay, and the teleporter isn't on line yet!"

"Continue working as fast as you can, Alpha," Zordon said. "You and the Rangers are doing your best."

"I know you are right, Zordon," Alpha said, "but...". A calmer, seldom-used alarm sounded. The robot paused and slowly turned to look at the rotating blue light beneath Zordon's tube.

"Could it be?" the wise old sage asked himself.  
  


* * *

  


The CraneZord drifted down the tunnel. Kimberly held a tight grip on the control lever, cautious not to bump Skull in front of her in his RabbitZord. "Rangers," Alpha said through their radios in their helmets.

"Communication are back online!" Billy shouted happily.

"Is teleport?" Zack asked.

"Not yet Rangers," Alpha said, "and communication is only short-range, but I'm working on it. Alpha Five out."

Kimberly was grateful for the air conditioning within her suit. She was burning up, not due to climate but stress. The CraneZord was just so long, she kept bumping its beak or tail against the tunnel walls. The tunnel was at just the wrong slant to keep the trek difficult.

"Howya doin' back there Kim?" Skull asked as if reading her thoughts.

She jerked with a start, having already forgotten that they could communicate again. The CraneZord's nose slammed into the tunnel's floor. Sparks streaked up all around the Zord. With a cry of fear, she pulled back on the control lever to correct her mistake. Immediately, the nose of the Zord hit the ceiling and the tail end scraped the ground.

"Watch out Skull!" Kimberly cried. The CraneZord immediately began its frantic slide down the tunnel, wedged against both the ceiling and floor of the tunnel.

Red lights began to flash in Skull's cockpit. One of the monitors on his console clearly depicted the CraneZord barreling down on him. The RabbitZord simply could not go any faster. It moved like a real rabbit, traveling by hops. He was having to go at an unbelievably slow pace to keep the hops short. There was only another three hundred feet of tunnel left, but he could not possibly go any faster.

"Hurry Skull!" Kimberly pleaded.

"I am, I am!" he replied in a frantic voice.

Suddenly, the CraneZord slammed into RabbitZord. With a cry from both Rangers, the two Zords tangled up in each other. The Crane's neck bent nearly ninety degrees and Rabbit was forced onto it's front haunches.

Suddenly, a feature seldom-used was activated. Immediate teleport out and demorph. It was used when Rita nearly destroyed them with Cyclopsis, and again when Rito destroyed the ThunderZords. It was normally very reliable, but the only teleportation on-line was line-of-sight.

Billy was next in line behind the crane, and realized he was their only hope.

With two flashes of light, Kimberly and Skull were ejected from their Zords. The two landed, demorphed, in front of the two sliding Zords.

"Kimberly?" Skull asked.

"Run Skull run!" Kimberly shouted. She crawled to her feet and grabbed Skull's arm.

"Why can't we just morph again?" he asked.

"Forty-five second default wait," she said. "Run!"

Billy ran the WolfZord down the tunnel much faster than he should have. He ran up to the Crane and locked his jaw onto the CraneZord's body. He pulled back on both of his control levers, making the Wolf Zord sit down on its haunches. The Crane and Rabbit slowed down but did not stop.

The three hundred feet to the end of the tunnel suddenly seemed very far away. Skull and Kimberly ran down the steep tunnel, the entangled Zords just a few feet behind them.

"Almost there," Kimberly breathed. She stepped out of the tunnel. Suddenly, a sharp pain streaked up her leg. With a cry, she hit the ground.

"SKULL!!" she screamed.

He turned around and saw Kimberly sprawled out on the ground. Her foot was wedged in the small crack where the tunnel and Omega Bay met. Skull slid to a stop and ran back to Kimberly.

"Help me," she breathed.

"Hold tight," Skull said. He wrapped both hands around her ankle and pulled. Kimberly gave a slight cry but pulled free.

Skull suddenly remembered. "Move!" Skull screamed. He shoved Kimberly aside and jumped away.

The green body of the RabbitZord slammed into Skull's legs, flipping him onto his back. The CraneZord, locked into a mechanical embrace with the Rabbit, slammed into the right side of his body, knocking him aside. Lastly, the WolfZord followed them out of the tunnel. The three Zords finally came to a halt.

"Are you okay?" Kimberly asked, rushing over to Skull.

He sat up, cradling his right arm. "I guess," he said. "I think its broken."

"Skull," she said sympathetically. "I am SO sorry."

A blue line of light shot from the Zord, producing Billy. He removed his helmet and crouched beside Skull. "I can fix you up later," Billy said. "Morph, and you'll be in good enough shape to drive Zords."

"Won't that hurt even worse when he de-morphs?" Kimberly asked.

"Do you have a better idea?" Skull asked.

Billy helped him to his feet. Skull produced his Power Morpher in his left hand, shouted, "GREEN DRAGON --- RABBIT!!!" The green armor appeared in a green flash. "At least it doesn't hurt anymore."

"Let's get back to work," Kimberly said.

"It's too late," Trini said through her communicator. "The lava is coming up to the doors."

"We don't have time but for one more trip," Aisha agreed. "You all get up here fast."

"PTERODACTYL --- CRANE!!!" Kimberly shouted. "Let's get up there."  
  


* * *

  


"At least we have the NinjaZords down here," Zack said as the six final Zords journeyed down the tunnel.

"The DinoZords and ThunderZords are all we're losing," Trini said.

"And DragonZord," Skull said sadly.

"I don't see the point anymore," Jason said. "The entire planet is dying. We've always protected the citizens from Rita Repulsa and Lord Zedd. With no citizens, what is the point?"

No one had an answer.  
  


* * *

  


With a delightful whir, the teleportation system came back on-line. "Aye-yi-yi Zordon! We did it! Rangers, teleport back to the Power Chamber. I am about to teleport the remaining Zords to Omega Bay," Alpha said.

Seven columns of light dropped into the Power Chamber. "You're going to be able to save all of them?" Billy asked excitedly.

"I already have," Alpha said proudly. "Closing the tunnel off ... now." A deep rumbling shook the Power Chamber to its core, telling the Rangers that the tunnel had clamped shut.

A black teleportation stream, tinged with gold, dropped into the Power Chamber. "The world is dying," Bulk said.

"One point four billion," Trini said, looking at the diminishing section of the pie chart that represented human life.

"Skull," Billy said, "give me a few minutes to prepare the med room and I'll take a look at your arm."

"Should I get out of the armor first?" Skull asked.

"I wouldn't just yet," Billy advised.

"Its gonna hurt like nobody's business," Zack said.

Kimberly winced sympathetically. "I am so sorry, Skull," she said truthfully.

"Don't worry 'bout it," Skull stammered. Once again, his face turned bright red, but this time he wasn't wearing his helmet. Kimberly turned just as red and turned away.

Zack took a moment to look at the two Rangers. "Not even," Aisha whispered to him, picking up on his thoughts.  
  


* * *

  


"You ready man?" Jason asked.

"Yeah," Skull said. "Green Ranger, Power Down." The armor dissolved in a green rain of light. His right arm was swollen and red.

"Does it hurt?" Kimberly asked from the doorway.

"Not too bad," Skull said with a forced smile.

Aisha walked up to Kimberly from behind. "Girl, you are needed out front. We can't find the others," Aisha explained. "Alpha needs some extra hands." Kimberly nodded and the two girls walked off.

"Does it really not hurt?" Jason asked, guiding Skull to the med table.

"It hurts," Skull confided, "a lot. But I didn't see any reason in making Kimberly feel any worse." He laid flat on his back and stared at the dull gray ceiling above him.

"Okay Skull," Billy said. "Can you raise your arm up?"

"Yeah, I can do that," Skull said.

"This is gonna hurt, Skull," Trini warned.

"Wiggle your fingers," Billy ordered. Skull did as he was asked.

"Did that hurt?" Trini asked.

"Just uncomfortable," Skull said.

Billy slowly twisted Skull's arm, prompting a loud cry. "I take it that hurt," Trini said.

"Is it broken Billy?" Jason asked.

Billy pulled a small hand-held scanner out of a nearby cabinet and held it over Skull's arm. "We'll know in a minute," Billy answered, "but I think so."  
  


* * *

  


"Adam is in Argentina, Tommy in Paris, Kat in Australia, and Tanya in Tokyo," Kimberly said.

"How come I managed to get back?" Bulk asked.

"You didn't have as far to travel," Zack said, "I guess."

"I think I have a lock on Adam," Zack said. "Trying to teleport ... now."  
  


* * *

  


"The ulna is fractured," Billy said. "Its a clean break though, and should heal nicely."

"Fix it," Jason said. "Pull out one of those little hand-held things you and Alpha carry around and fix it."

"I'm afraid it doesn't work like that," Billy said. "This happened unmorphed in the forty-five second default power wait. Its gonna have to heal on its own. All we can do is put it in a splint."

"Why not a cast?" Skull asked.

"It's swollen too much," Trini answered. "When the swelling goes down, it will need to be tightened, and you can't tighten a cast."

"Okay, Skull," Billy said. "I'm going to give you an injection of bupivacaine in your wrist so we can set it."

"Boopy-novocaine had better mean really strong anesthetic," Skull said.

Billy smiled and slid the needle into Skull's arm.  
  


* * *

  


A few tendrils of green light wafted into the Power Chamber. "This is a slow teleport," Aisha observed.

After about fifteen seconds, a column of green light had collected. It immediately turned into the Green Zeo Ranger. "That was weird," Adam said.

"Here comes Katherine and Rocky," Aisha said. She slammed her hand on the button. A temporary flash of pink light appeared, and Katherine was suddenly dropped from the Power Chamber's ceiling. Fortunately, her pink armor protected her from harm. Rocky immediately teleported into the Power Chamber at a forty-five degree and slammed into Katherine.

"Are you sure the teleporter is working right?" Kimberly asked.

"The Zords were a heavy drain on the system," Alpha explained. "I'll be glad when we're all in the same time zone."

With a powerful flash of red, Tommy was literally thrown into the Power Chamber. He slammed into the glass case which housed the White Ranger's costume. "That was a weird teleport," he said slowly.

Yellow light suddenly filled the Power Chamber, temporarily blinding those present. A huge mound of rocks lay in the Power Chamber. "Tanya?" Adam asked.

"I'm in here someplace," she said.

"Uhm, Alpha," Aisha said warily. "Zordon."

"What is it Aisha?" Zordon asked.

"There is lava seeping into the Power Chamber," she said. She pointed at the corner of the room. Lava was slowly leaking in.

"Activate Gamma Plan," Zordon instructed.

"Right, Zordon," Alpha said. "Everybody shut their eyes!!!"

Suddenly, white lightning began to crack through the Chamber. A wall of white light suddenly passed through the Power Chamber. When it had receded a few seconds later, the Rangers were standing in a newly revised Power Chamber. Except for Tanya. She was lying on her back, this time without the tons of debris.  
  


* * *

  


Jason jumped in alarm as white light passed across the Medical Chamber. "Whoa!" he cried.

"What happened to this place?" Skull asked. The walls were no longer a pleasing blue-green mix but a vibrant shade of silvery white.

"No telling," Billy said, giving Skull's arm a hard yank. He winced in pain and squeezed Trini's hand even tighter. "Let your arm go limp Skull."

"I'm trying," he said, "but it hurts."

Billy gave a final twist and announced, "There. Almost done."

With Jason's help, they had Skull in a bulky green splint in just a few minutes. Billy finished by putting his arm in a bright green sling. "Good as new," Billy said.

"How long do I have to wear this Doc?" Billy asked.

"Six weeks," Billy answered, helping Skull off of the table. "Now let's go find out what happened to the Power Chamber."  
  


* * *

  


In place of the six columns storing replicas of the original Power Suits were five columns of light, red, yellow, pink, blue, and green. The five columns were set up on a slight pedestal. The Power Chamber seemed to be smaller but much better organized.

"What happened Zordon?" Billy asked.

"We used the power of the Earth Crystals to update the Power Chamber," Zordon said from his much larger tube. "The power of the Zeo Crystals is stored within the five Power Columns. It will wait there until things are returned to normal and your super-powered Coins are no longer needed."

"No one has even noticed my new duds," Alpha said with mock disappointment. The robot was slightly taller, the lightning bolt on his chest pointed straight down, and he was super shiny.

"Is that gold, Alpha?" Tanya asked.

"You bet," Alpha Five said proudly. "I guess this means I'm Alpha Six now."

"Same old Alpha underneath though," Trini said. "Right?"

"Of course," Alpha said. "There's only been one Alpha. I've just had six different bodies. After all, my memory is just a super-sophisticated computer program that can be exchanged from one body to another."

"Its more complex than the human brain," Billy whispered to Trini.

"Well, we are all here and accounted for," Zordon said. "Alpha Six, why don't you show the Rangers' to their quarters."

"Our quarters?" Rocky asked.

"Angel Grove is gone," Kimberly said.

"Our families," Rocky said woodenly.

"Do not be alarmed, Rangers," Zordon said. "If being Rangers has taught you nothing else, it has taught you to never give up hope."

The Rangers nodded, not fully understanding what he meant, but too tired and depressed to press him for more details. "Do not worry, Rangers," Zordon thought to himself. "Help will be here soon."  
  


* * *

  


###  Chapter Seventeen -- Zordon's Mentor

The thirteen rooms were of a very bizarre design. They were only about eight feet wide and eight feet long. Immediately upon entering the room was a set of steps. The steps led to the "bed." The bed was the room. It completely filled the back six feet of the room, stretching from wall to wall. Each room had a smaller side room attached. It consisted of a shower stall, a toilet, and a closet for Alpha's synthesized clothing. There was a larger living area for them to share that even had a smaller version of Zordon's stasis tube so he could join them.

"This is really cool, Alpha," Adam observed as he checked out his room, decorated entirely in shades of green.

"Why is Zordon acting so strangely?" Katherine asked.

"I don't know, Rangers," Alpha said. "He isn't telling me much either, and what I do know he has told me not to tell."

"I can't believe my parents are dead," Rocky said sadly.

"I don't even know why we bother anymore," Jason moaned. "The planet is dying. We don't have anything left to protect."

"Aye-yi-yi!!!" Alpha said excitedly. He wished he could tell the Rangers what he knew, but Zordon had sworn him to secrecy. Well, she would be showing up soon, and she would take care of everything.  
  


* * *

  


Zordon looked at the darkened Power Chamber. Alpha Six was standing in his chamber, slowly recharging his battery. He was wearing a traditional sleeping hat and clutching a little teddy bear. He smiled at the creature who acted so much like a robot at times and then humanoid at others. Zordon often wondered what went on in the little android's head. He knew for a fact that even Alpha One had been capable of feeling emotions. Alpha Five, the mechanical body that had survived the longest, felt love, guilt, humor, sorrow, fear, grief, and virtually any other emotion intelligent life felt. Who knew what went on in the head of Alpha Six. "Does Alpha have a soul?" Zordon wondered. He could feel and voluntarily produce all of the necessary emotions. He just didn't have a blood and flesh body.

Suddenly, a few tendrils of silver light began to waft through the Power Chamber. "She's here," Zordon said to himself excitedly. A soft breeze blew through the room. The tendrils of light slowly organized themselves into a circle. It carefully lowered to the floor. Clear light began to shine up from the portal that had formed on the floor.

She suddenly rose up out of the glimmering portal. She was just as beautiful as Zordon remembered her. Her hair was long and flowing. Her hair, in fact, was the only physical feature which kept her from looking like an Earthling. Her hair was a beautiful royal blue. She wore a long angelic white gown. It draped the floor and extended past the tips of her fingers. A white sash covered her nose and mouth, showing only her vibrant green eyes.

The woman was not physically in the Power Chamber. She was in another dimension. Wavy lines of light covered her body. It was as if one were viewing her underwater on a sunny day. The silver portal on which she stood quickly shrank, reducing itself from an eight foot diameter to one that was just large enough for her to stand on it.

The woman raised her hands up to her face and pulled her sash down, revealing a beautiful face. "Zordon of Eltare," she said softly.

"Catalina of Eltare," Zordon replied. "Welcome to Earth."  
  


* * *

  


Ivan Ooze, clad in a dark purple sleeping shirt and night cap in place of his usual extravagant purple robe, walked out to the balcony. Jenga, unable to sleep, sat on the edge of the railing. "Do you smell that?" Ivan whispered.

Her face was turned away from him. Blue and green flames danced across her eyes. Fangs had grown in her mouth, and her tongue was forked. Jenga was angrier than she had ever been in her entire life.

"Yes I do," she growled in a demoniacal voice. "She's back."

"I thought you had killed her," Ivan said, almost fearful of Jenga's potential fury. "After I was imprisoned."

"I thought I had," Jenga said in the same deep voice.

"What are you going to do?" Ivan asked.

"I haven't decided yet," Jenga answered. "But I'll think of something."

Ivan Ooze nodded and retreated into the dark corridors of the palace.  
  


* * *

  


Jason walked out into the darkened hallway. The only light was from the main living area, and the small lights on the floor which led to the Power Chamber. He was sure he had heard something; he just wasn't sure what.

"I'll go up to the Power Chamber," he told himself, "and when I see nothing there, I can go back to bed." He had planned it to be a quick trip, and didn't even bother getting dressed. He wore only his red pajama bottoms, his usual nighttime attire. "It was probably Alpha just bumbling around in the dark," he thought.

He quickly made his way up the inclined spiral hallway. The three section door sensed his arrival and immediately separated, permitting him entrance.

The Power Chamber was very dark. Even the Zeo Power Tubes were barely glowing. The greatest source of light came from Zordon's tube. It provided just enough light for Jason to see the visitor. He had many questions to ask. He just decided to get dressed first.

Billy was standing in the hallway. "What's going on?" Billy asked groggily.

"Just a sec," Jason said. He hurried to his closet, found his pajama top, and pulled it on. "Follow me."  
  


* * *

  


"Who is she?" Jason whispered.

"I've never seen her before," Billy whispered back.

"Do you think she's an intruder?" Jason asked.

"There aren't any alarms going off," Billy said. "Let's just go ask."

"I don't think its any of our business," Jason answered.

"It's okay," the woman said suddenly. "You can come in."

Billy and Jason cautiously entered the Power Chamber. "Billy and Jason," Zordon said, "meet Catalina, the only other Eltarian alive."

"Hi," both men said sheepishly.

"Hello," Catalina said. "I am aware that your universe is in grave danger."

"Earth especially," Jason said.

"Yes," Catalina said, "but do not worry. Everything will be okay. You should go get your rest. Tomorrow will be a very busy day."

Jason and Billy did as they were told.  
  


* * *

  


"Good morning all," King Mondo said happily when his internal computer system revived him the next morning.

"It's not really such a good day," Jenga said. Ivan Ooze was relieved that Jenga no longer looked like a demon straight from the depths of hell. She was back to her usual beautiful self.

Rita Repulsa staggered out of her room, adjusting her cones. "Strike a pose," Prince Sprocket said good-naturedly, prompting a smack on the head by his mother's fan. Rita Repulsa smiled at the attention, thankful that someone had finally noticed.

"Madonna is queen," Rita sighed.

"What's your excuse?" Rito asked. Rita promptly smacked him with her wand.

Archerina and Scorpina walked out of a side hallway. The two were quickly becoming good friends. "As soon as everyone is present," Jenga said, "I have some news to tell you."

Gasket and Lord Zedd soon trudged into the main room. Diva Tox and Elgar were close behind. Baboo and Squatt wandered up from the basement. Finster emerged from his laboratory, along with Klank and Orbus. "Where's Rygog?" Diva Tox asked.

"And monkey boy?" Jenga asked. "And MasterVile?"

"MasterVile was sleeping in," he said as he appeared beside his wife in a swirl of black light.

"Oh geez," Diva Tox said. "Look up."

The entire room looked up at the ceiling. Rygog and Goldar were hanging from the ceiling by their feet, sound asleep.

"Since when does Goldar sleep up there?" Rita asked.

"Since we took his room," Scorpina said with a mischievous grin.

Jenga shot two balls of blue light from her fingers at the ceiling. With a scream, Goldar and Rygog dropped straight down.

"Now that we are all awake," Jenga said, "I am afraid I have some bad news to announce. Our number one enemy has arrived."

"Thousand Island," Scorpina said coldly.

"Yes." Jenga paused for a moment and then shouted, "No! Catalina."

"THAT'S IT!!!" Scorpina cried. "I knew it was some type of salad dressing!!!" Jenga growled deep in her throat. "Catalina is a type of salad dressing, is it not?"

"What color?" Elgar asked.

"Red," she answered.

"Oh yeah, red," Rito said. "I like orange, myself."

"ANYWAY!!!" Jenga bellowed, "Catalina is here."

"Our side is showing up, though," Diva Tox said. "My science engineer, Porto, will be here today."

"True enough," Jenga said, "but we have to make a plan."

"I prefer white," Elgar said.

"White what?" Jenga asked, trying desperately to keep her anger in check.

"Salad dressing!" Elgar exclaimed.

"WHY ARE YOU ALL STILL TALKING ABOUT SALAD DRESSINGS!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"You have to excuse Elgar," Diva Tox said. "His father is missing a chromosome."

Jenga ran her hands through her hair. "The next henchmen who says ANYTHING will be turned into a doorstop!!!!!!!"

The room was silent for a few seconds. "Does that include us?" Squatt asked.

With a horrific growl, Jenga swung her head to stare at the short blue beast. He immediately cowered behind an equally frightened Baboo.

"Now does anyone have any ideas?" Jenga asked. Rito started to say something, but Jenga promptly held her hand up. "Any GOOD ideas?"

Rito thought for a second, and then said, "No, I guess not."

"Do I have to do everything around here?!" Jenga asked.  
  


* * *

  


"It is very good to see you, again," Alpha said. "Until yesterday, we thought you might be dead."

"I've been out of the loop for some time," Catalina said. "But I don't mind. I've seen things no one else has."

"We have yet to find the thirteenth crystal," Zordon said.

"That could prove a problem," Catalina said thoughtfully. "Scans haven't located it yet?"

"Negative," Alpha said.  
  


* * *

  


"Shhhhhh," Goldar encouraged. Baboo, Squatt, Elgar, Prince Sprocket, Scorpina, and Goldar followed a sleep-walking Rito through the labyrinthal palace.

"Doesn't take him long to fall asleep," Squatt thought out loud.

Rito stumbled up to an open window. With a snort, he jumped out of the window. He disappeared in a burst of black fire. "Let's go!" Scorpina cried. She swept her sword in a wide circle, and the six beings disappeared.  
  


* * *

  


Kimberly was watching a video tape of cartoons in the living area on the large television set. She had never felt so bizarre in her entire life. She knew that all of her family and friends were either dead or dying, but she didn't feel too much despair yet. It was almost as if a voice in her head ordered her not to give up hope.

"Mind some company?" a voice asked. She turned around on the couch and saw Skull in dark green pajamas standing in the doorway.

"Yeah, sure," Kimberly said with a smile. She patted the cushion beside her. Skull smiled eagerly and joined her.

The two sat in total silence for a few moments. "I sure wouldn't have ever planned on this," Skull said.

"On what?"

"Me being a Power Ranger," he answered.

"Oh," Kimberly said. She gave Skull a quick glance. He had stopped putting handfuls of gel, or whatever it was, in his hair, and it was cut much closer. "A welcome change," she thought to herself. "Tommy and Josh both had long hair." She suddenly stiffened up. "What am I talking about?! I'm not dating Skull!"

"You okay?" Skull asked, yanking her from her thoughts.

"Yeah," she answered. "Just thinking."

She caught a quick glimpse of his left ear. He wore a simple gold hoop as opposed to the six-inch dangly jobs he had worn in the past.

"What am I doing?!" she shouted at herself. "This is Eugene Skullovich! I am NOT checking Skull out. Although the past eighteen months in the Police Academy really has filled him out." With a silent scream at herself, she jerked her attention back to the television.

"Does your arm hurt?" she asked, anything to get away from the voice.

"A little," he admitted, "but Billy said it will stop hurting in another day or two. Then it will itch."

"I am so sorry," Kimberly said.

"Don't be silly," Skull said. "It wasn't your fault." They were both silent for a moment. "I wonder what my parents would think about this," Skull thought out loud.

Kimberly laughed. "I can hear your dad bragging about it right now," she said. His father, Reverend Herbert Skullovich, often brought the Power Rangers up in his sermons. He always mentioned them in a positive light, something that very few religious leaders did. Most saw the Rangers as a threat to religion. Reverend Skullovich viewed the Rangers in the opposite light. To him, they were proof positive of an omnipotent deity.

"Can I ask a private question?" Kimberly asked.

"Shoot," Skull answered.

"Isn't Skullovich a Jewish name?"

"Yeah, its Jewish," he answered, "but we aren't. My great-grandfather was Jewish, and he married a Catholic, and so on and so forth until you end up with my dad, the Baptist minister."

Kimberly yawned and stood up. "I think I'm gonna go back to sleep," she said. "Thanks Skull."

"Night Kimberly."  
  


* * *

  


"Good morning beautiful," Zack said, giving Aisha a quick peck on the lips.

"Mmmmm," Aisha purred. "Are we an official item yet?" She curled up on the couch beside him. 

"I'd like to think so," Zack said.

"Good," Aisha said, snuggling up against his body.

"What are we gonna do when this is over?" Zack asked. "And we have to go back to our private worlds."

"They have mail in Kenya," Aisha said. "It takes an extra week to get to our village, but still."

"Letters, huh?" Zack asked.

"Unless you know of another way," Aisha said. "Besides, I'm just staying there for another four years. That's when my grant runs out."

"I thought you stayed there after the Zeo Quest," Zack said.

"Technically I did," she said. "But in real history, I went there on a five-year grant from Angel Grove University. It will guarantee my acceptance into their Veterinary Program."

"Four years?" Zack asked. "Okay. In four years, I'll retire from the Peace Conference, and come back to Angel Grove."

"Then, we can start making serious plans," Aisha said with a bright smile.

"I just thought of something," Zack said. "The Peace Conference has probably been canceled."

"Don't say things like that," Aisha said sternly. She knew he was right though.  
  


* * *

  


The six demons appeared in a swirl of light on a sandy hill in Egypt. The Great Pyramids were only a few hundred feet away. The entire was sky was a dark black cloud. Rito continued to stumble across the desert. "Has he been here before?" Scorpina asked.

"Not that I'm aware of," Goldar answered. They continued to follow him.  
  


* * *

  


"Good morning Billy," Katherine greeted, stretching her sleep-sore muscles.

"Good morning Katherine," he answered. "Sleep well?"

"I guess so," she answered. "That was a strange bed."

Billy nodded in agreement. "This hallway is what messes me up," Kat said. The hallway immediately curved around into a spiral immediately after branching off from the Power Chamber. After one and a half twists, it straightened out and stretched down at about a thirty degree angle. The bedrooms lined the straight portion of the hall. Jason and Billy were at the top and Tanya and Aisha were at the end. Immediately after their bedrooms, the hallway opened up into the living area.

Suddenly, Zordon's booming voice flowed through the hallways. "Rangers, please report to the Power Chamber immediately."

"I wonder what its about?" Kat wondered.

"The lady!" Billy cried. "Let's hurry!" He grabbed Katherine's arm and yanked her up the hall.  
  


* * *

  


Billy was disappointed to see that the mystery woman was not there. The thirteen Rangers, all in various stages of dress, eventually were all together in the Power Chamber. Jason shot Billy a sideways glance, to which Billy replied with a shrug.

"Rangers," Zordon began, "I have wondrous news for us all. The ultimate embodiment of good, the last female Eltarian, has arrived. I present to you my mentor and teacher, Catalina of Eltare."

The silver outline of a bare foot suddenly appeared about two feet off of the ground before Zordon's tube. As it neared the ground, the outline continued moving upward, drawing the rest of her body. A split second later, the foot touched the floor. Immediately, the outline filled in, producing a beautiful woman in a white robe with royal blue hair. Her hair was accented with the occasional royal blue strand, as well as royal blue sparkles throughout.

"Wow," Bulk muttered.

"She's beautiful," Kat whispered.

"Welcome to Earth," Billy said, stepping forward to represent the planet. He extended his arm.

"I'm sorry," Catalina replied. She stretched her own arm out and passed it through Billy's hand. "I'm not in this dimension."

"Where are you?" Tommy asked.

"I'm out of the loop," she explained.

"Is that why you look all hazy?" Rocky asked.

"Yes," she answered. No one, including Billy, really understood what she meant. She didn't elaborate though, and no one pressed for details.

"Understand when I say this I mean no disrespect," Jason said, "but how can you help us?"

Catalina smiled a big smile.  
  


* * *

  


"I need something good," Jenga said. "Something real good. I need the best monster there is!"

"Permission t' speak, m'lady," Klank said.

"Permission granted," Jenga said.

"We ha' a beast known as the ClobberBot," Klank said proudly. "We were gonna send 'im into battle when we were blayne te bits by Zedd an' Rita."

"ClobberBot?" Jenga asked. "Boy, people around here don't put much effort into naming monsters anymore. But go ahead. Send him to Earth."  
  


* * *

  


"She taught me everything I know," Zordon said proudly.

"I used to oversee Rangers myself, on the planet Triforia. But I was in a truly horrific battle, and I was knocked out of this dimension. The Lord of Triforia took the mentoring job for himself, and that duty has been passed down from parent to child for millennia.

"That was the last I was heard of in this dimension, until now. I spent several millennia unconscious. I woke up a few thousand years ago, unaware of who I was or where I was at. I met a very nice man named Sigma. He was also out of the loop, but he taught me to use that to my advantage. I am currently trapped in a very small pocket dimension that has a very distorted sense of reality. Time passes for me normally here, but I require no sustenance, nor oxygen, or even sleep. Sigma explained to me how this dimension of mine works. I can go anywhere at all, just not in a physical body. I don't know what I would have done without Sigma."

"Will Sigma be showing up?" Tanya asked.

"No," Catalina said. "He is very busy elsewhere. He hasn't even had a chance to visit me in about three years. I keep meaning to go visit, but kept putting it off. Then, I sensed the activation of the Anti-Earth Crystals and hurried here to help."

A series of alarms suddenly went off. Catalina jumped, used to a much calmer environment. "Aye-yi-yi!!!" Alpha cried. He hurried over to the console and began to analyze the information. "It's from the Machine Empire! The beast is known as ClobberBot. It is about to attack New York City."

"Is there anyone left alive in New York?" Zack asked.

"There are some people left," Alpha said. "But you will have to hurry. A hurricane is rapidly approaching from the Atlantic."

"Then why don't we just let the hurricane destroy the monster?" Jason asked.

"You have to," Catalina said.

"But," Jason sputtered.

"Go," she said seriously.

"Can we at least get dressed first?" Rocky asked. Catalina shot him a look that let everyone know she was serious.

"IT'S MORPHIN TIME!!!"  
  


* * *

  


"Man," Rocky griped. "Out here saving a dead world in my underwear."

"Just hope you don't demorph," Tanya said.

ClobberBot was nowhere to be found. The Rangers had broken up into two groups to find it.

"This place is trashed," Bulk said. He ran out onto a hardened slick of lava.

"He's sure to be around here someplace guys," Tommy said. "Let's hurry and find this beast."  
  


* * *

  


"POWER SCAN!!!" Billy and Jason shouted in unison.

"POWER BEAMS!!!" Aisha, Trini, and Skull followed. Aisha and Skull took the lead, and Trini held up the rear. It was around ten o'clock, but the clouds that covered the sky prevented any light from getting through.

"Bill," Jason said. "I'm getting readings from the east."

Billy turned his gaze to the east. Immediately, data began to scroll across Billy's field of vision. "I got your back, man," Jason said. The seven Rangers began to walk toward the supposed monster.  
  


* * *

  


Rito walked down the darkened pathways. Prince Sprocket was leading the group of followers. The lights on his head provided the only light in the pyramid.

The hallway suddenly opened up, revealing a large chamber. Various artifacts filled the room, including one urn which seemed to glow with its own internal power. Rito slowly stumbled toward the urn. He stopped before it, reached in, and pulled out a glowing white crystal. With a cry of surprise, Goldar rushed forward, snatched the crystal from the still sleeping Rito, and shoved him aside.

Goldar looked at the gleaming crystal. It was cut like a pair of unfurled wings. "Oh my goodness," he breathed. "The missing Earth Crystal." He immediately vanished and teleported to the moon.

Scorpina immediately swung her Sword above her head, causing the others to teleport as well.  
  


* * *

  


"There it is!" Jason shouted.

"Guys, we found him!" Zack shouted into his wrist. "He's in what's left of Central Park!"

"We're on our way!" Rocky answered.

ClobberBot was as wide as he was tall. He had two powerful arms, whose hands were covered with numerous spikes and claws. His eyes were wide and red, gathering information and determining its attackers' weak points.

The thirteen Rangers quickly gathered into a circle around the machine.

"What's this?" it thought. "I was designed to fight five, maybe six, Rangers. Not thirteen. Ah well, it'll just be more of a challenge."  
  


* * *

  


Goldar was running as soon as he hit the ground. "Jenga! Jenga! Look what Ri-, er, uhm, look what I found!!!"

Jenga hurried to Goldar, and immediately dropped to her knees in shock. "The crystal," she breathed. "Oh my."  
  


* * *

  


Adam high-kicked ClobberBot, deftly avoiding his dangerous hands. He immediately jumped backwards, landed on his hands, and quickly kicked the machine with his feet.

Kimberly pulled back on her Power Bow. A shimmering pink arrow floated in the bow. She was waiting for the perfect opportunity to strike one of ClobberBot's computerized eyes.

Aisha slowly circled ClobberBot with Sabba held out before her. Zack circled in the opposite direction with his Power Axe. ClobberBot fighting style was very different from any previous monster. When he was attacked by a group, he just freaked out and started swinging his hands everywhere, injuring everyone. The Rangers were attacking one at a time, rapid fire.

Adam jumped away, and Bulk darted in.  
  


* * *

  


Squatt had quickly tired of everyone's ravings over the Crystal. Sure, it was pretty, but it glowed so bright it hurt his eyes. The short, blue henchmen was instead standing on the balcony, watching the battle through the RepulsaScope.

"He's gettin' whooped up real bad," Squatt said. "Uhm, Rita? Zedd? Jenga?"

He wobbled over to the group gathered around the glowing crystal. "Uhm, you guys?"

"Hush Squatt," Elgar whispered.

"Oh hush yourself," Squatt snapped. "Rita, I think you need to..."

"Not now, Squatt!" she cried.

"But," he began. He paused. "Can I borrow your wand then?"

"Why?" she asked.

"Uhm, Rito has his head stuck in the toilet again," he lied.

"Fine," she said, handing him the staff that was two feet taller than he was. "Just be careful."

Squatt hurried back to the balcony, passing a still sleep-walking Rito on the way. He pointed the staff and concentrated. A yellow blast of light suddenly burst from the tip. It struck the railing, obliterating it. Squatt was knocked backwards from the impact. He rolled over, climbed to his feet, and stared at the destruction he had caused. "Uh oh," he muttered. "Oh well. I'll blame it on Rito."

He thought back, trying to Remember how Rita had done it. After thinking for a few moments, he suddenly remembered and shouted, "Make my monster GROW!!!!!!" He held the wand like a javelin and threw it off the balcony. It quickly disappeared into the blackness of space.

Squatt smiled at his actions and hurried over to the RepulsaScope to watch the battle.  
  


* * *

  


A distant memory was triggered by the faint whirring sound that was slowly becoming louder and louder. "What is that?" Rocky asked. Rita's staff appeared in the sky and quickly grew larger and larger.

ClobberBot looked up just as the staff struck him. The staff bounced off of his metallic head. ClobberBot's eyes dimmed, and he toppled over.

The thirteen Rangers paused. The machine had been deactivated by the device that was supposed to make it grow.

"Rita's aim must be off," Zack finally said.

"Apparently so," Kimberly added. They all continued to stare at the downed monster and the staff.

"Now this is just ridiculous," Tanya said.

"Should we go ahead and destroy it?" Skull asked.

"I think that's against the Code," Trini said.

Billy crept over to ClobberBot. He opened the compartment on the back of its head. The deep dent from the impact had severed several crucial components.

"Do we go back to the Power Chamber?" Bulk asked.

"What do you normally do when this happens?" Skull asked.

"This has never happened before," Jason replied.  
  


* * *

  


"Uh oh," Squatt muttered. "Uhm, uh, hoo boy." Squatt suddenly had one of the few ideas he had ever experienced. He hurried over to Rito and guided him, still asleep, to the balcony. He waited a few seconds, and then smacked him. "Rito! Rito! Look what you did in your sleep!!!" Squatt lied convincingly.

Rito peered into the RepulsaScope. Rito looked at his fellow henchmen. "Aw man! Ed and his mom are gonna be real mad at me! You have to help me Squatt!"

"Okay okay," Squatt said. "We'll go to Earth, you distract the Rangers, and I'll use the wand to fix the monster."

"Right!" Rito agreed just before they teleported away.  
  


* * *

  


"Hey!" Rito shouted.

"Rito!" Adam shouted. "What are you doing here?"

"Tengas!" Rito shouted. Several dozen of the large birds suddenly appeared all around him. "ATTACK!!!"

The Rangers quickly began to defend themselves from the birds.  
  


* * *

  


Squatt appeared beside the fallen ClobberBot. He picked up Rita's staff and pointed it at the machine. Fortunately for Squatt, the staff knew what to do. Yellow light flowed from the tip. With a flash of light, ClobberBot was reactivated. ClobberBot jumped to his feet and looked for the Rangers.

"Hey buddy," Squatt said. "Wanna grow?"

"Yeah!" ClobberBot said excitedly in his deep voice. "Then I can get those Rangers good."

"I hope this works," Squatt muttered under his breath.  
  


* * *

  


Rito and the Tengas vanished just as quickly as they came.

"This is the weirdest battle," Zack said.

"ClobberBot is back in action!" Rocky cried. He pointed at the now-gigantic machine.

"We need NinjaZord Power," Jason said.

"NOW!" the others affirmed.

Just a few seconds later, the thirteen Zords were flying toward New York.

"Let's go for the big one, guys," Tommy said.

Immediately, the Zords began to organize themselves. The three MegaZords quickly formed. MegaZord I separated down the middle to form the two arms. MegaZord III formed the legs, and MegaZord II produced the body.

"That is a big MegaZord," Aisha said in awe.

It wasn't any taller than previous MegaZords, but it made the MegaShogunZord look anorexic. "Let's do it!" Billy shouted. The thirteen Rangers teleported into the cockpit.

The cockpit was divided into three sections. Blue and pink Rangers were seated in the upper left, green and yellow in the upper right, and red, black, and white in the center bottom.

"Let's see if we can get in sync and send this beast back to Jenga!" Aisha shouted.

"Right!" the others agreed.  
  


* * *

  


Squatt quickly fixed the balcony. He then hurried the wand back over to Rita.

Jenga held the two crystals, one clear and the other gray. "This gives me a wonderful idea," she said. "A wonderful idea."

"So," Squatt said, "howya been?"

All present turned to stare at the ignorant henchman.  
  


* * *

  


The thirteen Rangers ripped their helmets off and started their ritual congratulations celebration. Catalina was impressed at their enthusiasm.

"How was your new MegaZord?" Alpha asked.

"Awesome," Aisha said eagerly. "ClobberBot never stood a chance."

"I don't think ClobberBot was working right," Skull said.

"Yeah, that first bonk on the head messed him up," Kimberly agreed.

"Well, now that the monster is destroyed, I'm going to shave, shower, and get dressed," Rocky said.

"Before you go," Catalina said, "I have something you might like to know."

"What's that?" Tommy asked.

"It won't be simple, and provided we do get the necessary equipment, I still might not be able to pull it off," she said.

"What?" Bulk asked, his excitement growing.

"I may know a way to restore the Earth and all life on it," she answered simply.


	5. Chapters Eighteen thru Twenty-one

###  Chapter Eighteen -- Doppelgangers

"We just have to get ahold of the thirteenth Crystal," Catalina said. "It would be great if we could locate some kind of time-altering device, but that's not necessary."  
  


* * *

  


Jenga somersaulted over Rygog's head. She landed neatly on the ground and rolled away. Rygog hopped around and stabbed at her with his sword. She slapped her palms on each side of the blade and held it firm. With a sudden jerk, she yanked the double-edged sword from his hands. She kicked him in the chest, knocked him to the ground, and placed it against his throat.

"Aw man," Rygog griped. Scorpina, Queen Machina, Rita Repulsa, and Diva Tox cheered as Jenga had beaten yet another. Lord Zedd, Rito, Elgar, Goldar, and Prince Sprocket sat along one wall frowning. Rygog trudged across the room and joined them.

"Who's next?" Jenga asked, buffing her knuckles on her chain mail. She cast her glance at Ivan Ooze.

"I'm not about to fall for that again," he said.

Jenga waved her arms across her chest. Immediately, her silver chain mail changed to a bright yellow button-up blouse and light blue jeans. Reebok Cross-Trainers completed her outfit.

"Are you ever gonna get rid of those cones?" Diva Tox asked Rita.

Rita adjusted her "bra" and answered, "Nope."

"Why don't you let your hair down anyway?" Diva Tox asked.

"Do you think I should?" Rita asked. "I might be willing to try that."

"Why don't you give it a shot?" Scorpina asked. "You could color it, too."

"Hmmm," Rita thought out loud. "I wonder how I would look with brown hair?"

"No way. Go for green," Jenga suggested.

"Or black," Queen Machina added.

"Pink," Archerina suggested.

"Let's go try something," Rita said excitedly. "Maybe I'd look good as a blonde."

"Jenga! Jenga!" Orbus cried. He floated across the room without Klank. "Finster and Klank believe they have found a way to accomplish your request!"

"I'll catch up with you all later," Jenga said. Orbus floated to her shoulder and the two darted to the staircase for Finster's lab.  
  


* * *

  


Trini leaned against Billy's chest. He had his arms wrapped around her. "We still have a chance," Trini sighed. "At everything."

"At a life together," Billy said happily. Trini was only the second person he had ever felt a true emotional attachment with. She was only the third person he had ever kissed. But he knew that Trini was the one person meant for him. The fact that she was an Earthling was icing on the cake.

"Would you like that?" Trini asked. "A life together?"

"Do you?" Billy asked nervously.

"I sure do," Trini answered.

"Good," Billy said, smiling all over himself.  
  


* * *

  


Kimberly rested against the corner of her bed with her pink comforter pulled up around her. "I wonder if Mom would like Sk-," she began to wonder. She immediately forced the thought from her mind. "What is happening to me?" she asked aloud.

She took a deep breath and said, "There is nothing wrong with listing all of Skull's good qualities.

"Okay, let's see. He's really nice now. In fact, he's been really nice since he and Bulk joined the Police Academy.

"He's got a really nice smile. And he has short hair. That's definitely a plus now.

"He has a great sense of humor.

"He is very loyal to his friends." With a sigh she thought, "And he has really filled out lately."

Kimberly realized with a note of excitement that she felt really warm and good inside. "Me and Skull," she thought.

She briefly thought back to the time she was under the spell that caused her to fall in love with Skull. She had slipped into that brief relationship so quickly. That was why she was so startled when the spell wore off. She had thrown Tommy aside so quickly.

"Me and Tommy just were not meant to be," she said truthfully. Everyone had envisioned them to be such a perfect couple. The whole school, in fact. But Kimberly was too independent to be Tommy's girlfriend. He was a nice guy and she would never claim that he wasn't, but he had to be in charge. He had changed the Rangers from a friendly band of superheroes into a structured army. He had tried to date Kimberly the same way. He seldom asked her opinion, he just naturally assumed she felt the same way he did. Katherine seemed much better suited to Tommy than Kimberly ever was. Kimberly liked the middle ground - not in charge but not getting ordered around either. Katherine was the type of person who was so in synch with Tommy he didn't have to try and order. She wasn't ordered around, because she was one step ahead of Tommy the whole time.

Skull, on the other hand, was free to go where the wind carried him. "I'll get to be the sane one in this relationship," Kimberly said. She waited for the voice in her head to slam on the brakes, but it didn't.

With a bright smile, Kimberly crawled off of her bed to go talk with Bulk.  
  


* * *

  


Kimberly entered the living area. "Bulk?" she asked.

"He and Billy are lifting weights in the exercise area," Aisha answered. She, Zack, Tommy, and Kat were the only four present in the living area.

"Where is everybody?" Kimberly asked.

Skull, Trini, and Jason are in the med center, and Rocky, Adam, and Tanya are upstairs talking with Catalina," Katherine answered.

"I'll let you all get back to your movie," Kimberly said as she crept across the room to the side hallway that led into the gym.  
  


* * *

  


"One more Billy," Bulk prompted. With a grunt, Billy got the bar to the top of the extension. "Good job." He took the loaded bar and set it on the bench.

"Am I interrupting anything?" Kimberly asked.

"Nah, we just finished," Bulk answered.

"Good," Kimberly said, "I need to talk to you. Oh and Billy, you stay too."

"Sure," Billy answered.

"What's up Kim?" Bulk asked.

"This is probably the weirdest thing I have ever asked," Kimberly said. "I can't believe how nervous I am."

"Kim?" Bulk and Billy asked in unison.

"Do you think Skull would actually ... maybe ... want ... to ... go out with me ... maybe ...?"

Bulk and Billy looked at each other. "What did they do to you in Florida?" Billy asked. "Are you blind?"

"I've just been so mean to Skull," Kimberly said softly.

"You were only mean to him because we were mean to you," Bulk said, "yet he has still had a crush on you since third grade."

"He will say yes," Billy said.

"Definitely," Bulk said.

"Should I just go ask him?" Kimberly asked.

"He's in the Med Center," Billy said. "Go ask him now."

"Now?" Kimberly asked. "Just go ask him now?"  
  


* * *

  


"This will hurt a little," Alpha said. He pushed the needle through the soft side of Skull's splint and into his arm. Skull winced a little, but sighed as the pain killer entered his system.

"Go," Billy encouraged. Trini and Jason looked up as Billy and Bulk shoved Kimberly into the room.

"Kim?" Jason asked.

"Can I talk t-to Skull?" Kimberly asked.

"Sure," Jason said. He, Alpha, and Trini left the room.

Kimberly hurried over to Skull's side. "Hi Skull," she stammered.

"Hi Kimberly," Skull said nervously.

'Just ask him out fool,' Kimberly thought to herself. Out loud, she said, "Skull, when all of this is over, would you like to go somewhere ... sometime?"

"Aren't you in Florida?" Skull asked.

"And you're in Paris," Kimberly said dejectedly. Before either of them could say a word, she rushed to his face and kissed him. Skull unconsciously moved his left hand to Kimberly's hair.

After just a few seconds, Kimberly pulled away. 'Pretty dull as kisses go,' she thought, 'but we're both nervous.' Kimberly gave a nervous giggle, when Skull made a move that surprised them both. Using his one hand, he pulled Kimberly to him and kissed her more intimately than he had ever kissed anyone. No more than ten seconds later, Skull pulled away, leaving Kimberly's lips tingling. "Wow," she muttered.

"Uhn huh," Skull answered.

"So is that a yes?" Kimberly asked.

"Oh yeah," Skull said.  
  


* * *

  


"Heads up!" Finster cried. Jenga and Orbus dropped to the floor as a red laser beam streaked past them.

"Geez Finster," Jenga complained as she picked herself up off of the floor. "This place is a death trap."

"Aye, b' we ha' tha crystals ready, m'lady," Klank said in his thick Scottish tongue.

"Cool," Jenga said. "How does it work?"

Finster pointed at the complex maze of crystals and lasers. "Long story short," Finster said, "I will use the Earth Crystal to open a selective portal through the Anti-Earth Crystal. It will open a portal to an Anti-Earth in a different dimension."

"What if there isn't an Anti-Earth?" Jenga asked.

"There is a near infinite number of alternate dimensions," Finster said. "The odds are better that there will be an Anti-Earth than that there won't be."

"Excellent," Jenga growled gleefully. Her plan was coming to fruition.  
  


* * *

  


"Did you see Skull?" Kat asked. "He is beaming."

"So is Kimberly," Tommy said.

"You know, I think they look really good together," Kat whispered to Tommy. He smiled and nodded in agreement.  
  


* * *

  


Queen Machina pulled the clay-colored ribbon out of Rita's cones. Her hair let go and spilled down onto her collar. "I'm not changing the gown," Rita said.

"You don't have to," Diva Tox said. "Put it in a ponytail and pull it in front." She picked up her on purple ponytail and shook it to prove her point.

"I'm having second thoughts about this," Rita groaned.

"Just change the color and see what you think then," Scorpina said.

"Okay," Rita said. She pointed her staff at her hair. Suddenly, green color bled through it.

"Hmmm," Queen Machina said. "Maroon gown, gold makeup, green hair. You look Christmassy."

"I wonder what Zedd will think?" Rita wondered as Diva Tox quickly put her green hair in a ponytail holder.

"I like it," Archerina said.  
  


* * *

  


"Fire in the hole!!!" Orbus shouted. Klank, Orbus, and Jenga ducked as Finster hit the ON switch on the laser. Red light flooded the laboratory. The light quickly passed through a series of crystals, each time slightly altering its purpose.

"Are you sure this will work Finster?" Jenga asked.

"It should," Finster said. "It had better. We can only do his once."

The red laser struck the Earth Crystal. "Cast yer spell, Jenga!" Klank shouted.

Jenga jumped to her feet, thought a few choice words, and pointed both hands at the Anti-Earth Crystal. Blue light flew from her fingertips. The red laser passed through the Earth Crystal and collided with the Anti-Earth Crystal just as Jenga's spell hit it.

"Will it work?" Orbus asked.

The Anti-Earth Crystal suddenly shattered with an explosion of light. The smoky crystal lay in several pieces about the room. "Did it work?" Finster asked.

"Just wait," Jenga said. The shards began to melt. The tiny pools of liquid rolled together, forming a perfect circle about three feet in diameter. It began to glow with a soft white light.

"I think it's gonna do something," Orbus said excitedly.

"I think you are right," Jenga said excitedly.

Suddenly, the puddle broke up into several bubbles of light. They blew out of the room on a hidden breeze. "Let's go!" Klank shouted. Finster, Klank, Orbus, and Jenga ran out of the lab and after the bubbles of light.  
  


* * *

  


"What the -?" King Mondo stammered. He stared at the whirlwind of bubbles.

"Cool!!" Prince Sprocket and Elgar shouted in unison.

The many bubbles collided with a wall, popping and leaving a smear of light. Everyone in the room paused as the bubbles formed a gigantic eight foot circle of light.

"What does it do?" Goldar asked.

Jenga folded her arms across her chest proudly. "Watch," she said.

Immediately, the circle of light began to swirl toward the center. "A whirlpool of light?" Zedd asked.

"The doorway to another world," Jenga said.

"Can we send Rito?" Zedd shouted, producing shouts from all over the room. Jenga put her hand up to shush them.

"Watch," she whispered.

Streams of colored light flew from the portal. Two blue, two pink, two red, two green, two yellow, two black, and one white. The streams flew to the middle of the room and returned to their original form.

MasterVile growled and rolled all six of his eyes.

"Oh crap," Tommy muttered. The thirteen Rangers jumped to their feet and took a defensive stance. "IT'S MORPHIN TIME!!!"  
  


* * *

  


Catalina gave a cry and clamped her hands over her ears as the alarms went off. "Where's Alpha?" Adam asked.

"He's helping Skull," Tanya said. She hurried over to the console and tried to find the cause for the alarm. Tanya quickly read over the monitor. "This can't be," she muttered.  
  


* * *

  


"Wait wait wait," Jenga said, holding her hands up before her. "We mean you no harm."

"Why did you bring us here?" Kimberly asked.

"What do you want with us?" Bulk growled.

"My name is Jenga," she answered. "I am from a different dimension than yours."

"You are not," Billy said. "You're on the moon."

"Yeah, but I'm not on your moon," Jenga said. "I need your help to take over the universe. Sort of."

"I thought you were the good guys?" Adam asked. The thirteen Rangers were slowly letting their guard down.

"In your dimension, Queen Jenga of the Xett Empire is good. In this dimension, the Rangers are good," Jenga explained calmly.

"An alternate dimension," Billy sighed happily. "Where everything good is evil and evil is good."

"That's one way of putting it," Jenga said with a smile.

"I don't follow," Rocky said. "You mean there are Rangers on this world who are good? And you space aliens are evil?"

"Actually, I'm a space demon, but yeah. That's the twenty-five cent tour," Jenga said. "The Rangers look just like you. Identical. They are just good in this dimension."

"Isn't that pretty bizarre?" Jason asked. "That there would be a dimension exactly opposite this one?"

"There are an infinite number of dimensions," Trini said. "It's not surprising at all."

"You want us to help you?" Aisha asked.

"Yes," Jenga said. "Then I will either send you home or you can stay here and enjoy the victory in my court."

"No," Katherine said. "We will help you win here, then you will come to our dimension and defeat your good counterparts."

Jenga thought it over for a minute and extended a hand to Tommy. "Deal?" Jenga asked.

Tommy firmly shook her hand. "Deal."  
  


* * *

  


"Zordon," Tanya said, "the sensors are messed up. It says we are all on the moon."

"The last thing we need is for the Power Chamber to start messing up," Rocky said.

"No," Catalina said when she finally found her voice. "This is something much worse. Jenga did something with the thirteenth Earth Crystal. She must have my maps."

"Your maps?" Adam asked.

"I had thirteen maps created to show the location of the crystals, but even I never looked at them. This was before I left the loop. Ivan Ooze stole them, but before he could tell anyone about them, Zordon's Rangers locked him away," Catalina said. "Ivan Ooze is back."

"If they have the thirteenth Earth Crystal and the thirteenth Anti-Earth Crystal," Zordon said. He stopped, fearful of even finishing the thought.

"We don't stand a chance," Catalina finished.  
  


* * *

  


"I don't know about this," Rita said.

Scorpina and Diva Tox pulled her toward the main palatial room. Ships were arriving by the dozens, and the palace was full of demons and aliens of every color, shape, and size imaginable. "What are you worried about?" Archerina asked.

"There are a lot more people out there," Rita said.

"Don't worry about," Queen Machina said.

The five women walked across the room. "No one noticed," Rita growled.

She pointed her staff at a blank spot near the wall. She pointed her staff at the wall. Immediately, a stage appeared in a glimmer of light. The five women jumped up on it and looked over the crowd.

"QUIET!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Queen Machina and Archerina bellowed through their internal speaker systems.

The dull roar of the crowd disappeared, and everyone turned to look at the stage. "A-hem," Rita said. A few confused murmurs traveled through the crowd. "Well?" Rita asked angrily.

"Zedd? What are our wives doing up there?" King Mondo asked.

"Beats me," Lord Zedd answered. "I never know what's going on anymore."

"MY HAIR!!!" Rita screeched.

The room was silent for a few more moments, and then the dull roar continued. Rita growled through clenched teeth and jumped off of the stage. She tucked her staff under her arm, pulled her gown up above her knees, and strode across to Zedd through the crowd in just a few, angry steps. "ZEDD!!!!!" she screamed in his ear.

"What is it, woman?" he asked, turning away from MasterVile and King Mondo.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK OF MY HAIR!!!!!!!?"

"Well, when I asked you to change the cones, I meant your bra. I'm going to end up putting an eye out on one of those things. I never said anything about changing your hair, but if you like it, I like it."

Rita was numb for a moment. She then swung her staff under his feet and knocked him down. She stomped away, muttering, "Worthless son of a -"

"Hey!" Jenga shouted in self-defense. "There are plenty of other ways you can insult Zedd without bringing me into it."

"Well, what do you think?" Rita asked.

"Go for red," Jenga said, fingering her own curly auburn locks. "With three blue streaks."

Rita growled in disgust. She pointed her wand at her green ponytail. It immediately turned gray and pulled itself up into twin cones.  
  


* * *

  


"So when do you get to compete?" Skull asked.

"At the '98 Pan Global Games," Kimberly answered. "Coach thinks I stand a real chance at bringing home the gold. I know the US has gotten the gold in the past three games, but I want to win for me. To actually win a gold medal. Wow."

"That would be pretty amazing," Skull agreed.

Suddenly, Zordon's voice filled the air. "Rangers. Please hurry to the Power Chamber."  
  


* * *

  


Thirteen beams of light descended through the atmosphere and landed in the remains of Angel Grove. There were no buildings or vegetation anywhere. The entire city had been covered with lava. Smooth silvery rock stretched for almost as far as the eye could see.

"So this is Angel Grove?" Skull asked.

"Not much to do, is there?" Aisha asked bitterly.

"We just wait?" Adam asked.

"Yeah, I'm sure Jenga will be sticking her nose where it doesn't belong," Rocky said angrily. "Oh, I mean Zordon."

"This is so weird," Tommy said. "Our enemy is Zordon, a good wizard. And our allies are evil space aliens."

"They're space demons on this world," Billy corrected.

"Like Ninjor and Dulcea," Tanya said, "on our world."

"I can't believe Tommy Oliver could be good on any world," Tommy said.

"Morals are reversed on this world," Trini said. "Hey, I wonder if Pope Charles Manson is evil on this world?"

"That would be cool," Bulk said, "but he probably wouldn't be Pope here."

"If the Pope is good on our world, and this place is opposite, then shouldn't the Pope be evil here?" Kimberly asked.

"I seriously doubt anything of religious origin would be reversed," Billy theorized. "Just the basic good and evil of being."  
  


* * *

  


The thirteen Rangers looked at the thirteen Rangers through the Viewing Screen. "This is unreal," Tanya whispered.

"Pope Charles Manson?" Rocky asked. "As a Catholic, I take offense to that."

"They are serious," Trini said. "Zordon? Catalina? Is this possible?"

"By harnessing the power of the Anti-Earth Crystal, Jenga opened a portal to an Earth that is a complete good/evil reversal," Catalina explained. "Evil Rangers. In this dimension, if Rangers become evil of their free will, they lose their power."

"In the other dimension then," Billy said, "they would lose their powers if they became good of their own free will."

"This is making so little sense," Tommy said.

"All you need to remember is that they are your enemies," Zordon said.  
  


* * *

  


"Here they come," Kat said. Thirteen streams descended to the Earth and materialized, producing thirteen teenagers. The two teams stared at each other for a moment.

"So you all are our good counterparts?" Tommy asked.

"I suppose so," Tommy answered.

"No good can come from this," the two Tanyas said in unison.

"If you all are our opposites," Adam mused, "then you defend."

"We attack," Trini growled.

Suddenly, the evil doppelgangers attacked. Anti-Aisha clawed at Zack before punching Aisha in the face. Aisha retaliated with a side kick.

Bulk caught Anti-Bulk's fist in his hand. "If you are my opposite, then you used to almost be a nice guy," Bulk said through clenched teeth.

"So you used to be a jerk, huh?" Anti-Bulk asked. "That is so pathetic." He yanked his fist away, and before Bulk could react, he connected solidly with Bulk's jaw.

Anti-Tommy ran up to Kimberly. "Did you dump me on this world too?" he asked. He immediately shot both arms forward and clenched his hands around her throat. With a strangled croak, he picked her up off of the ground by her neck.

Anti-Kimberly and Anti-Katherine ran up to Tommy. "Hello Thomas," they both purred. Both females suddenly high-kicked Tommy.

Anti-Skull stood before Skull. Anti-Skull laughed scornfully and looked at Skull's broken arm. "Sure would be a shame to break the other arm, wouldn't it?" Anti-Skull asked.

Katherine and Billy backed away from Anti-Trini and Anti-Adam. "Two geeks who probably couldn't defend themselves if their lives depended on it," Anti-Adam said.

"Actually, your lives do depend on it," Anti-Trini growled. She suddenly lashed out and kicked Billy in the chest before either of them could react.

Katherine high-kicked Anti-Trini before she could react. She ducked Anti-Trini's punch, but she kicked Kat in the ribs before she had gotten back to her feet.

Jason hit the ground in a painful heap. He wasn't used to fighting someone as big as him that actually fought. Tommy was matched in skill, but even he didn't have the bulk strength that Jason suddenly realized he apparently had.

Tanya was thrown head over heels by Anti-Tanya. "Looks like Tommy has been giving her lessons too," Tanya thought painfully.

Rocky successfully blocked Anti-Zack's punch. With a sudden swipe of his leg, he brought Anti-Zack to the ground. He didn't have time to relish in his accomplishments, though, as Anti-Rocky threw Zack at him.

Anti-Billy grabbed Trini in a bearhug before she could react. "Billy," Trini muttered. "Don't do this."

"You fight for good," Anti-Billy growled. "You are an enemy." He hurled her at the ground in disgust.

Anti-Skull jumped at Skull. Skull dodged his doppelganger and ran at Kimberly. With a scream, he jumped on Anti-Tommy's back. Kimberly barked a hoarse cough as she fell from Anti-Tommy's stranglehold and hit the ground.

Skull clamped his cast around his neck and wrapped his legs around Anti-Tommy's torso. "Leave Kimberly alone," Skull growled. Anti-Tommy grabbed Skull by his arms and threw him aside. Skull landed on his broken arm, producing a painful bellow.

"We can't fight ourselves!" Jason cried.

"That's because you're too big of a wus to fight dirty," Anti-Jason taunted. He jumped at Jason with both feet, but Jason rolled away.

"Guys," Anti-Tommy said, "let's have some real fun."

"Right," the doppelgangers agreed. With a cacophony of morphing cries, all twenty-six teenagers morphed.

The two sets of Rangers were identical. Even the Animal Guides were identical. The twenty-six suits and helmets gleamed beautifully.

For a brief moment, neither side moved. A second later, the battle began.  
  


* * *

  


Jenga watched the battle. "Ooooh," Jenga said. "This is dizzying." She shook her head in confusion. "Rangers on the side of evil. This is so exciting!"

"Hey Jenga," Diva Tox said. She pushed forward to Jenga on the balcony. "Let's go to Earth. I'm in a fighting mood."

Jenga looked at the gray orb that was currently Earth, and then at the ongoing party in the main room. "Cool," Jenga said. Both women disappeared in a twinkle of blue.  
  


* * *

  


Jenga and Diva Tox materialized in the middle of the fight a few feet off of the ground. They dropped to the ground, blue sparks flashing as they absorbed the impact and stood up at their full height.

The evil side paused as they spied Diva Tox, the newest villain. "Who's the chick in the hooker boots?" Anti-Tanya asked.

"Hooker boots?" Diva Tox asked angrily as she glanced down at her black vinyl thigh-high boots. "My name is Diva Tox, the Toxic Diva. And if you feel the urge to write it, it's two words. Diva. Tox. I don't care what anybody else has told you. Two words." All twenty-six Rangers stared at the space pirate. "So? Who are the good guys here?"

The evil Rangers all pointed at the good Rangers. "Much obliged," Diva Tox said. She charged the good Rangers with Jenga at her side, followed by the evil Rangers.  
  


* * *

  


Catalina watched the battle through sad eyes. "No one will ever win this war," she sighed.  
  


* * *

  


Trini gasped as cool air rushed around her head. She spun around and realized her helmet had been opened by Anti-Trini. Anti-Trini responded by taking her own helmet off. The two slender women looked at each other for a few moments, neither moving. Suddenly, the Green Zeo Ranger, Trini didn't know which one, spun into them.

As the power was on stand-by mode, both Trini's were susceptible to the stone ground. Their heads simultaneously cracked into the hardened lavabed. Both Yellow Rangers simultaneously lost consciousness.  
  


* * *

  


Trini opened her eyes. "What happened?" she asked. She tried to sit up, but a wave of dizziness washed over her.

"The evil Rangers backed down," Tanya answered. "We finally started to get the upper hand and they took off."

"Excellent," Anti-Trini thought as she looked around the Power Chamber. "I'm in." She wondered if any of the others got in.  
  


* * *

  


Trini opened her eyes. "What happened?" she asked. She realized that she still had not powered down.

"Are you okay hon?" Billy asked.

"Yeah," Trini answered. She sat up and took in her surroundings. Stone walls, Billy with an evil grin, Jenga. Oh crap.

"How are you feeling?" Jenga asked.

"Okay," Trini muttered. "Do you mind if I'm by myself for awhile?"

"Not at all," Jenga answered with a truly sweet smile. "Come on Billy."

They left Trini alone in the room. After first checking to see that she was alone, she tried to teleport. "They couldn't have gotten us switched," Trini thought to herself. When the teleport failed, she tried her communicator. "I'm definitely on the moon," she thought bitterly. "That means nothing will work." She was grateful she wasn't powered down. Even without the power's protection, her armor would be better than her street clothes. "I wish I could power up," she thought.

She tiptoed to the door and looked out. The hallway was empty. "I have to find some way out," she thought. She ran down the hallway and into the dark corridors of the palace.  
  


* * *

  


###  Chapter Nineteen -- Trini's Trial

"Green Ranger, Power Down!" Skull shouted. Immediately, he grabbed his arm and screamed in pain.

"Skull!" Kimberly cried. She hurried over to him and tenderly took his left hand.

Billy left Trini's side and darted over to the panicking green Ranger. "Did you hit your arm before we morphed?" Billy asked.

"Yeah, when Tommy threw me off of his back," skull answered. "Can you fix it?"

"Sure," Billy said with a smile. "You probably just knocked the bone out of place. We'll take this splint off, realign the bone, and put a new splint on. Trini? Will you help?"

"Hmm?" Trini asked absently. She still sat on the emergency table and looked around the room. "No thanks."

"Oh-kay," Billy said. "Who has had any type of first aid training?"

"I have," Kimberly and Katherine said in unison.

"Come on," he said.

"Trini must have hit her head, hard," Skull muttered as he was led by Kimberly to the med center.

Trini walked up to the Yellow Zeo Tube. "What is this place," she wondered. "Is this the Command Center?"

"Are you gonna power down?" Tanya asked.

"Huh?!" Trini asked defensively. She spun around in shock and terror.

"Uhm," Tanya stammered, "we're gonna go watch a movie before supper. Wanna come?"

"C'mon girl," Zack said. "It's _Jack_. That's not even on video yet!"

"Sh-sure," Trini stammered. "Power Reverse, Power Down." She demorphed and walked over to the hallway.

"I ain't heard that one before," Tanya muttered as she left the room.  
  


* * *

  


"What is that odius stench?" Ivan Ooze asked over the roar of the music. A literal party had started in the palatial room, with aliens, demons, and evil Rangers alike having a ball. It seemed as if victory was eminent. They had twelve Anti-Earth Crystals, the most powerful Earth Crystal of them all, number thirteen, and a crew of evil Rangers with powers equal to that of the good Rangers.

"This place is lousy with Rangers!" Gasket cried.

"At least they're evil," Diva Tox said.

"They are still teenagers," Ivan complained, fanning the air in front of his face.

Katherine walked out onto the balcony, where Lord Zedd, King Mondo, Jenga, Squatt, Baboo, and MasterVile stood talking. "Does the environment extend this far?" Katherine asked nervously.

"Yes," Jenga answered. "Join us."

"Thank you," Katherine answered.

"This is so bizarre," MasterVile muttered.

"Tell me about it," Katherine said. "In our universe, you all are trying to destroy the Morphing Grid. You know, because the Grid is evil."

"We, too, would like to destroy the Morphing Grid," Lord Zedd said, "but here it is powered by good."

"That's sick," Kat said. "It really turns my stomach to think of good Rangers. Ugh."

"I like this one," King Mondo said. "Your counterpart here is sickeningly sweet."

"How about that," Katherine said. "Zordon told me I am the most evil human he has ever met." She smiled evilly and cracked her knuckles to emphasize her point. "By the way, who is that lady with the purple hair?"

"Hooker boots?" Jenga asked. "That's Diva Tox."

"Wonder Woman wears hooker boots," MasterVile said.

"What are hooker boots?!" King Mondo shouted.

"Do you know what a hooker is?" Lord Zedd asked.

"Of course," he answered. "We have them on our Cog Assembly Line."

"No, not one who uses hooks," Jenga said, "one who turns tricks."

"Like a magician?" Squatt asked.

"Oooh!" Baboo cried. "I wanna be a hooker!"

"No, someone who sells her body," Katherine explained. "To men. For pleasure."

King Mondo looked at her blankly. "Anyway," Jenga said, "hookers sometimes dress really tacky, and wear knee-high boots made out of vinyl."

Diva Tox danced her way over to the balcony with Bulk in a tango. "I am not a hooker," she said defensively.

"We know that, dear," Jenga answered. "We just think you look, dress, and act like one."

"Oh," Diva Tox said. "That's okay." The music suddenly changed to an energetic calypso. "CONGA!!!" Diva Tox cried. Bulk placed his hands on her hips and they danced out into the crowd. Archerina joined the line, followed by Zack, Rito, Sprocket, Scorpina, Jason, Rita, Rocky, and Queen Machina. Before they had reached the middle of the room, the line had more than fifty beings attached, all dancing in perfect unison.

"I love it when a plan comes together!!!" Jenga laughed. She was so happy she didn't know what to do with herself. She gave MasterVile a quick peck on the lips and then joined the Conga Line behind Rygog.  
  


* * *

  


Trini looked up. "Must be some party," she muttered to herself. Stone dust was sprinkling down from the ceiling above her due to the many dancing feet directly above her. She continued walking down the dark corridors. "How am I gonna get out of here?"  
  


* * *

  


Trini sat curled up in a recliner, looking at the doppelgangers all about her. She knew she had to try and act like good Trini. She might be able to find something out that could benefit the evil Jenga.

The yellow Ranger smiled at herself. She looked at her so-called friends and then crept out of the room. "I bet I can even get Alpha to help me," she said.  
  


* * *

  


"Unchained Melody," sung by LeAnn Rimes, drifted through the entire palace. Jenga and MasterVile slow danced on the balcony. Her head lay against his chest lovingly. MasterVile stroked her curly red hair. He loved the way the three blue streaks accented the rich auburn.

"Jenga?" he asked.

"Mmmm?"

"Do you want to have a baby?"

Jenga stopped swaying. "Say what?"

"Do you want to have a baby?"

"Now?" she asked.

"No, not now," he said. "After we have destroyed the Alliance of Peace. We're gonna be the two most powerful beings in this universe."

"We already are," Jenga said.

"We'll be official," MasterVile said. "Besides, wouldn't you like to have a little girl."

"That would be nice," Jenga said. "We'll talk about it later."

Billy was dancing with Kimberly near the center of the room. "Billy, you looked confused," Kimberly said.

"I can't find Trini," he said. "I'm sorry, Kim, but I'm starting to get worried about her."

"Go," Kimberly said. Billy nodded his thanks and disappeared into the crowd. Kimberly started to leave the dance floor when Goldar approached her.

"Uhm, Miss Kimberly, would you like to ... have a ... dance with me?" He growled deep in his throat with embarrassment.

"Goldar, do you have a crush on me?" Kimberly asked. "Well, not me, but the other Kimberly."

"No no no. It's just that ......"

"He does!" Kimberly thought excitedly. "Of course," she said. Goldar growled happily and wrapped his golden arms around the Pink Ranger carefully. She smiled and wrapped her arms around his armored body, and they began to sway with the music.  
  


* * *

  


"There," Billy said.

"All better," Kimberly added. She gave Skull a quick peck on the lips, causing the both of them to blush.

"I'm gonna go find Trini," Billy said, although neither was listening.  
  


* * *

  


Jenga and Queen Machina were talking on the balcony when two white streams swept past them. "Whoa!" Diva Tox cried. The twin streams darted across the room and then circled back to the balcony. Porto and Perkiz appeared before them.

"You're just in time for the party!" Jenga said.

Diva Tox danced by with another conga line behind her. "Hey!" everyone in line shouted as they kicked their left legs out.

Perkiz's silver armor gleamed beautifully as he danced to the end of the line and latched on to Tanya's hips.

"Where's Finster?" Porto asked.

Queen Machina pointed to the middle of the conga line with her fan. Finster was sandwiched between Katherine and Lord Zedd.

"Finster is having fun?!" Porto cried. "Oh well. If you can't beat 'em..." He danced to the end of the line.

"I haven't had this much fun since the Junior Prom!" Rocky laughed.

"Where are Trini and Billy?" Jason shouted from somewhere near the middle of the line.

"Billy left to find Trini earlier," Kimberly said. She side-stepped the line of dancers and looked down the hallway to her right that Billy had left through.

"Kimberly!" Jenga shouted. "If you want, you can take Perkiz and go hunt them down."

"Which one is Perkiz?"

"Black Wulf in silver armor," she answered, pointing.

Kimberly ran up to Perkiz, pulled him out of line, and told him what to do.  
  


* * *

  


Perkiz sniffed the air. "This way," he said.

"Are you part wolf?" Kimberly asked.

"Full-blooded Wulf Warrior," Perkiz answered. "Jenga accidentally gave me intelligence, so she kept me as her henchmen."

"Do you smell anything yet?" Kimberly asked.

"I smell a human male," he said.

"That's probably Billy," Kimberly said. "Do you think it will be much longer? I'd kind of like to get back to the party."

"Wait," Perkiz said. Sniff sniff. "I smell a female with him now. She is very frightened." A scream suddenly rushed to their ears.  
  


* * *

  


"Trini, please," Billy begged. He pressed the screaming female against the stone wall and forced her to look at him. Trini stopped screaming and looked at Billy.

"What do you want?" Trini asked in a soft voice.

"We were just wondering where you were," Billy said.

"They don't know," Trini thought to herself.

Perkiz and Kimberly rounded the corner. "Everything's okay now," Billy said. "Trini, why don't you power down and come join the party?"

"Power down?" Trini asked. "No, I'd rather not."

"Power down, Trini," Kimberly said.

"Okay," she said. "Yellow Ranger, Power Down."

Kimberly and Billy looked at each other, and then at the unmorphed Ranger. "Let's go join the party," Trini said with an attempted laugh.  
  


* * *

  


"Omega Bay, huh?" Trini muttered under her breath. "Let's see how secure it is." She frowned when the results came up. "This place is impenetrable!!!"

"Yes, it is," Zordon said from his tube. Trini cried in alarm. She had forgotten he was there.

Trini smiled nervously and looked down at the console. "Well, you would be happy to know that there is no way for Jenga to get to the Zords," she said. She promptly got up and ran from the room.

Catalina slowly walked into the room. "Zordon?" she asked.

"Yes," he said, shaking his head as a response to the question she didn't even need to ask.

"Alpha," Catalina said. "Please come here."

The small robot hurried into the Power Chamber. "Yes?"

"Scan for foreign fingerprints on that console," Catalina whispered.

"Right away," Alpha answered.  
  


* * *

  


"STOP THE MUSIC!!!" Kimberly bellowed. She and Billy ran out into the main room, followed by Perkiz carrying a fighting Trini.

The music screeched to a halt, and everyone turned to look at them.

"We got our Trinis switched," Billy said angrily. Gasps rose up from around the room.

Jenga pushed through the crowd. She stood before Trini. "You aren't evil?" Jenga asked.

"No," Trini said. "I'm not evil. I fight for Universal Peace." Jenga's eyes suddenly burst into blue flames. An angry snake-like hiss escaped her. A long, thin, black, forked tongue darted out between dangerous fangs. Trini jumped and cried in alarm. Jenga's expression immediately returned to normal.

"Perkiz," Jenga said. "Take Ms. Kwan to a cell until I have decided what to do with her."

The Wulf picked Trini back up and started to carry her away. "You'll never get away with this!" Trini yelled. "Zordon will find some way to get me home."

"Fraid not," Jenga said. "Unless they intend to barge up here and attack us in person, you're stuck here!"

Trini realized she was right but continued to struggle in Perkiz's grip the whole way.  
  


* * *

  


Catalina rushed into the Med Chamber. "Where's Billy?" she asked frantically.

Kimberly helped Skull off of the table and answered, "He went to find Trini just a few minutes ago."

"Dear God," Catalina said. "I don't think that's our Trini."  
  


* * *

  


Trini slid across the room and hit the wall. She shot Perkiz an angry look and picked herself up off of the floor.

"Can I get you anything?" Perkiz asked in a calm voice.

Trini looked at her forearm. "I'm bleeding," she said. "I'll take a bandage if I can get a clean one." She gingerly touched the deep scratch, most probably created during her slide across the floor of the cell.

"Right away," Perkiz said.  
  


* * *

  


Kimberly, Jenga, Katherine, and Diva Tox "Tush-Push"ed their way across the room, prompting whistles and cat-calls from the various men about the room. The semi-fast music of "One Way Ticket," by LeAnn Rimes, was perfect for their western line-dance.

Perkiz walked up to the dancing quartet. "Jenga, I need a bandage for the prisoner," he said.

"Go talk to Finster," she said, pushing her hip to the left twice and then back to the right.

Perkiz left them and quickly hunted Finster down in the gigantic room chock full of people. "They're in my lab," Finster muttered. He had never been much for romance, preferring to spend his time with his magic rather than women, but he found himself compelled by the rhythmic gyrations of the four females out on the floor.

"You want me to just go get it?" Perkiz asked. "You trust me."

"Uh huh." Finster tiptoed to get a better lock.

"Horn dog," Perkiz muttered as he attempted to find the stairs to Finster's lab.  
  


* * *

  


"Trini?" Billy asked.

"What?!" Trini cried, spinning around in alarm.

"You sure are jumpy today," he said.

"You don't mind I'm in your room, do you?" Trini asked.

"Of course not," Billy said, "but this isn't my room. It's Rocky's."

Trini laughed nervously. "My bad," she stammered. "You know, they were both blue and all."

"Mine is the first room on the right at the top of the hall," Billy said.

"Oh, FIRST room on the right," Trini said. In her head she shouted, "Do something to distract him you fool!!" With saying a word, she launched herself at Billy and devoured his mouth.

Billy grunted and pushed Trini away without thinking. "Are you okay?" he asked.

"Of course," Trini said. "You know, we could go to your room for a little while. Just the two of us."

"Huh?" Billy asked, his voice cracking as if he were thirteen years old again. "Didn't you spearhead a Pro-Virginity Movement at the Peace Conference?"

Trini thought for a minute, and then said, "Did you sign it?"

"Nooo," Billy said slowly.

"Well that's okay then," Trini said. "I just can't have sex with other virgins who signed the contract."

"Trini," Billy said, "why don't we have Alpha scan you? I think you hit your head pretty hard."

"I'm fine," Trini assured him, kissing his neck. Billy knew that if he didn't stop her soon, he would end up doing something that Trini would regret once she got her right mind back.

"I can't think straight," Billy said. He was feebly attempting to push her away. "All of the blood is leaving my brain."

"That's okay," Trini said. "I like my men stupid."

Kimberly, Skull, and Catalina rushed into the room, causing Trini's seduction and Billy's arousal to come to a screeching halt. "That's not Trini!" Catalina cried.

Billy stepped back from her. "Excuse me?" he asked.

Trini looked about her nervously. She suddenly side-kicked Billy in the groin, sending him to his knees.

Skull rushed her, but she easily pushed him aside due to his injury. Kimberly stood between her and the doorway, other than Catalina's hologram. She planted her legs apart and held her arms at her side. "I don't want to fight you, but I will," Kimberly said.

"SABER-TOOTH TIGER - DOVE!!!" Trini suddenly bellowed. In a flash of light, she was in her yellow armor. She had her Power Blaster unsheathed and pointed at Kimberly's head. She attempted to teleport, but it didn't work.

"I just had Alpha put a block up for teleports out of the Power Chamber," Catalina said. "You aren't leaving until we get our Trini back unharmed."

"Get out of the way," Trini said to Kimberly. Kimberly glanced at Catalina, who nodded yes. Kimberly reluctantly stepped aside.

Trini stepped out in the hall. The other Rangers were standing at the far end, alarmed by all of the commotion. Trini swept her Power Blaster across the group. "Nobody move," she threatened. She then ran up the hall. A few seconds later, Alpha's frightened cry came from upstairs.  
  


* * *

  


Trini sagged against the stone door. A cheerful country western song drifted through the hallways from the party going on in the main room. She suddenly realized how hopeless her situation was and burst into tears.  
  


* * *

  


The twelve Rangers and Catalina ran into the Power Chamber. Trini had Alpha in a head lock. Her Power Blaster was pressed against the robot's back. "Anybody makes a move and the robot gets it," Trini said.

"Aye-yi-yi!!!" Alpha cried, prompting the evil Yellow Ranger to tighten her grip.

"What do you want?" Catalina asked.

"Teleport me to the moon," Trini growled.

"Not until we get our Trini back," Alpha said.

"Shut up," Trini growled. "Billy. Fix it so I can teleport out of here."

Billy glanced at Alpha, whose lights were currently blinking frantically. "Don't you dare hurt Alpha," Billy said as he hobbled over to the console.

"Billy! Don't!" Alpha pleaded. "You might never get Trini back!"

Trini pressed the trigger halfway. "I can kill the robot and still have enough time to waste the entire room before any of you can morph." The twelve Rangers looked at each other nervously, for they knew she was right.

"You can teleport now," Billy said. Trini pushed Alpha aside.

"Idiots," she said. She started to teleport, but suddenly fired a shot at Alpha. The yellow laser beam struck Alpha in the chest, knocking him several feet backwards. By the time he had hit the floor, his entire chest had melted into a solid lump of blackened metal, and his lights were gone. The only sound coming from him was a rapid stream of repeating yi's.

"NO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Tanya screamed, although her voice was lost in the other cries. She pushed her way to the front of the group and jumped at Trini. Trini teleported away just as Tanya slammed into the floor. She beat her fists against the floor angrily and screamed.

Billy rushed over to his fallen comrade. "Alpha," he said softly. He didn't have to turn the robot over to know that Alpha would need a serious rewiring, if even that would save him.

Catalina suddenly gasped. Her hands went to her heart, and an expression somewhere between pure bliss and sorrow crossed her face. "He's gone, Billy," she said simply.

By the time the words had registered, the other Rangers had gathered around his prone metal body. "No," Billy sobbed. "No he's not."

"Billy," Catalina said, "I just felt Alpha's soul pass through me. Even if you can get that body working, it won't be Alpha."

"Alpha had a soul?" Tanya asked, still stunned that he was gone.

"Apparently he did," Catalina said. Pale blue tears were flowing down her cheeks. "He, he passed through me before he went to ... heaven, I guess. He was sorry to leave you, but he was so happy. I've never felt anything like that." Catalina looked up at Zordon's tube, but he was not there. He was in his private chambers, crying.  
  


* * *

  


Perkiz walked into Finster's lab. The only light was coming from the very back of the room. He walked over to the glow. "What is this?" he asked. He picked the crystal shaped like a pair of unfurled wings up. Immediately, the white light washed over his body, and a heavy black burden was lifted from his body.  
  


* * *

  


### 

Chapter Twenty -- The Escape

Tears flowed from Perkiz's dog-like eyes. "No," he breathed. "It's not true. It can't be true." He knew that he was evil. He remembered being created. He remembered rebelling, and then the accident that made him intelligent. Then, the spell. He shuddered angrily. "How could she do that to me?" Perkiz growled.

Perkiz found the bandage he had come for. As he slowly made his way to Trini's cell, he planned out the worst revenge he could think of.  
  


* * *

  


The twelve Rangers stood around Alpha. "I didn't know Alpha had a soul," Zack said sadly.

"He had a conscience," Kimberly said. She wiped away the silent tears that trickled down her cheeks. "I guess a soul goes with that unspoken."

"At least we have that much," Tanya said. She put her arm around Kimberly and cried with her. "We know he's happier now. And we'll get to see him again. Someday."

"He died," Billy said numbly. The gears in his brain were working frantically. "Just like the rest of the planet."

"What are you getting at?" Tommy asked.

"Nearly every Earthling has died," Billy said, a smile starting to creep across his face.

"Billy," Catalina said. She walked through the crowd and knelt beside him. She wiped away the last of her tears and laughed. "You're a genius."

"What?" Aisha asked, her voice still cracking.

"We'll have to take him out of the Power Chamber," Catalina said. "Otherwise it won't work."

"We'll have to repair his body," Billy said. "Just not activate it."

"What are you talking about?" Adam asked angrily.

"When Catalina gets the thirteen Earth Crystals," Billy explained, "and can fix the Earth, everything will be fixed. Everybody who has died so far will move back in time, and it will be as if they never died in the first place. They will have no memory of it."

"Except for us," Catalina said. "Because everyone in this room has had intimate contact with the Earth Crystals, we will remember everything. But this also means that if we were to die, our bodies would remain dead, even after time was restored."

"How does this help Alpha?" Rocky asked.

"We can repair Alpha's body," Billy said. "When his soul comes back, he will have a living body to come back to. We couldn't do that with flesh, but we can manipulate metal."

"Can you repair him?" Kat asked.

"It will be hard, but I think I can," Billy answered. "But first, I am going to put a block on the Power Chamber. The only person who will be able to teleport in will be our Trini. I'll have it block evil Trini by the only thing we know about her - her fingerprint."

"Why didn't both Trinis have the same fingerprint?" Bulk asked.

"Even identical twins have different fingerprints," Billy answered.

"Is there anything we can do to help?" Zack asked.

"There is only one person who knows how Alpha works as well as I do," Billy said, "and she's on the moon."  
  


* * *

  


Trini teleported into the palace. She powered down and ran over to Billy. "Trini!" he cried. "You're back!"

"Guess what else?!" she cried, jumping up and down with excitement.

"What?" he asked, a huge smile spreading across his face.

"I killed their Alpha!!!" Trini shouted. She laughed until she had tears streaming down her face. "They were acting like lunatics. Tanya tried to grab me before I teleported, but I was too fast. MAN!!! What a rush!"

"Did their Command Center look like ours?" Billy asked.

"No," Trini answered. "I think they called it the Power Chamber or something. And Alpha was different."

"Maybe an updated version," Billy suggested.

"I guess, but my power blaster sure did him in!" With that comment, the two Rangers burst into maniacal laughter.  
  


* * *

  


Trini pulled at the bars on her door. She knew they wouldn't give, but struggling against an immobile door was better than sitting against the wall and doing nothing.

Suddenly, a black furry face appeared before her through the bars. With a scream, she jumped away from the door.

"Shh," Perkiz pleaded. "Don't call any attention."

Trini quickly backed into the room and collapsed in the corner. "Please don't hurt me," Trini pleaded.

"Hurt you?" Perkiz asked, sounding truly horrified. "No, you don't understand. I'm here to help you escape." Trini remained curled up in the corner. "I touched some weird crystal in Finster's lab and it destroyed Jenga's spell on me. I'm not evil anymore. I was never meant to be evil. She made me intelligent, and when she found out I was inherently good, she made me evil so I would serve her. Now do you want me to help you escape?"

"Why should I believe you?" Trini asked.

"Jenga is going to kill you in six hours," Perkiz said. "You can either wait for her or take a chance with me. I'm leaving for my home world."

"You can't teleport out," Trini said slowly. "Jenga has a force field around the solar system and the Milky Way."

"I know how to activate the shield," Perkiz said. "If I put it around myself, I can teleport away. But I want to help you. It's my way of making amends."

"Okay," Trini said. "I'll trust you."  
  


* * *

  


"I'm sorry I don't know my way around the palace better," Perkiz said. "I've only been here for a few hours."

The hallway suddenly opened up into a large bedroom. A gigantic wrought iron four poster bed said against one wall. "What is this place?" Trini asked.

Perkiz took a deep sniff and said, "Jenga and MasterVile's bedroom. We should look around. There may be something of use in here. Look in the dresser."  
  


* * *

  


"I see the questions in your eyes, I know what's weighing on your mind," Jenga sang with the music to "I Swear" by All 4 One. The majority of the rooms occupants were engaged in a slow, beautiful line dance, which Jenga had recently taken a liking to. She knew they were dancing to please her, but she didn't really mind. King Mondo and Queen Machina were slow dancing as a couple, as were Zedd and Rita, and Diva Tox and MasterVile. The latter two were not dancing as close as the others, although Jenga wouldn't have minded. She always knew what people thought and felt, and MasterVile's passion for her burned deeper than any she had ever known. MasterVile agreed to dance with her only to take her mind off of Maligore.

Prince Sprocket wobbled up to Jenga. "May I have this dance?" he asked sweetly.

Jenga extended her hand to the short machine. "I would be honored to dance with a prince," she answered. Hand in hand, they strode out onto the dance floor. Jenga was only about 5'9", but she still had to bend over slightly to dance with Sprocket. They had barely started to dance when a bolt of betrayal surged through her body.

She took several deep breaths. A horrendous gnarl came from her throat. "Perkiz," she growled in a voice about six octaves lower than her usual. "Excuse me," she said to her dance partner. She hurried out of the room and ran, full speed, toward her bedroom.  
  


* * *

  


Trini found a glass box. Within it were five compact disks. One blue, one red, one black, one white, and one yellow. She saw no way to open the box, but decided to take it when her finger ran across an imprint on the bottom. "ShogunZords," she read.

Perkiz suddenly snapped to attention. "Jenga," he said frantically. "I smell Jenga. Trini, we have to go." Perkiz ushered her out of a side door.

"She's coming?" Trini asked as they ran up a hallway they hoped would lead to Finster's lab.

"And she's angry," Perkiz added. "She must know her spell has broken."

"What are we gonna do?" Trini asked.

Perkiz suddenly had an idea. "You keep running," he said. "I'll catch up."

Before Trini could say anything, Perkiz had already disappeared.  
  


* * *

  


Trini didn't stop running until she was already deep in the crowd of dancing demons. She stopped dead still, standing in the midst of the couples. Her mouth dropped open and she sucked in several frantic breaths. "Calm down," she told herself. "Just slowly walk out of the group."

She walked off of the dance floor, slowly and careful not to make eye contact. She felt as if she was trying to leave some bizarre prom. Everyone was dancing to Earth music, but the vast majority of beings there were not even remotely close to being humanoid.

A doorway was off to the side. "That might be it," Trini thought to herself. Trini started to walk toward the door when a powerful hand latched onto her shoulder. With a sudden scream, Trini spun out of the grip.

"It's me!" Perkiz cried. He grabbed Trini and pulled her aside.

"Where did you go?" Trini asked.

Perkiz held up a glass box. Within it were four crystal shards, each emitting a soft pink light. "I had to get this," Perkiz said. "Let's get out of here."  
  


* * *

  


Trini darted into Finster's lab. Perkiz closed the door behind them. "Give me a minute to open the portal to the Power Chamber," he said. He handed Trini the box with the pink crystals in it. Perkiz moved to manipulate some controls on Finster's computer, while Trini looked around the darkened room.

"What is that?" she asked herself as she moved to the back of the room. She picked up the source of the light, and upon realizing what it was, shook nervously. "Perkiz?" Trini asked excitedly. She hurried over to the Wulf and said, "The thirteenth Earth Crystal."

"Take that with you," he said with a smile.

Suddenly, something slammed into the door. Perkiz and Trini both cried in alarm. "Perkiz!!" Jenga screamed.

"We gotta hurry," Perkiz said. He typed in a quick command. Immediately, a shimmering portal of white light appeared in the middle of the room.  
  


* * *

  


"It's friendly in origin!" Katherine cried.

"But it's coming from the moon," Adam said.

"It must be Trini," Zack said.

"I'm already on it," Billy said. His hands flew across the console before him. A white light flashed through the Power Chamber, and a swirling vortex of white light was floating in the air.  
  


* * *

  


The portal flashed just as Jenga ripped the door off of it's hinges. "It's open!" Perkiz cried. "GO!"

"You come too!" Trini cried. Jenga's feet stomped angrily against each step.

"You don't really think I'm staying here, do you?!" Perkiz asked.

Trini ran toward the portal and jumped into it. She felt her body collapse into a random assortment of molecules and spin through the portal.

Jenga burst into the room. She thrust her arm out before her. Her blue scepter was suddenly in her hand. She extended it. A giant red ball of energy darted from the scepter's sapphire. Perkiz jumped into the portal. The red ball of energy darted into the heart of the portal as well. It tinged red for a brief second before it closed.

Her auburn hair blew around her head with an angry wind. A few seconds later, she felt a small iota of contentment, but it was soon lost within the churning ocean of rage that was her soul.  
  


* * *

  


Trini landed on her back on the floor of the Power Chamber. Her possessions fell from her grip. The Crystal slid away and the two glass boxes shattered. Before she could acknowledge her safety, Perkiz jumped through the portal. A red flash of light followed.

"Perkiz!" Trini cried. She scrambled over to her new-found friend. The silver armored Wulf lay on his stomach on the Power Chamber floor. Trini reached out to him and rolled him onto his back. She didn't even notice the palm-sized hole in his armor. "Perkiz! Wake up!!" His black blood, the only reminder of his past evil life, began to pool up around him. Trini knelt beside him even as his sticky blood began to soak through her pants.

"Don't you die on me!!!" Trini demanded. She took his hand and held it comfortingly. "Please Perkiz. You just turned good. Dear God don't let him die." She sobbed openly, her words barely cognizant.

Perkiz turned his dark amber canine eyes to Trini. He opened his mouth to say something, but no sound came out. "We'll help you," she said. "We can save you. Billy, do something."

Blood began to seep through every joint of his full-body armor. "Trini, it's too late," Billy said. Perkiz weakly nodded in agreement.

"NOOOO!" Trini screeched. "IT CAN'T BE TOO LATE!!! I didn't even get to thank you."

Perkiz opened his mouth and softly said, "I ....... know." His eyes closed, and he was perfectly still.

"Perkiz!" Trini cried. She turned to face Billy. "Please save him, Billy!!!"

"It's too late," Billy said. "He's already gone."

"NO!" Trini shouted angrily. "William Cranston! If you don't at least try to save him I will NEVER forgive you!!!!!!!!!!"

Tommy walked over to them and crouched down on his heels. "Trini, if Billy could do something he would," Tommy said seriously.

Trini sat down and started crying anew. She still didn't let go of Perkiz's hand.  
  


* * *

  


"Billy," Kimberly said, "you know she didn't mean it."

"I know," he answered sadly.

"Do you?" Tommy asked from the door of Billy's room. He and Katherine joined Kimberly on Billy's bed.

"I'm not sad because of what Trini said," Billy muttered. "I should have noticed we had the wrong Trini. I could have saved Trini a lot of heartache and Perkiz would still be alive."

"Can I come in?" Trini asked in a meek voice. "And can we be left alone?"

"Sure," Katherine answered. Kimberly patted Billy on the shoulder, and the three teens left Billy and Trini alone.

"I'm sorry, Billy," Trini said. She wiped at her still-red eyes. "I shouldn't have blown up at you like that. But I heard what you said. I'm glad you got us switched. If you hadn't, Perkiz would still be evil. I can guarantee you that Perkiz would rather die good than live evil. Plus, he got to make amends for being evil. He rescued me, and he got us the Thirteenth Earth Crystal."

"What?" Billy asked. "We have all thirteen crystals?"

"Yeah," Trini said. "Come on."  
  


* * *

  


Trini was glad to know that her friends had removed Perkiz's corpse and cleaned up his blood. Tommy and Jason put the body in a freezer in a back room, so that Trini could ensure that her newest friend could have a decent burial when the Earth was restored.

Catalina sat beside the five Crystals. Billy and Trini walked over and sat beside her. "What are the pink ones?" Trini asked. She realized with a fresh batch of tears that it was the pink crystals that caused Perkiz to ultimately die. If he had kept on running with her, they would have been far enough ahead of Jenga he could have made it to safety in time.

"The Crystal of Time," Catalina answered.

"This is what caused Perkiz to die," Trini said with a deep breath. "He went back to get this even though Jenga was after us."

"This will really help restore the Earth," Catalina said. "Jenga won't be able to use this for evil anymore."

"Perkiz died to save us," Billy said. Trini smiled and nodded.  
  


* * *

  


"Thank you," Catalina said.

Billy put the final Crystal in the black-lined case. "How are you going to get this to your dimension?" Billy asked.

"My friend Sigma is going to do it," Catalina answered.

"Rangers, please execute extreme caution while we are gone," Zordon said.

"What do you mean?" Bulk asked.

"Are you leaving too?" Katherine asked.

"In a manner of speaking," Zordon said. "All who have had excessive contact with the Crystals will disappear when the Crystals leave this dimension. This includes myself, Ninjor, Dulcea, and many others you have not met."

"What about us?" Kimberly asked. "We've all touched the Earth Crystals."

"Yes," Zordon said, "but you are Earthlings. You are exempt from the rule."

"So what should we do while you're gone?" Skull asked.

"You must keep fighting," Catalina said.

"Why?" Jason asked. "Shouldn't we just hole ourselves up down here in the Power Chamber and wait for the Crystals to fix everything?"

"No," Catalina said. "You have to keep fighting. If you don't, the Earth will lose hope and the Crystals will be useless. Understand? As long as there are Earthlings on this planet, Earth will expect people to fight. Got it?"

"We got it," Billy answered.

"Take care," Catalina said. "I'll be back before you know it."

Lightning flashed through the room. When they looked back up, Catalina and the Crystals were gone. "Zordon?" Billy asked. He looked up at the blue tube, but it was already empty.

They were alone.  
  


* * *

  


###  Chapter Twenty-one - Missing Mentors

Although Zordon's tube provided as much light as it always did, the Power Chamber seemed much darker. Everything was so much quieter without Alpha, affectionately called 'Billy's Little Brother' by Kat. Zordon and Catalina had only been gone a few seconds, but their absence was already profound.

"I feel weird," Trini said.

"Me too," Billy agreed. He stared at the prone robot before him. It had taken Billy, Jason, Tommy, and Bulk to get Alpha on an "operating" table. Alpha was surprisingly heavy.

"I mean, look at us," Trini remarked. She pointed to the Population Display. "There are three thousand, two hundred, and fourteen people alive on the planet. Storms are still everywhere. Yet we aren't worried. I'm not, anyhow."

"That's because we know that Catalina can fix it," Zack said.

"But I wasn't really worried even before then," Trini said. "At least not as much as I should have been. This has been Doomsday, but I was just mildly depressed about it."

"I've felt the same way," Aisha agreed.

"This has been a weird couple of days," Rocky said.

Billy tried to pry the chest plate off of Alpha, but it was melted shut. He instead opened the service door at the side of Alpha's neck. After removing a few screws, he separated Alpha's golden head from his body.

"Thank goodness," Billy said happily.

"What is it?" Skull asked.

"Alpha's memory banks weren't ruined," Billy said. He removed a black box which held over seven hundred fifty gigabytes of memory, Alpha's brain. "Every thought, feeling, emotion, anything, is in this box." He walked over to Alpha's "room" and carefully put it in a secure place.

Billy turned back to work on the robot.  
  


* * *

  


"Cyclopsis," Jenga said. The large silverish-white Zord stood before the palace.

"Been there, done that," Rita said.

"But even you almost won," Jenga said. "This new version is stronger. And..." She pointed her staff at the Zord. A beam of blue light hit the Zord. It immediately began to glow with a bright blue light. The single Cyclopsis quickly separated into thirteen Zords, two blue, two pink, two green, two yellow, two red, two black, and one white. "There are thirteen this time." Jenga sat on the balcony ledge. "It doesn't matter if we have any Earth Crystals or not. When the Rangers die, the Earth will die with it. No Earth, no Earth Crystals, no Morphing Grid.

"The Evil Rangers will pilot the Zords, tomorrow morning," Jenga said. "I don't feel like doing anything tonight. Victory is eminent. Needless to say, though, I am ill. Please continue the party without me."

Jenga walked off of the balcony. The crowd parted as she strode across the room. She looked at no one directly, but it made no difference as everyone was looking at the ground.

She stopped when she got to the edge of the room. She made absolutely no gesture or movement, but the music began to play again with her silent command. "Please," Jenga said, "have a good time."

Just as she was about to descend down the dark hallway, she heard a faint voice. "Billy," she muttered. She walked around the outside of the room and headed for the voice. "Finster's lab," she said to herself in wonderment.

She stopped beside Finster's computer system. "They haven't closed their end of it," Jenga said happily. "The idiots." She started to open the portal so she could travel through, but decided to do something a little different.

Before she started though, she ran her fingers through her hair and shook it. She then concentrated on her clothing. The Earth-like articles shifted into something that suited her mood just a little bit better.  
  


* * *

  


The lights of the Power Chamber flickered. The only lights that remained steady were the Zeo Power Tubes. "What's going on?" Tommy asked. In just a few seconds, all thirteen Rangers were in the main room. With a final flicker, the Power Chamber darkened. The only lights were from the Zeo Crystals, casting an eerie glow on the room.

"I don't know what's going on," Billy said. He started to run over to the computer console when a ball of fire jumped out of the air. With a gasp, he stepped backwards.

The ball of fire dropped onto the ground. It quickly burned a circle shape on the floor. The Rangers were scattered about the room, pressed against the walls.

The circle of fire continued to burn. Suddenly, five lines of fire raced across the circle at various places, producing a star. "A pentagram," Kimberly whispered in horror.


	6. Chapters Twenty-two thru the Conclusion

###  Chapter Twenty-two - The Visit

The pentagram continued to burn on the floor of the darkened Power Chamber. Rocky and Katherine quickly crossed themselves, hoping it would provide protection from the unholy marking before them.

A pillar of fire suddenly shot straight up out of the center of the pentagram. The pillar blew away, leaving only the burning pentagram. Jenga stood in the middle of the circle.

The red and orange flames danced all around her, but she didn't seem to be burned. Her hair was pulled over to her right, effectively hiding half of her face. Her left eye seemed to produce a vibrant green glow. She stood seductively, her arms behind her back to provide an unobstructed view of her body. She wore a slinky black gown. The hemline was jagged but purposely cut to look like flames. Black stockings covered her legs, and black heels adorned her feet.

"Jenga," Adam whispered, instantly wishing he hadn't said anything.

"Are you the devil?" Kimberly asked in a frightened voice.

Jenga smiled and turned in Kimberly's direction. "I'm flattered, really, but no. But as far as you are concerned, I might as well be."

"What do you want?" Billy asked.

Jenga stepped off of the pentagram, which continued to burn as brightly as ever. She slowly walked over to Katherine, who had her eyes clenched shut and was praying as fast as she could.

"What do any of us want, Billy?" Jenga asked. "We want to be happy."

Jenga stopped before Kat. She reached out and took Katherine's face in her hands. Kat screamed, but Jenga shushed her. "Don't scream, Katherine," Jenga said. "You don't know what fear is. Yet."

"Leave her alone!!" Tommy bellowed. He ran at Jenga. The demoness turned around and pointed her hand at Tommy. Blue light burst from each fingertip and struck Tommy. With a scream of pain, he was thrown backwards. He landed on his back, legs straight up in the air, in front of Kimberly and Billy. They quickly helped their fallen comrade to his feet.

"What will make you happy?" Billy asked.

"Your deaths, for starters," Jenga said. "Destruction of the Morphing Grid for another."

"It's Morph-" Tommy started to yell.

"No!" Billy cried. "We can't morph with her in here!"

Jenga frowned at Billy. "Spoilsport," she said. Jenga left Katherine and strolled over to a nearby computer console.

"Why can't we morph?" Tanya asked.

"Rules work differently in the Power Chamber," Jenga said. "You morph in here, I can jump into the Morphing Grid and destroy it before your helmet has latched shut."

"You also can't kill us in here," Billy said bravely. "Zordon may not be here, but his spell still applies."

"Yes," Jenga agreed, nodding. "That is true. I cannot kill you here. However," and with that she pulled a dagger from the black belt around her waist. The handle and blade were both shiny silver. It was rather undecorated, but it was incredibly sharp. Jenga balanced the dagger by its point on her index finger. "There are soooo many ways to inflict pain without causing death. Billy?" She pointed her free index finger at Billy. A blue lasso of light shot across the distance between them and wrapped around his body several times. Jenga smiled. The blue rope of light pulled Billy to Jenga.

"Look Billy," Jenga said. She ran her fingers through his hair. "We're the same height." She licked his left cheek. "You're frightened. I can taste it through your skin. Why? We've already established I can't kill you."

"Leave Billy alone," Trini growled. She walked across the darkened Power Chamber. "You killed the Earth, you killed our parents and friends, and you killed Perkiz. I've had it with you."

Jenga pointed her dagger at Trini. "I've just begun," Jenga said. A ball of blue light shot out of the end of the dagger and struck Trini in the chest. Trini was knocked backwards. Bulk caught her before she hit the ground.

"You should join our side, Billy," Jenga said. With the tip of her dagger, she cut the top button of his shirt off. As his shirt slipped a fraction more open, the ropes moved around. They tied his hands together behind his back and kept his legs bound tightly. "There is so much that could be yours, Billy." She cut yet another button off. "Have you seen Diva Tox? She would let you have your way with her." Jenga cut yet another button off. She bent down slightly and kissed him at the base of his neck.

Trini looked over at Zack and Jason and waved him over. "I've got an idea," she whispered to Tommy and Kimberly. "We can call on the Sword of Power. We might actually be able to hurt her with it."

"We need Billy to call on it," Tommy said.

Rocky hurried over to the original Rangers. An idea came to him, and he walked over to Billy and Jenga.

Jenga pulled Billy's shirt out of his jeans. "Aren't you going to talk to me?" she asked innocently. She cut the last button off. "Such a shame too. I love the color blue."

"I'm blue," Rocky said.

Jenga looked over at him. With a slight chuckle, she said, "You aren't smart. What do you have that I might actually want?"

Rocky stepped up to Jenga until he was just a few inches from his face. "Me," Rocky said. In a sudden move that surprised everyone in the room, he pulled the demon into his arms and kissed her. His mouth completely covered hers, and without hesitation, thrust his tongue into her mouth.

With a moan, Jenga pushed Billy away. He fell straight back. Upon hitting the floor, the blue rope broke away, freeing Billy. Jason pulled him to his feet and yanked him over to the side.

"Oh my," Jenga giggled. She pulled a few inches away from Rocky. "I am married, you know."

"Doesn't bother me," Rocky said.

"I'm not saying I won't keep you," Jenga said. She ran a hand up underneath Rocky's blue t-shirt. "We can still .... play." She raised the dagger up in the air. In a quick swipe, she cut his shirt straight down the front. "I don't know what it is about you Earth men, but it makes me tingle and feel all warm inside."

Rocky, realizing he had gone too far to stop, pushed the remaining shreds of his t-shirt off. "You know what, Rocky?" she asked. "You will be the very last Earthling alive. Of course, I'll put an immortality spell on you, as well as something to ensure you remain evil."

"Huh?" Rocky asked. "Evil?"

"Well, no offense, but all you are feeling for me now is sexual attraction," Jenga said. "That's well and good, but it won't last for the rest of time." She kissed him along the right side of his neck. "A spell will."

Rocky laughed nervously. "Why don't we wait for the sexual attraction to wear off before you put the spell on me?"

"Don't worry about that now," Jenga said. She slid her hands down his bare chest.  
  


* * *

  


Tommy, Kimberly, Billy, Jason, Zack, and Trini stood in a circle. "Who gets the Sword?" Tommy asked.

"I don't know," Billy admitted. "We haven't called on it often enough to really know how it works."

Simultaneously, they said, "Sword of Power." Their respective colors flowed down their arms, except for Tommy whose light was green. The colors combined, and darted through Kimberly's body. The tarnished Sword appeared in her outside hand.

"Me?" Kimberly asked. "Why me? What do I do?"

"Just go fight Jenga," Zack encouraged, "before she rapes Rocky."  
  


* * *

  


Jenga kissed back down Rocky's neck, pausing to take a nip at his shoulder. "I can't wait to get you home to show you off. We've never had a Rogue Ranger before," she sighed. Using both hands, she traced her nails down his chest. Rocky uttered a deep moan, astonished that despite his fear her hands felt so good on his bare skin.

Suddenly, Rocky jumped away. Jenga gave him an angry push and dropped to the ground in a full split as the Sword of Power swung above her head. "You slut," Jenga spat. Her dagger quickly lengthened, becoming a full fledged Sword.

"You should talk," Kimberly said. She raised the Sword of Power above her head and brought it down on Jenga.

Jenga blocked with her Sword. She stood up and pushed the Sword of Power away. Kimberly held the Sword before her, ready to strike. Jenga frowned. Her Sword disappeared in a sparkle of blue. "I never intended to hurt you now," Jenga said. "I'd start hurting you, get carried away, try to kill you, and get zapped by Zordon's spell." She looked at the two blue Rangers as she walked over to the pentagram. She stood in its center. "Do either of you want to come with me? I'll make it worth your while."

"Get bent," Rocky muttered, still sprawled on the floor where Jenga had tossed him.

"Why did you come here?" Billy asked, his curiosity getting the best of him.

"I just wanted to put the fear of Jenga in you," she said. "Welcome to the point of no return." The pentagram burst into a giant fireball. The Power Chamber lights flickered, and Jenga was gone. Billy and Rocky were the only indicators of her visit. Billy's shirt was open down the front, and Rocky was completely topless.

Billy hurried to the computer system to make absolutely certain that Jenga could not return to the Power Chamber.  
  


* * *

  


"Quiet everyone!" Jenga cried. "Quiet!!! Let me do the talking." She stood, along with the others that had been there since the very beginning, on the balcony. "Jenga to Power Chamber. Jenga to Power Chamber. Come in Power Chamber. I know you're there, I just left. Billy, pick up!"  
  


* * *

  


"Should we reply?" Trini asked.

Billy reluctantly reached out and put his hand on the OPEN TRANSMISSION button. "Power Chamber. What do you want?"

"Isn't the correct lingo 'Power Chamber acknowledges Jenga'?" Jenga asked. Rito and Elgar could be heard snickering in the background.

"Cut the crap, Jenga," Rocky said.

"Well, we don't have much time to spare anyway," she said. "We just wanted to warn you that the Armageddon is beginning. Now." The communications line abruptly closed.

Suddenly, alarms went off throughout the Power Core.  
  


* * *

  


### 

Chapter Twenty-three - Armageddon

"Catalina is gone with the Earth crystals," Jenga said. "We don't know when ... or if ... she'll come back. However, we should still strike when the iron is hot. I have expended a great amount of energy lately in creating these evil Zords. It will be several weeks before I can create another arsenal such as this. Goldar and his colleagues *would* pilot these Zords into battle."

Goldar, Scorpina, Rito, and Elgar stepped forward, eager to destroy the rangers. "Step back, Goldilocks," Jenga said. "I intend to win this battle. The evil Rangers will pilot the Cyclopses into battle."

"What do we do?" Tommy asked. "Just take those things down there and wait for the Rangers to show up?"

"You got it," Jenga said. "Go. Now."  
  


* * *

  


"What are we going to do?" Kimberly asked.

"We'll just have to each pilot a MegaZord," Billy said.

"But what about Alpha?" Tanya asked. "He's still broken."

"I'll figure something out," Billy said. He pushed a few buttons on the console. A lid opened, revealing spaces for six C.D.'s. He promptly put the five ShogunZord C.D.'s in the device. "We'll make some ShogunZords out of spare parts in the Omega Bay.

"Skull, you take DragonZord. Aisha, TigerZord. Trini, DinoZord. Zack, ThunderZord. Kimberly, Ninja I. Bulk, Ninja II. Adam, Ninja III. Katherine, you can take the ShogunZord. Rocky, Zeo. Tanya, SuperZeo. Tommy, Red Battle. Jason, you can take Warrior Wheel."

"That's only twelve," Adam said. "There are thirteen."

"What will you fight in, Billy?" Bulk asked.

"I had never intended to reveal this so soon, but I have no choice," Billy said. "Remember that top secret thing I was working on?" With that, he punched in a quick numeric code. The back wall of the Power Chamber rumbled open. Five lights shone out of the darkness within. "I've been building more Zords. They are powered by the Zeo Crystal, but I've also given them a unique morphing capability." Five vehicles pulled up to the Power Chamber and stopped.

"What do you call them?" Rocky asked.

"I haven't really decided yet," Billy admitted.

"These are Zords?" Adam asked. "The green one is a van."

"They increase in size for actual battle. I intended for the morphing capabilities to merely give the Ranger the properties of the Zord and retain the Zeo Armor. Super speed and a new weapon based on the Zord. But I kind of screwed up, and the helmets have bumpers, headlights, and skylights in them," he said. "But this is just the back-up plan. If the Zeo power fails, it gets drawn into the morphing capabilities of these Zords.

"But they aren't quite finished," he said. "I'll dispatch some Zord Droids to finish them."

"Nascar Rangers," Zack said, shaking his head in disbelief.

"Turbo," Skull said in awe.

"Turbo MegaZord?" Billy pondered. "Okay. Turbo."

"Billy!" Trini cried at a sudden revelation. "You can have the Zord Droids fix Alpha!"

"Of course," Billy said. "You all had better get out there, though. Katherine and I will join you as soon as we can."

"IT'S MORPHIN TIME!!!" Aisha cried.

"GREEN DRAGON --- RABBIT!!!"

"WHITE TIGER --- BEAR!!!"

"MASTODON --- GIRAFFE!!!"

"PTERODACTYL --- CRANE!!!"

"SABER-TOOTH TIGER --- DOVE!!!"

"TYRANNOSAURUS --- COUGAR!!!"

"ZEO RANGER II, YELLOW --- GAZELLE!!!"

"ZEO RANGER III, BLUE --- APE!!!"

"ZEO RANGER IV, GREEN --- FROG!!!"

"ZEO RANGER V, RED --- FALCON!!!"

"GOLD RANGER POWER --- LION!!!"

The eleven Rangers teleported to their waiting MegaZords.

"What can I do to help, Billy?" Katherine asked.

"Guide those Droids over to Alpha," he said. As he spoke, a long line of six inch tall robots appeared in the Power Chamber. Most followed Billy to the just-named Turbo Zords, but a few remained behind.

"Come with me," she said. The small silver robots followed her to Alpha's body. They hopped to the top of the table effortlessly and looked at Alpha. "We need you to fix Alpha. Can you?"

The droids looked at each other and then set to work on Alpha. A few climbed inside of his body to begin on his internal workings while the others began to cut away the charred metal on his outside. She assumed they were doing their job.

A steady beeping came from the console and the five Shogun C.D.'s were ejected. "Billy?"

"Your Zords are done," Billy said. He ran over to the console and quickly put the ShogunZords on-line. "Good luck, Kat."

She smiled and pulled her shiny pink morpher out of her pocket dimension. "ZEO RANGER I, PINK --- BUTTERFLY!!!" The Pink Ranger flashed Billy a thumbs-up and teleported away.

Billy looked at the five Zords. "I sure would have liked to give you guys a better introduction," he sighed. "Oh well. I can reveal your names later, anyhow. I actually learn how to increase the Zeo Power almost to the Ninja Power and Jenga steals my thunder. At least I get to take you all into your first battle."

Billy sat back and waited impatiently for the Turbo Zords to be finished.  
  


* * *

  


Trini sat at the center seat of the DinoZord cockpit. She looked out over the barren wasteland that had once been Viet Nam. Suddenly, the ground shook and a yellow Cyclopsis landed before her.

The DinoZord stepped back a few steps.

"What's a matter, Trini?" Anti-Trini asked. "Scared?"

"Of you?" Trini replied. "Never. We destroyed Cyclopsis once, I'll do it again."

Cyclopsis kicked DinoZord in the chest. Trini, suddenly flooded with an intense burst of Ninja power, felt completely at one with the MegaZord. She would never have dreamed controlling a MegaZord with humanlike agility would be possible, but she found herself in complete control. She grabbed Cyclopsis' foot and flipped the evil Zord.

Evil Trini quickly gained control and brought her arm blades down across the DinoZord in two broad swipes. DinoZord stumbled backwards and hit the ground. Cyclopsis took several long strides and stood beside DinoZord. "Gee Trini," Anti-Trini said sarcastically. "I would have thought even you would last longer than that." Cyclopsis rubbed its two arm blades together, raining sparks down on DinoZord. Anti-Trini gave a wicked growl and stabbed at DinoZord.

Trini rolled DinoZord out of the way. Cyclopsis' arm blades struck the ground. DinoZord, still lying on its back, kicked out with a leg, knocking the evil Zord to the ground as well.

DinoZord rolled back on its shoulders and flipped to a standing position, a move no MegaZord should be able to do.

"I love these Ninja Powers!" Trini cried.  
  


* * *

  


"Well," Anti-Jason snorted, "aren't you a short little thing?"

Warrior Wheel stood before one of the red Cyclopsises, which was easily twice as tall as the good Zord. "Maybe so," Jason agreed, "but everybody knows the little guy packs a mean punch."

Cyclopsis kicked at Warrior Wheel. Jason dodged the kick and replied with a mighty punch to Cyclopsis' knee.

"Give it up, little man," Anti-Jason said. "You don't stand a chance." Cyclopsis picked up Warrior Wheel in both arms.

Jason reached out to steady himself in Warrior Wheel's seldom-used cockpit as the Zord from Triforia was lifted into the air. "Put me down, Jason!" Jason bellowed.

"No, I'd rather not," Anti-Jason replied.

"It wasn't a request," Jason growled. Jason slammed his fist on a button on the console before him. A stream of white lasers burst from Warrior Wheel's eyes.

A mighty shower of sparks burst from Cyclopsis' body. It dropped Warrior Wheel and fell to the ground, dazed.

"Told you," Jason smarted.  
  


* * *

  


DragonZord stepped before green Cyclopsis. "Hey, the cripple has showed up," Anti-Skull smirked.

"Bite me," Skull said for lack of a better response.

Cyclopsis lowered its head and rammed DragonZord. Red lights lit up in Skull's cockpit. "Hull damaged, five percent," Skull said as he frantically pushed buttons that signified he acknowledged the damage. The alarms went off and reset themselves for any further damage.

With a mighty whir, the Tail Drill started. Skull turned his Zord around and plunged the tail at Cyclopsis. Anti-Skull screamed in rage as his Zord was damaged. Cyclopsis grabbed the DragonZord's tail. "Watch this, Eugene," Anti-Skull taunted. Cyclopsis spun in a circle, lifting DragonZord off of the ground. Cyclopsis let go off the tail, and DragonZord flew sideways.

"NO!" Skull demanded. The mighty green and black Zord slammed into the ground. Skull quickly brought the Zord to his feet. Alarms sounded all around him. "This can't be good," he complained as he struggled to get control back.  
  


* * *

  


"In our dimension," Anti-Tanya said, "the SuperZeoZord is a joke. What with that big star on its chest."

"In this dimension," Tanya said, pulling the SuperZeoSaber out of thin air, "this Zord can kick your butt."

"In this dimension, you are a defender," Anti-Tanya said. "Am I right?"

"You know you are," Tanya said. Yellow Cyclopsis and SuperZeoZord slowly circled each other, neither moving.

"So if I don't attack first, you just stand out here all day like a fool," Anti-Tanya said. "Right?"

"You're not going to trick me into attacking first," Tanya replied.

"Suit yourself," Anti-Tanya said. Cyclopsis leaped into the air and side kicked the Zord. The SuperZeoZord flipped away backwards, a feat the Zord would never have been capable of if Tanya had been working with the Zeo Power. Instead, the Ninja Power flowed through her and extended into the SuperZeoZord.

Once Tanya had her Zord secure, she high-kicked Cyclopsis in the chin. Suddenly, several missiles fired from Cyclopsis, striking SuperZeoZord in the chest and torso. Tanya screamed as though the pain were hers as the Zord toppled over.  
  


* * *

  


Bulk sat at the center of the Mega NinjaZord II's cockpit. "It's okay to be nervous," he said. "Man, I still can't believe I'm a Power Ranger."

"Neither can I," Anti-Bulk said. Bulk spun his Zord around and saw a black Cyclopsis standing before him. "You are not worthy of wearing the Gold Armor."

Bulk ignored him. He looked over the huge cockpit before him. It was filled with numerous lights, dials, read-outs, and buttons, yet the power told him what they all did. It was still daunting, however.

"At least I fight for good," Bulk said.

"Now," Anti-Bulk said. "You didn't use to. You used to be a jerk. You were practically evil. Remember beating Billy up?"

"Shut up," Bulk growled.

"Do you?" Anti-Bulk asked. "Me and Rita had a real long talk about you. She actually considered making you one of her henchmen for a while."

"You lie."

"In fact, you were almost the Green Ranger, but she had no use for a slob," Anti-Bulk taunted.

Bulk pulled his Zord's Sword out of its pocket dimension. The Zord held it carefully, ready to strike.

"Whatsa matter, Bulkie Boy?" Anti-Bulk asked. "Gonna hit me first? Aren't you ... how would Zordon put it ... a defender?"

"Don't tempt me," Bulk snarled. Bulk thought about striking first, but instead put the Sword away.

"Fool," Anti-Bulk said. Cyclopsis spun in a quick circle and kicked backwards, striking Bulk's Zord squarely in the chest.  
  


* * *

  


Tommy braced himself as his Zord toppled over. Red Cyclopsis took a defensive stance.

"Dirty fighter!" Tommy bellowed.

"Trusting fool," Anti-Tommy replied.

The Red BattleZord somersaulted away and jumped to its feet. Tommy made the Zord punch the air a few times, while he desperately wished for a Sword. Cyclopsis fired a missile at the Zord, again knocking it to the ground.

Cyclopsis suddenly spread its arms wide. The red curved horn atop its head began to fire red lasers. They struck the ground at Cyclopsis' feet and began to move toward Red BattleZord. "Crap!" Tommy cried. The Zord began to crawl away from the approaching lasers on its hands and knees.

"You can't crawl forever!" Anti-Tommy laughed. The lasers were chipping away at the stone bed that seemed to cover the entire planet. Tommy didn't even want to think of what they could do to the BattleZord.

Tommy rolled his Zord out of the laser paths. The BattleZord leapt to his feet. "Watch this!" Tommy shouted. Red BattleZord's arms extended. Gun cannons extended over the Zord's fists. Alternately, the fists began firing. Anti-Tommy screamed as the many bullets struck red Cyclopsis, causing sparks to shoot from the mighty Evil Zord.  
  


* * *

  


"Float like a butterfly, sting like a bee," Rocky sang. The Zeo MegaZord planted a return kick in blue Cyclopsis' stomach.

"They were right," Anti-Rocky said as he punched Rocky's Zord. "I am a bad singer."

"And you fight like a wus," Rocky said as the Zeo MegaZord punched Cyclopsis.

Cyclopsis slashed at the Zord with its arm blades. The Zeo MegaZord cartwheeled away. Upon landing on its feet, Rocky summoned the Zeo Saber. The gleaming silver sword appeared in the Zord's hand.

"Let's rock," Rocky said.

The blue Cyclopsis suddenly lashed out at the Zord with its full arsenal. Twin lasers burst from the evil Zord's eyes, giving Cyclopsis the time to slash with both arm blades. Rocky quickly blocked with the Zeo Saber. He held Anti-Rocky at bay and struck Cyclopsis with his Zord's left leg.  
  


* * *

  


Zack released himself to the Ninja power. The fluid mobility, animal-like grace, and the fighting skill of the most gifted, talented warrior was enhanced exponentially. As he sat at the center seat of the Thunder MegaZord, he knew that he could make the Zord perform any movement that he could do. "Man, I've missed this," Zack sighed.

"Then you shouldn't have left for the Pestilence Movement," Anti-Zack snarled.

Zack spun around in his seat just as both feet of black Cyclopsis struck his Zord in the back. As the Zord hit the floor, it rolled into a somersault and leapt to its feet. "Pestilence Movement?" Zack asked. "You've gotta be kidding me. I went to a Peace Conference."

"Isn't that convenient?" Anti-Zack mocked as he slashed at Zack's Zord with his arm blades.

"Back off," Zack said. He brought the Thunder Sword high above his head and slashed at Cyclopsis. Sparks flew from the contact.

"Dirty fighter!" Anti-Zack bellowed. Cyclopsis bent his head down, and a laser burst from the tip of its horn. It struck the ThunderZord square in the chest, red lights lighting in the cockpit.

The Thunder MegaZord staggered back a few feet as Zack struggled to get control back.  
  


* * *

  


TigerZord jumped over a small hill. Upon landing, Aisha had converted it into Warrior Mode. The Zord carried a bronze saber, which previously had been the TigerZord's tail.

The only white Cyclopsis punched Aisha's Zord before she had a chance to put up a block. "Hey!" Aisha yelled. She planted her Zord's right foot under Cyclopsis' chin, flipped backwards, and kicked Cyclopsis off of the ground with her left. TigerZord landed neatly on its feet and swung its Sword around a few times dramatically. "That's what you get," Aisha taunted.

Anti-Aisha quickly put Cyclopsis through a quick attack. Cyclopsis high-kicked TigerZord, punched with first the right and then the left, and followed up with roundhouse kick that connected solidly with TigerZord's chest. Aisha yelled in anger as her Zord toppled over.  
  


* * *

  


Anti-Adam didn't even take the time to insult his counterpart. He just launched into battle. Cyclopsis flew at Ninja MegaZord III with his arms outstretched. The spikes on Cyclopsis' arms penetrated the Zord's body. Adam kicked Cyclopsis away and pulled the Zord's Sword out.

With a mighty slash, he connected solidly with Anti-Adam's Zord. Before Cyclopsis could react, he punched the Zord twice, once with each hand, and then high-kicked it.

Cyclopsis jumped onto the Zord's back, effectively immobilizing Adam. "Hey!" Adam shouted. He brought the Zord's arms straight back, hitting Cyclopsis with both elbows. Anti-Adam bellowed in anger as he lost his grip. Adam's Zord flipped over the fallen Cyclopsis and landed on the other side of the evil Zord. Ninja MegaZord III pulled his arm back and brought it down straight in the center of Cyclopsis' chest. The green metal of the evil Zord dented in, producing a scream from Anti-Adam and sending a shower of sparks from the wound.

Cyclopsis lifted its leg up and slammed it into the Zord's back. The Zord tucked its head and rolled with the attack. Adam quickly brought the Zord to its feet and gave Cyclopsis a quick roundhouse kick, pivoting on its anchored leg.

Anti-Adam and Adam were fighting fast and furious, but hardly acknowledged each others presence. Unlike the others, they weren't trash talking. They just fought.  
  


* * *

  


Kimberly brought all of the Zord's weight on the back leg. Once she was firmly planted, she kicked Pink Cyclopsis several times in rapid succession.

Anti-Kimberly grabbed ahold of Ninja MegaZord I's leg and yanked it off of its feet. Kimberly yelled in anger as the giant Zord tumbled to the ground. In one fluid move, the Zord swept one of its legs beneath Cyclopsis. The evil Zord's legs flew straight up in the air and landed on its back. Kimberly, whose Zord had one leg trapped beneath the evil Zord, brought her free leg up in the air and slammed it into Pink Cyclopsis' body.  
  


* * *

  


Katherine slowly trudged across the barren wasteland. "This ShogunZord is so slow," she complained.

"Tis a shame my Zord is so fast," Anti-Katherine taunted as Cyclopsis ran up to Katherine. The pink Cyclopsis jumped at ShogunZord and extended its legs, connecting solidly with Katherine's Zord.

The ShogunZord shook but not much more. Cyclopsis fell to the ground in a painful heap. "You gotta be kiddin' me," Anti-Kat growled.

"How about that?" Katherine laughed. "My Zord is so much heavier than yours you can't knock me down."

The Shogun MegaZord brought its arm back and slammed its huge fist into Cyclopsis. Anti-Katherine screamed as the front half of her cockpit collapsed in on itself.

"So sorry," Katherine laughed.  
  


* * *

  


Billy cautiously put the Turbo MegaZord through its movements. "Everything seems to be working okay," he thought to himself.

Blue Cyclopsis suddenly landed right in front of him. "Ah, I see you've made CarRangers, too," Anti-Billy mused.

"They're called Turbo here," Billy answered.

"Well," Anti-Billy said, "let's take the TurboZords for a test drive."

Cyclopsis slashed at Billy's Zord, but with a blue flash of light, a shield appeared in Turbo MegaZord's hand, blocking the attack. "I always knew a shield would come in handy," Billy said.

Anti-Billy threw a high-kick at Billy. Turbo MegaZord dropped to the ground and swept his Zord's leg beneath Cyclopsis. Turbo MegaZord jumped back to his feet just as Cyclopsis slammed into the ground. He lifted his leg high into the air to stomp Cyclopsis, but the evil Zord rolled away. Cyclopsis jumped to its feet and fired a missile at Billy.

"Whoa!" Billy cried. He threw the shield up in front of him. The missile exploded on contact, not causing any real damage to Billy's Zord.

"Impressive," Anti-Billy admitted.  
  


* * *

  


"Do I have to do EVERYTHING for myself!!!" Jenga bellowed. Her eyes were green balls of fire, and a thin black forked flicked in and out of her mouth. She was angry. "Those stupid Rangers can't even beat their own counterparts!"

"Queen Jenga," a powerful voice said from the back of the room. "Permission to speak."

"Granted," Jenga said.

"We all brought our strongest fighters and warcraft with us," the unseen being said. "Let us go fight as well."

"Yes," Jenga said. "We will. But not yet." Jenga cracked her knuckles. "I want to try first."  
  


* * *

  


###  Chapter Twenty-Four - Lead Me Not Into Temptation

"I've had it with this!" Zack shouted. He raised the Thunder Saber high above his head. He brought it down across Cyclopsis' chest, inflicting great damage. "I'm tired of fighting this losing battle! You killed my parents! You killed my friends! And you've killed my planet!!!" He quickly typed in a quick numeric code on the console before him, activating the ThunderAssault feature.

"Big whoop," Anti-Zack muttered. Cyclopsis threw a punch, but Zack deftly avoided it.

A frantic beeping signified that the ThunderAssault was ready. Zack lifted the Thunder Saber high in the air. It began to glow a bright white. Immediately, Thunder MegaZord ran at Cyclopsis. He passed the Saber through Cyclopsis' body. Sparks began to sputter from the mighty crevice in Cyclopsis. Anti-Zack took the controls to throw a punch, but the evil Zord exploded in a giant fireball.

"YES!!!" Zack shouted. "Now to help the others!"  
  


* * *

  


Katherine dodged Cyclopsis' stream of lasers. She frantically searched through her memories for any attack that would actually be helpful. A smile spread across her face beneath her helmet, and she began to type in the commands.

"You should just give up before it's too late," Anti-Kat smarted.

"Done," Katherine whispered. Shogun MegaZord ran up to pink Cyclopsis. "Check this out, Kitten," Kat taunted. She slammed her hand on a large red button just off to her left.

A flaming Sword appeared in ShogunZord's double-handed grip. The entire upper body of Kat's Zord began to spin at its waist. The Sword of Fire passed through Cyclopsis body.

"Hey!" Anti-Kat cried as her cockpit began to light up with red lights. ShogunZord began to spin faster and faster, each spin inflicting even more damage to Cyclopsis.

Anti-Katherine raised her Zord's arms defensively, only to have them chopped off by the spinning Sword. "Stop it!" Anti-Katherine screamed.

Pink Cyclopsis suddenly burst into flames. Katherine brought ShogunZord to a stop and put her hands to her spinning head. "I wonder if this is what being drunk feels like?" she asked. "At least it worked."  
  


* * *

  


"Did you attach morphing capabilities with the Zords?" Anti-Billy asked as Cyclopsis slashed at Turbo MegaZord.

"Yes I did," Billy answered, jabbing at Cyclopsis with his Zord. "Brand new armor, too."

"You should join us," Anti-Billy said. "You could really be a powerful asset. Imagine. Two Billy's. We could take over the whole team. Just the two of us. We could rule both of our Universes. We could have any women we want. And they would do anything you wanted them to."

"I already have the woman I want," Billy answered. "TURBO SABER! POWER UP!!!" A line of white light ran up the length of the Turbo Saber.

"Billy," Anti-Billy said, "act like you have some sense."

"I am," Billy answered. He ran at Cyclopsis and jumped into the air. He flipped over the blue Zord and slashed through its chest. Turbo MegaZord landed on the ground and put the Turbo Saber away. Billy spun around and stared at Cyclopsis. It was still for a few seconds, and then burst into a giant mushroom cloud.  
  


* * *

  


Billy stomped into the room. He ripped his helmet off and flung it away. "I hate Power Rangers," he muttered. He sat down beside an equally angered Katherine and Zack.

"This is ridiculous," Jenga muttered. "I really do have to do everything myself. Okay. Fine. I'll do it myself. Rangers, come back to the palace. Immediately."

Ten Rangers teleported into the palace. "Thanks for trying," Jenga said bitterly. She pulled her scepter out of the air and fired a continuous stream of blue light at the thirteen Rangers. With a powerful flash of light, they vanished. A single smoke-colored Crystal clattered to the floor.

"Did you kill them?" King Mondo asked.

"No," Jenga said, "I just sent them home. I wanted this Crystal back." She walked over to where the Crystal lay. She knew that she could only do it once, and that it would be risky. "Might evil kill me," she thought bitterly.

"Jenga," MasterVile said, "I know what you're thinking. You know it's gonna tick the Alliance of Evil off."

Jenga looked up at MasterVile and then at the Crystal in her hands. She gave her husband an icy look and returned to the task at hand. With a mighty bellow, she squeezed the Crystal between her hands. It melted into gray light and flowed into her body.

A black explosion rose up from where she knelt. She stood up in the middle of the light. She was clad in the slinky black gown she had worn during her recent rendezvous in the Power Chamber. She walked over to Goldar and snatched his golden Sword from his hands. "Can I borrow this? Thanks." Her body caught fire with black flames, and immediately burned away.  
  


* * *

  


The thirteen MegaZords met up in what was once Angel Grove. "I wonder why they gave up," Kimberly pondered.

"They didn't give up," a loud voice bellowed. A flash of red suddenly streaked before them.

Jenga landed in the midst of the Zords. She kicked Warrior Wheel, sending the smaller Zord rolling away. She leapt into the air and simultaneously kicked DinoZord and Thunderzord, one with each leg. Before they had even hit the ground, she punched NinjaZord I and shoved NinjaZord II over.

Billy slashed at her with the Turbo Saber, but Jenga hit the ground in a full split. Tanya brought her Saber down on top of Jenga, but Jenga blocked it with Goldar's Sword. She pushed Tanya away, and brought her leg in a wide swipe beneath the Turbo MegaZord. The newest Zord began to topple over. Jenga stuck her leg straight up and caught Turbo MegaZord in the chin, flipping it head over heels. She rolled into a somersault and jumped to her feet. She jumped into the air and slammed both of her feet into NinjaZord III, slamming it into Zeo MegaZord. Jenga leapt into the air and executed a perfect 360 spin kick, downing DragonZord in the process. She planted herself firmly on her left leg and kicked TigerZord in the chest with her right, knocking the mighty Zord over. She then stepped on DragonZord's back, and using it as a springboard, launched herself at Red BattleZord. She punched Tommy's Zord once, and then grabbed it by the arms and flung it into ShogunZord.

Jenga took a deep breath and stood in the midst of her carnage. "Man, that was fun," she breathed. "And this time, stay down." She spread her hands wide. Blue tendrils of light jumped from each blood-red fingernail. The tendrils of light pinned the thirteen Zords to the ground, though only temporarily.

"I am here to make you a proposition," Jenga said. "Surrender. If you surrender to me and give me access to the Morphing Grid, I will spare your lives. And I will also bring your families back."

"Why would we make deals with you?!" Rocky yelled.

"Why should we believe you?" Trini asked.

"Catalina is dead," Jenga said. "When she attempted to remove the Crystals from this dimension, they exploded and killed her. She's dead, the Crystals are Satan-knows-where, and every Ranger mentor in the Universe is in limbo because Catalina screwed with the Crystals. Give me the Crystal of Time back, give me access to the Morphing Grid, and I will let you all and your families live in paradise."

"Do you even know what paradise is?" Aisha asked.

"There is a planet on the far outskirts of the Universe," Jenga said. "Very similar to Earth in climate, but no intelligent life. I will let you thirteen and your families live there and start a new civilization. You will NEVER be bothered by the Alliance of Evil, so it won't matter if you have the Morphing Grid or not."

Rocky quickly crossed himself and began to pray, frantically.

"What's it gonna be, Rangers?" Jenga asked. "Paradise? Or would you rather suffer my wrath."

"You guys hold her off," Billy whispered. "I've got an idea."

"Don't bother whispering, William James," Jenga said. "I can hear everything." Billy teleported out of the Turbo MegaZord.  
  


* * *

  


He hit the Power Chamber floor running. He took his helmet off and immediately began to program a new, never-before-attempted Zord.

"As one we are strong," Billy thought. "Alpha, I could really use your help now." Billy typed as quickly as he could. The plan had already blue-printed itself in his mind. Now it was just a matter of getting itself on paper.

Suddenly, a random radio signal drifted into the Power Chamber and was picked up by the speaker system. He found it extremely odd that radio signals were anywhere near the Earth, since no signals were being broadcast.__

"Lead me not into temptation,  
Heaven help me to be strong,  
I can fight all that I'm feeling,  
But I can't do it alone.  
Help me break this spell that I'm under,  
Guide my feet and hold me tight.  
I need ten thousand angels,  
Watching over me tonight."  


"Mindy McCready," Billy thought to himself. "That's the girl Tommy listens to all the time." He realized that the song really described their situation. Even though they would never dream of taking Jenga's proposal, it was certainly tempting.

"Rangers," Billy said. "Check this out." He immediately played the signal again, this time over the communications system. "Don't know where it came from, but it's certainly encouraging."

He typed in the last command. The computer beeped acceptance, and he teleported himself back into battle.  
  


* * *

  


Billy arrived in the cockpit of the MegaZord just as Jenga's control was broken. "What is your decision?" she asked.

"You know our decision," Tommy said.

"I know," Jenga said, "but I don't really mind. I'm in a fighting mood."

"All right guys!" Billy shouted. "I don't know if this will work, but we gotta give it a shot. UltraMegaZord Assembly! Engaged!"

"Billy?" Trini asked as Thunder MegaZord lifted off of the ground. "What's going on?" The Zords began to twist and contort. Arms and legs folding into the bodies, and connector joints exposing themselves.

"Billy," Tommy said, "you're a genius."

Shogun MegaZord folded itself into the upper half Ultra MegaZord's chest, while DinoZord composed the bottom half. NinjaZord I produced another part of the lower torso. Warrior Wheel twisted and contorted itself until it was only a third of it's original size. It floated to the top of the assembling Ultra MegaZord and formed the head. SuperZeoZord formed the upper right arm, and Zeo MegaZord formed the right forearm. Red BattleZord and NinjaZord III produced the left arm. Dragon Zord folded in on itself and finish the last of the torso, clamping on just below NinjaZord I. TigerZord and Turbo MegaZord quickly produced the left leg, and Thunder MegaZord and NinjaZord II formed the right.

The thirteen Rangers slid into the main cockpit, the very one used in the Super NinjaZord configuration. "This is our only hope," Billy said. "Jenga is just too good of a fighter."

"Does this thing have a Sword?" Tommy asked.

"Afraid not," Billy answered. "I didn't have time to invent one. It's five times taller than all of the previous MegaZords, so any of the other Swords would be like daggers."

"Daggers, huh?" Aisha asked.

"Billy," Trini said excitedly. "I'll call up two Swords. Aisha and I can use them like we did the Power Daggers. Good thinkin' girl."

"Thank you thank you," Aisha said proudly, taking a slight bow in her seat.

"This camaraderie is disgusting," Jenga growled, "as is this gigantic Zord." She came only up to the Zord's knee. However, that was soon remedied as she thrust her left hand up into the sky. With an explosion of black fire, she was soon as tall as the Ultra MegaZord. She blinked once, and her vibrant green eyes were changed. Her pupil was a slit, and there was no white. Only evil green snake-eyes. She opened her mouth, baring four very sharp fangs. Her tongue flicked out between the fangs, black and forked.

"She's a snake," Adam whispered.

"Not a snake," Jenga whispered, "but the serpent."

"You are the devil!" Kimberly cried.

Jenga blinked again, her eyes immediately becoming human. "I am not the devil," Jenga said. "I wish I were, but I'm not." She suddenly lashed out, striking MegaZord in the stomach.

"Power Sword!" Trini cried, calling the Dino MegaZord forth. "Somebody else call a Sword!"

"Turbo Saber!" Billy shouted.

Trini and Aisha immediately took the majority of the control. The Zord spun the two Swords for show, and then took a defensive stance. "Perfect," Aisha said.

Jenga brought her Sword down on top of MegaZord. The Sword was blocked by the two "daggers." MegaZord pushed this Sword away and kicked Jenga in the stomach. With an oof, she bent over. However, she quickly retaliated with a high-kick.

"That's it, Rangers," Jenga growled. "Demons! ATTACK!!!!"  
  


* * *

  


"What's that supposed to mean?" Skull asked.

Suddenly, the planet began to rumble. Perfectly on time, thousands of warships of all sizes, designs, and colors began to fly through the atmosphere.

Lasers began to pummel the Earth. "Back to Omega Bay!" Billy cried. "We gotta make another plan!"

The Ultra MegaZord disappeared in a multi-colored stream of light.  
  


* * *

  


"We can't leave the planet unprotected," Adam said.

"We're gonna die," Tanya said sadly. "There's no way we can survive this attack."

"We have to fight," Bulk said. "Catalina told us to. If we don't fight, the Earth gives up and dies."

"The Earth also gives up and dies if there is no one fights for it," Kimberly said.

Trini ran over to the side of the Power Chamber and looked at the Population Display. "Thirteen," she whispered. "The last people have died. We're it."

"We'll take the flying Zords into battle," Tommy said. "It's our only option."

"I always thought we would actually win," Katherine said, "but we aren't."

"Maybe we should take Jenga's offer," Zack said softly. "At least that way, the human race will survive."

"We can't make a deal with Jenga," Rocky said. "That's bound to be a sin."

"Tommy's right," Billy said. "Let's get our flying Zords out there and cause as much damage as we can."

"If we go down," Jason said, "let's go down fighting."

"What Zords do we take out?" Bulk asked solemnly.

"Tommy, Falcon," Billy said without enthusiasm. "Kimberly, Crane. Katherine, Butterfly. Trini, Dove. Jason, Red Dragon. Aisha, Pterodactyl. Zack, Firebird. Adam, Super Zeo IV. Rocky, Super Zeo III. Tanya, Super Zeo II. Bulk, Super Zeo I. Skull, Super Zeo V. And I'll take Phoenix. Does that sound okay?"

The thirteen Rangers looked at each other. They knew that they would probably never see each other alive again. Tommy stuck his hand out and looked at his comrades. Kimberly wiped a tear from her eye and placed her hand on his. The other eleven did the same. Nothing was said, for the action in itself expressed far more than words ever could.

Billy pulled Trini aside. "I love you," he whispered. He gave Trini a gentle kiss, and the two teleported out in twin streams of blue and yellow. Tommy kissed Katherine, and they teleported away as well.

"Adam," Tanya said softly, "I only wish we had put our shyness aside and taken advantage of the time we had left." She gave Adam a quick peck on the lips and teleported away as well. With tears in his eyes, Adam teleported away.

"I can't believe we won't have a life together," Zack said to Aisha.

"Please don't make me start crying," Aisha said, although tears were already flowing down her cheeks. She ran up to Zack and gave him an affectionate kiss.

"See you on the other side, White Ranger," Zack whispered.

"We're gonna win this," Aisha said firmly, although her voice betrayed her. They teleported away.

Skull and Kimberly ran up to each other. He picked her up in a big embrace and kissed her passionately on the mouth. They teleported away, still in each others arms.

Jason, Rocky, and Bulk remained behind. "It's been real," Bulk said, putting on a brave face. He extended his right hand, clenched in a fist, to Rocky. Rocky nodded and slammed his fist on top of his, as did Jason.

The three said nothing more, and teleported out.  
  


* * *

  


Trini kept her thumb pressed on the firing button on the control lever. She weaved in and out of the streams of fighters. She deftly avoided their lasers and missiles.

Jason swooped near Jenga and fired a series of missiles at her. Jenga batted them away and flung her gargantuan Sword at the Zord. Jason banked right and missed getting impaled.  
  


* * *

  


"Gotta do better than that baby," Aisha said. Pterodactyl flew through a labyrinth of spikes and spires, produced by the lava flows. Several spaceships were on her tail, firing lasers. She dodged each and every one. A stone wall suddenly loomed up before her. She yanked back on the control lever. The Pterodactyl flew straight up, but the attacking vessels were not so lucky. A gigantic red fireball rose up from the stone wall as they collided with it. "YES!!!" Aisha cried, still flying straight up.

"Aisha!" Billy cried. "Watch out!" Billy pushed forward and left on the control lever, causing Phoenix to roll hard to the right and fly upside down. Pterodactyl arched away, barely avoiding the mid-air collision.

"Sorry Billy!" Aisha called.

Billy, still flying upside down, darted toward Jenga. Her back was to him, and he saw no better time to attack than the present. He rolled the Zord over and darted at the back of her legs. The Phoenix rocked on contact, but Billy kept control. Jenga's feet flew out from under her. She landed hard on her back. "BILLY!!!" she bellowed. She jumped to her feet, and in one smooth motion, yanked her staff out of the air. A bright ball of red fire burst from its end and set out after Billy.

An alarm sounded in the Phoenix's cockpit. "Holy heatseeker, Batman!" Billy cried. The ball of fire was rapidly approaching him, and it was following his every move. Billy circled high up into the atmosphere. "Well, if I'm goin' down, then you all are too." He leveled out, gave the fireball time to catch up with him, and then plunged into the cloud of attackers.

The unfortunate attackers that got in the path of the fireball immediately exploded on contact. Billy zigzagged through the cloud, taking out dozens of attackers. "Yes yes yes!" Billy cried. He cleared the cloud and dove to the Earth. The fireball was still after him, but was substantially smaller.

"WHOA!!!" Tanya yelled. She flew between Billy and his fireball in SuperZeoZord II. "Got a bogey on your tail?"

"It's gonna be Jenga's problem in a minute," Billy answered. He flew at the demonness again. This time, he curved around her and straightened out again, effectively putting Jenga between himself and the bogey.

"No you don't, Billy," Jenga said. The fireball passed through her, making no mark. She pointed her staff at him again and fired three more fireballs.

"Billy!" Adam cried. "There is still some water in the Pacific!"

"Right!" Billy answered as he headed toward the Pacific Ocean. The four fireballs were close behind him. As soon as he reached the water, he turned upside down and dove for it. He entered the water, and despite the resistance that slammed into his Zord, continued his trek deeper in the water. The four fireballs followed him into the ocean. Giant bubbles of steam came off of them and drifted to the surface. By the time they had traveled a few miles, the fireballs had burned out. Billy left the ocean, rolled a few times to shake the excess water, and returned to the planet-wide battle.  
  


* * *

  


Bulk and Skull flew tandem, shooting lasers at anything that flew near them. "Think we're gonna die, Bulkie?" Skull asked.

"Don't know," Bulk answered. "You?"

"Me neither," Skull replied.  
  


* * *

  


Kimberly hummed the "Battle Hymn of the Republic" as she fought the attackers. CraneZord swooped in and out of battle, easily dodging each laser, bullet, rocket, or missile fired at her. She was doing fine for now, but she had no idea how long she could keep her mind on the task at hand.

Zack zoomed above her in Firebird. He was thankful for the intense task of fighting, for without it, he would have been bawling. His heart was heavy enough as it was. To know that he was fighting a losing battle and would most definitely die was more than he could tolerate.

"Comin' thru!" Rocky bellowed. Zack rolled away as SuperZeoZord III darted past him, followed by several attackers.  
  


* * *

  


On the other side of the globe, Trini, Tommy, and Katherine flew in a perfect line, shooting at the many ships around them. "Hey," Katherine whispered. "Do you guys see that?"

"Billy," Trini said, "there's something on the horizon."

"What does it look like?" Billy asked. "Scanning now."

"A bright white light," Tommy said. "It's coming up over the whole horizon. Is anybody on the other side of the world? Can you see it from the back."

"We can't see it over here," Bulk answered.

"Oh no," Billy said. "No."

"What is it?" Kimberly asked.

"It's the end of time," Billy answered solemnly.

The white light was suddenly upon them, and everything was quiet.  
  


* * *

  


### 

Chapter Twenty-five - Epilogue

Jason opened his eyes. The white light had passed. His head was spinning, although he wasn't in any type of pain. "Where am I?" he asked. He sat up, and the room came into focus. He stood up and saw the large circle of computers, the lighted pie design on the floor, and the six large columns with neon lights. "The Command Center."

Billy stood up from the floor as well. "Are we alive?" Billy asked.

"I guess," Jason answered. "What happened to the Power Chamber?"

"Welcome back, Rangers," a familiar voice said. Alpha Five walked out from Zordon's cubbyhole. He was no longer in Alpha Six's body. Zordon's tube was no longer a bizarre blue-green. It was perfectly clear, with a bed of crystals at the bottom. With a crackle of electricity, Zordon's face appeared in the gigantic tube.

"Zordon?" Billy asked. "What happened? Where is the Power Chamber?"

"Where are the others?" Jason asked.

Catalina laughed heartily and appeared beside them. "I did it!" she giggled. "I found the Crystals proper alignment, put the Crystal of Time back together, and it's like it never happened! Earth is back!"

"Behold the Viewing Globe," Zordon said.

"Aye-yi-yi!" Alpha cried. "I've really missed hearing that."

"But where are the others?" Jason asked.

"Don't you remember, Jason?" Alpha asked. "When the Crystal of Time was broken apart, you and Billy were the only two in the Power Chamber. Trini and Zack are in Switzerland, Kimberly is in Florida, Aisha is in Africa, Bulk and Skull are in Angel Grove, and the Zeo Rangers are on Aquitar. Jenga is probably fuming in her Space Fleet right now."

Billy didn't hear a single word that Alpha said. He was in tears over the view in the Viewing Globe. The Earth was back to normal. The oceans were blue, the land was green, and the clouds were white. Everyone was still alive.

"It's January 31," Billy said happily. "It never happened."

"That is not entirely accurate, Billy," Zordon said. "The consequences never came to pass. However, all of the Rangers, Catalina, Dulcea, Ninjor, myself, and those on the moon will remember."

"They will most likely team back up again," Catalina said with an amused smile. "But it doesn't matter. The Anti-Earth Crystals are gone."

"Give me a few minutes and I'll get the other Rangers back," Alpha said.

"Okay, here's another question," Jason said. "Where's the Power Chamber?"

"Since we had the Earth Crystals," Zordon said, "we thought we could move back to the top of the mountain. This place is secure now. Besides, I prefer this Command Center. It just seems friendlier to me."

Jason and Billy smiled. Zordon was so much more carefree than he had previously. "What about Alpha?" Billy asked.

"My mind is Alpha Six," Alpha answered, "but I've been in Alpha Five's body for ten thousand years. I prefer this body. Besides, I didn't like that arrow that pointed straight down either. Heh heh."

"Did you go to heaven Alpha?" Billy asked.

"Why don't we wait for the other Rangers to show up," Catalina said. "Then we'll do some explaining."  
  


* * *

  


The thirteen Rangers stood together in the Command Center in front of Zordon's tube. "First of all," Catalina said, "Skull, you'll notice your arm is no longer broken."

"I didn't even notice the cast was gone," Skull said. "Oh my gosh." He flexed his forearm and smiled. He laughed his traditional laugh.

"That is sort of a thank you from the Earth Crystals," Catalina said. "For saving the Earth."

"No one is dead?" Trini asked. "No one?"

"I'm sorry to say that Perkiz is still dead," Zordon said. "Had he not touched the Crystal, he would be alive."

"What about the Crystal in that museum?" Zack asked. "Plenty of people are bound to have touched it at one time or another."

"Yes," Zordon said, "but they did not understand its properties. They were exempt from that rule."

"Everyone who died has no memory of dying," Catalina said, "except Alpha."

"I remember Trini shooting me," Alpha said, "and that's it. The next thing I know, I wake up in my private chambers here in the Command Center."

"I guess the Zord Droids finished you in time," Billy said.

"What about our powers?" Tommy asked.

"Your Ninja Powers will be yours," Zordon said. "Forever and always."

"Really?" Billy asked excitedly.

"During our most recent dilemma, I spent much time deep in thought," Zordon said, "and I have come to the conclusion that life is far too precious to be encumbered with unrealistic, cruel rules. I've already been caught in one lie. You now know that if you break a Power Promise, you don't lose the power."

"I was kind of wondering that when we attacked the Machine Empire," Tanya said with a smile.

"While the world is not yet ready for thirteen Rangers," Zordon said, "that does not mean you must give the power up. You will always be a Ranger, and should a situation present itself where the Zeo power fails, you may rely on your Ninja Powers."

"Now that we have the Earth Crystals," Alpha said, "our teleportation and communication systems are greatly enhanced. We will be able to teleport you from anywhere on the entire globe."

"We can still go to the Peace Conference?" Zack asked.

"And be Rangers?" Trini added.

"Yes," Zordon said with a smile. "Although you will only be called into battle during an emergency. For now, the five Zeo Rangers will again resume the Zeo Power."

"So what do we do?" Bulk asked.

"Keep the power," Zordon said. "Carry it with you always, and you may be called upon in an emergency."

"I'm gonna head back to Aquitar," Billy said. "Explain everything to my parents, break up with Cestria again, and pack to head back."

"See you in a bit?" Trini asked.

"Yeah," Billy answered. "But before I go. What happened to Jenga?"  
  


* * *

  


Diva Tox, Elgar, Rygog, and Porto teleported into the Palace on the moon. Jenga smiled at her best friend, and moved to the head of the room. She looked out at her extended family, which included all of Lord Zedd and Rita's cronies, Ivan Ooze and Scorpina, as well as the Machine Empire, plus Prince Gasket and Archerina. "This should not be a day of sorrow," Jenga said solemnly. "We have united as one. Within this room are many, many powerful forces who were once mortal enemies. This time, I am not going to order anyone to stay. However, nothing would make me happier than to see us all unite as one to bring the Power Rangers to their destruction."

"We're in," Diva Tox said happily.

"As are we," Scorpina said with a smile. Ivan Ooze chuckled and kissed his wife's hand.

"You know we are, Mom," Lord Zedd said simply.

"Can I stay too?" Rito asked in a small voice.

"Why not?" Jenga said.

"It would be an honor to permanently join forces with you," King Mondo said. Queen Machina nodded in agreement.

"Gasket? Archerina?" Jenga asked. "Will you join us?"

The two machines looked at each other for a moment. "Yes," Archerina said without taking her eyes off of her husband.

"Excellent," Jenga said.

Suddenly, a circle drew itself on the floor. A hologram of a humanoid appeared in the center. The hologram carried a scroll. Turning to face Jenga, he unrolled the scroll and read, "Queen Jenga of the Xett Empire. Your presence is requested at the Headquarters of the United Alliance of Evil. The purpose of this meeting is to review your position on the List."

"What?" Jenga growled.

The humanoid rolled the scroll back up and stared at Jenga. "The United Alliance of Evil heard of your defeat at the hands of the Power Rangers," he said. "You can expect to be bumped down."

"I've been number one since the beginning," Jenga said. She breathed heavily, anger tearing through her body. "They wouldn't dare move me back."

"Don't worry honey," MasterVile said. "At least I'll be number one."

"Shut up," Jenga growled. "When am I expected?"

"Now," the hologram. He flickered out of existence.

"Let's go," Jenga said in a voice void of expression.  
  


* * *

  


"How did Cestria take it?" Rebecca asked.

"As well as can be expected," Billy said, wiping a tear from the corner of his eyes. Despite the fact that Trini was number one in his heart, he still held a warm spot for Cestria.

Delphine entered the Cranston home. "Billy," Delphine said, making the traditional Aquitian gesture. Billy responded with the same circular motion. "You shall be missed."

"I will miss you also," Billy said.

Delphine moved up to Billy, and gave him an awkward hug. "I apologize that I am not skilled in the manners of affection of your planet," Delphine said.

"Thank you for trying," Billy said.

Delphine smiled. "You are welcome here any time," she said.

"As you are on Earth," Billy said. "Is Cestro ready to teleport us home?"

Delphine smiled and nodded. Billy melted into a stream of blue light, and his parents and their belongings teleported away in a stream of white.  
  


* * *

  


"I must admit," Tanya said, "I like the Command Center better than the Power Chamber."

"It's so better lit," Adam said. "Shh. Here comes Ernie."

"He already knows," Kimberly said.

"No way," Tommy said.

"Yes way," Ernie said as he put their Smoothies on the table.

"How long?" Rocky asked.

"Just let me clarify what we're talking about here," Ernie said. The Rangers at the table looked at each other warily, except for Kimberly. "You guys being Rangers?" he whispered.

"That's the one," Kimberly said, taking a sip of her Strawberry-Kiwi Smoothie.

"Nearly since the beginning," Ernie said. "You all have paid for much more food than you've eaten. Plus those little watches beep all the time. And you change into the Power Rangers out in the hallway all the time. I'm not blind. But I haven't told anyone."

"Good," Zack said, "because then we would have to kill you." Everyone laughed heartily at his joke.  
  


* * *

  


Jenga and her many henchmen walked down the corridors of the Alliance of Evil Headquarters. The place looked like a giant prison, floating out in the depths of space. "I wonder if she's scared?" Baboo whispered to Squatt.

"No way," Squatt whispered back. "Jenga's not afraid of nothin'."

Jenga led the way, clad in blue jeans and a green blouse. She looked so remarkably human. And so beautiful. Yet she was by no means human. Jenga was evil, and she was about to show just how evil she was.  
  


* * *

  


"Do you guys feel this good all the time?" Skull asked.

"That's the power," Trini said. "I've missed it so much."

"And we get to keep it?" Bulk asked.

"Right," Jason said. "We can't use it without Zordon's permission, but he isn't going to take the coins back. They're ours."

"Bulkmeier! Skullovitch!" a loud voice shouted.

"Lt. Stone?" Bulk and Skull asked in unison, standing at attention.

"I'm glad I found you," Lt. Stone said. "I have a proposition for you."

"What's that sir?" Skull asked.

"I'll give you a raise," he said. "If you'll stay with me on the police force."

"Police force?" Bulk asked.

"They've given me another chance," Lt. Stone said. "And I'd like to give you another chance. Will you rejoin the force?"

"Whaddya say Bulkie?" Skull asked. "Give up a shot at being International Spies to stay here in boring old Angel Grove?"

"Oh yeah," Bulk said, extending his hand to Lt. Stone. "We'll stay." Lt. Stone smiled happily.  
  


* * *

  


Alpha placed the last of the Earth Crystals in the bottom of Zordon's tube. They blended beautifully with Zordon's other crystals. "What will we do with the Crystal of Time?" Alpha asked.

"I know someone who can use it," Catalina said.

Zordon laughed and said, "Yes. I know someone who can use it, too."  
  


* * *

  


Dulcea looked up as Ninjor approached her. "Ninjor?" she asked. "What are you doing here?"

"Actually," Catalina said, appearing beside him, "I asked him to show me the way."

"She has a present for you!" Ninjor said excitedly.

"Present?" Dulcea asked.

"Ta-Da!" Ninjor announced, holding his hand out. In his open palm rested a rectangular pink crystal.

"What is it?"

"The Crystal of Time," Catalina said. "We want you to take it. Be its guardian, and use its power."

"Me?" She eagerly reached out and took the Crystal from Ninjor's hand. "Really? I ... I ..."

"You can leave the Sacred Grounds now," Catalina said.

Dulcea burst into happy tears as the pink crystal disappeared. She placed it in her own pocket dimension, and felt its protective power flow through her.

"Where would I go now?" Dulcea asked. "I've spent twenty thousand years on this planet. All alone."

"You can go to Earth," Catalina said.

"You can join me in my temple," Ninjor suggested, "although I probably won't be much fun for about twenty years. I'm going into hibernation for awhile."

"Will I fit in on Earth?" Dulcea asked.

"Certainly," Catalina said. "You can stay with us in the Command Center. Although you may want to put on a little bit more, clothing wise. I doubt Tommy, Rocky, and Adam would get much done with you strutting around in a green bikini. Or you can get a job and rent an apartment."

"Earth," Dulcea said, testing the thought. "But can the Sacred Grounds be monitored from Earth?"

"The Power Chamber is super-charged with the Earth Crystals," Catalina said. "Alpha can monitor anything now. But besides, don't you think the Sacred Grounds deserve their privacy. They won't be any less sacred without you there to guard them."

"I have missed Earth," Dulcea said. "I guess a lot has changed since I left."

"Yes," Catalina said with a smile. "Civilization is thriving now."

"I will go," Dulcea said. "I don't know where I'll stay, but I will go."

"We'll work out the fine details later," Catalina said. "For now, you can stay in the Command Center with Zordon, Alpha, and me."

"I wish I could give you a hug," Dulcea said in her accent which was so eerily Australian-sounding.

"That's my only fault," Catalina said. "I can't give hugs." Dulcea smiled and hugged Ninjor instead.  
  


* * *

  


The group entered the main room. The walls were made of stone, as were the floor and ceiling. Several beings sat at a long desk on the far wall. The main being was seven feet tall, male, and covered with blue scales. His face was lizard-like, and he wore black body armor. Jenga walked up to the desk and stopped. "I am here."

"Queen Jenga of the Xett Empire," Maxell, head of the Alliance of Evil, said. "You stand before the council to review your position on the List."

"Yes sir," Jenga said.

"You were recently defeated at the hands of the Power Rangers," Maxell said. "We have knowledge of this information due to the disturbance caused by the Anti-Earth Crystals."

"Sir, I was not defeated," Jenga said. "I was merely stopped when Catalina destroyed the temporary reality we were in and then thrown back in time to when I de-activated the Crystal of Time."

"Do you still have the Crystal of Time?"

"No sir," Jenga said. "It was stolen from my possession by one who had dealings with the Earth Crystals. The Rangers are its current possessors."

"So you have, in a sense, aided the Rangers of Earth?"

"No sir," Jenga said angrily.

"Well, that is not how I see it," Maxell said. "You will be bumped to fourth place on the List. MasterVile will be placed first."

Jenga forced a smile and cocked an eyebrow. She stepped back from the desk. A circle of pink light opened on the floor, and a being similar to Maxell only female rose up from the circle. "Daddy?" the being asked.

"Stihn," Maxell said. "Jenga, don't be a fool."

"Stihn?" Jenga asked the alien. "Is this your father?"

"Daddy?" Stihn asked in a frightened voice.

"You love her with all your heart, don't you?" Jenga asked.

"Jenga, you know about the spell on those of us who serve the Alliance," Maxell said. "Whatever you do to us you do to yourself."

Jenga placed her hands on Stihn's upper arm. "Yes," Jenga said. "I know." Jenga extended her index finger. A tiny red ball of light jumped from her fingertip and entered Stihn's body. She gave a cry and fell to the floor.

"Mom?" Lord Zedd asked. His hands went to his chest and he dropped to his knees. "What did you do?" He then fell face forward, sprawled out on the floor.

"I stopped her heart, Maxell," Jenga said. "She, along with my son, Lord Zedd, has six minutes to live."

"Jenga!" Maxell yelled angrily. "Bring her back!"

Another circle of light opened beside Jenga. Another alien with blue scales rose up beside Jenga. "Maxell?" the woman asked.

"Is this your wife?" Jenga asked. A wicked smile crossed her face. "I believe her name is Ahlee."

"Jenga please," Maxell said. "Don't."

"Jenga, this isn't funny anymore," MasterVile muttered.

"You're right," Jenga said. She zapped Ahlee, stopping her heart. The spell immediately stopped MasterVile's heart as well, and the two dropped to the floor simultaneously. "It's not funny anymore."

"By killing my wife and child you are killing your husband and child!" Maxell bellowed.

"You know what I want," Jenga said. "Put me at the top of the list. Where I belong. Where I have stood since the beginning of time."

"It's not in my power, Jenga!" Maxell bellowed. "I don't make the rules! I just abide by them! Please! Bring them back!"

"Four minutes," Scorpina reminded them.

"Do you know who made the rules?" Jenga asked. Silence followed. "I ASKED YOU A QUESTION!!"

"I don't know," Maxell sobbed. He drew the dying body of his daughter into his arms and cried.

Jenga laughed wickedly and threw her arms up into the air. Thunder crashed in the large room and lightning danced across the ceiling. A pillar of fire shot up in the center of the room, stretching from the floor to the ceiling. "DO YOU EVEN KNOW WHO I AM?!!!!!!" she bellowed in a deep guttural voice.

Her pupils immediately became thin slits against a dark red background. She opened her mouth wide, revealing her fangs and forked tongue. "I AM ETERNAL!!!!!!!" Jenga bellowed. Despite her feminine body, her voice was anything but. "I have been feared for eons. Parents told their children to be good or I would come get them in the dark of night. I have been called many names. Beelzebub, Mephistopheles, Baal, Set, R'elyeh, Nyarlahotep, Lucifer, Satan, the Devil, Jenga."

"You are the devil," Rita said.

"No," Jenga laughed in her deep voice. "The devil is my source of evil, although I am not him. He powers me. His essence flows through my veins. I am not evil due to a mere demon. I am evil personified. Satan has chosen not to leave hell. However, he has given me an exact replica of his power. I am destined to rule this entire universe. And you dare defy me."

"One minute," Goldar growled.

Jenga's eyes returned to their beautiful green. "What will it be?" Jenga asked in a feminine voice. "Some don't like blood shed or senseless murder. But me. Frankly my dear, I don't give a damn."

"Please don't kill them," Maxell sobbed. "I'll put you at the top of the list." Jenga smiled. A ball of red light burst from Stihn and Ahlee's chest. They opened their eyes and gasped, as did Lord Zedd and MasterVile.

"Oh, and Maxell, one more favor," Jenga said.

"Anything," Maxell said as he hugged Stihn and Ahlee tightly.

"We request permission to form a new dynasty," Jenga said.

"Who shall it consist of?" a female at the desk asked.

"Queen Jenga and Lord Zedd of the Xett Empire," Jenga began.

"MasterVile, Rita Repulsa, and Rito Revolto of the Bandora Kingdom.

"Ivan Ooze and Scorpina of the Grifforzer Kingship.

"Goldar, Finster, Squatt, and Baboo as servants of Lord Zedd and Rita Repulsa.

"Diva Tox, Elgar, Rygog, and Porto of the Inquiria Kingdom.

"King Mondo, Queen Machina, Prince Sprocket, Prince Sprockett, and Princess Archerina of the Machine Empire, along with royal servants Klank and Orbus."

"What shall you here-to-fore be known as?"

"We shall be the Dynasty of the Apocalypse," Jenga said proudly.

"It shall be so," Maxell said sadly.

"I just knew you would see things my way," Jenga said. "Well, Dynasty of the Apocalypse, let's go home."  
  


* * *

  


"This is sort of uncomfortable," Dulcea complained. Dulcea, Kimberly, and Aisha caused quite a stirring when they entered the mall. Mainly due to Dulcea's green bikini.

"No more blue jeans," Kimberly told Aisha. "They're too tight."

"Maybe a summer dress?" Aisha suggested.

"What will I wear in the winter?" Dulcea asked.

"It's called a summer dress because it's really loose and thin," Aisha said. "It's really comfortable in the summer, but since you don't seem to get cold..."

"Well, it's bound to be more comfortable than this," Dulcea complained, pulling the sweater off over her head. She unbuttoned her jeans and stepped out of them.

"This is why I didn't want Zack to come," Aisha muttered.

"Aisha, there are men staring at us," Kimberly muttered.

"They're not staring at us," Aisha said. "They're staring at Dulcea."

"Earth has changed since last I was here," Dulcea said, oblivious to Aisha and Kimberly's discussion. "There were no warm buildings."

"Are you from Earth?" Aisha asked.

"Yes," Dulcea answered. "Some time ago, my entire village was killed by Ivan Ooze. I was the sole survivor, and Zordon gave me a chance to seek vengeance. Through a very unlikely turn of events, I became Head Warrior of the planet Phaedos. And ultimately, I was trapped there."

"What's your favorite color?" Aisha asked as she approached yet another rack of clothing.

"Well, I've worn green for nearly twenty millennia," Dulcea said. "Maybe I should try something different?"

"I wonder how you would look in purple?" Kimberly asked.  
  


* * *

  


Most of Jenga's newly founded Dynasty were sleeping, as it had been a very busy day. She sat on the balcony and looked at the planet Earth. "It really is beautiful," she thought to herself.

"Mom?" Lord Zedd asked.

"Yes dear?"

"You weren't really going to let me die, were you?" he asked in a small voice.

Jenga opened her mouth to say something and paused. After a moment, she answered with a smile, "Of course not."

"Good," Lord Zedd answered. "How about MasterVile?"

"Him neither," Jenga answered. Satisfied, he returned to his bedroom.

She looked back at the blue and white orb hanging in the depths of space. "What they doesn't know won't hurt them," she whispered.  
  


* * *

  


Aisha, Kimberly, and Dulcea entered the Juice Bar. Dulcea was wearing a simple pastel purple summer dress. "I feel somewhat self-conscious in this attire," Dulcea said.

"You'll get arrested if you strut around Angel Grove in that bikini," Aisha told her.

"Arrested?" Dulcea asked.

Bulk approached the three women. "Dulcea?" Bulk asked.

"Hello Bulk," Dulcea answered with a distinct note of shyness in her voice. She tugged at her hemline uncomfortably like a little kid.

"Uhm, would you care to join us?" Bulk asked.

"Doing what?" Dulcea asked.

"Eating," Kimberly said. "Come on."

Dulcea shyly joined her friends at the table. "I haven't eaten in a very long time," Dulcea said, "but I am hungry. I guess." She put her hand to her stomach. It had been so long since she felt hunger, she had forgotten what it felt like.

"Ernie," Bulk called. "Cheeseburger and fries for our tall friend over here."

"You got it, Bulk," Ernie answered.

"What's a cheeseburger and fries?"  
  


* * *

  


The thirteen Rangers, Catalina, and Dulcea stood around the grave. "It was nice of Alpha to make him a coffin," Trini said softly.

The body of Perkiz lay six feet beneath them in an elegant black and silver coffin. Bulk, Rocky, Jason, Billy, and Trini had dug the grave for the being who had saved Trini's life. The grave was at the top of a hill outside the city limits where no one would disturb it.

"This spring I'll come back here and plant a dogwood tree," Trini announced. She set a yellow rose at the head of the grave. "Thanks for everything Perkiz."  
  


* * *

  


"You had better write," Aisha said.

"So had you," Zack said with a half-cocked smile.

"I have created an alternate channel on your communicators for your personal conversations," Alpha said.

"What?" Billy asked. "You're gonna let us use the communicators to talk? For fun?"

"You have all served this planet very well," Zordon said. "I guess you could say I've lightened up a little during this most recent disaster. Provided you keep your identities secret, you may use the communication system on occasion. But mostly Zack and Aisha, as Aisha does not have access to a telephone."

"Your teleporters will be off-line," Alpha said, "but you can use communication on occasion. You will want to be careful, though. Communication will be based on the batteries in your communicators, not the Command Center's communication system. That way, you will be ensured privacy."

"I should get back," Aisha said. "Aunt Ashala thinks I went to the well, and I've been gone about five hours."

"Good bye, Aisha," Zordon said. The others hugged her, wished her luck, and Zack gave her a kiss.

"Just a few more years," Zack whispered.

Aisha smiled, and teleported away in a flash of white light.

"Guess we have to go, too," Trini said.

"Call me tomorrow morning," Billy said. "Got it?"

Trini wrapped her arms around Billy and gave him a passionate kiss. "Got it," she said.

Black and yellow teleportation streams rose up and flew out of the Command Center.

Kimberly looked at her friends. "I've got a vacation in a few months," Kimberly said. "I'll be back." She took Skull's hand and held it. "Call me."

Skull kissed her hand and said, "You know it." Pink light temporarily blinded him. When he opened his eyes, Kimberly was gone.  
  


* * *

  


**February 1**

"What are you going to do, Billy?" Katherine asked.

"I don't know," Billy answered. "I guess enroll in Angel Grove University."

"The spring semester has already started," Kat said.

"I know. I might travel," he said. "I wouldn't mind visiting Switzerland at this time of year. {beep beep} Hold on a sec, Kat. Somebody's on the other line.

"Hello?"

"Hey Billy," Trini said.

"Trini," Billy said. "What have you been up to?"

"Zack and I have been doing some research," Trini said. "And Zack had an idea."

"What's that?" Billy asked.

"Well, since Jason left, there's been a vacancy in the U.S. dorms," Trini said. "Zack's room, actually. He asked if they would be interested in having a new student. Would you be interested?"

"Me?" Billy asked. "They didn't accept me the first time."

"You didn't apply the first time," Trini said.

"Yes I did," Billy said.

"No you didn't," Trini said. "Don't you remember who was supposed to turn your application in?"

"Sure," Billy said. "Kimberly, Tommy, and I were at the Juice Bar, we filled out our applications, and since I had already written my essay, I gave it to .... Tommy to turn in. Oh my gosh."

"Yeah," Trini said. "He was so embarrassed that he forgot he never mentioned it to you. He thought you would be mad."

"I would have been then," Billy said, "but I'm glad I hung around. But I'm not doing anything now. Are you sure they would have me?"

"Billy, you're a child prodigy," Trini said. "Zack just mentioned your name and they knew who you were. They would be thrilled to have you."

"Yes," Billy said. "I'll do it. When do I start. And when are we finished?"

"You'll start on February 15. And we're finished whenever we want to quit," Trini said.

"Cool," Billy said.

"Very cool," Trini agreed.  
  


* * *

  


"Where are you going to live?" Bulk asked.

"I guess in the Command Center," Dulcea said. "I have no where else to go. I have no real talent, so I can't get a job. All I know how to do is protect the innocent."

"I've got an idea," Bulk said. "Actually, I have two ideas. Come with me." Bulk took Dulcea's hand and pulled her up.

"Certainly," Dulcea said with a smile.  
  


* * *

  


"Lt. Stone?" Bulk asked, standing at attention.

"Bulkmeier," Lt. Stone acknowledge.

"I have a friend who is very interested in joining the Force," Bulk said.

"Who would that be?" Lt. Stone asked. "Now really is the best time. There is a new group of recruits going through bootcamp in just a few days. We can get his paperwork filled out, and he can go with them."

"Not a he, sir," Bulk said. "A she."

A very tall woman with curly brown hair walked up beside Bulk. "Hello," the woman said. "My name is Dulcea."

Lt. Stone stood up, and realized that she was a few inches taller than he was. "How tall are you, miss?"

Dulcea started to answer, but instead turned to Bulk with a frightened look on her face. "About six foot two, sir," Bulk answered for her.

"I mean absolutely no disrespect," Lt. Stone said, "but you don't really look like you could hold your own with someone who gave you trouble."

"I can hold my stuff just fine," Dulcea said proudly. Lt. Stone nodded and left to get the necessary paperwork. "Did I say that right?"

"Close enough," Bulk said with a smile.

Lt. Stone returned to his desk and asked, "Okay ma'am. What's your full name?"

"Dulcea," she answered.

"No, your full name."

Dulcea shot Bulk a panicked look. "S'okay," Bulk whispered. "Alpha made up a legitimate profile for you." Louder, he said, "Here is everything you need to know, sir."

"Dulcea Ann Phaedos," Lt. Stone read. He wrote down her "name", and continued with the form.

Bulk pulled Dulcea over to the side. "I know you're a little bit concerned about where you will live," Bulk said. "I've already talked to my parents, and if you want, you can live in our garage. We can fix it up real nice for you."

"Would you really do that for me?" Dulcea asked.

"Gladly," Bulk said. "I mean, if you want to."

"What did you tell your parents?"

"You are a very close friend of Katherine who is down on her luck," Bulk said. "You've just moved here from Australia, but you can't stay with Katherine because Tanya is living with her. So, we worked a plan where you can stay in our garage." Bulk decided not to mention that his parents would be expecting rent. "So? Will you accept?"

"Yes," Dulcea said. "I will."  
  


* * *

  


**February 14**

"It's my birthday and I'm stuck on a different coast," Kimberly muttered. She slipped off of the balance beam and landed hard on the mat. Growling, she climbed back to her feet and got on top of the beam again.

"Miss Hart," Coach Schmidt said. "Is something wrong?"

"No sir," Kimberly said, stretching her arms forward and her left leg back. She leapt forward, but she fell of the balance beam again.

"Try it again," Coach Schmidt ordered.

"I miss Skull," Kimberly muttered as she climbed to the top of the balance beam again. "And the others."

Kimberly fell flat on her back off of the balance beam. "Focus Miss Hart! Focus!" Coach Schmidt yelled. She gritted her teeth and climbed back up. She missed Skull, she missed her friends, and she missed Angel Grove.

"Sorry Coach," Kimberly said. She did a cartwheel on the beam and slipped off again.

"What is wrong, Kimberly?" Coach Schmidt asked. "Why can't you focus today?!"

"I hate him when he yells," Kimberly muttered under her breath. "Sorry Coach," she answered again.

"Miss Hart," Coach Schmidt said. "If you intend to bring home a gold coin, you had better act like you have at least one thought in that empty head of yours. I am not going to waste my time on a worthless quitter."

Kimberly, still sitting on the mat, twisted her right hand. With a slight breeze only she could feel and a metallic ringing, her Morpher appeared in a pink flash. She turned it over and stared at the Gold Coin. Her Coin, not to be taken away by anyone. She put the Morpher back in her pocket dimension and stood up.

"There are more important things than winning the Olympics, or the Pan Global Games," Kimberly said. "It is my birthday, and instead of being with the people and the man I love, I'm stuck on the wrong coast listening to you yell at me. I quit."

Kimberly stormed away from the gym. She picked up her gym bag by the door and walked out into the Florida sunshine. A heavy burden was lifted from her shoulders. As she was packing her belongings to teleport home, she had only one problem. "Where am I gonna live?" she asked herself.  
  


* * *

  


"Of course," Rebecca said. "We would be honored to have the Pink Power Ranger live with us."

"Oh thank you so much," Kimberly sighed. "I'll get a job to pull my weight. I promise."

"You can stay in my room," Billy said, giving his friend a hug.

"Thank you so much," Kimberly said. "I couldn't stand it down there any longer. That man was so condescending. Besides, I have too much here in Angel Grove."  
  


* * *

  


**February 15**

"Why are you taking the plane?" Tanya asked.

"It'll give me some time to think. Sort my thoughts," Billy said. "Catch up on my sleep. Teleport lag is much worse than jet lag." Billy hugged all of his friends, with the exception of Dulcea who had yet to come back from the Police Academy.

He waved goodbye, and walked toward the plane. It was a long way to Switzerland.  
  


* * *

  
__

"Lead me not into temptation,  
Heaven help me to be strong."

Trini rested her head on Billy's shoulder. Despite the chilly night air, they were outside. Trini took Billy to her special spot. It was a tall hill far outside of town, but one could still see all of Geneva. The two were dancing to the song that had given them encouragement during their most trying time.

"I wonder where that signal came from?" Trini asked. "During the fight."

"Maybe it was a gift from God?" Billy suggested.

"Among other things," Trini said with a smile. She kissed Billy on the lips, and put her head back on his shoulder. "I love you Billy."

"I love you, too," he said. "Hold me tight, Trini."

"I don't need ten thousand angels," Trini said. "I've got you."

The two danced long into the night.

"Guide my feet and hold me tight,   
I need ten thousand angels, watching over me tonight."  


### 

The End ... for now

_**Disclaimer :** I would have done this at the beginning, but I kind of forgot. So, here goes. The general Ranger concept belongs to Saban. I'm using it without permission. Jenga, Catalina, and the Earth Crystals belong to me. If you would like a picture of Jenga, just send me an e-mail and I'll get one out to you. I'd like to thank Akiko and Ellen for giving me feedback, and Kittie for posting "The Earth Crystals" in the first place. I've really enjoyed writing this, and I've fallen in love with Jenga. You can expect to hear more from her in the future._  


[][1]
  


   [1]: index.htm



End file.
